Rends moi meilleure
by Samana110
Summary: Et si Videl était dotée de pouvoirs ? Comment évoluerait sa relation avec Gohan ? Survivront-ils à tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant eux ? Attention ! Lemon à partir de l'épisode 25. (avant ça reste mignon)
1. Un étrange élève

**Un étrange élève**

6h30, le réveil de la jeune brune sonnait pour la première fois cette matinée. Le petit corps recouvert de sa couverture gesticulait de supplice, se dégageant peu à peu de son lourd sommeil. Soudain Videl se redressa, encore endormis après avoir éteint son réveil, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, les yeux fixant le vide. Elle se tourna enfin du côté de sa porte ouvrant sur le couloir.

_J'ai pas très envie d'aller au lycée... Je dormais si bien… _pensa la jeune femme.

Videl se leva finalement, vêtue d'un shorty et d'un débardeur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner composé d'un bol de lait, de pains grillés et de jus d'orange. Son père la rejoint, la tête dans le cul et le peignoir mal attaché...

"Papa, pitié ! Attache ton peignoir !" s'exclama-elle en détournant le regard, de crainte de voir quelque chose de trop...

Son père a regardé en bas et s'est rattaché d'urgence en rougissant légèrement.

"Désolé... J'ai pas fait attention…"

"Tu m'as coupé l'envie de manger !" La belle brune se leva, rangeant les quelques objets puis partit dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son père et prit son bento pour le midi, Videl sortit comme un courant d'air en direction du lycée. Elle était particulièrement fatiguée ces derniers temps à cause de l'utilisation excessive de son secret que personne ne connaissait, même pas son père ! Mais ceci ne devait pas nuire à sa vie de lycéenne ! Videl fut tirée de ses pensées avec la sonnerie de sa montre. Une banque était attaquée et la police demandait son aide. Malheureusement ce n'était pas sur son chemin, elle dut courir à travers les ruelles jusqu'à la banque en question.

Sur place, les voleurs étaient déjà arrêtés et placés dans la voiture de police. La scène était plus qu'étrange, la voiture des bandits retournée, les voleurs effrayés et légèrement amochés... _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!_

Videl se tourna vers un garçon très mignon derrière un poteau pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme s'est volatilisé quand elle fut alertée par un homme ayant assisté à toute la scène.

Videl repartit après avoir reçu toutes les informations qu'elle désirait, cette histoire trottait dans sa tête et elle n'en voyait pas le bout !

Une fois arrivée au lycée, Videl fut interpellée par une jeune fille derrière elle.

"Videl !"

"Ha ! Eresa ! Ça va ?"

"Ouais ! Et toi ?" s'exclama la blonde aux yeux bleus.

"Fatiguée mais sinon ça va !" informa la brune.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, tu n'es jamais fatiguée d'habitude !" s'inquiéta Eresa.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être une petite période." mentit partiellement Videl en espérant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Eresa comprit et elles se dirigèrent dans la salle de mathématiques où 95% des élèves étaient déjà installés. Tous saluèrent Videl avec un faux sourire.

_Ces faux sourires... Toujours ces faux sourires ! Je les déteste ! S'ils pensent pouvoir avoir ma richesse ou les faveurs de mon père juste avec un sourire... Ils se foutent le doigt dans l'œil !_

La petite brune et la belle blonde s'installèrent à leur place habituelle attendant le voisin de Videl, se posant toujours la même question: _Allait-il être en retard cette fois encore ?!_

Juste avant l'arrivée du professeur, un blondinet arriva enfin, tout essoufflé.

"A la limite du retard !" s'amuse Eresa à l'intention de l'homme blond aux cheveux longs.

"Rooo ça va ! C'est pas tous les jours, ça peut arriver !"

"Sharpner... Ce n'est certes pas tous les jours mais tu exagères quand même !" fit Videl avec son fameux regard perçant.

"Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !"

Mais Videl ne lâchait pas son regard, jusqu'à ce que Sharpner finisse par baisser le regard, marmonnant des excuses à contre cœur. Après cela, tout le monde s'installa correctement à l'arrivée du senpai. Alors que la classe attendait le début du cours avec la demande d'une page dans le manuel, une annonce se fit.

"Bonjour tout le monde, j'aimerais accueillir un nouvel élève parmi vous ! Tu peux entrer !" fit le professeur en regardant vers la porte ouverte.

Un garçon sortit de l'ombre avec un grand sourire innocent sur son visage si délicat. Il était incroyablement attirant, grand, doté d'une grande droiture, et ses cheveux bruns rebelles donnaient envie de faufiler ses doigts dedans. Videl secoua légèrement la tête, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça auparavant ! _C'est surement à cause de la fatigue..._ Le garçon se présenta devant tout le monde de façon très amicale. Ceci suscita différentes réactions venant des filles.

"Il est mignon !", "Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ?" entendait Videl parmi tous ces chuchotements.

_Franchement... Qu'est-ce que l'on en a à faire qu'il soit mignon ou non ?! Ces filles m'agacent !_

_"Qu'il est mignon..."_

Videl se tourna brusquement sur sa gauche. Sans faire attention, elle avait entendu Eresa. _Je ne dois pas me relâcher, je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs !_

"Bien que nous soyons en milieu d'année, Son Gohan a brillamment réussi tous les examens. Il ne sera donc pas difficile pour lui de s'adapter à votre rythme. Tu peux aller t'asseoir ! Choisis une place !"

Eresa s'est brusquement levée pour se mettre en valeur.

"Ici !"

Le nouvel élève l'a regardé étonné puis s'est installé à côté d'Eresa avec un grand sourire. _Merde, quel sourire ravageur…_ se maudissait Videl.

"Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !" fit le nouveau amicalement, en réponse à l'invitation d'Eresa.

"Je m'appelle Eresa, elle c'est Videl et lui Sharpner !"

"Enchanté, moi c'est SonGohan !"

Gohan remarqua le regard distant de Videl. _Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier... C'est dommage, elle est très jolie ! _pensa Gohan avec regret.

Eresa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant la cible du regard de Gohan.

"Videl n'est pas méchante, elle est juste un peu froide, ne t'en fait pas !" le rassura Eresa avec un sourire désolé.

"Ha ! Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte ?" s'inquiéta Gohan.

"Je suis sûre que non mais c'est à cause de son père. Figure toi que c'est le célèbre Hercule, celui qui a sauvé la Terre !" expliqua Eresa en ignorant le regard menaçant de sa camarade dans son dos. "Donc elle a l'habitude de se méfier de tout le monde."

"T'es pas obligée de le dire !" s'irrita la petite brune

Eresa se tourna vers son amie avec un regard désolé. "Je sais mais tôt ou tard, il l'aurait su !"

Videl se concentra sur le professeur pour abréger cette conversation, trop de choses avaient été dit. Suite à ce détournement d'attention de la part de Videl, tout le monde se concentra sur le cours qui avait déjà commencé, visiblement elle avait été clair !

**###**

A la fin des cours du matin, tous les élèves se dirigèrent soit dehors, soit à la cafétéria. Videl avait prévu son déjeuner toute seule étant donné qu'elle détestait la nourriture du lycée. Eresa avait préparé son déjeuner de son côté pour accompagner son amie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une grande cuisinière elle ne voulait pas laisser Videl toute seule. Tout cela était habituel, à l'exception de ce jour-ci. Eresa invita Gohan à se joindre à elles étant donné qu'il était seul. Ceci n'enthousiasmait pas Videl, elle ne voulait pas être trop proche de ce garçon ! _Il est surement comme ces autres garçons qui pensent pouvoir me séduire avec un "bonjour" et un "je ne suis pas méchant, moi !". Il est surement aussi faux que tous les autres._

Les paroles d'Eresa fit sortir Videl de ses pensées, son amie et Gohan la regardaient comme s'ils attendaient une réponse.

"Je disais, tu trouves pas que SonGohan a trop de nourriture ?!" se répéta Eresa après avoir capté l'attention de son amie.

Les yeux de Videl fixèrent les cinq bentos remplis d'une quantité hallucinante de nourriture.

"Tu vas manger tout ça !" s'exclama Videl en dévisageant Gohan.

Gohan ricana avec un rire mélodieux tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Eresa et Videl rougirent en entendant le jeune homme, Eresa accompagna son rire mais Videl se concentra sur son bento pour retrouver la couleur naturelle de ses joues qui lui brûlaient le visage. _Pourquoi je rougis moi ?!_

Videl se jeta sur son bento pour oublier le regard de Gohan qui commençait à se décourager. _Elle ne m'aime pas, ça se voit ! Elle m'aurait déjà sourit sinon !_ Gohan sentit une légère tristesse l'envahir en regardant la jeune fille qui continuait à l'ignorer. Il voulait avoir des amis, plus que tout ! Il était justement ici pour s'en faire. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, il voulait absolument que cette fille l'apprécie !

"Videl ?" se décida Gohan, dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses entre eux. La personne en question de redressa, intriguée par le jeune homme. Que lui voulait-il ?

"Oui ?"

"Hum... Excuse moi si j'insiste, mais... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda le saiyan tristement.

"Pourquoi ?" répliqua Videl le dévisageant.

"Bah... Tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier et…" stoppa Gohan en détournant son regard de celui de Videl, si perturbant. "...Et je ne voudrais pas que tu me détestes. Donc si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis le moi !"

Videl ne répondit pas. _Pourquoi il dit ça ?! Il veut mon amitié comme ça ? Quel débile, on me l'a déjà fait ! Soit il use de ses charmes pour m'atteindre, soit il est sincère. Dans tous les cas, il est pathétique._ Mais Videl mit son orgueil de côté un instant, se sentant un peu coupable du regard triste de Gohan. _Mais je me trompe peut-être... Je peux peut-être... Juste pour cette fois..._ Transgressant ses obligations, Videl viola l'intimité de Gohan et se mit à utiliser son terrible secret. Elle sonda l'esprit du garçon et se mit à lire dans ses pensées. Mais pas trop loin, elle devait voir uniquement ce qui l'intéressait ! Videl fit surprise en voyant la pureté de ce dernier et ses véritables intentions. _Il veut vraiment devenir mon ami ! Il n'a aucun vice en lui... Il n'est même pas intéressé par l'argent ! Et… Il me trouve jolie ?! La jeune femme rougit instantanément à cette idée mais se ressaisit immédiatement. _Videl fit un léger sourire destiné à Gohan. Celui-ci se redressa, surpris par ce changement soudain.

"Excuse moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !" rattrapa la brune, un sourire réchauffant le cœur du nouveau. Gohan rougit en voyant la belle brune.

_Elle est trop belle ! C'est pire quand elle sourit. _pensa le saiyan, complètement perturbé par ce visage d'ange, au point de faire abstraction du changement de ki de la jeune femme pendant un instant. Il se reprit le plus vite possible, se rappelant de la présence d'Eresa entre eux deux.

"Hum... C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas !" fit Gohan, se cachant le bas du visage avec une main le temps que ses joues redeviennent normales. Le reste du déjeuner se fit calmement, Gohan engloutissant ses plats avec retenu même s'il restait impressionnant. Les trois camarades ont pu faire connaissance, ils se sont amusés au point d'en oublier l'heure qui défilait. Mais chaque chose à une fin et il était temps de rentrer en cours !

Les cours étaient enfin finis et tout le monde rentrait chez soi ! Videl, Eresa, Gohan et Sharpner partirent ensemble le temps de se séparer avec leur différent chemin. Gohan finit par se détacher du groupe en empruntant une petite ruelle l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la ville. Il s'envola aussitôt après en direction de sa maison. De son côté, Videl continuait son chemin en compagnie d'Eresa avec qui la discussion ne cessa pas de tourner autour d'un certain garçon.

"Tu ne le trouves pas mignon toi ?" demanda la blonde avec enthousiasme.

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu sais déjà la réponse !" répondit la brune avec froideur.

"Binh... J'ai cru que SonGohan pourrais faire fondre ton cœur de glace !" rétorqua la blonde sans jeter un coup d'œil à sa voisine.

"Comment ça "mon cœur de glace" ?! C'est juste que je ne suis pas très intéressée par ce genre de relation !"

"Mais oui… L'amour peut changer beaucoup de choses…"

Videl s'arrêta un moment, dévisageant son amie. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver des fois !_

"Bon tu viens ou pas ?!" s'impatienta Eresa.

Videl ne répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent pour rejoindre leur domicile.

**###**

Gohan était enfin arrivé chez lui, son frère et sa mère l'attendaient pour manger avec impatience. Goten ne tenait plus, il avait trop faim !

"Vite Gohan ! J'AI FAIM !" fit Goten dans un cri désespéré.

"Excusez moi de mon retard, j'ai un peu traîné en route ! Commencez à manger, je veux poser mes affaires."

Chichi surveilla son fils du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa chambre.

_Finalement, sa première journée s'est bien passée ! Il a l'air de bonne humeur ! _pensa Chichi face à l'évident sourire sur ses lèvres.

Gohan posa son sac sur son bureau puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille qui attaquait déjà les plats posés sur la table. Gohan s'est installé à côté de Goten qui engloutissait tous les plats lui passant sous la main. Il finit par en faire de même sous les yeux de sa mère qui mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur sa journée. Finalement, elle attendit la fin du dîner pour lui demander.

"Alors mon chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ?" Demanda Chichi en nettoyant les assiettes.

"Très bien ! Je me suis même fait des amis !"

"Déjà ? J'avais peur que tu n'y arrives pas !"

"Pareillement, mais visiblement je me suis inquiété pour rien !"

"Tant mieux ! Je suis contente pour toi !"

"Je te laisse maman, je vais faire mes devoirs." fit Gohan en se levant de sa chaise.

"Excellente idée ! Ne te couches pas trop tard !" continua Chichi sans se retourner vers son fils qui quittait la pièce.

**###**

Videl était enfin couchée ! Sa journée avait été laborieuse et elle avait encore une fois utilisé ses pouvoirs ! En plus, elle avait lu dans les pensées de SonGohan sans son accord ! Elle avait honte d'elle ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça, elle avait été odieuse avec lui à cause de faux soupçons ! _Je suis vraiment tombée bas... Je me méfie de n'importe qui maintenant ! Il faut que je change !_

Videl roula sur le côté, enroulant son coussin avec ses bras. Elle chassa l'histoire de SonGohan de sa tête et se concentra sur un autre sujet qui l'intriguait énormément. La banque sauvée par un homme portant les mêmes vêtements que SonGohan d'après la description d'un civil. A l'exception de la couleur de cheveux qui la laissait un peu perplexe. _Je dois me faire des idées, SonGohan n'a pas l'air très fort... Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire... J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cet homme !_ Sur ces pensées, Videl s'endormit, trop épuisée à cause de l'usage de ses pouvoirs.

**###**

Gohan n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, tout d'abord à l'attaque de la banque... Il aurait pu être reconnu ! _J'irais chez Bulma demain, je dois lui demander un déguisement ou un truc pratique pour passer inaperçu !_

Et sa deuxième préoccupation, en un mot: Videl ! Il trouvait cette fille très belle mais quelque chose l'avait échappé... _Pourquoi est-elle passée de "je me méfie de toi" à "je t'aime bien" ?! De plus, son ki m'a paru étrange pendant un instant... Bizarre... J'ai peut-être rêvé !_

"En parlant de rêve, je dois m'endormir !" fit Gohan agacé par cette insomnie en se remuant de frustration de gauche à droite.


	2. La naissance d'un héro

Gohan se leva comme la veille mais sans le nœud à son estomac. Il était moins inquiet maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre et il mourait d'envie de revoir ses nouveaux amis. Il ne savait pas encore beaucoup de choses sur eux mais il avait un aperçu de leur tempérament. Eresa est une fille énergique, enjôleuse et maligne. Sharpner est un garçon insolent, orgueilleux mais sympa. Et Videl... Gohan resta un moment sans bouger, fixant son dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner son tempérament, et le ki de Videl était plus élevé que tous les autres et de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de changer. Comme la veille où son ki avait l'air d'être "lu" par la jeune fille. Lire ? C'est tout simplement impossible ! Il y a forcément une explication logique à cela ! Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Gohan sortit de sa transe en entendant sa mère derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

"Dépêche toi Gohan ! Tu risques d'être en retard !"

"Oui maman !"

La brosse à dent finit par entrer dans la bouche du saiyan bien que devenue sèche.

**###**

Les cours de la journée passèrent assez vite mais les pauses paraissaient trop lourdes pour Gohan, il mourait d'envie de parler avec ses nouveaux amis. Malheureusement, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Il voulait leur parler. Mais toute la différence avec son père était là, Gohan ne savait pas aborder les gens… Pour son père, c'était pourtant si naturel… L'envie principale de Gohan était de se créer sa propre bande d'amis, par ses propres moyens. Depuis sa tendre enfance, ses seuls amis étaient en fait ceux de son père et un petit dragon devenu adulte. S'il pouvait devenir ami avec un dragon, pourquoi pas avec des humains ?!

Quant à Videl, elle avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Gohan, le malaise présent sur le visage du jeune homme durant toute la journée. Quelque chose le tracassait mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour déterminer quoi. Si elle pouvait utiliser son pouvoir de lecture dans les pensées, elle pourrait l'aider. Le consoler. Faire naître son sourire éblouissant sur son beau visage. Juste illuminer son visage. Mais elle se l'interdisait. Une personne normale aurait directement demandé à Gohan mais elle, elle en était incapable. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour ce genre de chose. Elle ferait surement plus de mal que de bien. Elle avait trop pris confiance en ses pouvoirs...

_Maman avait raison… pensa tristement Videl._ A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle ne devait plus penser au passé. A ce passé si douloureux. Elle était forte ! Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Videl redressa fièrement sa tête, cachant toute émotion. Elle pouvait lire les émotions et les pensées des autres facilement, mais cacher ses sentiments étaient loin d'être facile !

La voix légère d'Eresa et sérieuse de Gohan sortit définitivement Videl de ses pensées. Ils étaient tous les quatre devant le lycée, près à partir.

"Tu vas où ?" demanda Eresa avec un sourire enjôleur à l'adresse de Gohan.

"Chez une amie, désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire le chemin avec vous !"

"Pas grave ! On verra demain !"

Gohan était réjouit de cette réponse, il avait enfin eut une discussion courte mais simple avec une camarade et elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.

_Finalement, il me faut juste de la patience ! _Gohan fit un bref signe de la main à ses amis et se dirigea dans le sens opposés d'eux. Videl continuait à le regarder s'éloigner, la tête ailleurs. Était-il de meilleure humeur ? Ou c'était son imagination ? Ce garçon restait un mystère pour elle. Elle le suspecte d'être le justicier aux cheveux dorés et elle ne comprenait pas certaines réactions du jeune homme. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas une fille très sociable, ne comprenant rien des gens, mais lui... Il était plus que différent !

**###**

Gohan s'était envolé après avoir quitter la ville, il avait sentit le regard de Videl sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un bâtiment. Étrangement, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort en sentant les grands yeux bleus de la belle demoiselle qui lui faisait tant d'effets. Gohan remua vivement sa tête, fixant un point invisible devant lui, étant l'objectif de la Capsule Corp de Bulma où il s'approchait rapidement en volant. Il devait se concentrer sur un problème majeur, celui de préserver son identité tout en "s'amusant" avec les bandits de Satan City.

Arrivé à destination, Gohan sonna à la porte de la famille du prince saiyan. Bulma ouvrit la porte doucement avec un sourire s'élargissant à la vue du jeune homme.

"Gohan ! Tu viens pour le "déguisement" que tu m'as demandé hier soir ?"

"Oui !"

"J'ai presque fini, tu peux attendre encore un peu s'il te plait ?"

"Oui, j'ai déjà prévenu ma mère que je passais chez toi."

"Très bien, tu peux aller t'entraîner avec Végéta si tu veux, en attendant."

La savante n'a pas eut à se répéter pour que Gohan se presse à la salle de gravité où Végéta s'amusait tout seul ! A l'intérieur, Végéta fut surpris, agréablement surpris de la présence du garçon. Son sourire reflétait sa satisfaction face à cette présence. Gohan avait retiré ses vêtements de cours pour ne pas les abimés, à l'exception de son débardeur blanc et a emprunté un vieux jogging.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venir t'amuser avec moi, gamin !"

"Oui ! Et bien que je manque d'entrainement, je meurs d'envie de me battre !"

"Ravie de l'entendre !"

A peine eurent-ils le temps de poursuivre leur discussion, Végéta se jeta sur Gohan qui para son coup. Végéta n'était pas en super saiyan, mais démontrait déjà d'une grande puissance dans ses coups.

"Végéta, peux-tu juste éviter mon visage s'il te plait. Je vais en cours et bien que je cache mes cicatrices avec mes vêtements… Sur le visage je ne pourrais pas cacher les marques."

"Dans ce cas, ne te fais pas toucher !" défia Végéta en envoyant un high kick directement en direction de son visage. Gohan esquiva de justesse le coup et comprit qu'il ne devait pas trop en attendre de son ami. Gohan joua l'offensive et se rua sur Végéta avec de nombreux coups. Tous les coups ont été esquivés sans grande difficulté par Végéta. Soudain, il disparut de devant Gohan et ce dernier le suivi, utilisant leur vitesse surhumaine. Contrairement à Végéta, Gohan était plus rapide, plus fluide dans ses mouvements mais il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Le prince saiyan avait une grande expérience, une seule erreur et Gohan risquait de se prendre un coup puissant. Les deux hommes se répondaient avec des coups puissants, tous parés ou bloqués. Ils connaissaient leur style de combat réciproquement, chaque coup calculé était donc prévisible. Chacun de leur côté, ils devaient rompre ces coups stratégiques pour des coups plus naturels, qui pourraient surprendre l'adversaire. Tout à coup, Végéta tenta un crochet du droit sur Gohan, ce qui fut paré encore une fois. Mais Gohan enchaîna avec un coup de poing d'instinct dans le foie de son adversaire, ce qui fit grimacer Végéta. Dans l'effet de surprise, le prince libéra plus d'énergie et projeta le fils de Goku en arrière et profita de son déséquilibre pour donner un coup de coude en plein estomac. Gohan cracha de la salive face à la force de ce coup bien placé et recula au plus vite. Il se tenait toujours le ventre, ressentant trop de douleur.

"Oups désolé je me suis emporté." ricana Végéta, ce qui ressemblait plus à de la satisfaction plutôt qu'à des excuses. "Au moins ce n'est pas le visage…"

"Sadique..." s'amusa Gohan avec un sourire mélangé à une grimace. "Allez, on y retourne !" provoqua Gohan avant de se jeter de nouveau sur son ami.

**###**

Gohan sortit de la salle de gravité légèrement blessé mais satisfait ! Il partit en direction du labo de Bulma où elle l'attendait déjà depuis vingt minutes avec une tasse de café vidée depuis longtemps.

"Tu en as mis du temps !"

"Oui, je suis désolé." fit Gohan, regardant le sol en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

"Approche !" Bulma tenait une sorte de montre, ce qui intriguait de plus en plus Gohan.

"Une montre ?"

"Oui ! Mets la à ton poignet et appuis sur ce bouton !"

Gohan s'exécuta en appuyant sur le bouton rouge sur le côté de la montre que Bulma lui avait montré. Un déguisement en sortis, coloré principalement de vert et de rouge. Le casque disposait sur sa tête réjouit le super héros. _TROP CLASSE !_

Une petite tête sortie de l'ombre derrière la porte avec un rire moqueur. Le petit Trunks venait d'assister à cette transformation et après le passage du stade choqué et surpris, il était passé au stade "moquerie totale". Il trouvait le déguisement ridicule ce qui ne plut pas à Gohan qui appuya sur le bouton bleu à côté du précédent, ce qui fit disparaître le costume.

Le gamin continuait de se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre.

"Arrête ça Trunks, c'est pas gentil !" ordonna sa mère.

"Mais maman… Ha Ha ! Je ne... Peux pas ! Ha Ha Ha !" finit par dire le garçon entre deux rires.

Gohan commençait à en avoir assez, il se dirigea dans la salle d'à côté où ses vêtements l'attendaient, laissant Trunks à la merci de sa mère...

Gohan est revenu cinq minutes après, regardant avec satisfaction Trunks dans un coin de la salle, à se frotter les fesses. Un rire intérieur raisonna dans la tête de l'adolescent.

"Merci beaucoup Bulma, mais je vais devoir y aller. Il est déjà tard et même si j'ai prévenu ma mère pour mon retard, je sais déjà qu'elle va me passer un savon !" expliqua Gohan en saluant son amie.

"Je comprends l'inquiétude de ta mère…" en regardant son fils avec désolation. "Fais attention pendant ton retour !"

"Oui !"

"Tu repasseras me voir, tu ne m'as pas encore donné ton avis sur ta rentrée."

"C'est vrai, je te dirais tout quand je pourrais. Bonne soirée !" Sur ces mots, le saiyan courut à l'extérieur en s'envolant en direction de sa petite maison et de son lit bien chaud.

En survolant Satan City, il eut le réflexe d'activer son déguisement pour survoler la zone sans risque d'être reconnu. En imaginant la colère que sa mère allait lui faire, il fut surpris par une petite activité en bas. Des abrutis s'amusaient à conduire n'importe comment en risquant la vie de nombreux citoyens. _Vous, vous allez avoir affaire à moi !_

Gohan descendit gracieusement au sol, devant la voiture qui stoppa net devant l'homme masqué. Deux hommes en sortirent avec un regard menaçant.

"Pousse toi de là !" fit l'homme qui conduisait et qui n'avait visiblement pas vu d'où venait le gamin. Voyant que l'inconnu ne bougeait pas, lui et son compagnon s'approchèrent de lui non chaleureusement.

"T'as vu ses vêtements ?! Hé petit ! Tu te crois à Halloween ?" fit le deuxième homme un peu plus enrobé que le premier.

"Mon déguisement est très bien ! Je vous demande de bien vous tenir ou ça va très mal se passer ! Je suis…" il réflechissait le plus vite possible à un nom, parce que ce qui n'a pas de nom, n'existe pas ! "Je suis le Great Saiyan Man !"

La posture et la réplique du jeune homme fit exploser de rire les deux imbéciles qui ignoraient encore le danger. Gohan commençait à être agacé par les réflexions de son entourage.

"_Mon costume est TRÈS BIEN !" se vexa le jeune homme._

"Hooo... Mais c'est qu'il devient méchant le gamin avec son déguisement ridicule…"

Cette fois-ci, Gohan explosait ! Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui ! Il frappa le sol pour dégager la colère qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

"Excusez-vous ! Maintenant !"

Le sol trembla, craqua, faisant tomber la voiture des hommes dans une petite fissure. Les hommes étaient terrifiés, autant que les passants impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. C'était inhumain !

"Ok d'accord, on s'excuse !" fit les deux hommes terrifiés, paniqués. "Ton déguisement est super, vraiment ! On voulait juste te taquiner petit !"

"On va être vigilant à partir de maintenant, on te le promet !" ajouta le deuxième homme. Sur ces mots, la colère de Gohan baissa petit à petit.

"Très bien !" satisfait des paroles des deux imbéciles. Il s'approcha de leur voiture et la sortie de la petite crevasse pour la replacer correctement. "Allez y doucement maintenant !"

Les yeux de toutes les personnes aux alentours sortaient de leur orbite. Cette puissance n'était pas normale ! Les deux hommes hésitèrent en s'approchant de leur voiture avec méfiance et appuyèrent sur le champignon en faisant attention à leur vitesse, de peur d'être rattrapé par l'homme surnommé Great Saiyan Man.

_Finalement ils n'étaient pas méchants..._ pensa naïvement Gohan en s'envolant sous les regards ébahis des hommes, femmes et enfants dans la rue.

Et il repartit comme si de rien n'était, rejoindre sa mère qui devait déjà s'échauffer la voix.

**###**

"C'est moi !" Gohan ouvrit prudemment la porte d'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea dans la cuisine, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort de peur. Chichi était assise sur une chaise, dévisageant son fils avec un sombre regard qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

"Où étais-tu passé ?" d'une voix aigu, irritant l'ouille développé du saiyan.

"J- J'étais chez Bulma !"

"Tu m'avais dit que tu ne prendrais pas beaucoup de temps !"

"Oui mais…" _Trouve quelque chose. Trouve quelque chose..._ "Je lui ai raconté ma rentrée et on n'a pas vu le temps passer !" _Faites que ça marche… _Heureusement pour Gohan, le visage de sa mère s'adoucit et changea de voix en plus de ses paroles.

"Assieds toi, je vais te servir à manger !"

Gohan obéit et s'installa sans ronchonner. _Comment papa faisait-il pour s'absenter et assumer ses colères ?_ se demanda Gohan, mais la pensé de son père le rendait si triste… Le nombre de fois où ils étaient rentrés ensemble, en retard, et où son père le protégeait des colères de sa mère en prenant tous les actes sur sa responsabilité… Il lui manquait… Mais Gohan ne voulait pas montrer à sa mère son chagrin, il cacha donc son visage triste en prétendant la fatigue.

**###**

Le bain chaud de Videl détendait ses muscles. Elle était très fatiguée à cause de ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulais pas avoir affaire à une nouvelle urgence de la police. Elle se sentait bien trop faible pour le moment. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa botte secrète en cas de danger mortel... Elle se coucha encore plus dans l'eau chaude, fermant les yeux.

_J'ai encore pensé à ma mère… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tout simplement l'oublier ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie au moins ?_ Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et entreprit de se savonner pour se changer les idées.

**###**

Le lit chaud et confortable de Gohan le fit sourire. Le moment le plus agréable de la journée, mis à part le combat avec Végéta. Il manquait terriblement d'entraînement mais il comptait y remédier avec son nouveau loisir. Nettoyer Satan City de ces déchets ! _Ça va être amusant !_


	3. La rencontre

Videl venait de se réveiller au bout de la cinquième alarme, dans son lit douillé où la vision de sa mère la hantait. Elle avait rêvé de la perte de sa mère, son impuissance, sa culpabilité, son dégoût envers elle-même. Elle se dégoûtait, si elle n'avait pas existé, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !

"Videl ?" fit Hercule derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Videl se redressa intriguée par cette présence. Pourquoi son père était derrière sa porte ? Et que lui voulait-il ?

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" sa voix reflétait son insomnie et son dégoût.

"Tu n'es toujours pas debout ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Videl comprenait l'inquiétude de son père et elle ne voulais pas qu'il se soucis d'elle !

"Tout va bien papa, j'arrive !" Il n'y eut pas de réponse de l'autre côté mais des pas résonnèrent.

_Je déteste lui mentir mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça !_

**###**

Gohan était en avance ce matin contrairement à la veille. Il portait son déguisement qui lui permettrait de préserver son identité et de s'amuser aux côtés de la police. _De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais vécu comme un élève normal ! J'en suis incapable ! Je suis trop différent._

Contrairement aux apparences, Gohan n'aimait pas ses pouvoirs. Ces pouvoirs l'avaient aveuglés et son père en est mort. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver la vie de son père. Quitte à y payer de sa propre vie. _Au moins, Goten aurait eut un père, comme tous les enfants._ Une douleur revenait petit à petit dans le cœur du jeune homme en arrivant à Satan City. Il devait se ressaisir avant de se poser sur le toit du lycée !

**###**

La salle de classe fut rapidement remplie d'élèves et un sujet passionnant circulait dans tout Satan City.

"Il parait qu'il y a un super héro en ville !" commenta un premier élève.

"Oui, en plus il paraît qu'il vole !" répondit son camarade.

"Trop cool !"

Toutes les petites remarques enchantaient Gohan, satisfait de sa réputation. Mais malheureusement, ce bonheur n'était pas partagé de tous !

"Un super-héro ? C'est ridicule !" Videl regardait tous les élèves, un sourcil levé. "C'est surement un usurpateur ou une création commerciale pour un prochain film !"

Gohan fut vexé par ses propos mais ne lui en voulait pas. Elle est un peu méfiante et lui, il vient d'arriver. C'est même la seule qui n'a pas une confiance aveugle pour un nouvel individu, c'est plutôt bien ! Contrairement à Gohan, Videl était loin d'être naïve, de ce côté là au moins.

"Il a un super costume et il est vachement fort. Son nom c'est le Great Tireman je crois." [Taiyaman= "homme pneu"] poursuivait un élève juste devant Gohan.

Gohan se redressa brusquement de sa chaise et corrigea son camarade.

"Mais non ! C'est le Great Saiyan Man !" s'exclama le jeune homme, légèrement agacé.

Tous les regards étaient tournés sur Gohan et le prof fut interrompu par la remarque. De son côté Videl trouvait le comportement de Gohan suspect. Alors que Gohan cherchait désespérément de se justifier auprès des élèves, la montre de Videl retentit dans la classe.

Un appel urgent de la police relatant d'une prise d'otage par trois hommes sur un bus rempli de personnes âgées. Videl se leva brusquement et est sortit de la classe en s'excusant auprès du professeur. Gohan n'a pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut tout simplement trop rapide !

"Où est partit Videl ?" demanda Gohan à sa voisine.

Eresa se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua la force de Videl et son efficacité auprès des forces de l'ordre. Malgré les paroles d'Eresa, Gohan n'était pas tranquille. Il est Great Saiyan Man ! Il doit intervenir !

Gohan courut après Videl avec comme excuse le besoin d'aller au toilette. Il était trop inquiet pour elle pour rester assis sans réagir. _Elle est comme son père, elle reste un terrien vulnérable !_

**###**

La police avait raison, les trois hommes n'auraient jamais pu être arrêté par les policiers sans son aide. Ils étaient mieux armés que la police et même si c'était dangereux, risquer sa vie valait bien assez pour sauver une trentaine de vies, même si elles avaient déjà vécus bien longtemps.

Videl s'élança après le bus qui continuait sa route à l'extérieur de Satan City. Elle sortit de son hélicoptère et descendit sur le toit du véhicule pourchassé. Après avoir évité des coups de feu venant de sous ses pieds, elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur en s'occupant des trois hommes. Elle se sentait si vivante dans ces moments là ! Risquer sa vie. Avoir peur de l'échec. Avoir peur de la mort. Tout la rendait plus que vivante et lui donnait la force de combattre et d'affronter cette mort qui pesait sur elle depuis toujours.

Gohan contemplait la scène à distance, près à intervenir, mais surtout il admirait la détermination et la force de Videl. Son sixième sens ne lui avait pas joué de mauvais tour, elle était bien plus forte que son père. Son ki en démontre. _Cette fille est belle mais aussi forte ! Que de qualités ! Je me demande jusqu'où elle peut aller..._

Alors que Gohan gardait ses yeux sur la belle jeune fille qu'il admirait, Videl finit de se débarrasser des ordures et fut distraite par les passagers, la fusillant de photos souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le ravin où le bus se dirigeait, il était trop tard. Elle tombait. Avec les passagers. Ils sombraient de plus en plus attendant chacun la mort, serraient les uns contre les autres. Ne voulant pas franchir les portes de l'autre monde seul.

Alors que chacun attendait les yeux fermés, chacun les ouvrit lentement en réalisant que la chute n'avait pas de fin. En regardant par la fenêtre, ils furent tous surpris de voir le bus figé dans le vide. Videl s'approcha prudemment du bord en observant plus bas.

Gohan avait volé au secours de la jeune fille et des otages. Il n'avait pas vu le gouffre tout comme les autres mais sa vitesse surhumaine lui avait permis de rattraper le bus sans peine.

Videl vit l'homme masqué, heureuse de voir son sauveur. Elle avait eut si peur. Elle avait pensé à son père, à sa solitude qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté... Mais elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle était en vie, pour l'instant...

**###**

Après des nombreuses photos, Great Saiyan Man s'éloigna de la zone en activité, prêt à s'envoler vers Orange Star mais il fut rejoint par Videl, bien curieuse.

"Merci de nous avoir sauver... Vous êtes ?"

Gohan se sentit paniquer, les yeux de Videl étaient si pénétrant qu'il s'y perdait. Il détourna son regard, cherchant une feinte pour ne pas forger ses doutes. Il s'éloigna tout en exclamant d'un ton héroïque comme s'il avait appris son texte par cœur.

"Je ne suis pas encore très connu mais... Je suis la terreur des méchants, le défenseur de la justice..". en gesticulant comme un imbécile, dans différentes poses toutes ridicules les unes que les autres. "LE GREAT SAIYAN MAN !"

_C'était pas si difficile ! pensa avec bonheur le jeune homme._

De son côté, Videl était plus ébahi par le ridicule de la scène que par fascination. _La honte... alors c'est ça le Great Saiyan Man ?_

Gohan finit par saluer la jeune fille en faisant une erreur suspecte...

"Adieux Videl !"

Elle se retourna, fixant la cap rouge l'éloigner de plus en plus en se demandant comment connaît-il son nom ?

**###**

Videl est revenu au lycée pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle cherchait partout Eresa qui ne l'attendait pas où elles avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre pour manger ensemble. Elle avait beau chercher, pas la moindre trace de son amie. Était-elle destinée à manger seule aujourd'hui ? Elle décida de laisser un troisième message à Eresa, lui expliquant qu'elle mangeait seule, puis elle se plaça sur un banc libre où elle pourrait manger en solitaire sans être dérangée par les autres élèves. Elle gardait son portable près d'elle dans le cas d'une apparition de son amie. _Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est surement après un garçon ! Elle aurait pu me prévenir quand même !_

En effet, Videl avait raison. Eresa était après un garçon mais n'en avait pas encore parlé à son amie étant donné que ce garçon venait d'arriver...

"Tu manges toujours autant SonGohan !" s'inquiétait Eresa en présence de son voisin.

Gohan releva la tête vers la blonde à ses côtés, la bouche pleine. Il avala au plus vite la nourriture et sourit en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Il avait un gros appétit, il le savait et il le montrait !

"Ça ne te gène pas trop j'espère !"

"Ho ! Non, bien sûr !" s'amusa la petite blonde.

Gohan se concentra de nouveau sur son bento étant donné qu'il en restait encore un. Alors qu'il engloutissait son déjeuner, il sentit la présence de Videl dans le lycée. Elle était seule ! Une pensée le traversa alors : si Eresa était avec lui, Videl elle, elle était toute seule, "abandonnée". Aurait-il volé son amie ? Il sentit comme un petit cure-dent s'enfonçait dans un coin de son cœur. _Elle est toute seule. Elle est peut-être triste ! A cause de moi !_ Il ne voulait pas voir Videl triste, tout sauf ça !

Gohan finit d'avaler difficilement son bento ouvert et se tourna vers Eresa avec un regard sérieux, ce qui étonna la jeune fille en la faisant rougir.

"Quoi ?"

"Videl... Elle est seule ?"

Eresa ne comprit pas le bon sens de sa question et s'attrista. La question de Gohan n'avait pas pris une tournure comme "Est-elle toute seule en ce moment ?" mais plutôt "Est-elle célibataire ?". Gohan ne le remarqua pas et soutenait son regard sur la blonde légèrement perturbée.

"Heu... Oui !" Eresa ravala son égoïsme, son amie aussi avait bien le droit d'être heureuse ! Même si Gohan l'attirait beaucoup, il avait fait son choix.

Gohan se releva brusquement en tendant sa main à son amie.

"Allez viens ! On va la rejoindre." Son sourire éblouissant ralluma une flamme dans le cœur de la jeune fille amoureuse. Amour ou amitié, on s'en fiche ! Elle devait l'accepter. L'amitié de Gohan était déjà bien assez précieuse à ses yeux.

**###**

Videl mangeait calmement son bento lorsqu'elle vit SonGohan et Eresa s'avancer vers elle. _Elle était donc avec lui..._

Gohan s'installa à côté d'elle en sortant son dernier bento sans prononcer un seul mot.

_Il s'installe à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était ! Même pas un mot ? Et ils sortent d'où d'abord ? s'énerva la brune._

"Désolée Videl, on ne savait pas que tu étais revenus et j'avais éteint mon portable. Si SonGohan ne t'avait pas cherché, je serais allée en cours comme si de rien n'était !" le visage d'Eresa n'était pas aussi éblouissant que d'ordinaire. _Se serait-elle pris un râteau ? Je devrais essayer de lui remonter le moral ! Et SonGohan m'a vraiment cherché ?!_

"Ce n'est rien ! La solitude ne fait pas trop de mal." tenta Videl pour rassurer son amie. Le sourire étincelant de Videl fit sourire Eresa à son tour pendant que Gohan engloutissait son troisième bento en se faisant le plus discret possible.

**###**

Les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui ! Gohan s'est éclipsé plus tôt que la veille laissant les deux jeunes filles ensemble. Videl pouvait enfin lui demander ce qui s'était passé ce midi.

"Eresa ?" interpella Videl en se penchant légèrement sur le visage de son amie qui continuait d'avancer sans jeter un regard à sa voisine.

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce midi avec SonGohan ?"

"De quoi tu parles ? On a juste mangé ensemble !" Videl ne comprenait pas. Son amie ne laissait aucune émotion s'échapper d'elle. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et ça énervait Videl !

"Allez, dis ! Tu ne laisses jamais ton portable éteint à part quand tu ne veux pas être dérangée lorsque tu essais de conclure avec un garçon par exemple. Je te connais par cœur, n'oublis pas !" Il était vrai qu'Eresa était la seule fille que Videl arrivait à comprendre, du moins en partie !

Eresa céda, ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie plus longtemps.

"Disons que je viens de m'apercevoir, qui SonGohan ne cesse de regarder."

Eresa regarda enfin son amie confuse mais rassurée que Eresa le prenne bien. "Mais je n'abandonnerais pas !"

Le sourire de Videl s'élargit. "Tu ne changeras jamais !"

**###**

Gohan se remettait de sa journée, enfin couchait. _Cette fille est impressionnante ! Elle est bien plus forte que son père ! Elle est géniale. Mais je me demande toujours comment son ki a changé la dernière fois. C'est pas normal, un terrien ordinaire ne peut pas le faire. Bien que son ki soit supérieur à la moyenne, ça n'explique rien !_

Gohan resta un moment à regarder le plafond, sans penser. C'est étrange à quel point un plafond peut devenir intéressant à regarder. C'est quelque chose de simple, sans forme particulière ni couleur mais qui peut faire plonger n'importe qui dans un vide profond et se réveiller cinq minutes après, avec la forte impression que le temps s'est arrêté.

_Je devrait être plus vigilant ! Videl travaille pour la police, une seule gaffe de ma part et elle risque de découvrir mon identité. _pensa Gohan, ne sachant pas que Videl avait déjà sa petite idée là dessus et qu'il avait déjà fait deux ou trois petites erreurs. Videl avait même l'intention de découvrir son identité coûte que coûte...


	4. La peur de la vérité

La peur de la vérité

Videl s'est réveillée plus vite cette fois-ci avec cette détermination de découvrir la véritable identité de Great Saiyan Man. Elle sentait son pouvoir, il bouillonnait en elle. Bien que c'était mal de lire dans les pensées, elle voulait s'en servir. Son orgueil prenait le dessus. Elle était déterminée à le découvrir. C'était la première fois qu'elle souhaitait une urgence de la police, le seul moment où Videl pouvait voir Great Saiyan Man et qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Videl entra dans le bac à douche en laissant sa montre à portée de main au cas d'une urgence qu'elle espérait.

**###**

Tout comme la veille, Gohan déguisait en Great Saiyan Man volait vers le toit du lycée quand il vit un hélicoptère se dirigeait au même endroits que lui. C'était Videl ! Elle était en avance aujourd'hui, tout comme Gohan d'ailleurs ! Gohan commençait à se sentir mal, Videl le vit et son visage fit place à une détermination effrayante. Elle n'avait plus à attendre une urgence, il était là ! Videl accéléra, fonça sur le héros paralysé. Gohan se ressaisit finalement, volant à l'opposé du lycée pour éviter les soupçons de la jeune fille. Mais Videl n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu qu'il se dirigeait vers le lycée et cela ne l'étonna pas puisqu'elle suspectait déjà un élève en particulier...

Leur course poursuite dura encore un certain temps jusqu'au moment où le super-héros disparut, laissant Videl dans la confusion.

Gohan était en retard ! _Moi qui était à l'heure ! Ça va faire la deuxième fois que je ne suis pas à l'heure en cours ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je la croise ! _Bien que Gohan était quelque peu frustré, il pensait à la jeune fille... _Elle a essayé de me chopper là ?! Je ne rêve pas ! Elle m'a poursuivie après lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?_

**###**

Videl était déjà installée quand Gohan est arrivé en s'excusant, se faisant redresser par le professeur d'Histoire Géo. Videl était arrivée récemment mais les professeurs ne lui en voulaient jamais !

_"Gohan est encore en retard !"; "Quel imbécile quand même !"; "La honte !" se moquaient de nombreux élèves dans la salle._

Toutes ses réflexions irritaient Videl, cette méchanceté hypocrite ! Elle connaissait ça depuis longtemps. L'humanité en était rempli, l'hypocrisie d'un mari pour sa femme, d'une fille pour sa mère, d'un homme pour son patron... Ces sentiments négatifs des Hommes n'avaient cessé de tourmenter Videl depuis toute petite et l'ont toujours perturbés énormément. Et elle ne pouvait pas les contrôler comme maintenant même s'il existait encore quelque faille.

Gohan était enfin installé à côté d'Eresa, regardant discrètement Videl.

_Cette histoire m'inquiète... Je dois être plus vigilant !_

Gohan fut surpris en entendant la voix faible d'Eresa.

"Tu devrais être plus vigilant SonGohan !" Eresa s'inquiétait... "Ne vas pas finir comme Sharpner !"

"Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi... Mais toi, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien."

"C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre." Le visage pâle reflétant sa souffrance. Videl de son côté s'inquiétait sincèrement de l'état de son amie, elle n'était pas bien DU TOUT !

"Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"Non ça va aller, je peux attendre la fin des cours !" Eresa posant sa tête sur la table dans l'espoir que la douleur passe alors que le cours continuait.

Eresa avait tenue jusqu'à la fin des cours de la matinée mais sa santé ne s'améliorait pas.

"Maintenant ça suffit Eresa, tu vas à l'infirmerie !" Videl prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna en direction de l'infirmerie au lieu d'aller manger.

"Mais Videl…"

"Il n'y a pas de "mais" !"

"C'est à cause de problèmes féminins, on ne peut rien y faire !"

"Bien sûr que si ! Te coucher avec un médicament, voilà ce qui te faut !"

Eresa ne résistait plus, elle savait pertinemment que Videl était une tête de cochon et qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais le morceau.

Dans l'agitation, Gohan était resté à l'écart des filles, en compagnie de Sharpner.

"Tu vas manger Sharpner ?"

"Ouais mais je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. On se revoit en Anglais !"

"Très bien !" Gohan pris son déjeuner et se dirigea dans son lieu favoris.

**###**

Videl est sortie de l'infirmerie soulagée, son amie était entre de bonnes mains et elle était partit pour un petit sommeil réparateur. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait encore manger seule aujourd'hui ! Videl sortit du lycée comme la veille mais fut stoppée dans son élan en constatant que tous les bancs étaient pris. _Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de gens aujourd'hui ? Je vais manger où moi ?_

Videl détestais manger devant tout le monde, elle voulait un lieu discret, calme et non un endroits où les étudiants hurlaient, se bousculaient ou s'embrassaient en public.

_Le toit !_ Parfait, là personne n'y va et il fait si beau qu'elle sera bien installée !

Videl revint dans le bahut en grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse, s'approchant de plus en plus de la cage d'escalier.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet, les rayons de soleil illuminèrent son visage et le léger courant d'air fit voler ses longs cheveux, lui donnant la forme d'un ange. _Parfait ! Il n'y a personne !_

Seulement, Videl n'avait pas remarquait Gohan qui s'était caché en sentant le ki de Videl s'approcher et avait vu la scène angélique en rougissant. _Elle est si belle !_ Gohan restait partagé entre, s'approcher ou l'éviter.

_Tu meurs d'envie de lui parler alors vas-y !_ fit une voix déterminée en lui.

_Peut-être mais c'est risqué !_ rétorqua la voix de la raison.

_Va la voir !_

_Non !_

_Si !_

_NON !_

_SI !_

Gohan mit fin à ce débat insupportable et sortit de sa cachette, fixant l'ange avec des yeux brillants. Après tout, pourquoi avait-il à se cacher ? Videl surprise par cette apparition ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de manière bienfaisante, faisant rougir Gohan de plus bel !

_Trop mignonne !_

"Tu... Tu…" bégaya Gohan sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

"Je quoi ?" fit Videl curieuse. Son côté timide le rendait irrésistible mais Videl ignorait cela, elle le pensait mais l'oubliait, le chassant instantanément. Gohan finit par reprendre une partie de son sang-froid perdu bêtement en présence de son amie.

"Tu manges... Avec moi ?" La deuxième partie ayant du mal à sortir, Gohan se mit à rire bêtement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

"Bien sûre !" Videl était enchantée, elle n'allait pas manger seule mais avec SonGohan, ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait la solitude mais cela lui rappelait qu'elle était seule et que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Videl et Gohan se sont installés sur une petite marche et le déjeuner du jeune homme fut mit à découvert. Il y en avait tellement... La brune n'avait qu'un petit sandwich, ce qui lui paraissait déjà pas mal. Gohan n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son bento, cette fille était juste à côté de lui, cette beauté aux yeux azures, au si beau corps... _Ressaisis toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _Gohan ferma un moment les yeux, dans l'espoir de se ressaisir et de pouvoir continuer de manger ce qu'il avait devant lui. Mais le vent l'en empêcha en envoyant la fraîche odeur des cheveux longs de Videl dans l'odorat développé de Gohan qui rougit instantanément. _Elle est belle, intelligente, elle sent bon... Cette fille risque de devenir mortelle pour moi !_

"Tu... Heu... Il fait beau hein ?!" Gohan ne savait plus quoi dire, il voulait penser à autre chose, être plus à l'aise. Videl ne comprenait pas sa question insignifiante, pourquoi parler du temps ? Il agissait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. En même temps, ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup non plus.

"Heu, oui il fait très beau !" Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gohan agissait bizarrement après tout !

Les deux adolescents fixèrent leur déjeuner, un silence insupportable s'installant. Videl ne le supportait plus ! Elle devait trouver quelque chose !

"Tu manges ici quand tu manges seul ?"

"Oui ! C'est calme et on a une belle vue ! Personne ne vient ici donc j'en profite."

"Tu sais, c'est interdit de venir ici !"

"Ha bon ?" Gohan regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune pancarte l'indiquant. "Ils ne l'ont pas signalé pourtant !"

"C'est vrai mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te balancerais pas et puis moi aussi j'avais l'intention de manger ici."

Gohan se mit à ricaner discrètement mais Videl ne laissa pas passer cela.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

"C'est juste que... Ne le prend pas mal surtout mais... Tu as beau être la fille d'Hercule et aider la police, tu es une petite rebelle !" Un petit sourire taquin apparut sur le visage de Gohan ce qui surprit Videl. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire auparavant. Décidément, SonGohan était bien mystérieux...

"Je suis comme tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas si différente. Tout le monde me regarde comme une fille supérieure alors que je suis une fille ordinaire !"

Les paroles de Videl résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Gohan, elle pensait comme lui, visiblement ils étaient tous les deux différents, lui plus qu'elle bien évidemment. Même si elle n'était pas une extraterrestre, elle avait le même opinion que lui. La différence est toujours quelque chose de reniée par les humains, même les animaux le font. Les animaux sont-ils humains au fond d'eux ? Ou est-ce les humains qui ont un comportement animal ?

Gohan sortit du fond sombre de son esprit en se dirigeant vers la lumière du soleil qui illuminait l'ange à ses côtés.

"Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton assiette, tu te sens bien ?" s'inquiéta Videl.

Gohan fixa son bento, il n'avait rien touché et son ventre commençait à s'en plaindre. Il planta ses baguettes dans la nourriture et s'emballa brusquement. Videl contemplait la vitesse à laquelle la nourriture partait. Étrangement, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Après avoir tout mangé, Gohan a fixé Videl d'un air amusé.

"Tu n'as plus l'air surprise de ma manière de manger ! Pourquoi ?"

"Je crois que je m'y suis habituée !"

"Mis à part mes amis, personne ne s'est encore habitué à ma façon de manger !"

"J'en suis flattée !"

Ils ricanèrent un moment, complice l'un de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'entendaient comme ça et ça ne leur déplu pour rien au monde.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, en stoppant les adolescents, Videl se redressa prête à partir quand Gohan attrapa sa main.

"Quoi ?" s'affola Videl en regardant son emprise. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher !

"Je me suis bien amusé ! On pourra se remettre ça un de ces quatre ?" demanda avec innocence le jeune homme. Son sourire était si radieux, Videl ne pouvait pas refuser.

"Avec plaisir !"

Gohan lâcha sa main et se leva à son tour, rejoignant son amie.

**###**

La police n'avait pas appelé et le plan de Videl était complètement sortit de sa tête avec la présence de SonGohan. Elle devait l'avouer, elle se sentait bien avec lui, il était naturel, il ne cachait pas son véritable visage comme de nombreuses personnes le faisaient en sa présence. Elle se sentait aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Eresa. Pourtant, elle le suspectait... Great Saiyan Man... Ou Guerrier Doré. Elle l'avait suspectait pour les deux ! Elle devait en être sûre avant tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de SonGohan de peur d'aller trop loin. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle risquerait de violer sa vie privée ! Pas qu'elle se fichait de la vie privée de Great Saiyan Man mais elle devait chercher un truc précis. Avec SonGohan, elle devrait balayer toute sa vie pour trouver ce qui l'intéresse principalement. Elle ne pouvait pas.

_C'est comme si je lisais dans les pensées d'Eresa. Je ne peux pas. SonGohan est quelqu'un de bien et il ne mérite pas ça._

Videl rentra chez elle, comme à son habitude, perdue dans ses pensées.

**###**

Gohan venait d'arriver chez Bulma et s'était installé avec elle dans le salon.

"Alors ton déguisement ?" demanda gentiment Bulma

"Super ! Il est génial !"

"Je vois ça, les médias parlent beaucoup de toi !" Gohan se frotta la tête comme à son habitude.

"Je m'amuse beaucoup même si une fille me court toujours après !"

"Te cours après ?" s'exclama Bulma. "Dans quel sens ?"

"Bah, elle veut toujours découvrir qui je suis !"

"Ha ! Je croyais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi."

"Pas du tout ! Elle est même très distante... A part ce midi…" réfléchissait Gohan à haute voix.

"Comment ça ce midi ? Tu lui parles ? Tu la connais ?"

"En fait elle est au lycée avec moi, c'est la fille d'Hercule et c'est une amie. Elle ne connaît pas ma véritable identité mais je crois qu'elle a des doutes…"

"Ho... Et c'est grave, n'est-ce pas…" conclut la scientifique, mais ses réflexions furent stoppées soudainement... "ATTENDS ! Tu as bien dit que c'est la fille d'Hercule ?"

"Oui !"

"... Je ne savais pas que ce lâche avait une fille !"

"Oui et elle est beaucoup plus belle que lui !" Ceci s'échappa de la bouche de Gohan, ce qui étonna Bulma. Il cacha sa bouche avec ses mains comme s'il fallait empêcher d'autres mots de sortir et se mit à rougir instantanément.

"Tu as dit que tu la trouvais belle ?" répéta Bulma d'un air malicieux en s'approchant doucement de Gohan. Gohan remua la tête de gauche à droite sans enlever ses mains.

"Mon petit SonGohan serait-il amoureux ?" Cette fois-ci, ses mains quittèrent la bouche pour serrer ses poings au niveau des cuisses.

"Pas du tout !" le visage plus rouge que jamais. "Videl est une amie !"

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si rouge ?" Gohan ne trouva pas de réponse et s'affaissa dans le fauteuil comme épuisé.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ça ne te regarde pas !" commenta le jeune homme, se sentant battu à l'avance.

"Quelle tête de cochon ! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est toi qui vois !"

Gohan détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Videl, il la trouvait belle mais c'est tout ! Pas vrai ? Il se tourna de nouveau vers Bulma, l'air sérieux.

"Admettons que je suis amoureux, comment je pourrais le savoir ?"

"Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas !"

"Du genre ?"

"Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux ?" Un sourire malicieux au coin du visage.

"C'est simplement pour être sûr !" s'exclama le jeune homme, légèrement agacé à première vue, mais intérieurement le doute régnait.

"Et bien, par exemple tu la regardes tout le temps, tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, tu perds tes moyens en sa présence, elle te manque souvent et plein d'autre ! Mais on réagit tous différemment à l'amour." Gohan fixait Bulma en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

_La regarder ? Peut-être mais pas l'embrasser ! Et mes moyens, c'est rare ! D'un autre côté je n'ai pas passé énormément de temps avec elle !_

"Hum... Si je ne veux pas l'embrasser ça veut dire que je ne l'aime pas ?!"

Bulma resta en silence un moment puis conclut.

"Avoir envie d'embrasser une fille peut arriver plus tard, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour en tirer quelque chose. Et si tu es comme ton père, ça va te prendre Beaucouuuup de temps !"

"... C'est compliqué !" Bulma ricana de sa réflexion, Gohan ressemblait vraiment à son père !

**###**

Videl était couchée dans son lit, observant son portable.

_Pas d'urgence ! J'espère que demain je pourrais découvrir la vérité !_

Elle observa vite fait son répertoire, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le numéro de SonGohan... Elle sortit immédiatement du répertoire et posa son portable à côté d'elle.

_Pourquoi j'aurais besoins de son numéro ?! Je me fiche de lui ! C'est pas parce que je me suis amusée avec lui que je dois avoir son numéro !_

Videl s'enroula dans sa couverture comme un bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de ce type ! Elle a connu mieux ! Elle pouvait trouver mieux ! SonGohan n'était pas le premier !

Videl enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, SonGohan est un ami ! Et peut-être un futur ennemis si ses soupçons étaient bons… Faites d'elle ait tort...

**###**

Gohan est sortit de sa chambre dans l'espoir de prendre un bain, malheureusement sa mère était déjà dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, il entendit Goten s'amuser avec des petites voitures et il entra discrètement dans sa chambre. Goten sentit son ki et se retourna avec de grands yeux innocents.

"Tu viens jouer avec moi ?" demanda joyeusement le petit garçon.

"Le temps que maman sorte de la salle de bain, après je m'arrêterais !"

"D'accord !"

Gohan s'installa aux côtés de son frère prenant avec soin les deux voitures tendues.

"C'est mes deux plus belles ! Tu fais attention !"

"D'accord ! Et on joue à quoi ?"

"Toutes les voitures se transforment en robot et ces deux voitures rouges sont méchantes. La voiture bleu dans ta main droite est une gentille qui tue les méchants et celle à gauche c'est son petit frère qu'il protège."

"Elles sont frères comme toi et moi ?" demanda Gohan, très intrigué.

"Ouiiii !" s'amusa le petit garçon.

"Et donc, tu me crois capable de te protéger ?"

"Bien sûr ! Mais on s'en fiche, jouons aux voitures !" s'impatienta Goten s'en porter d'attention au visage triste de son grand frère.

"Et qui gagne ?" demanda Gohan d'une voix plus froide cette fois-ci.

"Bah les gentils ! C'est toujours les gentils qui gagnent !"

_Toujours ? C'est donc ça sa vision de la justice ?_

"Et tes deux voitures que tu m'as passé, elles n'ont pas de papa et de maman ?" Ces paroles sortirent toutes seules de la bouche de Gohan mais il les regretta aussitôt après. Goten regardait son frère, un peu perdu.

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?"

Le visage de Gohan parut plus sombre puis il se ressaisit face à son petit frère.

"Excuses moi Goten, c'est juste que… Je me pose souvent la question de : est-ce que tu m'en veux pour la mort de papa." le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder les yeux de son frère. "Et sache Goten, que les gentils ne gagnent pas toujours… Pas sans sacrifices." Gohan reposa les voitures devant lui et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta un moment sans se retourner.

"Je tiens vraiment à toi Goten, et je tiens aussi à maman. Et il est hors de question que je vous perde comme papa !"

Gohan quitta la pièce sur ces mots, laissant Goten face à ses voitures. Il n'avait même pas joué avec lui...


	5. Révélation

**Révélation **

Gohan n'a pas pu dormir cette nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? A son frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il ne voulait pas, il le regrettait ! Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme ça ?

Gohan observa son réveil avec ennui, il restait une heure avant la sonnerie et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

_Cette histoire de voitures m'a complètement perturbé. La ressemblance entre la vie de Goten et de ses deux voitures est flagrante. J'ai l'impression que ça m'est destiné. A croire que tout est fait pour que je n'oublis jamais la mort de mon père !_

Gohan regardait sa montre à côté de son réveil, cette montre qui lui permettait tant de choses...

_Je devrais peut-être arrêter de jouer les super-héros... Je risque de faire plus de mal que de bien, mes proches risquent d'être touchés. J'ai déjà assez fait de mal dans le passé !_

Une légère larme s'échappa des yeux de Gohan qui fixait toujours sa montre. Elle fut absorbée par l'oreiller, disparut sans laisser de trace, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Gohan ferma un moment les yeux, sentant ses yeux brûler en grande partie à cause de la fatigue. L'heure ne passait pas vite et rester couché n'allait rien changer. Gohan se redressa, enleva sa couverture mettant à découvert son torse musclé. Il n'était vêtu que d'un short, exhibant ses jambes musclées. Il s'installa au bord du lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains comme les enfants pour se cacher de la réalité et là la réalité c'était lui. Il se détestait tellement, ses actes inconscients, risquant la vie des autres, cette force qu'il ne savait contrôler. S'il n'avait jamais eut cette puissance, la vie de Goten ne serait pas ainsi. Il aurait un père, une mère aimée de son mari... Quant à lui, il ressemblerait à un élève normal, sans pulsion saiyan le poussant à combattre; sans tristesse, sans culpabilité d'avoir arraché le seul père que Goten aurait pu avoir. Il s'en voulait. Il avait élevé Goten, aidait sa mère dans les moments difficiles mais tout cela ne rachètera pas ses fautes. Il le savait et ça le déprimait.

"Je dois me changer les idées !" sentant les larmes monter, il étouffait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de penser à autre chose ! Il enfila un tee-shirt, un pantalon et une veste. Il n'osait pas prendre de chaussures, sa mère était forcément levée et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le voit et s'inquiète pour lui. Elle l'avait assez vu dans ses pires moments...

Gohan passa par sa fenêtre et se mit à respirer à fond l'air fraîche de la montagne, cet air qui l'avait bercé depuis tout petit, il la connaissait. Ça l'apaisait dans les moments durs où il était sur le point de craquer, après un cauchemar voyant la mort de son père, après une dispute avec sa mère. Il pouvait enfin se sentir vivant en survolant calmement les valets, les forêts, les coins d'eau. Tous ces endroits qui s'épanouissaient à l'aube dans des couleurs chaudes, réchauffant tous les cœurs. C'était son moment rien qu'à lui, il ne l'avait jamais partagé, même pas avec son frère ou sa mère. Son père lui avait donné le secret de s'attacher à un endroit réservé aux moments difficiles. Mais Gohan n'avait jamais trouvé un endroit propre, il en avait plusieurs, c'était même une globalité. Il aimait tellement la nature qu'il ne savait choisir un paysage en particulier. Cette nature il l'avait toujours connue, depuis tout petit, il y allait en présence de sa mère et de son père, après il y allait tout seul et s'y perdait souvent. Il admirait les fleurs, les animaux; il étudiait les différentes espèces d'oiseaux présentes dans les montagnes, variant les couleurs de leurs plumes. Il examinait les insectes, les différentes ailes des papillons, les carapace des escargots, le dos de chaque scarabée allant des couleurs sombres aux couleurs froides et chaudes. Il était à l'écoute de la nature ! A cette époque il n'avait pas encore connaissance de sa force et il se portait très bien. Tout ce manège vicieux avait surement commençait avec l'arrivée de Raditz son oncle pour qui il ne gardait que des mauvais souvenirs. _Cet homme est mort sans être aimé de qui que ce soit, je ne me vois pas mourir de cette façon, je veux au moins mourir pour quelque chose et en étant aimé d'au moins une personne. Je ne veux pas mourir seul… Et surtout être utile, comme papa._

Gohan s'arrêta dans les airs, observant le soleil au loin. Il devait rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, il avait volé pendant trente minutes, ce qui était grandement suffisant. Il voyait enfin clair dans sa tête, pourquoi il avait perdu son sang-froid, qu'il s'était sentit si coupable vis à vis de son petit frère, etc. Mais il allait mieux et maintenant il devait rassurer Goten pour hier soir. Gohan accéléra en direction de sa maison pour enfin arriver deux minutes après en repassant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il entra dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner et fut surprise par la présence de son fils.

"Tu ne dors plus mon poussin ?"

"Non je n'ai plus sommeil."

"Tu as une petite mine, tu es sûr d'avoir dormi ?" Un sourcil levé, pendant que le riz chauffait.

"Disons que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil mais ne t'en fait pas !" il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et s'installa à table, regardant sa mère préparer le petit déjeuner, observant tous ses faits et gestes. Elle préparait le repas avec une grâce n'appartenant qu'à elle, il l'admirait.

"Hier soir je n'ai pas pu te demander si ta soirée chez Bulma s'était bien passée." demanda Chichi sans se retourner mais sentant le regard de son fils dans son dos.

Gohan tenait sa tête avec ses deux mains, contemplant sa mère de dos.

"Oui, j'ai donné des nouvelles sur ma rentrée et on a parlait de Great Saiyan Man."

"Ho ! Et ?" Chichi n'appréciait pas l'idée que son fils se déguisait pour se battre, mais il sauvait des vies… Que pouvait-elle dire ?

"Rien de spécial, elle a dit qu'on parlait beaucoup de moi."

Gohan attendait une autre question de sa mère mais rien ne venait comme si elle avait sentit qu'ils avaient parlé d'autre chose et que Gohan devait le dire sans être poussé.

"Dis maman, comment toi et papa avez-vous su que vous étiez amoureux ?"

Chichi fit un léger sursaut comme prenant une décharge. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

"Tu es amoureux ?" Chichi se retourna brusquement en posant cette question qui ressemblait plutôt à une exclamation joyeuse.

"Heu... Je ne sais pas." répondit Gohan en détachant sa tête de ses mains pour croiser les bras, les joues légèrement rosées.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?"

"Bah disons que Bulma pense qu'il est trop tôt pour le dire mais j'ai besoin de comprendre !"

"Je vois... Tu veux donc savoir comment ton père et moi on a compris notre amour. Je ne sais pas pour ton père mais moi en tout cas, je peux te dire que je me sentais toujours très bien en présence de Goku, je rougissais pour pas grand chose et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Après ça dépend des personnes mais je te connais tellement Gohan que je sais à l'avance ta réaction."

"Ha oui ?!" s'exclama le jeune homme. Si sa mère pouvait lui ouvrir les yeux, c'était parfait ! Sa mère était si formidable !

"Oui ! Tu perdras tes moyens en présence de cette fille, tu rougiras pour un rien et tu mourras d'envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans tes bras."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Tout d'abord parce que tu es un garçon très timide et maladroit et ensuite parce que tu es un saiyan, tu réagis donc comme une globalité de saiyans."

"Donc… Papa était comme ça ?" demanda Gohan, les sourcils levés, dévisageant sa mère.

"Et bien…" réfléchissant en regardant en l'air. "Oui ! Il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir de drôle de pulsions."

"Pulsion ?!" Les sourcils toujours levés et les yeux grands ouverts.

"Il est trop tôt pour que tu sache ça !" se retournant pour se concentrer sur le petit déjeuner. "Tu devrais aller te doucher, on va bientôt passer à table." changea brusquement de sujet.

Gohan se leva doucement et quitta sa mère. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne l'avait pas aidé à savoir si oui ou non il était amoureux de Videl mais au moins il était illuminé sur quelques points qui pourront peut-être l'aider par la suite. Mais qu'entendait-elle par "pulsions" ?

**###**

A son retour, Goten était déjà installé, prêt à passer à l'action ! Il avait encore les yeux à moitié fermés et son petit pyjama avec des têtes de lapin donnaient envie de le croquer tellement il était mignon. Gohan s'installa à sa place habituelle, regardant son frère qui n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à son aîné.

"Goten ?" sa voix douce fut un petit appel à l'enfant encore endormit et il redressa sa tête, les yeux encore endormis.

"Oui ?"

"Tu sais hier soir, j'étais très fatigué. Je disais n'importe quoi. Désolé de ne pas avoir joué avec toi."

Le sourire éblouissant de Gohan illumina légèrement le visage de Goten toujours à moitié endormit. Chichi posa sur la table plat par plat et là... Magie ! Goten se réveilla brusquement et s'agita comme un lion pour dévorer sa proie avant que ses confrères ne lui volent. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de rigoler sous les yeux confus de Chichi et de Goten, mais la pureté de son rire mélodieux fit sourire chaque personne dans la même pièce.

**###**

Encore une fois, Videl demandait une urgence ! Elle ne tenait plus, elle devait savoir ! Il le fallait, c'était important pour elle !

Eresa n'était pas là aujourd'hui, Videl était sur le chemin du lycée, seule, sans compagnie, sans son amie si bavarde. Elle sentait cette absence ! Elle allait encore manger seule ce midi, ou peut-être allait-elle de nouveau manger avec SonGohan ? _Si SonGohan est vraiment Great Saiyan Man, est-ce que je m'entendrais toujours aussi bien avec lui ? _Cette question hantait son esprit depuis la veille et il lui arrivait de souhaiter que SonGohan ne soit pas Great Saiyan Man. Elle se sentait perdue à des moments, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de découvrir cette réalité. Et si Great Saiyan Man était comme ces héros de comics qui cachent leur identité de peur de perdre quelque chose d'importante à leurs yeux. Serait-elle détestée par cette homme qui lui a sauvé la vie ?

Toutes ses questions la rendaient folle ! Elle était perdu depuis hier soir, toutes ces questions se sont bousculées dans la tête après avoir passé du temps avec SonGohan, comme s'il avait déclenché un levier doublant son affection pour lui.

_Ça m'énerve ! Je vais découvrir qui il est et après on verra ! De toute façon, dans Superman, Lois la journaliste découvre à la fin qui est Superman ! Je ne risque rien !_

Videl arriva au lycée, toujours observée par quelques élèves, ceux qui espèrent encore la séduire pour obtenir les faveurs de son père.

_Dans la famille grand macho, je veux le fils !_

Et voilà Sharpner qui arrivait avec un grand sourire à côté de Videl.

"Bonjour Videl ! As-tu bien dormis ?"

"Oui…" répondit Videl d'un air détaché.

"Pressée d'être en cours ?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Es-tu sûr d'être de bonne humeur ?" demanda Sharpner en remarquant sa voix très neutre.

"Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives !" s'énerva la jeune femme.

Sharpner se stoppa, regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner, de grosses gouttes tombant de ses yeux par comédie.

_Pas la peine de faire semblant de pleurer, ça ne marche pas avec moi !_

Videl entra en cours et elle sortit ses affaires sans jeter un œil aux autres élèves.

Gohan est entré dans la classe, n'étant pas en retard cette fois-ci et cela fut remarqué !

"Il va neiger ! SonGohan n'est pas en retard !" s'exclama Sharpner avec un sourire malicieux.

"Salut Sharpner ! Ça va, t'as les yeux rouges ?!" demanda soucieux le saiyan, en faisant abstraction des remarques mesquines. Sharpner ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de Gohan pour aller parler avec une bande d'élèves. Gohan continua son chemin et s'installa à sa place, séparé de Videl par une place vide.

"Eresa n'est pas là aujourd'hui non plus ?" demanda timidement le jeune homme à la belle brune.

"Elle m'a dit que revenir en cours juste pour un vendredi ne l'intéressait pas donc elle est restée au lit !"

"Ho je vois ! Donc... Tu vas encore manger seule ce midi ?" demanda Gohan en évitant de la regarder.

"Je ne sais pas !" répondit Videl d'une voix neutre.

"C'est seulement si tu le veux… Au cas où, je serais sur le toit comme à mon habitude." Décidément ses réflexions sur ses sentiments pour Videl le perturbaient beaucoup trop.

"Merci, c'est gentil ! Mais tu manges tout seul ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu as déjà mangé avec moi et Eresa. Tu ne veux plus manger avec nous ?" demanda Videl, intriguée par son attitude.

"Parce que je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas être de trop. Vous avez toujours eut l'habitude de manger juste toutes les deux alors je n'ose pas m'interposer." Son sourire éblouissant aveugla Videl, qui n'osait plus lui répondre.

**###**

Lors du cours de maths de 11h à 12h, à 11h34 précisément.

"Pour connaître le coefficient directeur de la tangente, vous devez vous servir de l'équation y= f'(a)(x-a)+f(a) où f'(a) est le coefficient directeur et f(a) l'ordonnée à l'origine. Vous pouvez vous entraîner à l'aide des exercices 14 à 20 de la page 140 du manuel mais pour l'instant, vous allez copier la leçon. Grand un, la définition d'une équation de tangente…" le cours du professeur de maths fut subitement interrompu par une alarme de bipeur.

Bipbip Bipbip Bipbip

Videl appuya sur un bouton de sa montre avec un petit sourire satisfait. Enfin, elle allait passer à l'action et découvrir l'identité de Great Saiyan Man !

Gohan n'avait pas manqué de voir le petit sourire de Videl et il lui avait glacé le sang.

"Videl, j'écoute !" se présenta la jeune fille, en attente de réponse.

Toute la classe se retourna vers Videl et le prof s'est arrêté. La voix d'un policier brisa le silence avec une voix affolée.

"Tu dois nous aider Videl ! Une bande est en train de foutre le chaos et leur boss s'en prend aux forces de police avec des armes et des techniques d'arts martiaux. Ils sont trop forts pour nous ! Rejoins nous vite !"

"J'arrive !" Videl décrocha, s'apprêtant à partir quand elle sentit une main la retenir au poignet. Gohan avait attrapé la jeune fille sans comprendre pourquoi… Son instinct l'avait poussé à agir, ce qui étonna tout le monde dont lui et Videl.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda froidement Videl. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rester là ! Elle avait une tâche à accomplir… Et Great Saiyan Man avait intérêt à être présent !

"Heu…" Gohan devint rouge comme une tomate sentant tous les regards dérivaient sur lui, mais ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il se contenta de lâcher la jeune fille qui continuait à le regarder, confuse. Elle ne tarda pas plus longtemps, elle devait y aller. La police paraissait dépassée, elle devait se dépêcher !

Gohan fixa la jeune fille s'éloigner avec la même inquiétude qui l'avait poussé à la retenir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait le ki de l'homme en question. Il n'était pas plus élevé que celui de Videl mais il n'était pas seul et elle risquait d'être très vite dépassée. Il devait intervenir !

Gohan s'est levé brusquement faisant sursauter les élèves qui étaient déjà concentrés sur le cours sans s'inquiéter de la jeune fille qui venait de partir.

"Monsieur, je dois prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas bien !" demanda le jeune homme, très déterminé à la suivre.

Le professeur se détacha du tableau où il avait commencé à écrire l'équation d'une tangente.

"Heu... Tu ne peux pas, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien du tout tu peux aller à l'infirmerie."

"Non, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, après je reviens."

"Heu…" le professeur prit un certain temps de réflexion en grattant son crâne dégarnit. "Bon d'accord ! Tu veux être accompagné ?"

"Non ça va aller merci ! Je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de temps !"

Gohan sortit nonchalamment par comédie et une fois sortit de la salle, il courut en direction du toit. Son inquiétude n'avait pas baissé pour cause, son intuition ne le trompait jamais !

**###**

Videl était enfin arrivée sur les lieux. La police se tenait à l'écart mais gardait difficilement sa position. Les hommes étaient plutôt bien armés mais ne paraissaient pas dangereux contrairement à l'homme derrière eux. Il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres et ses bras musclés montraient une grande puissance. Son crâne sans le moindre petit cheveux brillait à la lumière de cette belle journée et son visage aux traits durs, aux petits yeux noirs et méchants ne donnaient pas envie de le connaître mais de le craindre. Mais Videl n'allait pas se laisser intimider par ce type ! Elle avait connu pire et aujourd'hui elle allait découvrir la vrai identité de Great Saiyan Man. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ? Elle avait été témoin de sa vitesse incroyable pendant la petite course poursuite qu'elle avait exécuté avec lui.

_J'espère qu'il va venir ! Depuis le temps que j'attends !_

Videl décida de ne pas l'attendre, la dernière fois il était survenu au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il viendra, c'est certain ! Videl s'avança devant les hommes et se faufila entre eux en les frappant chacun de sorte qu'ils n'utilisent pas leurs armes contre elle mais ils ne se laissaient pas faire et ils étaient trop nombreux pour elle. Elle dut s'écarter d'eux pour trouver une stratégie tout en évitant les coups de feu. Les balles partaient de partout, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle risquait à tout moment de se prendre une balle dans le corps. Allait-elle être obligée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

_Tu ne sais même pas les contrôler complètement._ fit une petite voix, surement celle de sa raison mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

_Mais si je ne les arrête pas, c'est eux qui risquent de tuer quelqu'un..._

_Ils feront surement moins de mal que toi !_

_Mais..._

La petite voix disparut et Videl choisit d'écouter les paroles de cette dernière. Elle continuait à esquiver chaque coup jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui se détachait du groupe intervienne.

"Laissez la moi ! Si c'est la fille d'Hercule, elle pourra me divertir." s'exclama-t-il avec orgueil.

Tous ces compagnons cessèrent les coups de feu et s'écartèrent de Videl tout comme les invités d'une grande soirée qui laissent une allée pour l'arrivée des stars. Elle les regardait au coin de l'œil, se méfiant de chaque fait et geste qui pouvait lui être fatal. Leur boss se mit en position de combat, utilisant un regard noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_On dirait un vrai fou !_

Videl répondit et se mit en position de combat prêt à attaquer. Elle était confiante, elle savait qu'elle était plus forte que cet homme mais ses compagnons n'allaient pas la laisser s'occuper de leur chef sans rien faire ! C'était cette bande d'imbéciles qui l'inquiétait. Elle avait besoin d'aide mais pouvait-elle compter sur une intervention de la police en cas d'urgence ? Elle aurait préféré rester en cours de maths finalement !

La brute se rua sur Videl sauvagement sans retenir ses coups qui étaient lents mais lourds. Un seul coup pourrait assommer la jeune fille, elle avait tout intérêt à esquiver tous ses coups ! Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise à cause de sa grande taille qui le ralentissait, il avait de gros muscles qui devaient même l'empêcher de se gratter l'arrière de son oreille ! Un petit sourire s'échappa de Videl et cela énerva l'individu sans cheveux. Il s'arrêta un moment et scruta les alentours sans point fixe. Un de ses hommes lui lança une barre en fer et Videl sentit une colère grandir en elle.

_Quel lâche ! Il ne mérite pas de pratiquer les arts martiaux !_

L'animal se jeta de nouveau sur Videl sous les yeux épouvantés des policiers inquiets pour leur amie. Elle continuait d'éviter les coups, cherchant une faille pendant une attaque mais attendant aussi le bon moment pour esquiver les éventuels tirs de ses compagnons. Elle devait agir vite ! Il risquait de voir dans son jeu, en avoir assez et de l'abattre sans pitié.

Videl avait vu juste, la brute commençait à en avoir assez et l'envie irrésistible de briser le petit corps devant lui grandissait dans une rage dangereuse. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la souleva sans peine, brandissant le morceau de fer. Videl riposta, frappant son adversaire en plein visage. Sa colère l'empêchait de réfléchir et n'agissait que pour l'attaque, oubliant la défense.

_C'est gagné à l'avance pour lui ! Reste le problème des autres !_

Alors que les ruées de coups recommençaient de plus belle, les hommes armés s'impatientaient, caressant leur gâchette avec envie. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils devaient tirer !

Videl sentaient l'impatience monter, elle était de plus en plus en danger. Elle devait en finir avec le pilier de l'équipe et se protéger. Elle entama une offensive, frappant à plusieurs reprises son adversaire mais il ne paraissait pas flancher. Elle devait frapper plus fort mais elle devait aussi se sentir prête à se protéger. Elle commençait sérieusement à être dépassée mais un miracle surgit entre son combat et l'arène humaine.

Great Saiyan Man était enfin arrivé !

Gohan avait pris du temps à arriver à cause du professeur mais il aurait pu intervenir plus tôt. Il était là depuis un petit moment mais il n'osait pas... Mais en voyant la situation de Videl, il ne pouvait plus rester à l'écart. Il devait intervenir, il n'aurait jamais pu regarder Videl se faire massacrer sans rien faire !

De son côté, le combat de Videl avait cessait temporellement avec l'arrivée de Great Saiyan Man. Elle était comblée ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir son identité, elle devait juste l'occuper un moment, le temps qu'il ne fasse pas attention à elle.

"Great Saiyan Man !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

"Oui ?" Great Saiyan Man se retourna vers la jeune fille, surpris par cette appel.

"Peux-tu t'occuper de cette bande pendant que je m'occupe de lui ?"

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire l'inverse ?" Gohan était surpris par cette demande d'aide par une fille aussi fière que Videl. Mais il devait admettre que les coups de Videl n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet sur son adversaire. Les allusions du Great Saiyan Man ne furent pas ignorées par Videl qui exprima sa colère avec une voix aigu, tel un rugissement.

"Tu n'as pas le choix !" Videl attaqua son adversaire en évacuant sa petite colère avec des coups tout aussi puissants, procurant des grimaces tout aussi amusantes au crâne d'œuf. L'espoir se vit sur le regard des policiers qui avaient rassemblés toutes les armes possibles, prêt à défendre leur partenaire, mais cela ne servait plus à rien. Gohan se soulagea de son côté aussi.

_Finalement, je l'ai sous-estimée. Elle est impressionnante cette fille !_

C'était à son tour maintenant ! Il s'élança sur les hommes armés en détruisant armes après armes. C'était un jeu d'enfant et il s'en amusait.

Videl gagnait, ça crevait les yeux ! L'adversaire était épuisait, il avait lâchait sa barre de fer depuis longtemps et n'avait plus aucun camarade pour le seconder. Elle l'acheva avec un cou à la nuque avec son coude après s'être élancé dans les airs. Elle pouvait enfin passer à la seconde étape !

Gohan continuait à s'amuser, même après s'être rendu compte de la victoire de Videl. Il n'avait pas connaissance du danger qui le guettait dans son dos...

Videl était prête ! Elle pouvait commencer !

Elle concentra son pouvoir sur le super-héros, cela allait l'épuiser mais ça en valait le coup.

_Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?_ répétait Videl dans ses pensées. Gohan sentit quelque chose venant de Videl.

_Ça recommence ! Son ki a changé ! Il... Il pénètre dans mon esprit... C'est pas possible ! _Gohan se tourna à toute vitesse vers Videl qui avait les yeux fermaient. _Elle le fait exprès ! Je dois vite agir !_

Gohan ne savait pas ce que Videl faisait mais il se sentit tellement en danger qu'il s'approcha d'elle après avoir mis à terre les derniers hommes avec une telle facilité qui impressionna tout le monde. Il ne su pas quoi faire à part appeler la jeune fille.

"Videl !" concentrant tout son attention sur elle.

Sa voix ne parvint pas à Videl mais elle sentit une inquiétude en lui. Elle n'avait pas encore découvert son identité mais elle s'en approchait. Elle continuait de répéter cette question en boucle dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?_

Gohan était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. La jeune fille ne l'entendait pas, elle n'avait même pas bougé ! Puis Gohan sentit une petite décharge en lui. Un point rouge se déplaçait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. _Un sniper !_

"Non ! Videl !" Gohan se jeta à toute vitesse sur Videl après lui avoir adressait un hurlement de terreur. Cette fois-ci, la voix parvenu à Videl et comprit le danger à travers l'esprit de Great Saiyan Man. Elle était en danger, en grand danger ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et entendit un coup de feu sortit de nul part.

_Ton pouvoir ! Utilise-le ! Vite ! hurla une voix au fond d'elle, tremblant de peur._

Videl laissa échapper une étincelle puis elle s'intensifia mais tout ne se passa pas comme elle s'y attendait... Gohan avait utilisé sa vitesse inhumaine pour se placer à temps entre la balle et Videl. Il avait attrapé la balle avec une main, sans difficulté mais il sentit un point chaud grandir du côté de Videl. Il eut peur pour son amie jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ça venait d'elle. Il sentit une brûlure à son bras, il fit une légère grimace sous son casque. Mais l'ignora pour se concentrer sur le ki du tireur qui pouvait attaquer de nouveau à tout moment. Il le localisa dans l'immeuble juste à côté, il était seul.

_Enfoiré !_ Gohan sentit une haine profonde grandir en lui. Cet homme avait essayé de tuer Videl ! Cette ordure ! Il devait disparaître… Gohan utilisa la balle qui était encore présente dans sa main et la projeta vers l'homme en question qui avait essayé de tuer son amie. Il le détestait, il ne le voyait pas à cette distance, il l'avait peut-être même déjà croisé dans une rue un jour mais il s'en fichait. Il avait tenté de tuer Videl, il le détestait, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui !

Soudain, le ki de l'homme disparut et Gohan ne ressentit aucun regret. De son côté, Videl reprenait petit à petit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Les policiers étaient sortit de leur cachette et s'apprêtaient à coffrer les criminels tous à terre. Puis elle vit son feu qui s'échappait de sa main gauche. Après avoir arrêté son pouvoir, elle sentit un petit pique dans son âme en voyant le bras de son sauveur. Elle l'avait brûlé... Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

"Je... Je suis... désolée !" sans quitter son bras des yeux. Mais le super-héro ne réagissait pas… Il regardait toujours l'immeuble du sniper, sans un bruit. Sa colère s'évaporait petit à petit.

"Great Saiyan Man ?" s'inquiéta Videl.

Great Saiyan Man se retourna enfin vers la jeune fille et regarda son bras après avoir suivit son regard. Il sortit enfin de sa transe mais s'en suivit du poids de la culpabilité… Il venait de tuer un homme là ?!

"C'est rien, c'est juste une petite brûlure." répondit-il froidement, sans porter de réelle attention à son bras. Gohan fixa ensuite le regard vide de la jeune fille, elle n'avait visiblement pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se produire. Il observa les policiers en action puis se rappela qu'il devait retourner en cours !

"Je te laisse Videl, je suis pressé !" s'enfuit le héros, toujours avec sa voix froide. Il se sépara de son amie et s'envola à toute vitesse en direction du lycée.

**###**

Gohan était retourné en cours juste avant la sonnerie du déjeuner. Le professeur l'avait regardé de travers et l'avait convoqué à la fin du cours. Il lui avait passé un savon en l'accusant de quitter les cours et de disparaître pendant dix minutes sans laisser de trace. Gohan avait mentit en disant qu'il s'était posé à côté de l'escalier reliant le lycée à l'extérieur et s'était excusé de nombreuse fois en promettant que tout cela ne se reproduirait plus. C'était vrai, il allait enterrer son déguisement...

_J'ai tué un homme… Je ne mérite pas d'être un justicier._

Le professeur n'a pas engagé de sanction, ni d'avertir sa mère en vu du comportement bizarre de son élève. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas… Gohan ferma son casier et se dirigea vers le toit avec son déjeuner quand il vit Videl devant lui. Elle n'avait pas le moral, son regard n'était plus vide mais il reflétait un malaise.

_J'ai encore fait une connerie… _se reprocha intérieurement le jeune homme. Il s'approcha doucement de Videl qui se tenait debout contre le mur.

"Videl ? Tu vas bien ?" demanda le jeune homme avec un faux sourire.

Videl redressa la tête en fixant le nouvel arrivant. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait échoué après la tentative de lire dans l'esprit de Great Saiyan Man, mais en plus elle l'avait blessé à cause du manque de contrôle de son pouvoir. Elle l'avait utilisé par instinct de survie mais elle aurait pu le tuer ! Elle aurait pu savoir qui il était mais cette personne serait morte, elle ne se serait jamais pardonné !

"Videl ?" s'inquiéta Gohan.

Le second appel eut un peu plus d'effet mais pas ce dont Gohan s'attendait. Videl fit un bref sourire, très froid bien que parut chaleureux. Elle baissa ensuite la tête, fixa ses pieds; elle n'était pas d'humeur ! Gohan aurait préféré rester seul ce midi mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir comme ça ! Il prit sa main et l'entraîna. _J'aimerais tellement arranger ce qui vient de se passer..._

"Allez viens, on va manger sur le toit !"

Videl se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'étage qui menait au toit. Tout le long du trajet, elle était incroyablement silencieuse. Avant de monter les escaliers menant au toit, elle se réveilla et elle se débattit enfin.

"Lâches moi SonGohan ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !"

Gohan dut s'arrêter pour fixer son amie dans les yeux mais il dû détourner son regard de ces yeux bleus !

"Je vois bien que tu n'es pas d'humeur et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux te changer les idées !" expliqua calmement le jeune homme avec tristesse.

"Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Et certainement pas de toi ! !"

"Mais Videl..."

Videl le fixa avec le plus menaçant des regards, même celui du boss de tout à l'heure ne faisait pas le poids ! Elle fit une petite prise de viet vo dao pour se délivrer la main et appuya sur le bras du jeune homme. Il fit une grimace et un rugissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche au contacte de sa brûlure. Quant à Videl, elle ne comprenait pas... Elle lui avait fait si mal à cause de sa prise ? Ou bien...

Videl se jeta sur le bras de son ami qui la repoussa en comprenant ses intentions. Elle a tout compris ? Elle a fait le rapprochement ?

"Non ! C'est rien ! Tu m'as juste fait un peu mal, c'est rien !" paniqua le saiyan en essayant de la repousser, mais il ne devait pas lui faire de mal...

"Si je t'ai fait mal, alors fait moi voir !" contra la jeune femme, déterminée de voir ce bras gauche...

"Non pas la peine !"

"Si !"

"Non, laisses moi Videl !" supplia le saiyan, se sentant coincé… Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de le suivre sur le toit ? Il avait causé sa propre perte ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle allait découvrir la vérité... Il devait fuir !

Au moment où Gohan s'apprêtait à courir, Videl se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant fermement avec ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir et tout se fit vite. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs peu de temps avant, avait rendu son ki instable. Elle ne pu contrôler son pouvoir de lecture des pensés. Or ce contact rapproché avec SonGohan facilita la lecture… Et son pouvoir l'a échappé encore une fois ! Elle n'a pas été assez vigilante ! Elle voyait tout ! Toute la vie de SonGohan...

Un dragon géant, un tyran, des morts. Ensuite les androïdes qui terrorisaient la Terre, encore des morts, Cell, son père à elle et un petit garçon en larme... celui du Cell Game. Tout défilait... Un nourrisson entouré d'une femme et du même garçon très triste, le même garçon en larme un peu plus vieux... l'arrivée de Gohan au lycée, le Guerrier Doré, Great Saiyaman... S'en était trop ! Videl repoussa brusquement Gohan qui avait sentit pour la troisième fois le changement de ki. Il avait duré un court instant mais il était beaucoup plus fort que les précédents.

"Videl…" la voix de Gohan tremblait légèrement, tout comme sa main qui s'approchait doucement de Videl comme pour l'attraper par l'épaule. Elle continuait à le regarder encore perdue... Elle était allée trop loin... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle courut à toute vitesse sur le toit, le lieux le plus isolait du lycée où elle pourrait trouver le calme nécessaire pour retrouver l'ordre. Mais Gohan la suivit de près, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais il était très inquiet ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Une fois sur le toit, Videl s'arrêta sans prévenir et fixa le ciel. Gohan la regardait, distant, derrière elle.

"Videl ?" sa voix était hésitante contrairement à celle de Videl...

"Great Saiyan Man…"

Ce nom poignarda Gohan, elle savait, Videl n'avait plus l'esprit clair mais elle avait au moins compris ça !

"Great Saiyan Man et Guerrier Doré !"

Gohan ne lui répondait pas, il l'écoutait, sentant une douleur à chaque mot.

_Je suis fichu..._

Videl se tourna vers lui... Elle voulait voir son regard ! Et il était paniqué, bouleversé, une avalanche d'émotions sur ses épaules. Était-il vraiment le garçon qu'elle avait vu... Pourquoi aurait-elle vu une autre personne à travers l'esprit de SonGohan ?

Gohan devait faire face à Videl, il n'avait plus le choix ! Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rattraper le coup.

"Comment as-tu fais ?" demanda froidement Gohan.

"Pour découvrir ton identité ?"

"Oui !"

Videl hésitait... Devait-elle lui parler de ses pouvoirs ? C'était dangereux... Pour elle et pour lui.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir !" répondit-elle d'une voix sèche et irritable.

"Pardon !" Gohan bouillonnait, elle savait pour lui et elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ! Il fallait qu'il sache ! C'était primordial ! Il s'approcha d'elle ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Videl, terrorisée par le regard noir que Gohan laissait échapper.

"Ne m'approche pas !"

Elle tenta de se débattre mais Gohan attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.

"Dis moi !" hurla le jeune homme.

Videl ne savait plus quoi faire, il était trop fort, trop fort pour elle !

_Il me fait peur... Où est passé le SonGohan que je connais ?_

"Dis moi !" répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme et énervée.

"Arrêtes SonGohan ! Lâches moi tu me fais mal !"

Le jeune homme fixa le bras de sa camarade, il la serrait... Il sentait ses petits os sous sa chair et sa peau si blanche. Il lâcha son bras, effrayé, effrayé de ses actes, effrayé de lui.

"Je... Je suis désolé !"

Gohan se retourna, reprit son déjeuner et s'apprêtait à partir quand une petite main le retenue par le poignet. Il sentit son cœur se contracter à ce bref contacte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle me retient ? Pourquoi ?_

Il ne se tourna pas pour faire face au visage doux de Videl mais il le sentait et ça lui faisait encore plus mal ! Elle ne le lâchait pas et elle n'allait pas garder le silence !

"SonGohan... As-tu vraiment tué Cell ?"

Cette question acheva le cœur de Gohan. Ça aussi, elle l'avait appris comment ?! Et pourquoi lui rappeler ce souvenir douloureux ?

"Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir. Pour déterminer si oui ou non je t'avoue mon secret."

Gohan hésitait encore, pouvait-il encore nier tout en bloc ?

"C'est peut-être le cas mais je n'ai aucune envie de penser à ça alors si tu le veux bien, n'évoque jamais ça devant moi !" lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

"Alors je ne me suis pas trompée... Ça signifie que mon père nous a tous mentit ?"

Gohan ne fit pas attention à la voix tremblante de Videl et répondu d'une voix froide.

"Oui ! Il n'aurait jamais pu battre Cell, il a toujours été trop faible !"

La main se desserra et lâcha le bras de Gohan. Cette fois-ci, il se tourna mais le regretta aussitôt après, ainsi que ses paroles. Videl était blanche, elle en avait appris trop... Beaucoup trop ! Sa vie avait basculé en moins d'une heure. Elle se sentait fatiguée, en colère et triste, elle ne pouvait plus respirer !

"S'il te plait… Ne complique pas les choses..." maudissait-il, sachant qu'il ne pouvait résister à son regard plein de détresse. Gohan ne savait plus quoi faire... Il lui avait fait du mal ! Il devait se rattraper mais comment ? "Videl... Tu veux des explications ?" proposa le jeune homme à contre cœur, foutu pour foutu...

Les quelques mots suffirent à Videl pour retrouver sa peau crème, elle avait besoin de voir plus clair, elle devait ranger toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Gohan lui expliqua tout ce qu'il pouvait après s'être rendu compte que Videl savait pour ses autres combats. Elle lui avait tout dit sauf pour le garçon en pleur, vu la tête de Gohan elle avait jugé plus juste de le garder pour elle. Maintenant, elle devait lui dire. Elle avait connaissance de sa force, elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Elle devait passer aux aveux...

"Je suis née comme ça ! Un don ou une malédiction... J'ai obtenu deux pouvoirs je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Le premier est de lire dans les pensées et l'autre est le pouvoir du feu comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte tout à l'heure en Great Saiyan Man."

"Je vois... Je savais que tu étais différente par rapport à ton ki, mais là…"

"Mon ki ?" questionna Videl.

"Heu... C'est compliqué à comprendre... Disons que c'est ta force vital."

"Hein ?"

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard !"

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Gohan se sentit obligé de briser le silence.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à contrôler tes pouvoirs ?"

Cette question était comme un don du ciel, Gohan allait l'aider ! Elle va enfin pouvoir vivre sans la crainte d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans le vouloir.

"Tu peux vraiment faire ça pour moi ?! Je serais ravie ! Comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin d'intervenir pendant une urgence et je ne te blesserais plus !"

Aïe ! Gohan sentit une petite douleur, il avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer les Great Saiyan Man.

"Heu... Désolé Videl mais... C'est fini, j'arrête de jouer les super-héros !"

"QUOI ?" Gohan détourna son regard mais Videl le retenu et son regard déterminé faisait face au regard désolé de Gohan. "Tu arrêtes ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas !" répliqua le saiyan, ne voulant pas se justifier.

"Tu m'as dit pour ton histoire alors pourquoi pas ça ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas en parler !" Gohan bouillonnait, il ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas maintenant ! "Désolé Videl mais on devrait aller en cours !"

L'heure était passée vite et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait mangé, le ventre de Gohan s'en plaignit longtemps... Ils se levèrent en même temps, Videl ne voulant pas arrêter cette conversation et Gohan accélérait le pas pour rejoindre la salle pour ne pas faire face à son amie.

**###**

Gohan avait faim ! Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin mais heureusement, en rentrant chez lui, sa mère lui préparera un excellent repas ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui, c'est tout !

"SonGohan !" Gohan se retourna vers le bahut où Videl sortit en même temps que les autres élèves. "Attends moi, je dois te parler !"

"Pas le temps Videl, je dois rentrer !"

"Ça ne prendra pas longtemps !"

Gohan souffla et accepta malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas résister à cette fille de toute façon. Ils marchèrent ensemble et une fois loin des regards des lycéens et dans un endroit relativement discret, Videl se lança.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'expliquer ?" demanda la jeune femme en évitant tout contact visuel.

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment !"

"Je veux comprendre ! Tu es fort, alors pourquoi veux-tu arrêter d'être Great Saiyan Man ? C'est parce que je sais qui tu es ?"

"Non."

"Ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?"

"Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec ce matin ?"

"SonGohan ne fait pas l'ignorant ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi ce matin ?!"

Gohan stoppa net. Il aurait voulu oublier qu'il avait tué un homme sous l'impulsion de la colère… Il l'a fait pour elle.

"SonGohan ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !"

_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Dois-je utiliser mes pouvoirs ! _S'inquiétait Videl, mais bien qu'elle aurait voulu, elle décida de ne pas lire dans ses pensées. _J'en ai déjà assez fait… Fini les pouvoirs pour aujourd'hui. Je dois rattraper mes erreurs._

Videl laissa son orgueil de côté, se lança et elle prit Gohan dans ses bras, faisant rougir le jeune homme lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Elle avait un corps si fin par rapport au sien… Mais il sentait les muscles de ses bras, le tonus de son petit corps…

"N'endures pas tout ça tout seul SonGohan. Tu peux m'en parler. Je suis une vrai tombe, ça restera entre toi et moi." tenta de rassurer Videl.

"Si je t'explique ce qui s'est passé, tu me détesteras." répondit Gohan froidement en gardant ses joues rouges. Cette réponse étonna tellement Videl qu'elle remonta son regard sur le visage de SonGohan. Leur regard se croisa et Gohan prit panique face à ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Il pria pour que Videl ne remarque pas son changement brutal d'humeur. Il devait la repousser au plus vite.

"Je pourrais te faire du mal Videl, tu en as conscience ?" Gohan sentit Videl se crisper à cette réflexion. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal…

"Mais tu ne me feras jamais rien, je le sais. Tu n'es pas comme ça."

"Pourtant ça pourrait arriver, sans que je le veuille. Je suis un danger pour les personnes qui m'entourent."

Videl trouvait ses arguments trop faciles, il ne lui expliquait rien et ça l'agaçait ! Elle relâcha son étreinte et le repoussa brusquement, défiant son regard.

"Tu peux arrêter tes conneries ?! Tu es incroyable SonGohan ! Je t'admire pour ce que tu as accompli et pour ta modestie. Tu es une personne géniale. Donc tes paroles sans fond tu les gardes pour toi ! Je sais qu'un élément a précipité ta décision et je veux savoir pourquoi Great Saiyan Man jette si facilement l'éponge. J'ai le droit de savoir vu que tu collabores régulièrement avec la police." s'énervait Videl.

"C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si génial, je suis tout le contraire. J'ai jamais été un héro, je suis plus un anti-héro qu'un justicier. Et le fait d'aider la police ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer les raisons qui me poussent à faire ça." s'énervait en retour Gohan. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité monter en lui. Il voulait qu'elle arrête… La douleur du poids lourd sur son cœur et sur sa conscience le rendait fou.

"Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. Dis le moi où je monte le ton de ma voix et tout le monde saura qui tu es." menaça la jeune femme, ne manquant pas de cran.

"Ça suffit !" Gohan commençait à monter la voix mais malgré sa peur grandissante, Videl ne lâcha pas prise.

"Dis le !"

"J'ai dit stop !"

"J'arrêterai quand tu m'auras expliqué !"

"T'es pire qu'un pitbull !"

"Et toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile et un lâche !" cette remarque toucha encore plus profondément le cœur du saiyan.

"Je ne suis pas un lâche !" A cette réflexion, Videl comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle devait continuer sur ça ! Elle pouvait le faire craquer.

"Si tu l'es, tu es un putain de lâche pas foutu d'assumer tes responsabilités !"

"Videl !" tenta une dernière fois Gohan en guise d'avertissement, mais la jeune femme était déterminée à le pousser à bout, même si ça lui faisait mal…

"Lâche ! Lâche ! Lâche !" répétait-elle sans soupçonner ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, s'en était trop et Gohan agrippa les épaules de sa camarades et la repoussa contre le mur juste derrière elle. Le choc dans son dos coupa la voix répétitive de la jeune femme et échappa un haut-les-cœurs. La douleur dans son dos n'était rien comparée à la douleur exercée sur ses épaules. Il la serrait fermement mais tentait désespérément de contrôler sa force.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE !" hurla le jeune homme en portant un regard bouleversant sur la petite brune. "Je fais de mon mieux… Je jure que je fais de mon mieux…" Gohan commençait à calmer son emprise et s'affaissait petit à petit contre Videl, posant sa tête sur le mur. C'était vraiment une masse, le petit corps de Videl était totalement caché par le sien. Il gardait ses mains posées sur ses épaules mais Videl sentait toujours la douleur. Puis elle sentit son corps trembler à travers ses mains. Elle chercha le regard de SonGohan avec urgence et croisa ses yeux clos, retenant de toute évidence des larmes.

"J'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui…" s'abandonna finalement Gohan.

"Tu as tué un homme ?" répéta Videl, complètement hébétée par cette révélation. "Qui ? Et quand ?" le questionna Videl.

"Ce matin…"

"Pendant l'intervention ?" Gohan soupira en guise de réponse, incapable d'avouer ses crimes de vive voix. De son côté, Videl cherchait dans ses souvenirs quel homme a bien pu être tué. Elle avait assisté au combat et Gohan n'avait fait aucune mauvaise note. A moins que… Le sniper ?!

"Tu as tué le sniper ?" demanda doucement la jeune femme. Gohan acquiesça de nouveau en baissant davantage sa tête. "Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-elle, espérant une réponse positive comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Mais malheureusement, Gohan se contenta d'un silence jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse murmurer d'une voix tremblante: "Si, je l'ai fait exprès… Par colère."

Videl se sentit frissonner de tout son être, il était donc capable du pire ?

"Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ?" poursuivit la jeune femme. Videl avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas d'explications logiques. Gohan se redressa, regardant son amie. Elle avait vraiment de beaux yeux ! Ce bleu si doux... si apaisant... Aussi bleu que le ciel. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait fait ça pour elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Bien, mal ?

"Ne réagis pas mal s'il te plaît…" commença le jeune homme en gardant un œil sur son amie. "Si j'étais en colère... C'est parce que ce type à essayé de te…"

Le regard perplexe de Videl changea, il devint pâle. Videl était choquée, il avait tué pour elle ! Enlevé une vie alors qu'il aurait pu l'épargner ! Juste pour elle…

"Videl ?" s'inquiéta le jeune adulte face à son silence. "Je sais que j'ai mal agit… Il ne méritait pas la mort. C'est pour cette raison que j'arrête tout." Brusquement, Gohan s'éloigna de Videl, la laissant figée contre le mur. Il devait partir, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

"Attends SonGohan, pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ?" Gohan s'immobilisa. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça pour elle ? Ce n'était pas si évident ? Mais pouvait-il lui dire qu'il tenait à elle ? Non il ne pouvait pas.

"Par instinct je suppose…"

Videl leva un sourcil, c'était vraiment pas une réponse convaincante. Elle voulait gratter davantage, mais ça ne se fera pas ici.

"Veux tu venir chez moi demain ? C'est le weekend."

Gohan se retourna vers Videl, surpris par cette invitation spontanée.

"Pourquoi veux-tu m'inviter ?"

"J'ai besoin de te parler mais pas dans un endroit comme ça."

Gohan hésita, dans un autre contexte il aurait dit oui immédiatement, mais son invita signifiait qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. En même temps, il ne pourra pas lui échappa éternellement…

"Où habites-tu ?"


	6. Début de confession

**Début de confession**

Videl avait quitté SonGohan après lui avoir donné son adresse. Même s'il ne risquait pas de louper sa maison ! Cette grande demeure était repérable à des kilomètres, remarquée par sa blancheur et sa végétation dans le concept villa. Bien qu'elle soit trop grande, Videl adorait cette maison; chaque pièce ayant un style bien à elle. Mais Videl avait beau aimer cette maison, elle ne supportait pas voir la richesse de son père à la vue de tous et elle ne supportait pas la ville, elle a toujours préféré les grands airs, sans les bruits de la ville si agaçants !

_Et aussi à l'abri des pensées de n'importe qui !_ fit une voix amère dans ses pensées, une voix pleine de dégoût, une plainte qui ne sortait jamais de sa bouche, elle se contentait de le penser.

Videl entra chez elle, en refermant délicatement la porte d'entrée derrière elle. On entendait la télé du salon allumée, c'était Hercule bien évidemment ! Soit couché soit assied, selon des moments, avec un verre rempli de vin et un paquet de chips sous son bras.

_C'est vraiment affligeant..._

"Papa, tu ne devrais pas grignoter comme ça !" commenta Videl face à ce tableau. Hercule s'est retourné vers sa fille, surpris de cette apparition.

"Tu es rentré ma puce ?!"

"Tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver ! Baisses ce son tout de suite, on ne s'entend plus !" cette fois-ci, Videl était en rogne, son père se lâchait trop !

_Il devrait passer son temps à s'entraîner ! C'est quand même le champion du monde ! _Mais Videl reprit conscience de la réalité... Son père avait mentit... A tout le monde ! Dire que la vérité était juste à sa portée, elle aurait pu lire les pensées de son père et tout comprendre… Mais elle l'évitait sans cesse, ne restant jamais dans la même pièce que lui.

"Alors comment était ta journée ?" cette question soudaine tira Videl de ses pensées mais une petite grimace apparut sur son beau visage, la trahison figurant dans son regard.

"Elle s'est bien passée !" après avoir répondu sèchement, Videl quitta le salon où son père restait très confus par le comportement de sa fille. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna sur son film qui, apparemment été plus important que sa fille !

Videl ferma sa porte derrière elle, lança son sac contre son bureau et se jeta sur son lit comme une larve. Elle étouffa un hurlement dans son oreiller, elle était vraiment fatiguée de cette journée. Elle ne voulait voir plus personne, et surtout pas son père ! Videl se leva de nouveau pour écrire un mot "manges sans moi !", pour l'accrocher à sa porte à l'adresse de son père. Puis elle ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef, enleva ses quelques vêtements, pour finir par se coucher en sous-vêtements.

**###**

Gohan n'en pouvait plus ! Videl avait finalement découvert qui il était vraiment, même si lui aussi avait appris beaucoup de chose sur elle. Et malgré qu'il n'ait plus de secrets pour elle, il ne la détestait pas pour autant… Il ne pouvait pas la détester.

"Oni-chan ?" La tête de son petit frère dépassant de la porte, Gohan sortit de ses pensées, toujours devant ses équations chimiques... Il devait surement réfléchir en fixant sa feuille sans bouger !

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le grand frère, arborant un grand sourire chaleureux face à cet être si innocent.

"Maman t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure... Tu n'as pas faim ?"

"Ho…" _Je ne l'ai même pas entendu !_ pensa Gohan. "Non je n'ai pas très faim... Vous pouvez manger sans moi !"

"..." Goten ne lâcha pas son regard de son frère... Il voyait bien que depuis un certain temps, il n'était pas bien du tout ! Mais il préférait ne rien dire, il avait trop peur de blesser son grand frère chéri ! "D'accord…"

La porte se referma avant que Gohan ne rassure son frère. Il se sentait perdu ces derniers temps... Trop de changements dans sa vie et de souvenirs douloureux sont arrivés en même temps ! Pourtant il devait rester fort pour sa famille.

Gohan regardait en silence son cahier avec dégoût ! Il n'en pouvait plus...

_J'ai abandonné mon entraînement, les arts martiaux ont disparu de ma vie après une erreur de ma part... J'ai cherché un meilleur avenir pour ma famille, pour réparer mes erreurs... Et je refais des conneries en jouant aux super-héros ! Je suis un boulet ! Même si je le nie, j'adore me battre ! Je dois me comporter de manière responsable pour ma famille et pourtant je continus à me comporter comme un égoïste !_

Gohan éclata, il referma brusquement son cahier en jetant son stylo en direction du mur où il vint se loger. Il se leva de sa chaise énervé et s'allongea sur le lit tout en serrant ses poings.

_J'en ai marre..._

**###**

Gohan se réveilla avant sa mère et son frère, il n'avait pas bien dormis du tout ! Il était fatigué et peut-être même déprimé étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas faim ! Le réveil affichait 4 heure du matin, sa mère se levait à 8 heure le weekend donc il avait encore 4 heures devant lui...

"Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ?"

Gohan se redressa, il était toujours habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, un petit bain ne serait pas de refus, il pourrait se relaxer également. Il prit des changes dans son armoire et se glissa dans la salle de bain sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa mère ou son frère. Gohan alluma l'eau du bain après avoir posé ses affaires, il enleva ses vêtements sales et se plongea dans un délicieux bain bien chaud. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et essaya de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, oublier tout ! Tout ce qu'il y a avait autour de lui ! S'oublier !

Gohan sortit de l'eau 30 minutes après y être entré, il enfila ses vêtements de la journée et sortit de la salle de bain avec le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement sa mère l'avait entendu et attendait à la porte...

Gohan fixa sa mère en silence, un peu gêné de l'avoir réveillée mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment rassurer ce visage plein d'inquiétude.

"... Bonjour !"

Sa mère le dévisagea... Il avait de grandes poches sous les yeux et son teint pâle ne la rassurait pas du tout !

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!" demanda calmement sa mère. Ces quelques mots embêta le jeune homme qui se mordit la lèvre de nervosité. Il devait faire attention à sa réponse !

"Rien, je stress un peu avec le lycée mais ça va me passer, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !" mentit partiellement le saiyan.

Chichi ne lâcha pas son regard, elle connaissait son fils par cœur, elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien mais elle voyait aussi qu'il ne voulait surtout pas en parler. Cependant, elle craignait que son fils replonge dans la solitude comme il l'avait fait à la mort de Goku. Il ne devait pas s'isoler et tout garder pour lui...

"Tu as faim depuis hier soir ?" tenta Chichi. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler autour d'un bon repas, ce serait plus facile… Malheureusement, Gohan secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et après s'être excusé auprès de sa mère, il retourna dans sa chambre.

_Ça recommence…_ pensa la femme de maison avec inquiétude.

**###**

Gohan prit son portefeuille et son portable après avoir enfilé sa veste. Il reprit le papier de la veille où l'adresse de Videl était inscrite et sortit de chez lui après avoir fait un petit salut à sa mère. Une fois arrivé à Satan City, le jeune homme était très attentif mais il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver cette immense maison, ou plutôt une villa !

_Voilà ce qu'est devenu la richesse que je lui ai laissé... Il en fait n'importe quoi !_

Gohan hésita un moment mais finit par appuyer sur la sonnette et fut accueilli par une femme âgée au cheveux gris, aux yeux pliés par l'âge et aux multiples rides. Elle avait une tenue de femme de ménage et tenait un balai à sa main.

"Oui ? C'est pourquoi jeune homme ?" demanda poliment la vieille dame.

"Hum... Désolé de vous déranger mais je suis un camarade de classe à Videl et elle m'a invité... J'espère que je ne dérange pas !" expliqua le jeune homme en saluant respectueusement la femme.

La femme ouvrit les grilles avec un grand sourire: "Un camarade de Videl ?! Et bien, elle a un charmant camarade ! Entrez je vous en pris !"

"M-Merci beaucoup madame !" remercia Gohan sans pouvoir cacher sa gêne.

"Je vous en pris !" Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le hall, il était immense et très joliment décoré ! "J'ignore si Mademoiselle Videl est disponible, vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?" poursuivit la femme.

"Non ça va aller merci. Dites-moi seulement où la trouver, je ne veux pas vous déranger davantage !"

"Comme vous voudrez ! Sa chambre est à l'étage, prenez cet escalier juste à votre droite et prenez la troisième porte à droite. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer, il y a un écriteau avec "Videl" dessus."

"Merci beaucoup madame !"

Gohan monta les escaliers en observant autour de lui... Les murs étaient remplis de portrait d'Hercule... _D'ailleurs, il était où lui ?!_

Le jeune saiyan arrêta son regard sur un cadre de photo en particulier... Hercule était facilement reconnaissable dessus, il n'avait pas changé ! Mais la femme à ses côtés et le bébé dans leurs bras furent comme un déclic en Gohan !

_C'est Videl et sa mère ?_

La jeune femme avait les cheveux châtains et les grands yeux bleus que Videl avait hérité. Elle était vraiment belle ! Une beauté naturelle telle une fleur qui n'a rien de plus que les autres fleurs mais qui dégage quelque chose de spécial... Comme un parfum plus agréable, des pétales plus douces.

Gohan atteint le sommet des escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre... Il sentait le ki de Videl, elle était bien dedans ! Il frappa doucement à la porte avec la même hésitation que pour sonner à la grille tout à l'heure. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte assez vite et vit la porte s'ouvrir en grand mais ce détail passa par dessus sa tête quand il vit Videl...

Elle venait d'être réveillée brusquement par quelqu'un, elle avait pourtant demandé à son père de la laisser tranquille ! Mais ce n'était pas son père… SonGohan ?!

Son visage rouge de colère reprit petit à petit ses couleurs mais la fraîcheur sur ses jambes lui donna un frisson très violent ! Elle était encore en sous-vêtements ! Et SonGohan était là, devant elle ?! SonGohan était tout rouge, incapable de bouger face à son amie en petite tenue. Et Videl se mit à rougir à son tour, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. L'instant paraissait durer une éternité... Gohan ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement ! La petite culotte crème de Videl assortit à son soutien gorge le perturbaient ! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine mais elle en avait plus qu'il l'avait imaginé. Cela ne le déplaisait pas du tout mais le problème est qu'il voyait son amie comme ça, sans l'accord de qui que ce soit, même pas d'elle !

Videl fut la première à réagir en poussant un petit cris gêné et en refermant brutalement la porte. Gohan sursauta sur place avec le fracas de la porte. Ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts et sa mâchoire pesait trop lourde pour pouvoir la retenir. Il imaginait toujours la jeune fille dénudée devant lui… _HAAA ! Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Reprends toi vite ! Reprends toi vite ! _Gohan secoua vivement sa tête en essayant désespérément de reprendre ses couleurs mais cette vision ne le quittait pas !

Videl était rouge de honte ! SonGohan l'avait vu en petite tenue !

_Au mon Dieu ! C'est si embarrassant ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ?!_

"Vi-Videl ?" demanda avec hésita le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

"QUOI ?!" La voix agressive de Videl sortit sans retenue comme un rugissement.

"Je... Je suis désolé, je pensais que... Bah que tu étais réveillée ! Je suis vraiment désolé !"

Videl se jeta sur son armoire, pris un pull over gris et un jean, sans le moindre soin à sa tenue ni à ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était même pas lavée !

"Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux !" continua Gohan, toujours gêné de la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Videl découvrit un Gohan tout rouge, puis elle détourna son regard instantanément

"C'est bon, maintenant que tu es là, pas la peine de te faire attendre dehors ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai invité. Bon allez, rentres !" ordonna-elle en lui laissant la place pour rentrer. Gohan obéit aux ordres de Videl, de toute façon, il était fortement déconseillé de désobéir à cette fille !

"Dois-je comprendre que mon caractère te déplaît ?!" s'énerva la jeune femme.

"Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées ?!" se vexa-il.

"J'ai pas fait exprès, tu l'as pensé beaucoup trop fort !"

Gohan fixa Videl un peu gêné par ce qui s'était passé juste avant et aussi parce qu'à n'importe quel moment, elle risquait de lire dans ses pensées !

"Écoutes Videl, je veux être clair avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu lises en moi comme un bouquin ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Si tu veux savoir quelque chose tu me le demandes." demanda le saiyan avec autorité.

"Je sais très bien !" Videl referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être entendu par les employés de la demeure.

Gohan s'installa sur le lit, suivis de Videl qui se plaça à côté de lui.

"Personne ne sait mon secret à part toi alors ne parle pas de mon pouvoir sans prudence ! J'ai réussi à cacher ce truc depuis des années, tu n'as pas intérêt à tout me foutre en l'air !" menaça la jeune femme.

"Pas de problème mais en échange je veux que tu gardes mes secrets pour toi !"

"Je l'avais bien compris !"

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, l'arrivé de ce froid n'était pourtant pas fait volontairement. Videl se tourna vers son camarade et remarqua pour la première fois ses poches sous les yeux.

"Tu es fatigué ?" demanda-elle. Gohan fut intrigué par cette question.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine !"

Même à travers sa voix froide, on pouvait voir que Videl était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu SonGohan aussi fatigué depuis qu'il était arrivé à Satan City.

"C'est rien ! J'ai juste du mal à dormir ces temps-ci !" en forçant un petit sourire. Mais ce petit sourire ne plu pas du tout à Videl et elle se pencha brusquement sur Gohan, le faisant rougir encore plus par la proximité. Videl posa sa main sur le front de son ami, il était légèrement chaud, surement par la fatigue. Mais Gohan avait autre chose...

"Tu sais, je déteste tes faux sourires !" s'énerva la jeune femme face à ce sourire pas du tout sincère.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !" menti Gohan en utilisant un second sourire.

"Et je déteste encore plus quand on se fout de moi !" Cette fois-ci, Videl sentait l'énervement monter en elle. Gohan le vit et se fut comme une alerte à un danger qui montait de plus en plus.

"C'est pas grand chose, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !" cette fois-ci, pas de petit sourire mais un regard triste qui étonna Videl.

"J'en doute…"

"C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis fort, tu le sais très bien" tenta vainement de rassurer Gohan.

"Désolé mais entre la force physique et morale, il y a une énorme différence ! Tu peux être un aigle puissant physiquement mais tu peux être un faible oisillon mentalement !"

"Sympa ta comparaison !" Un petit sourire illumina le visage fatigué de Gohan. Il la trouvait vraiment intelligente et spirituelle…

Videl vit ce sourire, il était sincère ! Ça ne le rendait que plus beau.

"Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux... C'est pour éviter que je ne l'apprenne toute seule sans le vouloir."

"Je ne sais pas... Ne le prend pas mal mais je n'aime pas me confier !"

"Je t'ai fait venir ici exprès, donc je ne vais pas te lâcher. On va faire un marché, on se pose chacun une question à tour de rôle ! Tu es d'accord ?"

Gohan hésitait vraiment... Il ne pouvait quand même pas se confier à elle ! Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond de toute façon...

"Bon d'accord... Si ça peut te faire plaisir mais je veux que tout reste entre nous ! Et pas de pouvoirs !"

"Marché conclu ! Et en gage de ma bonne foi, c'est toi qui commence." Videl fit un sourire chaleureux à l'attention de son ami. Gohan chercha un moment une question qui pourrait l'intéresser.

"Est-ce que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs ?"

"Les deux ? C'est compliqué… Celui de lire dans les pensées je peux l'intensifier si je le veux mais je ne suis pas capable de l'arrêter. Et pour le feux, je suis incapable de le contrôler. Il peut intervenir n'importe quand, surtout quand je me sens en danger." expliqua Videl sans trop en dire non plus.

"Je comprends…" Gohan fut très touché par ses explications, elle était comme lui… Une bombe à retardement prête à exploser à tout moment.

"A mon tour ! Quelle est la raison de ton mal être ? La raison pour laquelle tu te rends si malade."

Gohan ne savait pas comment formuler son état d'esprit. Par où commencer ?

"D'abord Videl, il faut que tu sache que je suis le guerrier qui a combattu Cell, mais je suis aussi le fils qui a laissé son père se sacrifier pour protéger la Terre. Et si j'avais gardé la raison et que si j'avais tué Cell dès le début, mon père ne serait pas mort." Gohan expliquait tout avec tristesse, il fixait le sol sans redresser la tête et cachait au mieux ses émotions.

"SonGohan… Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Ce qui veut dire que… Le garçon en pleure que j'ai vu quand je t'ai touché, c'était toi ?"

"Tu m'as vu ?" paniqua le jeune homme en redressant sa tête vers Videl. Elle acquiesça timidement. "J'aurais aimé que tu ne me vois pas comme ça…"

"Pardonnes moi… Je déteste mon pouvoir pour ça." Cette fois-ci c'était Videl qui laissait transparaître une grande tristesse.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai choisi d'endosser le rôle de mon père pour le bien de ma famille. Cependant, ma mère était déjà enceinte de mon petit frère… Je me suis donc sentie coupable auprès de mon frère. Je me dois d'assumer mes responsabilités, quitte à laisser tomber les arts martiaux. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de devenir Great Saiyan Man, c'est plus fort que moi…"

"Tu en parles comme si c'était une faute. Je trouve que Great Saiyan Man est important pour Satan City. Tu aides les gens ! Et tu as quand même le droit d'avoir ta petite activité personnelle. Je doute que ta famille t'en veuille pour ça." rassura Videl, comprenant parfaitement que SonGohan supportait une grosse pression sur ses épaules.

"A mon tour." Gohan changea au plus vite de sujet, il voulait éviter plus de discours. "J'espère ne pas faire de bêtises en te posant cette question mais... Que s'est-il passé avec ta mère ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler…"

Les yeux de Videl devinrent vitreux soudainement comme choquée par sa question.

"Videl ?" s'affola Gohan en reconnaissant le regard qu'elle avait eu lors de la confrontation la veille. Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre les mains de Videl en guise de soutien. "Je retire ma question, t'entends ? Je ne veux rien savoir…"

"Elle est morte, tu devais bien t'en douter…" poursuivit Videl d'une voix froide, sans changement dans son regard.

"On arrête là Videl…" supplia le jeune homme, terriblement inquiet pour elle.

"Non j'ai d'autres questions à te poser. Elle est morte par ma faute..." continuait-elle.

Gohan ne voulait pas qu'elle continue, la voir se décomposer de cette manière le rendait fou. Par instinct il mit sa main sur la bouche de Videl pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Elle fut tellement surprise que ses yeux revinrent à la normale et se mise à rougir au contacte.

"C'est bon, tu as déjà répondu à ma question. Poses moi une autre question." Videl remarqua enfin le regard désolé de Gohan et son inquiétude. "On en reparlera plus tard s'il le faut, mais tu n'es pas prête à en parler…"

Videl prit du temps pour s'en remettre, elle était très touchée que SonGohan comprenne et lui fasse une telle faveur. Elle sursauta de surprise quand elle sentit la main du bel homme lui caresser le bras de réconfort. Elle se rappela également du bras qu'elle avait partiellement brûlé la veille, elle agrippa donc ce bras et remonta la manche délicatement. Gohan se laissa faire, comprenant ses attentions.

"Ce n'est rien Videl, j'ai connu bien pire."

"Mais je t'ai quand même blessé. Hier je t'ai fait énormément de mal et je m'en excuse." Videl était toujours triste et ça déplaisait beaucoup à Gohan.

"Toi aussi tu contrôles mal tes pouvoirs, comme moi ?" interrogea Videl directement, ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

"Oui mais je pense que ton problème est différent du mieux…"

"Dans ce cas, ma question est: comment as-tu pu tuer cet homme hier ? Alors que tu es si bon…"

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?" s'inquiéta-il. Aurait-elle peur de lui ? Videl acquiesça gentiment sans remonter son regard. "Je contrôle mal mon pouvoir moi aussi, cependant c'est dû à mon tempérament. Je suis une personne très calme mais quand je me mets en colère, je perds conscience de mes actes. Je pourrais être un guerrier surpuissant si ma faiblesse psychique ne gâchait pas tout…"

Gohan sentait un poids en moins sur la conscience, il l'avait enfin dit. Mais toutes ces révélations lui faisait trop de mal.

"Je suis un meurtrier… Une erreur…" marmonna le saiyan, mais Videl entendit sa voix tremblante et rencontra son regard. Une larme s'échappa d'un des yeux et Gohan s'en rendit compte uniquement quand elle tomba sur sa main. Videl avait bien vu cette petite goutte glisser le long de la peau délicate du jeune homme. La goutte lui avait parut très lente... Comme si le temps était ralenti. Gohan regardait toujours la goutte sécher sur sa main, s'inquiétant que Videl l'est vu... Il avait baissé sa garde, il s'était sentit si bien à ses côtés qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir tout cela plus longtemps ! Il n'osait regarder cette jeune femme dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça ! Personne ! Jamais ! Il essuya avec urgence sa joue, verrouillant à nouveau ses émotions. Soudain, il fut surpris en sentant Videl se rapprocher de lui, elle enroula son cou avec ses deux bras et l'enlaça amicalement.

"Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi…" bégayait le jeune homme complètement rouge. La fille qu'il trouvait la plus jolie de toute était entrain de le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentait la douce odeur de ses cheveux et son petit corps se compresser contre le sien. De son côté, Videl ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça avec ce garçon…

Videl relâcha son étreinte ce qui eut pour effet de détendre SonGohan mais cette présence féminine lui manquait déjà... Il regardait la jeune femme se relever du lit doucement, contemplant sa grâce qu'elle dégageait naturellement comme une princesse. Sa voix de cristal hypnotisa davantage Gohan.

"Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes d'être Great Saiyan Man !" ordonna la jeune femme, lui faisant dos.

Gohan n'osait répondre… Il lui avait pourtant dit ce qu'il pensait. Il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal qu'il en avait fait. Il la mettait inconsciemment en danger ! S'il lui arrivait de faire du mal à Videl, jamais il ne se pardonnerait.

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis dangereux."

"Je suis d'accord que hier tu n'as pas été très normal mais... Tu n'es pas sans arrêt comme ça ! Tu peux éviter ces quelques erreurs si tu crois en toi. Et si... Tu acceptes que je t'aide !" proposa avec espoir la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vers lui pour faire face à sa réaction.

"M'aider ?!" s'étonna-il.

"Bah oui ! Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?" se vexa la jeune femme.

"C'est pas ça... C'est que... Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ?"

"Y a bien un truc qui peut te calmer avant que tu ne fasse de bêtises ? Je pourrais te parler, ou autre chose." argumenta Videl. Elle pourrait même le prendre dans ses bras mais cet argument elle le garda pour elle.

Videl faisait toujours face à Gohan, déterminée à convaincre le jeune homme de garder ses fonctions avec son aide. Gohan, lui, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il était vrai que ses amis pouvaient le ramener à la raison grâce à de simples paroles, mais trouvera-t-elle les bons mots, au bon moment ?

"Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer au moins ?" proposa Videl face à ce silence.

Gohan ne bougeait pas, il voulait de son aide, c'était tentant mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie pour lui. Videl s'impatienta, elle tourna de nouveau le dos à Gohan qui eu pour effet de le réveiller, un peu tard malheureusement.

"Bien… Je suppose qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire." provoqua la jeune femme, très vexée.

"Videl…"

"Pourquoi ne dis tu pas ce que tu penses de moi ?" Cette réflexion donna froid dans le dos du bel homme. Savait-elle qu'il la trouvait irrésistiblement belle et qu'il l'appréciait plus que n'importe quel ami ? Mais avant que Gohan ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Videl poursuivit…

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance, avoues ?!" mais contre toute attente, elle ne parlait pas de ce que craignait Gohan. Il soupira de soulagement et lui expliqua son point de vue.

"Ce n'est pas ça Videl… Il faut que tu aies conscience que je peux te faire du mal. Je ne suis plus moi même dans ces moments là. C'est une grande prise de risque."

"Je comprends... Dans ce cas, je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition. Tu peux refuser à tout moment !" accepta la jeune femme, consciente qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir de la motivation pour tout changer.

"Merci Videl…"

Videl admirait le courage de SonGohan, il était très mature contrairement aux autres garçons et avait le sens des responsabilités. On pouvait compter sur lui et il n'était pas faux comme une grande partie des personnes dans la société. Elle ne trouvait aucun défaut à son égard, mis à part sa naïveté. Mais sans sa naïveté... Ce ne serait plus SonGohan, non ?


	7. La nécessité d'un ami

**La nécessité d'un ami**

Gohan était revenu de la demeure de son amie. Il avait promis à Videl de réfléchir sérieusement à son offre mais tous ses événements l'embrouillaient. Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner, il se posait toute sorte de questions. Différents choix s'ouvraient à lui et il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision sans penser aux répercussions. Bien que la sécurité des autres passait avant tout, il voulait au moins essayer de se faire un minimum plaisir ! Juste pour une fois ! Avoir un petit caprice ! Tout le monde peut en faire un de temps en temps ?!

Gohan s'écroula sur son lit en regardant le plafond...

"Je n'arriverais pas à prendre une décision tout seul... Pas en ce moment !"

Son regard se détourna du plafond à son réveil qui annonçait 18h puis son attention tarda sur une photo de famille. Le sourire de son père lui manquait tellement... Celui de sa mère aussi ! Elle souriait toujours, mais son sourire était toujours différent envers son mari... Il était plus intense, plus magique et débordait d'amour. Bien qu'elle criait toujours après lui, leur amour était tellement intense que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

_A part la mort..._

Gohan s'efforça à refermer ses yeux devenus brûlants et le coeur se serra à cette horrible pensée. Pourquoi avait-il cette vue négative de tout ! Elle l'empêchait d'avancer en le torturant dans le silence. Elle allait finir par le tuer ! Ou tout simplement le rendre fou !

Gohan ouvrit ses yeux lentement en regardant un point invisible tout en desserrant ses bras autour de lui. Des frissons glaciales comme un vent d'hiver le parcourait de part et d'autre, il avait besoins de chaleur ! Pas de chaleur que le soleil procurait mais de l'affection, il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, seul son père lui donnait l'affection qu'il réclamait tant !

En faisant preuve de courage, Gohan se reconcentra sur la photo, retenant chaque frisson et les petites gouttes chaudes qui lui brûlaient les yeux jusqu'à voir trouble. Même si personne ne pouvait combler ce vide en lui, il pouvait au moins essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui l'apaise un minimum.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent en se regardant sur la photo, avec ses cheveux dorés et sa tenue de combat.

_Piccolo ! Il peut m'aider ! Il saura me conseiller ! Il saura sûrement trouver les mots pour me soulager ! _Gohan se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère dans le salon sans faire attention au petit être juste derrière lui.

Chichi était installée dans son fauteuil et lisait un roman le temps que le dîner cuisse. Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'évader de sa fonction de mère en incarnant l'héroïne ou une proche du héro. Mais cette fois-ci, son évasion fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un de ses fils.

"Maman ?" interpella Gohan.

Les sourcils froncés, visiblement dérangée par cette rupture dans l'espace temps.

"Oui ?!" La voie douce, comme à son habitude à l'attention de ses enfants.

"Je... Est-ce que je peux sortir un moment s'il te plaît ?"

"Encore ?! Mais tu reviens tout juste d'une de tes amis ! C'est quoi ces mauvaises habitudes ?"

"Oui... Désolé maman mais... Là c'est très important, c'est juste une phase maman, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Une fois tout réglé, tout redeviendra normal, je te le promets !"

Le regard soupçonneux de Chichi passa à la compassion lorsqu'elle se rappela de ce matin et des derniers jours où son fils se comportait bizarrement !

"D'accord, tu me l'as promis donc je t'autorise à sortir. Et où vas-tu cette fois-ci ?" Sa voix compatissante étonna Gohan jusqu'à le perturber dans ses articulations vocales et physiques. Gohan répondit à sa mère en bégayant la première syllabe du nom et en frottant une de ses jambes contre l'autre. "Je vais voir Piccolo !"

"Piccolo ? Pourquoi veux-tu voir Piccolo ?" un sourcil levé. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément cet homme vert, et elle se sentait vexée de voir son fils se confier à cet homme plutôt qu'à elle.

"Je... C'est juste pour lui parler de Great Saiyan Man ! Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas !" Gohan se sentit obligé d'utiliser un faux sourire sur sa mère, il voulait la rassurer à tout prix. Mais sa mère le connaissait trop, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'utilisait jamais ce sourire avec elle ! Ni avec Goten ! Alors pourquoi ?

"Gohan… Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier matin… Un homme a été tué… Mais tu n'y es pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda sa mère hésitante. Son fils ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche, alors pourquoi doutait-elle ? La question de sa mère eut l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur, Gohan ne savais pas quoi répondre. Lui mentir ? Il était mauvais à ça… Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à sa mère, comment allait-elle le regarder ?

Gohan tourna le dos et aborda un regard sombre, rempli de haine envers lui-même.

"Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard maman. On en parlera plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas…" Dans l'esprit de Gohan, le "plus tard" avait une connotation de "jamais"… Mais sa mère avait le droit de s'avoir et ses inquiétudes étaient fongibles.

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et croisa son frère dans un coin discret. Il avait assisté à la discussion et maintenant il regardait horrifié le regard sombre de son frère. Goten était trop jeune pour tout comprendre mais ce regard en disait long sur la gravité de la situation. Avant que le petit garçon ne dise quoi que ce soit à l'attention de son frère, Gohan s'empressa de disparaître à travers la porte et referma la porte derrière lui. La dernière image que Goten vit, était son frère de dos face à un ciel rosé par le couché du soleil.

Une fois sorti, Gohan fit quelques pas tranquille en direction de la forêt, se rappelant ses agissements avec recul. Progressivement, il accéléra son pas et se mit à courir, la tête baissée à travers le bois. Il sortit enfin de l'espace boisé et s'ouvrit à un espace plus montagneux, rempli de rochers de diverses tailles. Gohan continua sa folle course, toujours tête baissée; jusqu'à foncer la tête la première dans un rocher qui se brisa en mille morceaux. L'adolescent continua sa course vers un autre rocher, et un autre et encore un autre… Malheur ! Ça ne lui faisait pas assez mal !

_Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi une seule erreur peut avoir de telles répercussions ?! CRETIN ! CRETIN ! CRETIN ! CRETIN !_

Au bout du énième rocher, il s'arrêta, les vêtements endommagés, sa peau pleine de poussière mais aucune plaie, le souffle long et les yeux trempés.

"Je suis trop con !" hurla Gohan. Il s'écroula en relâchant toute l'énergie de son corps, il se dégoûtait ! Il mourrait d'envie de retourner auprès de sa mère et de son frère et de s'excuser à genoux, les supplier de lui pardonner. Sans sa famille, il n'était plus rien ! Il avait déjà perdu son cher père, il ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit !

**###**

Videl quitta la table toute souriante ! Elle allait avoir l'aide de SonGohan pour maîtriser son pouvoir, elle avait la confiance de son ami et il allait peut-être accepter son aide. Elle lui avait demandé tout ce qu'elle voulait !

La jeune fille referma sa porte de chambre et fixa son lit, où SonGohan s'était installé ! La place était fraîche mais l'odeur de son ami se sentait légèrement dans sa chambre et réchauffait les murs. Si son père sentait ça, il piquerait une crise ! Un petit gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche à cette idée, dans un esprit de défi. Puis son visage s'empourpra et les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent en pensant au moment où SonGohan l'avait vu en sous-vêtements. Il l'avait vu en petite tenue et elle ne lui avait pas donné ne serait-ce qu'une petite claque. Elle lui avait juste dit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé... En temps normal elle l'aurait frappé à mort mais elle ne l'avait pas fait ! _Je le torturerais quand il ira mieux !_ pensa Videl avec un petit sourire sadique au coin de son visage.

Videl enleva son haut et son bas et se coucha dans son lit en sous-vêtements comme la veille mais cette fois-ci, elle sera plus vigilante !

Alors qu'elle tentait de s'endormir, elle repensa à SonGohan, son regard triste, tous ses remords… Et pourtant, même dans sa détresse il restait prévenant avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à poursuivre sa confession sur la mort de sa mère. Ce garçon était vraiment quelqu'un de génial ! Si elle devait choisir un homme pour partager sa vie, il lui faudrait surement un homme comme lui.

_Oula ! Ressaisis toi Videl ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tomber amoureuse de lui !_

Amoureuse ? Ce mot sonnait tellement… Beau ? Doux ? Horrible ? C'était un mélange de tout ça.

_Je n'ai pourtant pas peur de lui ! Même si je sais maintenant que je devrais avoir peur de lui, ce n'est pas le cas..._

Videl stoppa sa réflexion sur la confiance aveugle qu'elle octroyait à SonGohan et ses risques...

**###**

"ATCHOUM !"

"Ça va ?" demanda le namek à son disciple.

"Heu... Oui, ça va aller. Surement un rhume !" rassura Gohan.

"Pas étonnant ! Tu te négliges beaucoup trop ces temps-ci !"

"Je sais bien Piccolo... Mais là ce n'est pas une bonne période pour moi !"

"Oui je l'ai bien vu ! Je n'ai cessé de t'observer ces derniers jours en attendant ta venu. J'ai même assisté à ta 'bataille' contre tes rochers qui, soit disant, 'Tu t'es fait attaqué par une bête'..." protesta Piccolo à la vue des vêtements en lambeaux.

Gohan fixa le sol, désolé d'avoir menti inutilement à son sensei.

"Donc que veux-tu me demander et je te répondrai du mieux que je peux." expliqua froidement le namek comme à son habitude. Mais avant de poursuivre, un petit bonhomme noir interrompit la discussion.

"Heu... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous installer dans une salle pour discuter calmement au chaud devant une tasse de café." suggéra Mister Popo poliment.

Piccolo se contenta d'acquiescer et entraîna Gohan dans une salle très simplement décorée mais apaisante. Gohan se mit dans un fauteuil confortable alors que Piccolo restais debout comme à son habitude.

"Mister Popo apportera ta tasse de café, en attendant tu peux commencer à parler." ordonna Piccolo.

"Tu ne prends pas de café non plus ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai une tête à boire du café ?!" les joues légèrement rouges.

"Non excuses moi !"

"Je t'écoute !" répéta Piccolo.

Gohan baissa sa tête pour ne pas faire face au regard sans expression de Piccolo qui pouvait le mettre très mal à l'aise dans ces moments là.

"Pour commencer, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, j'ai intégré un lycée et je joue au super-héro dans la ville de Satan City sous le nom de Great Saiyan Man. D'après toi, est-ce que je fais le bon choix ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes à cause du Cell Game encore ?!"

Le silence de Gohan était une réponse positive. Piccolo expira fort avant de poursuivre.

"Temps que tu gardes la tête froide, personne ne risque rien ! Et pour ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois quand un homme a essayé de tuer ton amie…"

"Tu as aussi vu ça…" déprima Gohan.

"On fait tous des erreurs Gohan… Mais je pense que cette personne méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. De plus, ta mère comprendra que tu n'étais pas toi même. Cette femme peut être particulièrement agaçante mais elle est intelligente." cette remarque amusa Gohan, ce qui remonta légèrement son moral. Piccolo n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues et personne ne le trouvait drôle, sauf Gohan qui était le seul à rire de son comportement.

"Elle peut t'aider tu sais !" cette nouvelle remarque étonna Gohan.

"Tu veux parler de Videl ?"

"Si j'étais toi, j'accepterais son aide, tu en as grand besoin. De plus, elle se défend bien au combat et son pouvoir peut être d'un grand secoure."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?!" Le regard de Gohan s'illumina à cette réponse, il pouvait accepter son aide, il voulait tellement de l'aide de son amie.

"Oui mais même si elle peut t'aider, ne baisses jamais ta garde ! Ton pouvoir est immense et instable, ne l'oublis jamais ! Si tu ne veux pas la mettre en danger, reste stable comme tu l'as toujours été. Tu dois faire autant d'efforts qu'elle, c'est bien clair !"

"O-Oui ! Merci beaucoup Piccolo !" un sourire apparut sur le visage de Gohan, une lumière venait de s'allumer !

"Autre chose ?"

"Hein ?" le changement brutal de sujet par Piccolo était tellement rapide que Gohan regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.

"Tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander ?"

"Non… Je crois que c'est bon pour moi. Pour résumer, tu me conseilles d'accepter l'offre de Videl mais de garder un œil sur mes pouvoirs. Et même si je m'en veux toujours d'avoir tué un individu, que ma mère comprendra."

"Tu es sûr ?" insista Piccolo.

Alors que Gohan s'interrogeait sur les raisons pour lesquelles Piccolo insistait autant, Mister Popo frappa à la porte et apporta la tasse de café. Gohan le remercia et une fois la porte fermée, le namek poursuivit son discours.

"Gohan, je sais que si ton pouvoir est devenu si instable c'est pour une bonne raison. Ton passé te hante toujours !" Gohan avala difficilement une gorgée de sa boisson. "Les souvenirs de ton père reviennent et je suis sûr que ta mère sait de quoi tu souffres."

"Tu crois qu'elle a compris ?" s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

"C'est ta mère et elle a toujours été douée pour trouver ce qu'on lui caché. Ton père et moi n'avions aucun secret envers elle, et ça m'énervait !"

Gohan ricana de nouveau face à cette vérité, sa mère était vraiment trop forte !

"Ne te renfermes pas sur toi comme tu l'as fait suite à la mort de ton père. Communiques ! Ne gardes pas ça enfoui ou le jour où tu exploseras, il n'y aura pas qu'un mort..."

"Tu as raison… Je te remercie Piccolo ! Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire ces temps-ci."

"Ha ! Et encore une chose."

"Oui ?"

"Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te soulager la conscience. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te réconforter, je ne suis pas doué pour ça." avoua Piccolo avec son attitude froide comme à son habitude, mais derrière cette indifférence se cachait une réelle inquiétude.

"D'accord." se contenta de répondre le demi-saiyan.

Au lieu de penser à la bande, Gohan pensa à une autre personne, une fille avec qui il se sentait étrangement bien... Videl...

Le visage de Gohan s'empourpra en pensant à son amie, pourquoi pensait-il à elle, ils se connaissaient depuis peu !

"Pourquoi es-tu rouge ?" demanda Piccolo qui comme d'habitude, ne comprenait rien aux sentiments humains.

"Je... Non rien !" Gohan posa la tasse vide sur une petite table et se leva plus léger qu'à son arrivée. "Merci infiniment Piccolo ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé ! Je te revaudrais ça !"

"Très bien gamin ! Allez sauve toi, il est tard !"

"Oui ! Merci encore !"

**###**

Gohan était revenu chez lui à 20h, sa mère et son frère avaient sûrement déjà mangé et ils devaient regarder la télé ensemble, comme tous les samedi soirs. C'était un petit moment en famille où ils se mettaient tous d'accord sur un film au programme ou un DVD et où chacun savourait ce moment d'union. Gohan fut surprit de la lumière dans la cuisine, sa mère devait l'attendre sur une chaise comme à son habitude quand l'un de ses hommes manquaient à l'appel. La soirée avait été gâchée par sa faute... Il aurait tellement voulu passer ce samedi soir comme tous les autres !

Gohan entra dans la maison, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son étonnement se ressentit dans ses yeux et ses mouvements qui se stoppèrent directement quand il vit la table vide et sa mère non présente. Une once d'inquiétude s'intensifia en lui, et si quelque chose était arrivé pendant son absence ?! Il concentra son ki et se retourna vivement pour voir sa mère juste derrière lui. Elle avait quitté la cuisine un brève instant.

"Tu es enfin rentré !" le visage de sa mère semblait forcé pour paraître le plus dur possible pour cacher cette inquiétude.

"Je... Je suis désolé maman ! J'ai pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais."

Le masque de sa mère tomba lorsqu'elle vit les vêtements de son fils.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?!" en n'osant pas toucher son fils de peur qu'il se soit blessé.

"C'est juste des vêtements maman. Rien de grave je te promets !"

Chichi regardait son fils avec confusion, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air blessé et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Gohan fixa sa mère dans les yeux et pris son courage à deux mains.

"Maman, je suis désolé pour toute cette inquiétude. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ces derniers temps mais je te promets de ne plus recommencer !" Le visage de sa mère s'apaisa à cette confession. Il était vrai que son fils avait l'air plus net dans sa tête et malgré de nombreuses questions encore sans réponse, Chichi décida d'attendre un autre moment pour demander à son fils ce qu'il en est.

"C'est oublié ! Je veux au moins que tu t'excuses à ton frère, tu l'as un peu vexé tout à l'heure."

"Oui je comprends !"

"Allez viens, on n'attendait que toi !" Chichi guida son fils dans le salon en éteignant la lumière de la cuisine.

"Pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans le salon ?" demanda Gohan, s'attendant à manger dans la cuisine.

Chichi n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre que Gohan compris. Sa mère et son frère l'avaient attendu pour passer leur samedi soir, ils n'avaient pas mangé sans lui et sa mère avait préparé un plateau télé. Goten s'amusait avec un robot et une voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son frère et s'installe devant la table basse, près à attaquer les nombreux sandwichs présents.

"Allez, installe toi ! Ton frère meurt de faim lui aussi !" ordonna la mère, heureuse de retrouver sa petite famille dans ce cadre si chaleureux.

Gohan s'exécuta en s'installant entre sa mère et son frère. Il aimait tellement cette ambiance, chaque samedi soir était un renouveau pour lui, il pouvait profiter pleinement de sa famille et oublier les mauvais moments.

Gohan se tourna vers son frère qui le suivit lorsqu'il sentit son regard.

"Tu veux bien me pardonner pour tout à l'heure ? Je me suis mal comporté !" s'excusa Gohan.

Le petit garçon fit le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire, son frère allait mieux ! Il voyait une amélioration dans son moral et ça lui suffisait ! Qu'importe ce qui s'était passé avant !

La soirée s'était bien passée, un film en famille avec un bon plateau télé ! Gohan a aidé sa mère à débarrasser pendant que Goten éteignait la télé et rangeait ses jouets.

La famille avait retrouvé le sourire, les derniers jours s'étaient effacés comme par magie grâce au fameux samedi soir !

Gohan prit une petite douche, décrassant les parties de son corps encore pleines de poussières de rocher et s'installa dans son lit.

_Enfin ! Tout est fini ! Je vois enfin plus clair ! Je suis épuisé..._

Il ferma ses yeux, attendant le sommeil quand il prit son portable !

_Je dois prévenir Videl de ma décision !_

Il s'arrêta en hésitant... Allait-il lui envoyer un message lui expliquant tout ? Ou pouvait-il lui rendre visite ? Il voulait la voir ! Il voulait repasser un moment agréable avec elle, mais sans confession cette fois.

_Au pire, j'irai chez elle demain..._

Une image traversa son esprit... Ses délicates formes sous le peu de tissus qu'elle portait, ses beaux cheveux bruns détachés, ses grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient fixé longtemps...

_HAAAAA ! Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Mais ça ne va pas Gohan ?! Oublis ça tout de suite !_

Mais avant de pouvoir dire ouf, il constata une excitation dans son membre inférieur… Gohan se cacha sous sa couverture dans l'espoir de faire le vide dans sa tête sans la moindre vu de petits objets qui pouvaient stimuler cette vision. Après deux minutes de calme, Gohan se calma enfin et ressorti de l'ombre de sa couette. Il se sentait si ridicule de réagir aussi vivement physiquement...

"Je lui ferais un message demain pour lui demander si elle est disponible ! Je préfère pas prendre de risque... Je m'en suis peut-être tiré avec l'incident d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais sûrement pas une seconde chance !"


	8. Désir incontrôlable

**Désir incontrôlable **

Gohan se réveilla l'esprit plus léger ! Il se redressa juste après que les rayons du soleil ne tapent ses yeux endormis. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il prit aussitôt son portable :

_"Salut Videl ! Est-ce que je pourrais passer chez toi aujourd'hui, j'ai à te parler !" envoya Gohan._

N'envisageant pas une réponse instantanée, Gohan prit quelques vêtements dans sa commode et les posa sur son lit. Suite à cela, son ventre lui rappela à l'ordre et il se dirigea dans la cuisine, le portable à la main.

"Bien dormi mon chéri ?" demanda joyeusement sa mère qui avait visiblement mieux dormi, comme son fils.

"Oui maman !"

"Installes toi ! C'est déjà prêt !"

Chichi prit le manche de la casserole dans sa main et posa délicatement le reste du petit déjeuner dans l'assiette de son fils. Elle remarqua son portable qu'il tenait très fermement dans sa main.

"D'habitude tu laisses ton portable dans ta chambre ! Tu attends un appel ?" demanda curieusement sa mère.

"Un message plus précisément."

"De qui donc ?"

"Ha oui ! Je ne t'ai pas encore prévenu... Je ne serais surement pas là avant le repas, je vais voir une amie pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important !"

"... Une 'amie' ? La même qu'hier ?" soupçonna Chichi. Gohan vit les yeux de sa mère pétiller à ces mots, les joues rougissant légèrement lui donnant un côté adorable mais aussi terrifiant... "C'est de cette fille que tu me parlais la dernière fois ? Ça y est, tu es sûr ? Tu es amoureux mon chéri ?"

Gohan avala difficilement son riz qui coulait lentement à travers sa gorge.

"N-NON ! C'est une amie ! C'est tout !" s'affola le jeune homme.

"Voyons Gohan... J'ai été jeune moi aussi ! Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire alors que tu es rouge comme une tomate !" Gohan prit sa cuillère et regarda son visage effectivement rouge. Il plaça sa main sur ses joues en bafouillant.

"Ça ne veut rien dire ! Ma relation avec Videl est très bien comme ça…" tenta désespérément Gohan de se persuader lui-même.

"Ho je vois… Donc elle s'appelle Videl... Et tu ne l'as toujours pas avoué…" d'un regard de fouine.

"Maman, ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Y a rien entre Videl et moi, et puis…" Gohan fut interrompu par son portable qui vibra dans sa main.

_C'est elle !_

Il se jeta sur son portable et échappa un sourire satisfait en voyant la réponse positive de Videl. Bien évidemment Chichi le vit, mais elle ne dit rien ! Elle regarda son fils répondre à cette "amie" avec un regard montrant la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

"Vas donc te laver ! Et fais toi beau mon poussin ! Je veux plein de petits enfants !" Gohan ignora cette dernière remarque en rougissant et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

"Haaa les jeunes... J'aimerais tellement être à leur place parfois !" rêva Chichi, de nouveau seule dans la cuisine.

**###**

Videl reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se blottit dans ses draps.

_Va-t-il accepter mon aide ou pas ?_

Elle se posait différentes questions, sur sa relation avec SonGohan, leurs pouvoirs respectifs... Sentant le stress monter progressivement, elle serra de plus en plus sa couette dans ses petits bras et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire, ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de se rendre malade pour ça !

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le cœur qui me serre quand je pense à lui ?_

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit de nouveau.

_"Je me prépare et j'arrive !" reçu Videl de la part de Gohan._

Videl se redressa brusquement, réalisant qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtements et pas lavée. Elle prit son portable avec elle, sortit des vêtements de son armoire, les emmena avec elle dans la salle de bain avec vitesse et se renferma.

Elle quitta ses sous-vêtements et entra dans le bac à douche. Elle alluma l'eau et se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle trouvait SonGohan très mignon, mais elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Videl Satan n'aimait personne ! Elle était quelqu'un de très solitaire, elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui... De plus, c'était lui le vrai vainqueur du Cell Game...

Videl coupa l'eau et prit une bouteille de shampoing. Elle frottait doucement sa chevelure en évitant le plus possible de se faire des nœuds. Et passa ensuite au corps en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme qui l'attirait tellement !

**###**

Gohan mit ses chaussures et s'envola en direction de la "maison" de Videl. Son coeur battait la chamade, il était pressé de la voir, de lui parler, de voir un sourire sur son visage en entendant cette nouvelle ! Il savait que ça allait lui faire plaisir et ça l'enchantait.

Il arriva à Satan City sous l'apparence de Great Saiyan Man, où il atterrit dans un petit coin isolé proche de la demeure de la jeune fille. Il la voyait... Elle était à son balcon, vêtu d'un jean et d'un haut blanc à manches longues qui montraient sa mince silhouette. Elle était très belle, elle regardait le ciel surement pour l'attendre mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Gohan eu l'idée farfelu de lui faire peur ! Il entra chez le champion d'arts martiaux en passant le grand mur blanc avec grâce et discrétion, tel un chat. Il prit place sous le balcon, observant la jeune fille d'un autre angle, toujours les yeux rivés dans le ciel, fixant un point invisible. Gohan s'éleva doucement, la tête arrivant aux pieds de son amies. Il monta progressivement, lentement pour être le plus discret possible. Il arriva au bassin de Videl, au ventre… Il ne gâcha pas une miette de cette vue… Puis ne s'attarda pas devant la poitrine pour soudain surgir devant elle avec un "Bouh !"

Videl poussa un cri de surprise et frappa Gohan au visage par réflexe, ce qui le fit reculer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça !

"Aïe mon nez !" Gohan rouvrit les yeux et vit Videl se tenir le poignet avec une petite grimace. "Ho non Videl, tu t'es fait mal ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"C'est de la vrai roche ton visage ma parole !" Videl ne le regardait pas, elle continuait à frotter son poignet jusqu'à ce que Gohan prenne son poignet et l'examina.

"Fais moi voir !" s'affola le jeune homme. Il bougea légèrement le poignet, sentant Videl frissonner à son contacte, par douleur ? C'est ce qu'il pensait mais la raison était ailleurs ! "C'est pas trop grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'as rien de cassé, c'est juste la douleur du choc, ça va passer."

Il lâcha doucement le poignet et fixa Videl qui avait relevé la tête, rouge de gène. Elle remarqua le nez rouge de son ami et même si au fond d'elle ça la faisait rire, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer avec dureté.

"Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! Ne recommences plus jamais ça !"

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction et je dois avouer que tes réflexes m'impressionnent. Même si tu regardais ailleurs, tu n'as pas baissé ta garde !"

"... Mouais... Et tu es là depuis combien de temps ?" Videl changea de sujet mais le compliment de SonGohan n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

"Heu... Je viens d'arriver !" les joues légèrement rouges du fait du mensonge, après tout il la regardait déjà depuis longtemps.

Videl ne fit pas attention à ses couleurs et ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre pour rentrer à l'intérieur, laissant Gohan sur le balcon qui hésitait à rentrer.

"Tu comptes me parler sur le balcon ?" répliqua Videl, sonnant comme une invitation à entrer.

"Ha ! Heu non j'arrive !" Gohan suivi sa camarade en regardant pour la deuxième fois sa chambre bien rangée, soignée et simple.

"Peux-tu fermer derrière toi s'il te plaît, il fait froid dehors !"

Gohan se retourna brusquement pour fermer la porte, étrangement son cœur ne cessait de battre comme un fou, il lui faisait même un peu mal ! Il prit une grande inspiration discrètement puis se retourna pour faire face à cette beauté.

"Tu veux t'asseoir ?" proposa Videl en s'installant au bout de son lit.

"Non ça va aller, je vais rester debout !" Gohan préférait rester le plus loin possible d'elle, son cœur s'emballait déjà assez...

"N'hésites pas à t'asseoir !" Elle regarda ce garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle avec ses yeux intenses. "Tu as l'air mieux qu'hier, tu as mieux dormi ?" observa la petite brune.

"Oui beaucoup mieux ! Et je voulais te donner ma réponse pour ta proposition."

"Et elle est positive ?"

"Oui !" Gohan ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire éblouissant. Videl voyait si peu de ses sourires honnêtes qu'à chaque fois que Gohan souriait de bonheur, cela causait de graves dommages aux sentiments de Videl. "Mais tu ne dois pas baisser ta garde ! Je peux être très dangereux ! Je ferais également très attention, ne t'en fais pas !" continua Gohan de manière plus sérieuse.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée, tu n'avais pas l'air décidé hier !"

"J'ai vu un ami... C'est même plus qu'un ami." se corrigea Gohan en pensant à Piccolo qui était plus comme un oncle à ses yeux.

Videl n'insista pas plus et continua à regarder son ami plus haut et fort qu'elle. Elle était vraiment ridicule face à lui et ça l'énervait !

"Donc tu gardes ton rôle de super-héro ?"

"Oui !"

Videl ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et le regretta en voyant les joues de SonGohan s'enfler. Il la trouvait vraiment craquante ! Un sourire lui suffisait pour sentir sa poitrine se serrer, procurant une petite douleur mais qui était loin d'être désagréable !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, ils détestaient ça ! Chacun cherchait dans son coin pour trouver un sujet sur lequel discuter mais ne trouvaient rien ! Du moins, rien qui ne tienne. Brusquement, Videl eut un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà abordé mais vaguement.

"SonGohan ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais m'aider à contrôler mon pouvoir. Ça tient toujours ?"

"Mais bien sûr !"

Videl ressentit un profond soulagement, elle allait enfin pouvoir être plus libre de ses actes et ne plus s'isoler des autres !

"Tu voudras venir chez moi pour t'entraîner, ou ici ça t'ira très bien ?" proposa Gohan pour mieux s'organiser.

"Pourquoi chez toi ?" cette proposition paraissait louche pour elle. Non... Pas possible ! Pas SonGohan ! Elle était décidément trop sur ses gardes.

"Chez moi c'est très calme, on est au contacte de la nature et le paysage des montagnes est très relaxant ! Alors ?"

"J'hésite un peu... Que dirais-tu de le faire ici la semaine quand on peut et chez toi le weekend ? Avec les cours, on prendra moins de temps la semaine que si on devait faire les aller-retours pour m'emmener et me ramener ! T'en penses quoi ?" suggéra Videl.

"C'est très bien ! On fait comme ça !" un sourire éblouissant illumina de nouveau le visage de Gohan, il allait passer un peu plus de temps avec cette ravissante fille !

Videl finit par assumer et à répondre à son sourire, elle détourna ensuite son regard de SonGohan pour regarder l'heure. Il était 10h30...

_Si tard... Je suppose qu'il va bientôt repartir... Autant en profiter un maximum !_

"Dis SonGohan… Tu as une idée de comment je pourrais te raisonner si jamais tu perds le contrôle ? Quelque chose que tu sais déjà efficace ?" demanda Videl par anticipation.

"Pour me raisonner ? Je suppose que quelque chose qui me rassure devrait suffire." réfléchissait Gohan à haute voix. _Un baiser de ta part par exemple…_ pensa Gohan avec envie. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée. "Juste… Essaie de me faire sentir ta présence près de moi." expliqua Gohan avec gène.

"Du genre… Je t'enlace ?" demanda timidement la jeune femme.

"Par exemple oui." répondit Gohan, heureux qu'elle y est pensé sans qu'il soit obligé de lui dire clairement.

Videl ne souhaitait pas poursuivre cette conversation, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant. L'imaginer enlacer SonGohan, ça lui donnait envie mais aussi lui faisait peur.

"Mais je suppose que si tu me cris dessus ça suffira." suggéra Gohan pour la rassurer, il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer le moment venu.

"Sinon !" se réveilla brusquement Videl, prête à bouger les choses. "Pendant que je t'ai sous la main, tu peux m'aider en maths ? J'ai un truc d'écrit dans le cours et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai écrit."

Ce changement brutal étonna Gohan, mais n'en tins pas compte longtemps et accepta d'aider Videl.

**###**

Alors que Gohan n'était toujours pas rentré et que Goten jouait avec Trunks dans sa chambre, Chichi parlait avec Bulma devant une bonne tasse de café.

"Tu dis qu'il se comportait étrangement mais que depuis hier soir il va mieux…" résuma Bulma suite aux explications de Chichi.

"C'est ça !" s'exclama Chichi.

"... L'école l'a peut-être un peu bousculé et il lui a fallu du temps pour remettre de l'ordre. Gohan est comme ça !"

"Tu as surement raison ! En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que Piccolo était un aussi bon psychologue !"

"Psychologue !" Bulma ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire ! "Piccolo a peut-être la raison mais il lui manque les sentiments ! Il a juste aidé Gohan à voir plus clair, pas à le réconforter."

"Oui c'est bien vrai ! Même si c'est un mauvais exemple pour mes enfants, je lui dois quand même d'avoir aidé mon Gohan chéri !"

"Sinon ça se passe bien à son école ? Il s'est fait des amis ?"

"Ho oui ! Et une petite amie !"

Bulma recracha son café en regardant Chichi, avec de grands yeux, alors que son amie avait son plus beau sourire. Gohan avait évoqué une fille la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Cette fille pouvait-elle être sa petite amie ?

"Gohan ? SonGohan avoir une petite amie ? Le Gohan timide qui panique au moindre contacte d'une jeune fille ?"

"Oui, mon petit bébé !" le fait qu'elle ne perdait pas son sourire étonna Bulma et demanda plus de détails ! Ne pouvant plus rester sur sa faim. "Il est chez elle en ce moment, il devait 'lui parler' mais vu comme il attendait son message ce matin, elle doit être très importante pour lui !"

"Et tu sais qui est cette fille ?"

"J'ai appris ce matin qu'elle s'appelait Videl. Mais je ne sais rien de plus." Bulma se rappela brièvement que Gohan avec évoqué ce nom comme étant la fille d'Hercule, mais Bulma préféra garder secret le fait qu'elle en savait plus qu'il n'en avait l'air.

"Et... Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble ?"

"Ho, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils sont ensemble je crois… Visiblement Gohan ne lui a pas encore avoué ses sentiments. Tu sais comment il est."

Bulma défigura Chichi en silence, elle s'était encore emportée un peu vite mais peut-être qu'ils allaient vraiment finir ensemble ! "Et tu crois que Gohan fera le premier pas…" demanda Bulma, se souvenant des doutes qui surgissaient à leur dernière discussion.

Le sourire de Chichi perdit de l'intensité à cette mention... Il était vrai que son fils n'était pas le genre de garçon à venir vers les filles.

"No stress Chichi ! Tu sais, s'il est vraiment amoureux, son instinct de saiyan prendra le dessus et il fera le premier pas !"

"Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Toi et Goku, ça a été plus simple avec le mariage... Je vais t'expliquer ! Tu vois comment est Végéta ?"

"Caractère de cochon, idiot et mal poli !"

"Heu... Oui on peut dire ça... Mais passons ! Végéta n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'ouvre facilement aux autres et même si ça ne se voyait pas du tout, il ne restait pas indifférent face à moi ! Pourtant il repoussait ses sentiments, il préférait largement sa vie de solitaire !"

"Et en quoi c'est pareil que Gohan ?"

"C'est là qu'intervient le sang des saiyans ! Ça deviendra insupportable pour Gohan de partager des moments avec cette fille sans exprimer clairement son attirance ! Il finira pas craquer et soulager sa conscience. Comme l'a fait Végéta sauf que Gohan sera surement moins brusque que lui ! Maintenant reste à espérer que cette Videl partage les mêmes sentiments."

Pendant que Bulma rigolait dans son coin, Chichi se sentit envahie d'une profonde chaleur. Finalement, être un saiyan n'était pas si mauvais pour ses enfants !

**###**

Gohan laissa Videl après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant qu'il lui expliquait ses maths. Il sentis un profond soulagement en partant de chez elle, fatigué de retenir cette envie de l'embrasser. Il avait finalement résisté ! Faire ses devoirs en étant aussi près d'elle, travaillait beaucoup son esprit. Mais en partant, il ressentait aussi un grand vide. Décidément, ça lui faisait encore plus de mal que la veille !

_J'ai tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres… J'ai peur de craquer à tout moment. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas écouté mes pensées à ce moment là..._


	9. Que l'entraînement commence !

**Que l'entraînement commence !**

Videl prit son sac et sortit de chez elle, tel un courant d'air. Elle n'était pas en retard mais elle voulait arriver avant SonGohan pour l'attendre sur le toit du lycée. Elle avait une revanche à prendre... A elle de lui faire peur !

Elle s'arrêta devant le lycée pour paraître le plus naturel possible bien qu'elle soit pressée de s'installer en hauteur. Sa revanche allait être terrible ! SonGohan ne s'attendait pas à ça et son côté tête en l'air le fera panique et il tombera à la renverse ! Videl ricana la bouche fermée pour ne pas ressembler à une folle.

Elle monta les escaliers avec énergie et ouvrit la porte menant au toit. Elle cacha son sac dans un coin pour être libre de ses mouvements le moment venu. Elle était impatiente, elle ne tenait plus en place mais elle devait attendre ! Surtout que SonGohan était susceptible être encore une fois en retard. Mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer, elle se plaça derrière un mur et observa dans l'angle la direction où le jeune homme devait arriver. Il allait regretter de l'avoir fait peur la veille sur son balcon !

Cinq minutes s'écoula et aucun objet volant non identifié n'apparaissait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Il est encore en retard ?!_

Videl commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, elle en avait assez d'attendre. Si au bout de cinq minutes de plus, SonGohan n'était toujours pas arrivé, elle partirait et retenterait sa chance le lendemain.

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent, Videl sentait le temps défiler lentement... Très lentement ! Elle observait les nuages avec désespoir... Elle allait devoir retenter demain.

Videl ferma ses yeux, laissant le vent caresser son visage et la douce odeur du printemps l'envahir. La jeune fille décida de se laisser aller et baissa toutes ses gardes. Alors que le son du vent endormait la jeune fille, son pouvoir s'échappa et elle entendit un brouhaha infernal !

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut et se cacha les oreilles même si le bruit émanait de sa tête. Elle trouvait ça vraiment insupportable !

Alors qu'elle sentait son moral s'écrouler de plus en plus... L'odeur du printemps fut envahi d'une odeur agréable et familière qui enflamma le doux visage de la belle jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, à droite... Personne... Alors d'où venait ce parfum d'homme qu'elle connaissait si bien ?

"Videl... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Elle sursauta de nouveau, se poussa du mur et fixa SonGohan au dessus d'elle, dans les airs. Avec ce brouhaha, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Gohan attendait toujours la réponse de son amie, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Il descendit et se mit au niveau de Videl pour lui redemander.

"Sans vouloir paraître insistant... Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit aujourd'hui ? Tu m'attendais ?" redemanda Gohan avec innocence mais aussi avec joie de la voir de bon matin. Videl ne répondait toujours pas. Elle était vraiment dégoûtée ! Elle avait loupé sa chance juste à cause de son pouvoir. Et maintenant elle se trouvait ridicule face à SonGohan. En même temps, la perte de contrôle de son pouvoir la rendait confuse.

"Heu... Videl ?" s'inquiéta Gohan face à son silence.

Videl se retourna et s'éloigna de lui en gardant son regard baissé, elle était vraiment dégoûtée, elle avait attendu pour lui faire peur et elle avait échoué... Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'assoupir, et surtout qu'est-ce que c'était cette réaction pour seulement un parfum ?! Elle en avait rougit... Elle avait honte d'elle !

Alors que Videl s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte reliant le toit et les couloirs du lycée; Gohan prit sa main et l'éloigna de la poignée. Puis il plaqua Videl contre le mur derrière elle tout en faisant face à lui. Elle poussa un léger cri d'étonnement et regarda SonGohan dans les yeux, prête à lui jeter son fameux regard noir. Mais elle ne put le garder à cause de la proximité de leur visage. Videl avait un regard timide, des yeux pétillants face au regard si profond de Gohan. Il était très sérieux et révélait son inquiétude. Il avait fait une bêtise en la plaqua contre le mur comme ça, il avait soif de plus de proximité maintenant...

"Je…" essaya Gohan en vain. Il devait s'écarter de toute urgence mais il ne pouvait pas...Pas tout seul. Videl continuait à regarder ses yeux sombres, très sombres... Ne faisait presque pas la différence entre sa pupille et son iris. Son regard sérieux était vraiment irrésistible...

_SonGohan… Fait le... _pensa Videl avec urgence. Soudain elle reprit vite ses esprits et se força à durcir son visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends SonGohan ?! Lâches moi !" s'exclama Videl en se débattant à peine. C'était l'aide dont Gohan avait besoin pour se raisonner. Il lâcha l'emprise autour de Videl et la regarda timidement.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas…"

Gohan se dirigea vers la cage à escalier par honte, laissant Videl un peu perplexe par sa réaction. Videl regardait SonGohan descendre les escaliers froidement, elle récapitula ce qui venait de se passer...

_Non ne me laisses pas… Pas après ça ?! Ai-je bien fait de l'arrêter ?_

La petite brune appela vivement son camarade et le suivit en déballant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Beaucoup trop vite… Elle n'était pas maladroite de nature mais la confusion précédente avait ramollit ses jambes. A la moitié de l'escalier, Videl loupa une marche et glissa en avant. Par réflexe, elle s'expulsa avec une jambe contre une marche pour éviter de tomber dans les autres marches et espéra une réception en bas de l'escalier plus ou moins réussite. Gohan vit son amie dans son saut alors qu'il était à quelques marches du sol., il se mit en face d'elle dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Il attrapa au mieux Videl mais il perdit l'équilibre sur une marche et tomba en arrière tout en maintenant fermement Videl contre lui. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, celui du corps lourd de Gohan dur comme de l'acier.

Gohan garda les yeux encore un peu fermés avant de constater que Videl était allongée sur lui, la tête sur son épaule, ne le regardant pas. Il prit peur, est-ce qu'elle s'était fait mal ?! Il remua ses bras, son bras gauche était contre son corps pour la maintenir et son bras droit...

_? J'ai le bras coincé sous elle... Faut pas que je lui fasse mal en l'enlevant ! _pensa le jeune homme. Gohan remua doucement son bras et sentit quelque chose de doux et moelleux.

"KYAAAAAAAA !" Le gémissement de Videl affola le saiyan. Elle se redressa directement, giflant SonGohan à la joue avec sa main droite pendant que l'autre recouvrait sa poitrine. Gohan comprit tout de suite, il venait de toucher sa poitrine ! Son visage vira subitement au rouge bordeaux, pas rouge-rose, mais rouge bordeaux. La panique prit le dessus de Gohan, il s'excusait à ne plus en finir pendant que Videl essayait désespérément de reprendre le fil des événements.

La peur s'emparait de plus en plus du jeune homme, contrairement à Videl qui n'osait plus bouger. Il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de la situation... Il se redressa au même niveau de Videl, retrouvant leur proximité... Les jambes de la jeune fille lui paraissaient engourdies, elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Videl continuait à le regarder, sans dire un traître mot, les joues toutes rouges et les cheveux en bataille.

_Elle est trop mignonne… _pensait Gohan avec envie. Alors que la sonnerie du lycée retentit, Gohan s'approchait de plus en plus de sa camarade qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Videl sentit ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre sa peau. Son souffle chaud enflammait son visage et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Gohan mit fin à ce moment qui parut une éternité et réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se dégagea de leur position trop serrée et prit la fuite en laissant Videl seule dans la cage d'escalier, toujours sans réaction.

Tel un animal en cavale, Gohan courrait dans les couloirs, se répétant constamment dans sa tête: _Je viens de l'embrasser sur la joue... BORDEL !_

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de classe, rentra sans un mot dans la salle et s'installa à sa place, sans jeter un seul regard à ses camarades Eresa et Sharpner qui ne comprenaient pas cette entrée silencieuse.

"Heu... Gohan ?" interpella Eresa en constatant la respiration irrégulière de son ami et son air affolé. Le visage paniqué de ce dernier glaça le dos d'Eresa, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment.

"Ho, d'ailleurs... Elle n'est pas encore arrivée Videl ?" s'inquiéta de suite la petite blonde.

Gohan eut du mal à avaler sa salive au simple nom de cette fille.

_Je l'ai laissée seule dans la cage à escalier... Faut que j'aille la chercher !_

Il se redressa brusquement sous les yeux étonnés de Sharpner et Eresa. Ils le suivirent du regard jusqu'à la porte de la classe rejoignant sur le couloir.

_Quel idiot ! Je l'embrasse et je l'abandonne ? Si ça se trouve elle s'est blessée dans la chute !_

Alors que Gohan s'apprêtait à sortir, il se heurta à une élève qu'il rattrapa le plus vite possible en glissant son bras derrière son dos, évitant la chute de ce corps fin et léger.

"Je suis vraiment dés…" La voix du jeune homme se coupa brusquement ainsi que sa respiration en regardant la jeune fille qui reposait sur son bras.

"Videl !" paniqua Gohan sans remarquer Eresa qui l'avait rejoint dans son dos.

"Ça va Videl ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

Gohan ne remarqua pas les présences autour de lui, pour lui le temps s'était arrêté. Il la tenait encore près de lui, elle lui paraissait tellement fragile… Il continuait à la contempler sans bouger d'un poil, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement vif et une douleur se heurta à sa joue gauche.

"AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !" hurla ce dernier en ressentant la douleur parcourir sa joue. Elle avait vraiment mit toute sa force, et en avait mal au poignet mais elle restait infaillible. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

"Arrête de faire semblant, je sais que ça ne t'a pas fait plus de mal que ça !" ricana Videl.

"Tu te fous de moi ?! T'as mis toute ta force dans ce coup !" s'exclama le saiyan.

"C'est vrai que tu as la joue bien rouge…" remarqua Eresa.

"Mais son visage était déjà rouge avant que Videl ne le frappe !" taquina Sharpner;

Gohan se frotta encore la joue et décida de se réinstaller.

"Si tu es là, je n'ai plus à aller te chercher…" remarqua Gohan par orgueil.

Videl le regardait monter les marches sans se retourner vers elle. Les trois camarades suivirent SonGohan pour assister aux cours.

**###**

"Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez prendre votre recueil Poèmes Saturniens de Verlaine et nous allons étudier une deuxième oeuvre du nom de Mon Rêve Familier. Trouvez la page grâce à la dernière page du bouquin et je voudrais un volontaire pour me le lire avec la bonne intonation !" demanda le professeur de français à ses élèves.

"Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'étudier la poésie française au lycée ?" grogna Sharpner.

"C'est vrai qu'étudier des œuvres qui ne viennent même pas du Japon, c'est pas passionnant." suivit Eresa.

"Ecoutez moi vous deux, vous êtes juste fainéant d'étudier, même si ce serait un poème japonais, vous vous plaindriez !" s'irrita Videl.

Eresa rechigna, son amie était une vrai tête de cochon ! Elle se tourna alors à sa gauche, du côté de Gohan.

"Et toi mon beau Gohan ? T'en penses quoi ?"

"J'en pense que si on continue de discuter, on va se faire repérer !" signala le brun à la blonde.

"Tu ne vas donc pas me répondre ?" se plaignait Eresa. Gohan soupira à cela, elle n'allait pas le laisser tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu une réponse.

"Moi je suis du même avis que Videl. Tous les auteurs du monde ont le droit d'être reconnu, même à l'autre bout du monde !"

"T'es vraiment un intello toi…" rétorqua Eresa, non satisfaite que Gohan prenne la défense de Videl.

"Moi je dirais qu'il fait plutôt lèche-cul !" rétorqua Sharpner.

"Hé !" s'exclama Gohan, un peu trop fort.

"Monsieur SonGohan, est-ce que Monsieur Sharpner ici présent est plus important que Verlaine ?" menaça le professeur.

"M-Mais non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure." paniqua Gohan.

"Très bien alors, reprenez la lecture s'il vous plaît !"

_Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi… _se maudissait Gohan.

Il essayait désespérément de deviner où en été la lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix lui souffle: "Ligne 5…"

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix discrète de Videl, la seule voix qu'il pouvait entendre à des kilomètres sans la confondre avec une autre personne. Il se concentra sur son livre et poursuivit la lecture avec l'intonation d'un poète, avec une voix douce, lente et pleine d'émotion.

La classe resta un moment dans le silence, la beauté du texte combinée à la voix d'un aussi beau jeune homme enflamma tous les cœurs des jeunes filles présentes. Videl ne restait pas indifférente non plus, il fallait avouer que SonGohan avait une magnifique voix, elle aimerait beaucoup le voir en chanteur, juste pour voir ce que ça donne.

"Hum-hum ! Merci SonGohan. Tu es un très bon lecteur, la ponctuation et le ton sont parfaits. Très bien, maintenant j'aimerais un élèves pour me proposer un plan sur ce texte !" continua le professeur.

Gohan se tourna vers Videl sans faire attention au professeur qui continuait son cours.

"Videl…" chuchota le bel homme.

"Oui ?"

"Merci !" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

"Tu aurais fais pareil." s'amusa Videl.

**###**

Après les cours du matin, Gohan prit son déjeuner dans le casier et comme d'habitude, il s'isola sur le toit du lycée. Avec les événements précédents, il ne voulait pas être trop entouré pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Il l'avait finalement fait… Il ne l'avait pas embrassé sur la bouche mais il l'avait embrassé sur la joue sans son autorisation. Et surtout, il avait été dans l'incapacité de se retenir.

_Qu'importe la raison, je dois faire attention ! Surtout au lycée, ce n'est pas un lieu désert, loin de là ! _Gohan soupira lourdement en referment ses yeux.

"Je ne serais jamais tranquille…" pensa Gohan à haute voix.

"Je te dérange ? Je peux repartir tu sais !"

"Hein ?!" Gohan fut surprit de la présence de Videl, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, il regardait la jeune fille avec de grands yeux sans dire un mot.

"J'ai compris, je dégage !" répliqua Videl face à son silence et s'apprêtait à repartir.

"Non attends !"

"Quoi ? Tu viens de me dire de te laisser tranquille."

"Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne parlais pas de toi. Je ne t'avais même pas remarqué. J'étais juste entrain de penser à voix haute. Je te jure, tu es toujours la bienvenue." tentait de se rattraper Gohan.

Videl ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette réflexion, elle s'installa à côté de lui, sur le rebord de la cage d'escalier, en hauteur. Ils avaient une très belle vue sur l'ensemble du lycée mais aussi de la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle chercha instantanément la présence d'une patrouille de police réclamant son aide.

"Tu sais, tu peux te relaxer des fois. Ils ne vont pas avoir sans arrêt besoin de toi !" remarqua Gohan.

"Depuis quand tu lis dans les pensées ?" s'amusa Videl. Gohan suivit ses rires et sentit la tension dans son corps redescendre. Videl s'avoua vaincu et tenta de se détendre comme il lui avait conseillé. Elle se mit à regarder le ciel, les arbres, la ville calme seulement sous cet angle...

"Il fait bon aujourd'hui, on devrait en profiter avant l'automne." commenta Videl avec plénitude.

"On est au début du printemps, tu auras le temps d'ici là."

"Peut-être... Le temps passe si vite qu'une année est si vite passée et on passe à côté de merveilles simples et uniques sans même sans rendre compte. Parfois j'aimerais respirer profondément dans une grande prairie, à l'écart de la ville et de ses bruits infernales pour enfin me détendre et profiter d'au moins une journée."

"Tu sais, même si une année passe sans y faire attention, une année recommence sans arrêt et ses merveilles ne disparaîtront pas du jour au lendemain. Tu as encore le temps de les regarder, autant de fois que tu le voudras."

"A moins que je perde la vie lors d'une mission." commenta Videl sombrement. Gohan fut surpris de cette idée.

"Avec moi, tu ne risques pas de mourir. Je t'ai dit que je te protégerai et je tiendrais ma parole."

Videl ne releva pas la tête et préféra changer de sujet.

"Tu es au taquet aujourd'hui le Poète." avec un petit ricanement en faisant allusion au cours de français, ce qui fit rougir Gohan.

La jeune fille décida d'ouvrir la danse et prit son déjeuner.

"Dépêche-toi de manger, on a cours après !" Gohan admira la jeune femme quelques secondes, pour contempler sa beauté. Mais quelque chose le chatouillait...

_Elle fait comme si rien ne c'était passé ce matin ? Elle ne m'en veut pas ?_

Le saiyan soupira de soulagement et illumina son visage d'un grand sourire radieux. Il attaqua son repas avec voracité, comme d'habitude, mais cela n'étonnait plus du tout Videl. Elle contemplait son héro dévorer un repas entier en un temps record et en imaginant son avenir au côté de ce justicier pour défendre cette immense ville.

**###**

Videl sortit avec Eresa, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Pour elle, c'était une journée normale sans intervention et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle respirait pleinement l'odeur du printemps, quoi que dérangée par l'odeur marquée du parfum de son amie.

"Tu mets beaucoup de parfum Eresa... Ça brûle les narines." s'agaça Videl

"Mais non, j'en mets pas beaucoup. C'est toi qui n'en mets pas assez. Tu sais que le parfum d'une fille peut charmer un garçon ?" Videl regarda son amie avec des yeux blasés.

"Et l'odeur naturelle ? C'est énormément important." commenta Videl en pensant au parfum de Gohan qu'elle avait reconnu ce matin sur le toit. Cette odeur était si agréable...

Les deux amies virent Sharpner au loin, appuyait contre un poteau, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il se redressa et s'apprêta à s'adresser à Videl. "Vi…"

"Videl !" Sharpner fut interrompu par Gohan qui passa juste derrière lui.

Coupé dans son élan par la voix plus forte et rapide du beau Gohan, il resta figé constatant que l'attention de son amour était portée sur une toute autre personne.

"Qu'y a-t-il SonGohan ?" demanda Videl en évitant le blond. Le jeune homme courut à son niveau et lui demanda d'un air sérieux.

"Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? Je veux te demander quelque chose."

Videl ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait mais elle pensa à une couverture pour commencer son entraînement sans éveiller les soupçons.

"Bien sûr, Eresa prend justement la prochaine ruelle, tu pourras me demander en chemin."

"Super, merci." Gohan se sentit plus léger en constatant que la jeune fille ne refusait pas sa compagnie et qu'ils seraient seuls.

Eresa suivit les deux camarades avec dégoût, Gohan n'avait même pas fait attention à elle, juste à Videl ! Il se fichait même de sa présence. Ils passèrent tous les trois à côté d'une statuette, sans même y faire attention. Cette statuette ayant la forme de Sharpner ne montrait aucun signe de vie, aucun mouvement, aucun son, juste une légère respiration qui passait inaperçu.

Eresa partit dans une ruelle à la gauche du groupe, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le centre ville de Satan City. Gohan continuait à suivre Videl, ne trouvant pas le courage de parler à Videl.

_Allez, lances toi ! Tu es un saiyan, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une fille._

Il se tourna à sa gauche et regarda la belle brune aux cheveux longs, en vue plongée. Il se concentra sur la route après avoir ravalé sa salive.

_En fin de compte... Si !_

Videl se demandait à quoi il pensait, il ne parlait même pas, il se contentait de la suivre en silence.

"Tu voulais me voir pour l'entrainement, c'est bien ça ?"

"Hein ?"

"Je disais... Tu voulais me voir pour l'entraînement ?"

"Heu... HA oui c'est vrai ! Je dois t'entraîner à contrôler ton pouvoir !"

Videl s'arrêta pour le regarder fixement...

"Attends une minute... Tu voulais pas me voir pour l'entraînement, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de faire un peu de chemin avec toi ?"

Gohan sentit la panique l'envahir, rien qu'avec son regard.

"Me... Me regardes pas comme ça ! Je voulais J-juste te poser une question. Mais... Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de te la poser."

Elle sentit son cœur se contracter, généralement quand un garçon se mettait à lui parler comme ça, c'était pour lui déclarer sa flamme...

"Mieux vaut que tu me le dises, mais fait attention quand même !"

L'air sévère ne rassura pas le saiyan, mais elle l'inciter à tout lui dire...

"C'est... Par rapport à ce matin... Tu sais... Dans la cage d'escalier."

Videl se retourna immédiatement au mot "cage d'escalier" et continua sa route comme si rien ne c'était passé.

"Attends Videl ! J'ai pas fini !" s'affola le jeune homme.

Il attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter, il ne prit même pas la peine de la retourner pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé. Je promets de mieux me tenir à l'avenir. Mais si je fais quelque chose qui te déplaît, n'hésites pas à me le dire."

A ses paroles, Videl n'osait même pas faire face à son ami, elle avait honte de se sentir en colère du fait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation.

"Tu sais SonGohan... Je ne t'en veux pas."

"... Vraiment ?!"

"Et puis tu sais…" elle se retourna avec un beau sourire "J'ai pas envie de perdre une amitié juste pour un accident où tu as essayé de m'aider."

Gohan sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant ce sourire radieux, elle était si belle...

_Une amitié... Je me sens mal de penser ça, mais j'aimerais plus qu'une amitié..._

Videl traîna Gohan avec son bras toujours accroché à elle.

"Allez viens ! On a un entraînement qui nous attend ! J'habite juste à côté. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es déjà fatigué Super Héro !" Videl se sentait étrangement bien, elle en était même taquine. Sûrement à l'idée de l'entraînement !

Gohan s'arrêta devant la "maison" de Videl, et réalisa qu'il passé beaucoup de temps chez elle...

"Ton père ne va rien dire ? Je vais souvent chez toi en ce moment, il risque de se faire des idées…" s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas... Il n'a rien à me dire, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !"

Gohan fut étonné de cette réponse... Ses liens avec son père étaient si compliqués ?

Videl le fit rentrer sans faire attention à son père sur son canapé, encore une fois... Il la regarda avec un grand sourire qui disparut en voyant Gohan.

"T'es encore là toi ?!" s'énerva Hercule à l'adresse du jeune homme.

"Papa, soit gentil. Il vient m'aider pour mes maths !"

"Tu peux très bien demander à une fille."

"Je préfère lui, c'est le meilleur de la classe." Videl tira le bras de Gohan jusqu'aux escaliers alors que le justicier continuait de réfléchir à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Ils se renfermèrent dans la chambre et Gohan fut inquiet en voyant son amie énervée.

_Ça va retomber sur moi… _pensa-t-il.

"Hum... Videl... Ça va aller ?"

Videl se retourna froidement...

"Ça pourrait aller mieux."

"Oui, je comprends ! Je vois que ta relation avec ton père est plutôt…"

"Tendue ? Agressive ? Ho tu peux le dire ! Mais je ne souhaite pas rentrer dans les détails du pourquoi."

"D'accord…" Gohan estima que c'était le moment de changer de sujet au plus vite. "On commence l'entraînement ?" Videl illumina son visage à cette proposition. "Je pense savoir comment procéder pour ton entraînement ! Ça va être dur... Mais je sais que tu peux y arriver !" continua Gohan avec enthousiasme. Videl le regarda avec tendresse, ce qui était bien la première fois. Ceci fit encore plus craquer Gohan...

_Il lui faut donc si peu pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas tout le temps... _

"D'abord, assis toi et détends toi. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le ki. Grâce à ce ki, tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir. Mais tu peux aussi le bloquer avec assez d'entrainement."

"L'énergie vitale que tu m'as déjà expliqué ?" demanda Videl comme une bonne élève.

"Oui c'est exactement ça ! Très bien... Donc si tu maîtrises ton ki, tu peux t'en servir pour l'utiliser et le bloquer quand tu le veux."

"Et comment tu apprends à le contrôler ?"

"Je vais te montrer quelque chose, ça va te plaire."

Gohan joint ses mains devant lui et petit à petit... Une boule de lumière apparut.

"T'as vu, je tiens une parti de mon ki dans mes mains !"

Videl fixa la lumière avec des yeux pétillants...

_Magnifique ! _pensa Videl en rapprochant ses yeux pétillant d'admiration vers les mains de SonGohan. Elle aussi était capable de faire ça ? Une chose si belle ? Gohan stoppa sa démonstration en réalisant la proximité de son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ces derniers temps ! Gohan s'éclaircit sa gorge et poursuivit avec calme.

"La première étape de ton entrainement est de capter une partie de ton ki dans ta main en te concentrant sur ta force. Mais tu dois absolument rester détendu, tu ne dois pas trop forcer."

"Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !"

Videl mit ses mains dans la même position que SonGohan précédemment et se concentra sur ses mains comme prévu.

Le temps passait, et au bout d'une demi-heure Videl commençait à en avoir marre... Aucune lumière !

"Videl... Détends-toi, tu as tout ton temps. Tu n'y arriveras peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Restes calme et ça marchera mieux, crois-moi."

Elle s'exécuta, elle voulait absolument y arriver. Dix minutes passèrent à nouveau et SonGohan dû l'interrompre une nouvelle fois.

"Fais une petite pause Videl... Tu es encore trop stressée. Je vois bien que tu es déterminée, c'est très bien. Mais tu n'es pas encore assez calme. Arrête toi un petit peu."

Elle se sentait dégoûtée, elle n'avait pas réussi... Même pas une toute petite lumière !

Elle se leva de son lit froidement et se dirigea à son balcon. SonGohan se sentait coupable... Il aurait dû la soutenir encore plus...

"Tu sais Videl... C'est pas grave du tout ! Moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps. Mais une fois que tu as réussi, tu progresses très vite."

Aucune réponse... Gohan s'approcha un peu plus du balcon où son amie se reposait.

"C'est comme ce qu'on a parlé ce midi. Même si tu ne peux pas admirer le printemps aujourd'hui, tu pourras toujours l'admirer une autre fois... Tu ne vas pas mourir du jour au lendemain. Du moins, pas temps que je serais à côté de toi."

Toujours rien...

_Bon sang, je fais quoi moi maintenant ?_

Alors que Gohan commençait à être désespéré, il fut éblouit par une lumière en face de lui. Videl tenait une petite boule de ki entre ses mains.

"Mais…" les mots manquaient au saiyan, elle avait réussi ?! Lui qui pensait qu'elle avait abandonné.

"Ce que tu m'as dit, m'a fait me sentir en sécurité. Et puisque je me sentais très bien, j'ai réessayé…" expliqua timidement la jeune femme sans tourner son regard vers son maître.

"Mais c'est génial !" s'exclama Gohan, très fière d'elle. Il s'avança vers Videl pour la félicité quand la lumière disparut et qu'il sentit le ki de Videl diminuer considérablement.

"V- Videl !" hurla Gohan en se pressant sur Videl.

**###**

La belle rouvrit ses yeux, couchée dans son lit.

"Dieu merci… Ça va Videl ? Tu as perdu conscience avec la fatigue ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai conseillé de faire une pause. Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça, tu m'entends !"

La jeune fille regardait ses yeux affolés et tristes. Il se sentait coupable, mais elle était si contente d'y avoir réussi.

"Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup regarder les fleurs de cerisiers…"

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite mais regarda son amie avec tendresse en réalisant qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal. Il caressa le front de sa belle pour détendre sa tête.

"On reprendra l'entraînement demain, je suis très fier de toi Videl !"


	10. Deuxième soirée

**Deuxième soirée**

Videl ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux, constatant qu'elle était encore vêtue des vêtements de la veille. Elle était délicatement recouverte de son drap dans son lit. Elle tourna son regard vers sa table de nuit où son réveil était posé. Heureusement son sommeil était réglé, son réveil n'était pas activé et elle aurait pu dormir toute la matinée. Elle se leva avec motivation pour se préparer comme tous les matins mais lorsque son pieds toucha le sol, elle se sentit très lourde.

_Ha oui c'est vrai... Hier soir j'étais très fatiguée..._ Un éclair lumineux parcouru son esprit. _Mais c'est SonGohan qui s'est occupé de moi alors ! _Videl scruta sa chambre en tenant l'arrière de son coude comme une petite fille gênée. Tout était en ordre et la fenêtre était fermée.

_Comment est-il sorti ? La fenêtre ne se ferme pas par l'extérieur... La porte d'entrée ? C'est un peu risqué avec mon père..._

Elle s'approcha vers la fenêtre et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il était donc passé par là. Videl prit des vêtements pour la journée dans sa penderie en bois et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain privée.

Elle prit une agréable douche, se sécha les cheveux, mit ses vêtements et se brossa les dents. Une fois ses cheveux attachés et la salle de bain de nouveau bien rangée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit son sac de cours ainsi que sa montre. Elle descendit à la cuisine où son père lisait le journal sur une chaise haute pendant que des cuisiniers préparaient son petit déjeuner.

"Bonjour papa !"

"Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?" demanda Hercule sans relever le nez de son journal.

"Oui ça peut aller."

"Très bien... Et tu t'es bien amusée avec ton ami ?" tout en insistant sur le dernier mot et en lançant des regards indiscrets au dessus des pages.

"Papa... C'est un ami ! Il ne s'est rien passé, je t'assure !"

"... Je l'espère bien, parce que tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense."

"Oui papa... Je sais très bien, pas avant mes 18 ans et il doit être plus fort que toi." répondit Videl avec lassitude comme un disque raillé.

"Ne prends pas mes paroles à la légère jeune fille !" menaça son père en sentant la nonchalance de sa fille.

"Ou sinon quoi ? De toute façon je n'ai de leçon à recevoir de ta part ! C'est toi qui manque cruellement de règles !" s'énerva Videl avec rancœur.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?! Me faire chier dès le matin ça t'amuses ?!" La colère de Monsieur Satan apeura les cuisiniers spectateurs qui cessèrent toute cuisine. L'un des cuisiniers attendait le bon moment pour confier à Videl son bento du midi, ce que la jeune femme remarqua. Elle prit le déjeuner et donna un grand sourire au cuisinier par reconnaissance. Elle ignora davantage son père et quitta la pièce pour partir en cours. Videl prit ses clefs sur une table et sortit sans regarder derrière elle. Elle entendait toujours son père hurler de rage dans la cuisine. Sur le trajet du lycée, elle prit son temps. Elle était encore très fatiguée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle sentait chacun de ses pas comme si elle avait pris cinq kilos en une nuit.

**###**

Une fois au lycée, Videl passa au casier et s'installa à sa place dans la classe. Peu de personne était installée mais elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle ne voulait pas rester debout. Une petite blonde arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec un autre garçon de la classe, à première vue elle le draguait.

_Elle ne changera jamais..._

Eresa se retourna et vit Videl déjà installée à sa place. Elle fit un signe de la main à son camarade et monta rejoindre Videl.

"Tu es déjà là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu devant le lycée donc j'ai cru que tu avais eu un appel !" expliqua Eresa.

_C'est vrai... Il ne faudrait pas d'appel parce que je ne suis pas en très bon état… _pensa Videl avec inquiétude face à son état actuel.

"Oui c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas prévenu ni attendu, excuse moi. Mais tu avais l'air bien accompagnée…" commenta Videl en montrant le camarade de classe avec qui Eresa discutait. Eresa gloussa, ce qui énervait beaucoup Videl.

"Oui, il est mignon pas vrai ?"

"Tu trouves tous les garçons "mignons" !"

"Tu parles ! Toi tu n'es jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit et jamais tu ne comprendras le plaisir d'être avec un homme et surtout le plaisir physique. A cause de ton père, tu es une vraie sainte-ni-touche !" Videl fit un regard sombre à l'allusion de son père...

"Occupes toi de tes affaires !"

"Alors occupes toi des tiennes avant tout !" répliqua Eresa.

La blonde et la brune se mirent à bouder dans leur coin jusqu'à ce qu'une crinière blonde surgisse de nul part entre les deux filles.

"Vous faites encore la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?" demanda Sharpner avec un sourire au coin.

"C'est elle qui a commencé !" firent les deux filles en même temps.

"Bah voyons... Vous êtes vraiment terribles... Mais de toute façon, je sais très bien que ça va pas durer, vous vous réconciliez toujours."

"Oui c'est vrai... Et puis c'est une petite dispute de rien du tout... Pas vrai Videl ?" taquina Eresa.

"Oui c'est vrai... Mais j'aime pas trop quand tu fais allusion à mon père..." rappela Videl à son amie.

"Oui je sais… Je suis allée un peu loin."

"Bon bah voilà, tout va bien !" fit le blond en s'installant à sa place.

En même temps, un garçon apparut dans la salle et s'empressa de rejoindre Videl.

"Salut Videl, tu as bien dormi ?" demanda Gohan avec inquiétude. "Tu n'aurais pas dû rester au lit plutôt…"

Des regards outrés dévisagèrent SonGohan. De quoi parlait-il ?

"T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Merci de t'être occupé de moi hier soir." fit Videl avec un merveilleux sourire qui fit rougir Gohan.

"HEIN ! Quoi hier soir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?" hurlèrent Sharpner et Eresa, complètement choqués par cette révélation soudaine. S'était-il passé ce qu'ils pensaient ?!

Gohan ne fit pas attention à ces questions, il la trouvait tellement belle que son sourire continuait de réchauffer son cœur. Mais voir Gohan rougir et ne plus bouger intrigua Eresa et Sharpner encore plus.

"Videl, qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché ?" paniqua Eresa.

"Mais rien ! Vous vous faites des illusions. SonGohan est juste venu chez moi, rien de plus !"

"Chez toi ? Et pourquoi faire ? Ton père l'a laissé entrer ?" s'énerva Sharpner. Pourquoi il n'a jamais été aussi loin et Gohan qui débarque, arrive là où lui il a échoué ?!

"Oui il l'a laissé entrer et on a juste... Révisé !"

"Réviser ? La bonne excuse, j'ai sortie cette excuse plusieurs fois moi aussi." soupçonna Eresa.

"Sauf qu'avec toi ça ne marche plus et que là c'est vrai. On aurait pu faire quoi sinon ?"

Les regards pleins de sous-entendu fixèrent Videl qui se mis à rougir.

"Arrêtez de penser à ça tout de suite, vous êtes ridicules ! Maintenant asseyez-vous et arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi." s'énerva Videl à première vue mais au fond, elle était surtout gênée d'avouer que Gohan était chez elle hier soir.

"Mouais... Après tout, il s'agit de Videl, on a pas à s'en faire." dit Eresa.

"Comment ça ?!" s'exclama Videl qui se tourna vivement vers les deux.

"Bah…"

"Tu ne fais pas comme Eresa !" fit Sharpner dans un instinct de survie lorsqu'il vit ce regard tellement menaçant… Cette réflexion mit Eresa toute rouge.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça ? T'es pas mieux aussi ! Tu oses me critiquer alors que tu lèches le cul à la première nana que tu croises et tu es capable de te mettre à quatre pattes devant une fille tellement tu es désespéré !"

"Quoi ! Alors écoutes moi bien…"

Pendant que les deux amis de Videl se querellaient, elle se tourna de nouveau vers SonGohan qui était sorti de sa transe pour rigoler face à cette scène de ménage.

"Au fait SonGohan, et toi, tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?"

"Qui moi ?" fit le jeune homme en retrouvant son sérieux. "Non bien sûr que non. J'ai presque rien fait hier soir."

"D'accord !" fit Videl avec un nouveau sourire plus timide.

_Elle me sourit de plus en plus en ce moment... Au mon Dieux, elle est tellement belle !_

"Au... Au fait, Videl... Tu manges avec moi ce midi ?" fit le jeune homme timidement en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir les deux amis qui continuaient à se battre et dans leur vacarme, n'avait même pas entendu la proposition de SonGohan.

"Avec plaisir ! On se retrouve sur le toit comme d'habitude ?"

"Oui !" cette nouvelle réchauffait le cœur du saiyan.

La dispute continua encore six minutes pendant que SonGohan et Videl les regardaient en silence, installaient confortablement sur leur chaise. Le professeur ordonna les deux fauteurs de trouble de s'installer et les cours du matin purent commencer comme tous les jours.

**###**

La cloche du déjeuner retentit, ainsi Gohan et Videl se dirigèrent vers le toit. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, Gohan ferma la porte derrière Videl. Mais au lieu de continuer le chemin, la jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement en observant les marches une par une.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?" fit Gohan en descendant au même niveau que Videl et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Heum... Rien c'est rien !" Videl prit les devants avec un sourire forcé et commença à monter les marches une par une en se tenant à la rambarde. Gohan comprit aussitôt, les jambes de Videl tremblait à chaque marche et elle s'essoufflait pour pas grand chose. Il monta les marches au plus vite et rattrapa Videl. Soudainement, sans demander quoi que ce soit, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle s'exclama de surprise mais n'avait pas la force de riposter.

"Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire que tu étais trop fatiguée pour monter les marches." s'amusa Gohan.

"Mais j'ai bien réussi à monter les marches ce matin pour aller en cours."

"Alors je viendrais plus tôt, tous les matins pour t'aider à monter les escaliers !"

"Hein ?! Mais non, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule." rougit Videl en tournant son visage trop près de SonGohan, en vérité elle appréciait beaucoup être portée par lui...

Gohan commença à monter les escaliers avec la fille aussi légère qu'un chaton pour un saiyan.

"Je préfère t'accompagner chaque matin que de me sentir coupable si jamais tu tombes un jour dans les escaliers. Et puis, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Un entraîneur se doit de prendre soin de son élève." Gohan posa délicatement Videl au sol une fois les escaliers passés, et ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur.

"... Merci beaucoup." fit Videl difficilement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une personne ait autant d'attention pour elle.

"Allez, viens t'asseoir et reprends des forces." fit Gohan, déjà installé sur le bord du toit en tapotant la place juste à côté de lui. Videl s'approcha de lui et s'installa délicatement pour ne pas tomber, à l'emplacement recommandé. Gohan ouvrit sa boîte hâtivement en laissant une agréable odeur qui chatouilla le nez des deux personnes présentes. Videl fit de même avec sa boîte alors que Gohan avait déjà attaqué.

"Au fait SonGohan, on fait quoi ce soir ?"

Le jeune homme avala ce qui était dans sa bouche et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

"C'est un secret, je te laisse la surprise. On fait un truc différent de hier soir."

"Hum ? Comment ça "différent" ?" demanda Videl très curieuse.

"Bah étant donné que tu es épuisée parce que tu n'as pas encore l'habitude de déployer tes forces, on va y aller doucement et je vais te proposer cet exercice régulièrement pour t'entretenir. T'inquiètes pas, ça va être plus tranquille que hier et là c'est surtout moi qui va faire, tu auras juste à te détendre et laisser tes forces se libérer petit à petit. C'est un très bon exercice !"

Pendant toute l'explication, Videl regardait SonGohan avec des grands yeux, comme quand son père lui racontait ses combats quand elle était petite. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, elle trouvait sa vie plus passionnante depuis qu'elle connaissait SonGohan et ses grands secrets.

"Au fait, tu entends toujours les pensées des gens ?" demanda Gohan.

"Pas depuis ce matin... Je dois être trop épuisée pour pouvoir les entendre."

"Ça doit donc te faire du bien, tu vas pouvoir te laisser aller aujourd'hui. Et je te promets que tous les jours de ta vie seront comme ça." fit Gohan avec un grand sourire avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de sushi.

Videl continuait à le regarder avec un petit sourire timide. Elle était bien, très bien ! Elle se sentait tellement détendu malgré la fatigue.

"Merci beaucoup SonGohan, je te suis très reconnaissante." Gohan rougit en voyant le sourire radieux de la jeune fille, elle avait l'air si détendu !

"De- De rien ! C'est avec plaisir !" en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Tu devrais m-manger. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces."

_Au seigneur, je suis ridicule..._

L'attitude de SonGohan amusait énormément Videl, elle dégusta le repas fraîchement préparée par les cuisiniers au côté de SonGohan. Elle avait hâte que les cours se finissent pour enfin passer du temps avec lui.

Les nuages défilaient au dessus de leur tête pendant que les autres élèves déjeunaient sous leurs pieds. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, les deux adolescents prirent leurs affaires et comme par réflexe, Gohan reprit Videl dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me porter dans tes bras devant tout le monde ?" fit Videl en rougissant.

"Non ne t'inquiètes pas, juste quand il n'y a personne. Quand on sera en publique, je me mettrais derrière toi ou à côté pour te rattraper au cas où. Mais là il n'y a personne donc tu peux au moins éviter de t'épuiser avec ces escaliers là." expliqua Gohan en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

"Je te remercie SonGohan... Parce qu'en publique, il y aurait eu des ragots dans tout le lycée."

"Du genre ?"

"Du genre, ils sont en couple !" Cette idée embarrassa Gohan qui rougit de plus belle et n'osait croiser le regard de Videl. Pendant ce temps, Videl pouvait sentir l'odeur qui émanait de SonGohan, elle n'avait jamais senti un parfum pareil… C'était l'odeur de SonGohan uniquement. Un mélange de gel douche pour homme, de lessive et d'épices. C'était merveilleux !

Gohan déposa Videl par terre une fois en bas des escaliers. Videl s'éclaircit la gorge et retrouva ses esprits. "Bon, allons-y ! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard en cours."

**###**

Gohan sortit dans les premiers de la classe pour passer au plus vite à son casier. Videl passa également à son casier une minutes plus tard.

"En forme ?" questionna Gohan sur son état de fatigue.

"Oui ! On y va ?" demanda Videl avec grand enthousiasme. Gohan verrouilla son cadenas, suivit de Videl. Ils partirent tous les deux, descendant les escaliers avec Gohan aux côtés de Videl comme promis et s'éloignant du lycée au même rythme.

"Tu es plus en forme que ce matin ?"

"Manger m'a fait du bien, mais la journée était longue, du coup je suis encore fatiguée."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne change pas le programme pour ce soir."

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ?"

"Non je préfère te garder la surprise." fit Gohan en tournant son visage avec un beau sourire. Videl ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais une nouvelle question surgit de son esprit. Sa curiosité se multiplia subitement.

"Autre question, la présence de mon père ne te dérange pas trop j'espère."

"Pourquoi ça ? Et puis, j'ai juste à me transformer en super saiyan et ton père me laisse tranquille. Il me reconnaîtra directement et je pourrais aller et venir chez toi sans soucis." avec un grand sourire naïf.

"Tu veux terroriser mon père ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !" Videl avait des différends avec son père mais n'était pas cruelle au point de lui donner une crise cardiaque.

"Heum... Excuses moi, non je ne vais pas faire ça. Serte il ne poserait plus de problèmes mais c'est pas une façon de se comporter. Et je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir faire peur à une personne comme ça, juste pour arriver à mes fins."

Le reste du chemin se déroula tranquillement, une fois arrivée devant la maison, Videl ouvrit la porte avec ses clefs et referma derrière elle.

"Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé donc on est tranquille, il ne saura même pas que tu es là."

"D'accord, on s'y mets direct ?"

"Oui !" Videl monta les escaliers hâtivement jusqu'à sa chambre, toujours suivit de très prêt par SonGohan. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre et posèrent leurs affaires par terre.

"Allons-y ! Dans un premier temps, allonges toi sur le lit, sur le ventre." ordonna Gohan.

"Hein ?!" s'exclama Videl tout en se retournant toute rouge de gène. Gohan comprit très vite les sous-entendus et tenta de se rattraper.

"C-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure, fais moi confiance. Tu n'auras même pas à enlever tes vêtements." fit maladroitement Gohan en s'enfonçant de plus en plus.

"Pardon ?" s'énerva Videl cette fois-ci.

"Non attends, Videl ! Calme toi ! Tu peux me faire confiance quand même. Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon et tu devrais le savoir."

Videl reprit son calme petit à petit.

"C'est quoi ton exercice ?" avec encore un peu de méfiance.

"Je vais utiliser mon ki sur toi pour stimuler le tien pour qu'il se libère sans que tu ne le subisses physiquement. Ça va te détendre, et tu seras mieux demain matin."

"... J'ai à peu près compris."

"Pas la peine de comprendre, fais moi confiance c'est tout." expliqua fermement le saiyan.

Videl s'exécuta et se coucha sur le lit sur le ventre. Gohan se positionna à côté du lit, et mis ses mains au dessus du dos de sa camarade sans la toucher. Un aura bleu se dégagea du bout de ses mains et Videl sursauta subitement.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" fit Gohan avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"C'est bizarre…"

"C'est normal, mais normalement ça te fait du bien."

"Oui…" fit Videl faiblement avec les joues un peu rouges.

"Alors détends toi et laisses toi faire." Pourquoi des paroles si simples avaient-elles un côté érotique venant de SonGohan ? Videl obéit et ferma ses yeux, elle se sentait très bien. L'aura continuait à se propager sur son corps et elle se sentait de plus en plus légère. Gohan faisait des légers mouvements circulaires au dessus de son dos, avec douceur tout en regardant sa camarade toute détendue.

_J'ai envie de la toucher… Mais je ne dois surtout pas !_

Après 10 minutes, Gohan s'arrêta, constatant que Videl s'était endormie.

_Elle dort... Je ferais mieux d'y aller._

Gohan s'écarta du lit pour prendre ses affaires en silence mais avant de partir il se retourna une dernière fois. Il reposa ses affaires, constatant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important... Il retourna Videl délicatement sur le dos et en profita pour retirer légèrement ses draps. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras sans la réveiller, pour la recouvrir du drap et ainsi empêcher qu'elle n'est froid.

_Comme ça tu vas encore mieux dormir Videl..._

Il enleva la montre au poignet de Videl pour la poser sur la table de nuit et en voyant le réveil, il pensa à l'activer.

_Elle ne m'en voudra pas au moins !_

Il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille, qui dormait paisiblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, le visage doux. Ses yeux fermés délicatement, sa peau blanche telle une perle, son petit nez, ses cheveux soyeux et longs et surtout ses lèvres délicates... Qui l'attirait tellement, l'attirait de plus en plus, encore, encore...

Sans s'en rendre compte le visage de Gohan se rapprocha des lèvres, de plus en plus proche... Jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle sa bouche. Ces lèvres étaient si douces et semblaient si délicieuses...

_! Qu'est-ce que...?! Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! _

Gohan retira hâtivement son visage, rouge écarlate, tout paniqué. Il prit ses affaires et partit comme un voleur comme la veille.


	11. Tout commençait si bien

**Tout commençait si bien...**

Videl ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux bleus. Elle observa tout autour d'elle en réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie toute seule pendant l'exercice. Elle était seule et toujours vêtu des vêtements de la veille. Quand le souvenir d'un doux rêve revint subitement… Dans ce rêve, un homme l'embrassait délicatement sans un mot et il avait un visage familier. Mais impossible de se souvenir... Et ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces… Videl rougit à ce drôle de souvenir, c'était tellement agréable que s'en était déroutant. Elle se résigna à chasser cette pensée de sa tête et de se lever pour se préparer. Videl avait l'impression que les matins devenaient répétitifs, à cause des entraînements et de comment ils se finissaient.

**###**

Chez les Son, le soleil illuminait d'une lumière chatoyante la petite maison. Tout était silencieux, les oiseaux chantaient et les cours d'eau à proximité résonnaient à travers la prairie. Jusqu'à ce que...

*BIBIP* *BIBIP* *BIBIP*

Gohan sursauta dans son lit et tapa sur le dessus de son réveil pour l'éteindre. Mais avec son sursaut, il explosa son réveil sous sa main.

"Et merde... Faut que j'en rachète un autre…"

Gohan se leva du pied gauche, ses cheveux en bataille (plus que d'habitude), il s'était couché tard ! Il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain, il a donc fait ses devoirs en vitesse avant de se coucher.

Gohan sortit de sa chambre en pyjama, il rentra dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait.

"Tu as mis ton réveil très fort ce matin, tu t'es couché tard ?" demanda Chichi.

"Hum... Ouais, un peu." Gohan savait bien qu'il risquait de se faire engueuler. Elle disait toujours qu'il fallait bien dormir pour bien travailler la journée.

"Gohan, tu sais ce que je pense de se coucher tard ?"

"Oui maman, excuses moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès."

Chichi n'insista pas plus longtemps sur le couché, à la grande surprise de Gohan.

"Ça se passe bien avec Videl ? Vous vous entendez bien et l'entraînement avance ?" demanda sa mère. Gohan se mit à sourire, il savait bien qu'elle était très curieuse de ce qui se passait avec Videl et il connaissait sa mère. Elle s'imaginait beaucoup de chose, surtout sur son fils si jamais il fréquentait une fille.

"Oui on peut dire que tout ce passe bien. L'entraînement avance bien, elle met beaucoup de volonté ! C'est une grande qualité chez elle, Videl sait ce qu'elle veut."

Gohan se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille... Il s'était laissé aller, peut-être à cause de la fatigue. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. En tout cas, il ressentait un drôle de sentiment lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune fille. Une envie intense de la revoir et un immense vide à chaque fois qu'il était loin d'elle. Il pouvait même se sentir angoissé.

"Gohan ?" questionna Chichi, remarquant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

"Hein ? Heu... Pardon maman, j'étais entrain de réfléchir à quelque chose."

"Ha et à quoi donc ? Ou je dirais même, à qui ?" taquina Chichi.

"A personne." répondit Gohan activement.

"J'ai du mal à y croire, je te connais mon fils. Tu ne pensais pas à une certaine jeune fille ?"

Gohan se mit à rougir et affirma le contraire. Chichi sourit à son fils et se retourna face au four comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Manges vite et vas te préparer. Tu ne dois pas être en retard pour tes cours !"

Gohan était étonné de voir que sa mère n'insistait pas plus que ça. C'était pas dans son habitude, normalement elle continuait de débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse soutirer des informations. Mais il voyait bien que sa mère cachait quelque chose, elle était très maligne, il la connaissait par cœur. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et engloutit son petit déjeuner, digne d'un saiyan.

**###**

Videl se sentait beaucoup moins fatiguée que la veille. L'exercice que SonGohan lui avait proposé lui avait fait un bien fou ! Elle avait l'agréable sensation que ses muscles revivaient après un grand repos. Le chemin au lycée était tellement agréable, elle pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ses douleurs.

_Il sait vraiment comment si prendre... C'est pas n'importe qui, on voit bien qu'il s'y connait. Et il ferait un excellent professeur d'arts martiaux s'il s'engageait sur cette voix là. Mais il a aussi d'autres qualités ! Grâce à son intelligence il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Il a décidément beaucoup de qualités et de compétences. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, je suis jalouse... J'aimerais avoir la même facilité d'adaptation que lui..._

Videl enviait terriblement SonGohan; à ses yeux, tout paraissait si difficile. Alors qu'au contraire, SonGohan pouvait avoir les mêmes choses en un clin d'œil. Il pouvait être riche grâce à sa véritable identité, vivre la vie que son père menait, s'adapter à n'importe quel travail, socialiser et gagner l'amitié et la confiance de nombreuses personnes... Et pourtant il ne faisait rien de tout ça. Serte il cherche un travail très méritant, mais l'argent et la popularité ne paraissait pas l'intéresser...

"Coucou Videlnounette !" La belle brune se retourna après avoir reconnu la voix de son amie blonde.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu es vraiment têtue ma parole."

Eresa continua le chemin avec sa copine avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Dis Videl... Tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Gohan dis moi... Hein ?"

Videl ne répondit pas, cette réflexion l'agaçait énormément.

"Je t'ai posé une question... Tu as vraiment quelque chose à cacher ?" fit la blonde avec un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus.

"Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu n'insinues pas quelque chose par hasard !" fit Videl un peu énervée.

"Ça va, prends pas la mouche. Je trouve juste que vous vous rapprochez beaucoup ces derniers temps. Vous êtes pas mal ensemble aussi."

"Ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien entre SonGohan et moi. Il m'aide à réviser et c'est tout. Avec mes interventions régulières j'ai pas mal de retard et grâce à lui je rattrape mon retard." Videl se félicita intérieurement pour cet argument extrêmement pertinent !

"Ha... C'est tout ? Mais c'est pas marrant. Moi si j'étais toi, j'en profiterais et je me rapprocherais de lui plus sérieusement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Le sourire mesquin de son amie énerva Videl, elle n'avait pas d'autre chose à penser ! Elle se faisait toujours des histoires en plus. Elle et SonGohan ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était beau, intelligent, fort, serviable, et plein d'autres qualités… Bon sang ! Elle tombait vraiment amoureuse de cet homme !

"Videl... Je te parle ! Tu m'a écouté j'espère !" répéta Eresa.

"Ha... Désolée, je pensais à quelque chose."

"Ça va aller ? Tu es toute blanche. J'espère que tu n'es pas malade." s'inquiéta son amie.

"Non ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas fait très attention."

"Je disais, tu as trouvé comment l'exercice de maths ? Il était assez compliqué…"

"L'exercice de maths ?! Quel exercice de maths !" s'affola Videl en repensant à ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas fait la veille.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Gohan hier soir. Vous auriez pu le faire ensemble. Vous n'êtes pas très futé vous deux. Décidément il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, vous êtes aussi tête en l'air."

"Ne me mets pas dans le même sac ! Je suis moins tête en l'air que lui. C'est un cas désespéré."

"Moui... Tu n'as pas tord mais tu restes dans la merde parce que tu n'as pas fait ton exercice !" fit la blonde avec un sourire au coin du visage.

"Je vais le faire en arrivant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter." Videl essayait de se persuader toute seule.

"Sauf qu'il est hyper dur... Je sais pas si tu vas réussir à le faire."

**###**

Elles arrivèrent au lycée l'une à côté de l'autre. Le lycée se remplissait petit à petit, les professeurs arrivaient également, mélangés aux élèves, les saluant poliment. Videl se sentit mal en apercevant son prof de maths au loin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse ses exercices au plus vite. Elle s'arrêta un instant au casier pour prendre son livre de maths et couru dans la classe pour travailler son exercice.

"Videl ? Tu n'as pas fait ton exercice !" taquina Sharpner en voyant son amie gratter sur sa feuille.

"Fermes-la Sharpner... J'ai pas à recevoir de leçon d'une personne qui ne fait JAMAIS ses exercices pour X ou Y raison."

"Pas la peine de te défouler sur moi comme ça…" Sharpner s'éloigna de la bombe prête à exploser.

Videl cherchait désespérément la solution au problème. Elle ne comprenait pas l'exercice. Chaque calcul qu'elle faisait, échouait... Elle détestait les calculs de complexes, elle avait loupé beaucoup de cours et ne comprenait pas grand chose. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle se sentait désespérée.

_Le prof va bientôt arriver... J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'interroger ou demander ma copie._

"Tu arrives à trouver ?" demanda Eresa avec bienveillance.

"Non et il y a une erreur de calcul dans ta copie. Ça me sert à rien !" s'énervait Videl, se laissant envahir par le stress.

"Je sais, mais c'est pas grave. Au moins j'aurais essayé, le prof ne va rien me dire quand même !"

"Mouais... Sauf que recopier la même erreur que toi n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Je vais me faire griller directement."

"Croisons les doigts alors !" dit Eresa avec un grand sourire naïf.

Gohan arriva peu après. Il n'avait pas le grand sourire aussi éblouissant que d'habitude. Ce sourire était tiré de tel qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout naturel. Le retour du faux sourire ? Pourquoi ?

"Gohan ? Tu as l'air... Fatigué. Ça va ?" demanda Eresa, très observatrice et prévenante.

"Oui... Je me suis couché un peu tard !" en se grattant le derrière de la tête avec un petit sourire un peu plus naturel.

"..." la blonde eu un petit sourire sournois et se tourna vers Videl. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que tu sois aussi fatigué ?"

Gohan n'ayant pas autant l'habitude de mentir que Videl, il ne su pas inventer une histoire pour échapper à la vérité et se mit à paniquer.

"On a rien fait de spécial heu... On a parlé, on a... hum... Joué à... heu non pas joué…"

"On a étudié et rien de plus !" répliqua Videl toujours énervée sur sa copie.

_Quel idiot, il ne sait même pas mentir. Ils vont s'imaginer des choses maintenant..._

Eresa dévisageait ces deux camarades en les suspectant de lui cacher quelque chose.

"Ouais... Je ne vais pas vous lâcher aussi facilement. Je vous surveille !"

Le professeur de maths entra dans la classe faisant s'asseoir toutes les personnes.

"Non... J'ai pas eu le temps de finir... Et merde !" Videl se cogna la tête sur sa table de désespoir. "Je suis foutue…"

Gohan regardait Videl discrètement, séparé d'elle par son amie Eresa.

_Elle n'a pas fait son exercice de maths... Et il était dur... _

"Très bien, je vous demanderais de laisser votre copie d'exercice à la fin du cours pour les personnes que je citerais. Il sera noté sur 20 et comptera pour un coefficient 1. Donc, ceux qui me rendront leur copie sont…" commença le professeur.

Videl croisait ses doigts, il ne fallait pas que ça tombe sur elle, elle n'avait même pas corrigé ses erreurs.

"... Sharpner, SonGohan,... "

"Et merde, il m'a choisit…" se décomposa Sharpner.

"Tu auras encore un 0, ta moyenne sera sublime en maths." taquina Eresa.

"Pas la peine de me le rappeler."

Le cœur de Videl s'emballait, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas choisi.

"...Yumi, Videl…" continuait le professeur.

_ET MERDE !_ Videl s'effondra, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il avait appelé une dizaine d'élèves et elle était dedans.

Gohan observait Videl, elle avait l'air vraiment mal...

_Il faut que je l'aide... C'est de ma faute si elle n'a pas fait son exercice. Je dois rattraper le coup, je vais pas la laisser comme ça !_

Gohan déchira une feuille de son cahier de brouillon et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse.

Videl sentait son heure arriver... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver comme excuse valable... Un 0 sur son bulletin, c'était une chose à éviter coûte que coûte. Surtout en maths !

Un morceau de papier apparut sous ses yeux. Son amie Eresa lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille...

"C'est de la part de Gohan." Videl fut surprise et ouvrit le papier avec hâte. Soudain, SonGohan devint son rayon de soleil ! Il était écrit:

"Passes moi ta copie, je vais rectifier tes erreurs.

C'est à cause de moi si tu n'as pas fait ton exercice alors accepte mon aide s'il te plaît. Je me sentirais énormément coupable. Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne..."

Videl ne savais pas quoi dire, elle était en mauvaise posture, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Videl hocha la tête à l'adresse de SonGohan. Au signal, il prit sa copie et se mit à travailler à toute vitesse, il avait 5 minutes pour corriger, guider Videl et lui rendre sa copie pour qu'elle rectifie ses erreurs.

Avant que le professeur ne fasse le tour de l'amphi, Gohan réussit dans un temps record de corriger Videl et de lui rendre la copie. Sa copie avait des ratures mais au moins, le résultat était bon ainsi que la méthode. Elle avait hâte d'être à la pause de midi pour remercier SonGohan comme il se doit.

**###**

Les deux heures de cours se déroulèrent dans le calme, et Videl put se relaxer et penser à autre chose pour oublier l'épisode de l'exercice de maths. Heureusement que SonGohan était là pour la sauver, elle aurait surement été puni par son père et il l'aurait surement interdit de voir SonGohan et donc d'arrêter l'entraînement.

Elle se concentra sur le poème à étudier, jusqu'à ce elle jette un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle. Puis elle remarqua SonGohan écroulé sur la table, complètement épuisé.

_Réveilles toi avant que la prof te remarque bon sang ! Depuis combien de temps il dort ?_

"SonGohan…" murmura Videl en interpellant Eresa qui somnolait par l'ennui du cours. "Eresa, essaies de le réveiller doucement de sorte à ce qu'il ne sursaute pas."

"D'accord…" elle se tourna vers Gohan et commença à le secouer discrètement et chuchotant son nom. "Gohan, réveilles toi bon sang... Tu vas te faire prendre."

SonGohan ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il avait le sommeil très profond quand il avait faim et était un peu fatigué. Videl prit sa règle et la glissa sous la table.

"Je vais essayer de le réveiller en lui donnant des coups dans la cuisse. Fais attention à tes jambes Eresa."

"D'accord."

Videl sentit sa cuisse, elle écarta un peu sa règle et commença à lui donner des petits coups discrets. Mais les coups n'étaient pas assez forts pour le réveiller. Elle leva sa règle et fouetta la cuisse de SonGohan. Cette fois, ça eut pour effet de réveiller légèrement SonGohan, il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rendorme une deuxième fois.

"SonGohan ! Réveilles toi ! C'est un ordre !" Il se tourna vers son amie qui l'appelait et comprit à son regard sévère qu'il s'était endormi en plein cours.

_Zut ! Quel idiot, je me suis endormi en plein cours... J'espère que la prof ne l'a pas vu..._

Gohan se tourna vers Videl et lui fit un hochement de tête pour la remercier avec son plus doux sourire. Videl ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui l'obligea à tourner sa tête vers le cours le plus vite possible.

_Pourquoi je me mets à rougir moi ?_

_**###**_

Les cours de la matinée étaient enfin fini ! Gohan sortit de cours pour poser ses affaires au casier et pour repartir chez lui. Après son problème de sommeil, ce mercredi après-midi lui permettra surement de se reposer !

"SonGohan ?" Gohan se retourna et vit la belle petite brune qui lui arrivait à peine à hauteur de ses épaules.

"Oui Videl ?"

"Tu ne manges pas ici ?"

"Non désolé Videl, je rentre chez moi." il ferma son casier et se tourna complètement vers son amie.

"Hum... Tout d'abord je voudrais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. C'est très gentil de m'avoir aidé pour l'exercice de maths." expliqua Videl timidement en détournant son regard rouge.

"Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, au contraire, c'est de ma faute si tu n'avais pas pu le faire hier soir donc je n'allais pas te laisser dans le pétrin. Et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu m'as réveillé avant que la prof ne s'en rende compte tout à l'heure."

"Oui mais si tu es aussi fatigué, c'est aussi à cause de moi."

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent ensemble.

"Je crois qu'on est quitte. Aujourd'hui on a vu que l'entraînement du soir avait des inconvénients mais si on s'entraide on va pouvoir résoudre le problème." proposa Gohan.

"Je pense aussi, on pourrait faire à la fois notre entraînement et nos devoirs si ça ne te dérange pas ?

"Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable !" fit Gohan avec un large sourire. "Au fait, tu manges ici ?" demanda Gohan en constatant la boîte de déjeuner de Videl.

"Et bien, je mange chez moi d'habitude mais là j'ai pris mon panier si jamais tu avais envie de continuer l'entraînement."

Gohan se sentit gêné, il n'avait pas prévu de panier et il devait manger chez lui puisque sa mère avait prévu le repas. D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé passer son après-midi avec Videl. Il était coincé même s'il ne pouvait certainement pas dire à sa mère qu'il ne mangeait plus à la maison. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

_Et si je l'invitais à la maison ? Non pas question, ma mère risque de se faire des idées et de raconter n'importe quoi à Videl. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir aider Videl. Plus vite elle saura contrôler son pouvoir et plus vite son cauchemar sera fini. Elle a surement assez souffert comme ça dans sa vie elle aussi._

"Hum Videl... Si tu veux je peux te proposer de... Ne t'imagines rien surtout mais... Que dirais-tu de manger chez moi ce midi ? De plus nous serions plus au calme pour l'entrainement donc tu pourras mieux te concentrer et rien de mieux que le bon air frais !" fit Gohan en se grattant le derrière de sa tête comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

Videl fut surprise de sa proposition mais c'est vrai que le grand air loin de la grande ville si bruyante ne lui ferait pas de mal !

"Pourquoi pas, mais ta mère sera d'accord ? Elle n'a pas prévu pour une bouche en plus."

"Hahaha, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vu comme on mange chez moi, ma mère ne risque pas de manquer de nourriture même pour une personne en plus. De plus, tu dois manger encore moins que ma mère donc tu risques pas de prendre beaucoup de place."

Même si ça pouvait paraître bizarre, le fait de savoir que SonGohan mangeait pour dix la rassurait puisqu'elle mangera comme une petite souris par rapport à lui. Elle ne devrait pas gêner tant que ça.

"D'accord ! Alors j'accepte, je dirais à mon père que je suis restée au lycée pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque !"

Cette nouvelle ravit Gohan, c'était la première fois qu'il invitait une amie chez lui. Serte, Bulma venait souvent chez lui mais ce n'était pas une amie de son âge.

"On y va maintenant ?"

"Oui ! Je prends les cahiers qu'il me faut pour les devoirs de demain et on y va !"

**###**

Gohan volait dans les airs, en très bonne compagnie. Son amie était à côté de lui, volant avec son avion jaune.

"Ton avion est vraiment bruyant et lent !" cria Gohan pour se faire entendre de Videl.

"Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen de transport que j'ai !"

"J'aurais pu te porter !"

Cette idée fit rougir Videl, loin de lui déplaire. SonGohan la serrant fermement pour ne pas la faire tomber et son odeur...

Cinq minutes après, Videl et Gohan se posèrent à côté de la petite maison des Son.

Videl trouva la maison très petite mais aussi très mignonne.

"Ça change de ma grande maison." fit Videl en sortant de son avion.

"De ton château tu veux dire !" fit Gohan en rigolant, pour lui, le terme "maison" était très peu approprié. "Je vais prévenir ma mère, prends tes affaires en attendant."

Gohan ouvrit la porte d'entrée, toujours déverrouillée étant donné que les parages étaient tellement déserts que les voleurs étaient très peu courant. Et même s'il y en avait, le ou les voleur(s) qui rentreraient dans cette maison seraient les moins chanceux du monde ! Gohan était peut-être souvent absent pour l'école mais Goten était souvent là et sa mère n'était certainement pas une femme au foyer sans défense.

"Maman ? Tu es dans la cuisine ?"

"Non, je suis dans le salon mon poussin." entendit Gohan. Il trouva sa mère assise sur le canapé, regardant les informations. "Tu rentres tard, tu as au moins cinq à dix minutes de retard, tu as été retardé ?"

"J'ai... J'ai invité une amie à la maison."

"QUOI ?!" Chichi se leva du canapé et couru à travers la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans que Gohan n'est pu dire un mot de plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit la charmante jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui attendait poliment qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Videl était très intimidée, cette femme venait d'ouvrir la porte si brutalement...

"Hum... Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je suis une amie de votre fils." fit Videl en se penchant poliment pour saluer la mère de famille.

"La première copine que mon Gohan chéri invite à la maison ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Vous êtes cette fameuse Videl qu'il me parle sans arrêt ?!" Videl ne comprenait pas... la mère de SonGohan avait... Les larmes aux yeux ? Et attends ! Quoi ?! SonGohan lui avait parlé d'elle ? Videl se mit à rougir aux raisons qui aurait poussé son ami à parler d'elle. Au même moment, Gohan sortit de derrière sa mère, complètement paniqué.

"Quoi ? Mais... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi maman ! Je ne te parle pas tout le temps de Videl." Gohan était encore plus rouge que Videl, il se sentait incroyablement gêné. Il savait bien ce qu'il risquait, sa mère était tellement prévisible.

"Entrez, ne restez pas dehors comme ça. Vous avez mangé ? J'ai assez à manger sinon." s'exclama Chichi de joie. L'estomac de Gohan répondu à sa question même si elle ne lui était pas destinée. "Je vois... Dans ce cas, à table !" fit Chichi avec un grand sourire. "GOTEN ! A TABLE !" la voix perçante de Chichi bourdonna dans la tête de Gohan et Videl.

Une fois tout le monde à table, Gohan présenta les membres de sa famille pendant que tout le monde mangeait ce qui était présent dans son assiette.

"Je te présente mon petit frère Goten et ma mère s'appelle Chichi."

"Enchantée, je m'appelle Videl Satan et je suis la fille du champion du monde Hercule."

Le fourchette de Chichi tomba dans son assiette avec un bruit sourd, comme si la fourchette était devenu trop lourde pour les muscles de ses doigts. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation… Hercule Satan ! C'était sa fille ?

"Hercule, c'est pas le guignol qui a volé la victoire à Gohan maman ?" demanda avec innocence le petite garçon.

"Tais toi Goten, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est un autre Hercule." rattrapa Chichi au plus vite pour que le secret reste caché.

_"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a choisit cette fille ? Il est inconscient !"_ pensait Chichi avec peur. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Videl pouvait lire dans ses pensées. La pensée si insultante fut entendu par Videl qui se sentit soudainement très mal. Elle ne toucha plus à son assiette et sentait sa tête lui tourner affreusement.

"Maman... En fait... Videl est déjà au courant." expliqua Gohan avec précaution.

"Quoi ?!"

"Mais on ne craint rien maman. Je te le promets." rassura Gohan avec un léger sourire.

_Elle estime que je ne suis pas digne pour SonGohan ?_ pensait Videl, toujours bloquée sur les précédentes pensées de Chichi.

"D'accord, je te fais confiance Gohan." accepta Chichi mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec Videl. "Dites moi Videl, vous vous entendez bien avec votre père ?" demanda la femme avec méfiance. Videl redressa sa tête vers elle et sentit une haine monter en elle à cette question.

"Je ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question !" Gohan sentait la tension dans la voix de Videl et le regard de défi de sa mère. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue… Mais alors que Gohan cherchait un sujet de rattrapage pour sauver le repas, Videl eut la mauvaise idée de lire volontairement les pensées de Chichi pour voir à quoi elle pensait derrière ces yeux méfiants. Videl utilisa donc son pouvoir et Gohan sentit instantanément le changement de son ki, mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, Videl lu dans l'esprit de Chichi:

"_Hercule Satan ? Ça me rappelle un scandale médiatique il y a environ dix ans… Avant qu'il ne devienne le "Héro" du Cell Game."_ pensait Chichi, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs de la presse à scandale. "_Ce type était accusé d'adultère et sa femme s'est suicidée en l'apprenant. Tu parles d'une famille !"_

Videl se leva brusquement de table, en tremblant comme une feuille.

"Je ne peux plus rien entendre... Comment osez vous me juger ! Vous ne savez rien !" hurla Videl à l'adresse de Chichi. Ce qui l'étonna car elle ne lui avait rien dit, ou du moins pas à voix haute… Videl quitta la table et se précipita vers la porte.

"Non Videl attends !" s'affola Gohan pour la rattraper. "Si c'est par rapport à la réflexion sur ton père, je suis vraiment désolé. Après ce qui s'est passé, on a du mal à le porter dans notre cœur mais c'est une question de temps."

"Ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve... Mais ce que les gens continuent de penser de moi et de ma famille…"

"Quoi comment ça ?"

"Rien, laisse moi !

Gohan attrapa fermement le bras de Videl avant qu'elle ne rentre dans son véhicule.

"Videl ! Regardes moi dans les yeux…" ordonna le demi-saiyan. Videl s'exécuta en faisant face à Gohan avec son regard le plus froid. Gohan se sentit très mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas vu ce regard froid depuis longtemps… "Videl... Réponds moi sincèrement... Tu as lu dans les pensées de ma mère ?"

"Oui et c'est très insultant !"

"Pourquoi as-tu faire ça ?" Gohan gardait son calme pour ne pas énerver Videl davantage.

"Pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ces sales hypocrites mais je me suis trompée !" s'énerva Videl, visiblement vexée par ce qu'elle avait apprit.

"Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère comme ça !" il haussa légèrement la voix mais son regard paraissait soudainement plus dur, ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer Videl. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle n'aimait pas ce changement d'humeur.

"A demain SonGohan. Et remercie quand même ta mère pour le repas."

"Non attends, réglons ça maintenant." le ton de Gohan était redevenu doux et son regard exprimait maintenant de la tristesse. "Videl s'il te plait... Nous avons l'entraînement cet après-midi…" tentait désespérément Gohan pour la retenir.

"Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien. J'y arriverait jamais…" Gohan lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne pu finir.

"Non c'est faux, tu peux…"

"LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE !" interrompit Videl à son tour dans un hurlement déchirant. Ceci refroidit le pauvre Gohan qui ne s'attendait pas à un cri si plein de haine et de tristesse. Videl se libéra de lui, courut à son avion et décolla sans plus attendre. Elle voulait s'en aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Loin de cette mésaventure, loin de cet endroit isolé, loin de lui...

Gohan resta debout, à regarder Videl s'éloigner en vitesse de chez lui. Il se sentait si mal, il avait une étrange envie de vomir et il n'avait plus du tout faim. Il se sentait incroyablement triste, il aurait voulu disparaître sur le moment. Il n'avait même plus la force de lui voler après, il n'avait qu'une seule envie... Disparaître ! Il se décida à rentrer mais pas pour continuer à manger. Il voulait s'isoler dans sa chambre, dormir sur son lit, penser à autre chose ou à rien du tout.

Il passa à côté de la cuisine où sa mère et son frère l'attendaient pour continuer de manger, mais Videl aussi était attendue.

"Tu ne viens pas manger mon trésor ? Et où est ton amie ?" questionna Chichi, inquiète de voir son fils revenir avec une mine aussi sombre.

"Elle est partie... Je vais me coucher, je n'ai plus faim." fit Gohan avec une voix monotone et froide tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Quoi ? Mais j'ai préparé tellement de nourriture ! Il ne faut pas tout faire perdre."

Il ne répondit pas et se renferma dans sa chambre à clef, il se jeta sur son lit et fixa la photo de son père.

_Papa... Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?_

**###**

Videl voyait Satan City au loin, ses yeux lui brûlaient affreusement, elle retenait ses larmes depuis qu'elle était partie.

_Je ne pleurerais pas ! Je suis forte ! Je ne vais pas pleurer pour lui. ...Mais pourquoi il a fallut que ça se passe comme ça ? Tout se passait si bien entre nous... C'est quoi mon problème sérieusement ! Et mon entraînement que j'ai arrêté..._

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir…" des larmes s'écoulèrent sans que Videl ne put les retenir. Elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs, du mal qu'ils faisaient autour d'elle.

Une fois arrivée chez elle et ses yeux moins rouges, elle rentra chez elle où son père était encore une fois assis sur le canapé.

"Tu as déjà fini tes recherches ma puce ?"

"Oui papa... Je vais finir mes devoirs dans ma chambre maintenant."

"Au fait, je suis désolé si hier matin je me suis énervé…" s'excusa timidement Hercule.

"C'est déjà oublié papa." répondit Videl avec froideur.

_"C'est bien la fille à sa mère ! Elle a le même caractère de cochon."_ pensa suffisamment fort Hercule pour arriver à Videl.

Cette pensée attrista Videl, son père n'était pas un homme mauvais, il avait juste un ego démesuré. Il aimait vraiment sa mère… Alors pourquoi ?

"Ne bois pas trop papa... A tout à l'heure."

Elle s'installa sur son bureau, sortit ses affaires. Elle se sentait de nouveau seule, comme avant de connaître SonGohan.

**###**

Gohan se réveilla, il était déjà six heure et demi du soir. Il se rappela l'histoire avec Videl... Puis il vit son sac par terre, et se résigna à faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Mais sa concentration était sans arrêt interrompu en pensant à la belle brune. Son hurlement plein de souffrance… Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ! Gohan se leva brusquement et sortit par sa fenêtre pour s'envoler. Avant de décoller, son petit frère apparut derrière lui avec une peluche lézard dans sa main qu'il tenait pas la queue et vêtu de son pyjama.

"Tu pars où grand frère ?" demanda la petite tête brune.

"Je dois voir Videl…"

"Maman veut te voir avant, elle m'a demandé de te chercher."

Gohan s'exécuta et redescendit du rebord de la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en remerciant son frère par la même occasion. En arrivant, il vit sa mère assise avec une tisane chaude.

"Tu voulais me voir ?" demanda Gohan calmement.

"Je voulais te parler de Videl." Gohan ne se sentait pas très enchanté mais il devait savoir d'où venait le problème entre Videl et sa mère avant de parler à son amie. "Tout d'abord, est-ce que je devrais savoir quelque chose de particulier sur cette fille ?" demanda Chichi calmement avec de légers soupçons. Gohan s'installa sur la chaise en face de sa mère et décida de jouer franc jeux avec elle.

"Videl est très spéciale maman. Et elle a un terrible secret. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit." Chichi accepta simplement la requête de son fils. "Videl a un pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôle pas parfaitement. Cela consiste à lire dans les pensées…" A cette révélation, Chichi pallie tout à coup et se sentit envahi d'une immense honte.

"J'ignore ce à quoi tu as pensé, mais Videl l'a entendu. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais elle a son caractère…" Gohan s'excusa pour Videl, mais en vérité il ne voulait pas qu'elle change. "Maintenant maman, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as pensé pour pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec Videl."

Chichi comprenait tout maintenant… Et elle se sentait très coupable.

"Ho je suis vraiment désolée mon poussin. Mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises mais je l'ai peut-être jugé un peu trop vite…" Chichi prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. "J'ai pensé qu'elle n'était pas digne de toi, juste parce que son père était un pauvre lâche."

Gohan comprenait les craintes de sa mère, mais Videl n'était pas comme son père et heureusement pour lui. Mais il fallait plus pour mettre Videl dans de tels états. Il fallait creuser plus…

"Je suis sûr que tu as pensé à autre chose maman. Videl n'aurait pas réagit comme ça juste pour cette réflexion." Chichi réfléchissait à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser d'autre. "Juste avant qu'elle ne se lève de colère, elle a lu dans tes pensées." Tout à coup, elle se rappela de ce à quoi elle pensait.

"Oui je me souviens ! Je me suis rappelé d'une affaire médiatique vieille de dix ans. Comme quoi Hercule Satan trompait sa femme avec des jeunes femmes en abusant de sa célébrité. Mais sa femme a finit par l'apprendre et s'est suicidée !"

Gohan était abasourdi, c'était vraiment ce qui s'était passé ?! Mais pourquoi Videl lui avait dit que sa mère était mort à cause d'elle et de ses pouvoirs ? Elle n'était âgée que de 7 ans. Gohan ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça, qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant faire souffrir Videl ?

"Je te remercie maman. Je vais arranger les choses avec Videl. Je pars maintenant ! Ne m'attends pas pour manger !"

"Quoi ? Attends ! Habilles toi plus chaudement !" hurla sa mère pour le prévenir de la météo mais le jeune homme était déjà parti… Bon sang, le ciel était particulièrement orageux et il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un pantalon.

**###**

Videl ne comprenait toujours pas ses maths, elle était fatiguée ! Tant pis, elle se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche chaude ! Videl sortit avec ses cheveux mouillés sur son dos. Elle enroula son corps d'une serviette et sortit de sa salle de bain privée pour prendre son pyjama sous son oreiller. Un éclaire éblouie sa chambre au même moment, elle sursauta de surprise et ramassa son pyjama qu'elle avait fait tomber. Un orage ? Que dis-je une tempête !

Pendant ce temps, Gohan sentait son cœur battre la chamade, il avait évité l'éclair de justesse. Il était collé au mur à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre de Videl. Il tenait un bouquet de fleur fraîchement cueillit dans une vallée qu'il connaissait. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, il avait été surpris par la pluie pendant qu'il ramassait les jolies fleurs. Il avait terriblement froid mais il avait vraiment hâte d'offrir ce bouquet pour s'excuser, même s'il avait un peu peur de sa réaction.

Gohan prit son courage à deux mains et s'apprêta à frapper à la fenêtre quand il aperçut Videl… Elle était de dos, pratiquement nue ! Elle enfilait son pyjama sans se douter de sa présence. Elle portait une légère culotte rose avec une mignonne petite tête de chat sur ses fesses. Gohan devint tout rouge et ne pu bouger d'avantage. Il était tel un voyeur qui admirait une magnifique jeune femme se changer. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, son souffle était lourd, sa poitrine lui brûlait. Bouges ! Le cerveau du demi-saiyan tentait de réveiller tout son corps avec urgence.

Videl se retourna doucement et le corps de Gohan bougea enfin ! Il sentait le ki de Videl s'approcher de lui doucement. Il s'envola au plus vite, complètement paniqué, laissant par accident le bouquet derrière lui.

Videl ouvrit la fenêtre et frissonna face au vent glacial. Elle prit un de ses volets et remarqua le joli bouquet par terre.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait personne. Soudain, un nom illumina son esprit, une seule personne pouvait venir à sa fenêtre sans être repéré par la sécurité... SonGohan était revenu et lui avait laissé ce bouquet, mais quand lui avait-il laissé ? Elle ferma ses volets et sa fenêtre puis posa le bouquet sur sa table de nuit. Elle prit un vase qui était dans sa chambre et le remplit d'eau dans sa salle de bain. Elle posa délicatement les fleurs dedans et posa le tout sur sa table de nuit, à côté de son réveil.

Elle se sentait très fatiguée, elle s'installa dans son lit et contempla les fleurs. Elle prit son portable sur sa table de nuit et regarda le numéro de SonGohan.

_Est-ce que je peux lui faire un message... Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?_

Elle reposa le portable, complètement abattue. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter après tout ça...

**###**

Gohan se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, il avait vu Videl à moitié nue ! Le visage rouge de Gohan lui brûlait affreusement, il ne savais plus quoi penser, il essayer de se changer les idées mais cette image lui revenait encore, encore et encore ! Il se mordit la lèvre face à tant d'excitation.

_Je l'ai vue ! Ho Kami pardonnes moi ! Je suis si faible avec elle… Elle me déroute complètement ! Et son corps est tellement... Seigneur mais à quoi je pense !_

Gohan arriva chez lui complètement trempé, sa mère l'attendait dans le salon.

"Tu rentres enfin ! Regardes toi, tu es complètement trempé !" Chichi était inquiète pour son fils depuis qu'il était partit. "Alors, ça s'est arrangé ?" demanda Chichi après avoir donné une serviette à son fils.

"Je... Je n'ai pas pu la voir." mentit Gohan en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu. Il retenait le plus possible ses joues de rougir mais en vain.

Sa mère le regardait calmement et sentait une gêne chez son fils. Mais que s'était-il passé encore ?

"Je- Je vais me laver maman."

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Chichi avec empressement.

"Non, je n'ai pas du tout faim."

Une fois sous la douche, Gohan rinça son visage sous un jet d'eau. Il la voyait toujours… Elle hantait son esprit ! Il aurait voulu voir plus… La sentir contre lui. Il surprit ses pensées déviantes et tourna le robinet d'eau pour prendre une douche très froide ! Ce n'était pas agréable mais ça allait peut-être refroidir ses pensées ! Kami, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait faire ?


	12. Les esprits s'échauffent

**Les esprits s'échauffent**

ATCHOUM !

Un intense éternuement résonna dans la vallée, la petite maison des Son était belle et bien réveillée. Chichi se détacha de ses fours en se demandant d'où venait ce bruit. Elle avait reconnu son fils mais cet éternuement était tellement fort que ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Il n'a pas intérêt à avoir chopé la crève ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il loupe l'école." s'exclama Chichi. Un petit garçon entra dans la cuisine, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux en bataille. Il tenait toujours sa peluche lézard d'une main et se frottait les paupières de l'autre main.

"Tu as bien dormi mon poussin ?" demanda la mère à son petit dernier. Le garçon avait tellement la tête endormie qu'il ne répondit pas à sa mère. "C'est l'éternuement de ton frère qui t'a réveillé brusquement ?" suggéra Chichi avec perspicacité. Le garçon gardait toujours le silence et mangeait son petit déjeuner le regard dans le vide.

"Tu es vraiment comme ton père…" s'amusa la mère.

Pendant ce temps, Gohan était couché avec son bras sur ses yeux, en respirant difficilement par la bouche. Il avait le nez rempli, il reniflait désespérément dans l'espoir de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement.

Il se leva un instant pour prendre un mouchoir qui était sur son bureau et se rassit sur le lit pour se dégager les voies nasales.

"Merde... J'ai la crève. Ça c'est à cause d'hier soir…"

Gohan se rappela de son retour sous la pluie et l'orage dans l'espoir de se réconcilier avec Videl mais il n'avait même pas pu la voir... Ou plutôt il l'avait vu sous un autre angle. Il devint tout rouge et fut vite rattrapé par un nouvel éternuement. Le pire était qu'il avait mal dormi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Videl et de son corps si chaud...

**###**

Videl se réveilla doucement et se tourna vers le bouquet de fleurs toujours posé sur sa table de nuit.

_J'ai besoin de lui parler..._

Videl regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre, elle se prépara, prit son sac et sortit de chez elle. Elle déciderait sur le chemin de comment agir par rapport à SonGohan.

**###**

Gohan volait moins rapidement que d'habitude, il n'était pas en forme mais il avait fait semblant de se sentir bien pour que sa mère ne l'interdise pas d'aller à l'école et ne le prive de sortie. Quand il y repensait, sa mère devait l'avoir deviné sans difficulté, il était très pâle et son nez l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

_J'ai vraiment pas de chance en ce moment... L'histoire avec Videl et maintenant je suis malade... A croire que Dendé à quelque chose contre moi._

Gohan arriva enfin sur le toit du lycée, il enleva son costume et se dépêcha d'aller au casier puis en classe. Une fois à sa place, il sortit ses affaires, mais regardait discrètement vers Videl qui était seule. Eresa et Sharpner n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et pour une fois il aurait voulu les avoir entre eux... L'ambiance était tellement froide.

Videl trifouillait sa montre pour des petits réglages mais elle les faisait uniquement pour avoir l'air occupée et pour que SonGohan ne s'approche pas d'elle. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de lui parler maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Gohan regardait Videl tristement, il se posait pleins de questions par rapport à elle, à lui, à leur relation, à l'entraînement... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus lui parler. A la pause midi, il irait s'excuser et essaierait de gagner de nouveau sa confiance, il le fallait !

"Coucou tout le monde !" s'exclama Eresa avec enthousiasme.

Videl sourit à son amie, elle était enfin arrivée ! Elle n'allait plus devoir faire semblant d'être occupée.

"Sharpner n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda Videl.

"Non... Tu ne vas pas être contente, il sèche pour ne pas avoir sa note de maths d'hier."

"Ha oui c'est vrai, il n'avait pas fait son exercice."

"Tu n'as pas peur de recevoir ta note toi non plus ?" demanda Eresa en repensant à la panique d'hier.

Videl pensa à SonGohan qui l'avait aidé... Elle ne risquait surement pas d'avoir une mauvaise note.

"Ça devrait aller je pense ! J'ai un ange gardien !" s'amusa Videl, espérant que SonGohan comprenne sa bienveillance.

"Oui tu as raison !"

Videl changea ensuite son visage joyeux en tristesse… Sa relation avec SonGohan semblait si fragile… Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Eresa ne remarqua pas son changement d'humeur et sortit ses affaires quand le prof de physique entra dans la salle.

Alors que le silence s'instaurait, un éternuement retentit dans la salle, suivit d'un reniflement.

"Tu es malade Gohan ?" s'inquiéta Eresa.

"Nan, za va…" répondit Gohan du nez. Videl remarqua aussitôt son teint relativement pâle et ses poches sous les yeux.

_Il est malade ? _s'inquiéta Videl.

**###**

Les cours du matin étaient enfin finis, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et tous les estomacs criaient famine. Sauf un...

_Je n'ai pas faim... C'est pas bon du tout... J'ai dû me chopper un microbe que mon sang de saiyan n'apprécie pas. Pourtant les maladies terriennes ont peu d'effet sur moi normalement… C'est horrible, je suis gelé !_

Gohan essayait de se réchauffer sur le toit du lycée. Le soleil devrait le réchauffer en plus de se frotter les bras, mais rien n'y faisait.

"J'espère que Videl va venir manger ici comme d'habitude. Sinon j'attends pour rien !"

Gohan se sentait très mal, il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis le jour où il avait attrapé la varicelle et où ce microbe très puissant l'avait couché pendant un mois de soins intensifs de la part de sa mère.

Il se leva et s'approcha du bord du toit, il attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, où était Videl ? Tout à coup, la porte du toit s'ouvrit et Videl apparut. Elle avait dû chercher le courage au fond d'elle pour venir jusqu'ici… Gohan se sentit soulagé, elle était enfin là.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais…"

"Mais je suis là." s'amusa Videl. "Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour hier…"

"Attends Videl !" coupa Gohan en s'approchant timidement d'elle. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais qu'est-ce que ma mère a pensé."

Videl se sentit très mal, il savait ? Mais que savait-il ?

"Tout d'abord, je pense que tu es une fille géniale Videl. Ma mère t'a jugé trop vite et je suis prêt à lui prouver." Videl se sentait très gênée, il la trouvait géniale ?

"Ensuite Videl… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père s'est comporté si mal avec ta mère. Les médias aggravent souvent les faits pour paraître plus extraordinaire." expliqua Gohan avec bienveillance, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il avait commis une maladresse. Videl fut choquée par ce que disait SonGohan… Elle n'y était pour rien ? Pour RIEN ? Mais son père était à moitié fautif ! Videl sentit ses larmes monter, tous les mauvais souvenirs revenaient… Gohan vit ses yeux inondés de larmes, qu'avait-il dit ? Il était paralysé, il faisait pleurer la fille qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Videl grogna et décida de s'enfuire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la voir comme ça.

Gohan avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne sentait plus ses forces et il était incapable de lui courir après.

La sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs. La classe se remplissait petit à petit pendant que Gohan restait la tête couchée sur ses bras croisés. La moindre chaise qui grinçait sur le sol lui donnait des frissons. Il n'avait rien avalé et l'espoir de dormir quelques minutes était abandonné.

"Ça va Gohan ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…" s'inquiétait Eresa accompagnée d'une de ses amies Zoé.

"Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie SonGohan ? Tu es très pâle." fit la petite châtain. Elle était aussi petite que Videl mais montrait plus ses formes. Un vrai petit bout de femme qui s'affirmait avec son visage très doux.

"Non ça va aller, les filles, merci de vous inquiéter mais j'ai juste choppé un coup de froid." Le sourire forcé de Gohan ne suffisait pas pour les rassurer mais elles comprirent qu'il voulait rester tout seul.

Videl entra dans la classe puis vit Zoé et Eresa autour de SonGohan. Elle s'installa à sa place avec froideur sans regarder dans la direction de SonGohan, elle voulait disparaître ! A l'opposé, Gohan ne se cachait pas, et la regardait avec insistance. Il voulait tellement la revoir sourire comme avant... Il ne demandait rien de plus, ça lui passait au dessus de la tête de se sentir mieux avec sa maladie. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ?

**###**

Gohan était encore couché sur la table, il avait terriblement mal à la tête, son état ne s'arrangeait pas du tout. Mais il essayait tant bien que mal de relever sa tête de temps en temps pour que le prof ne le vire pas de son cours. Il gribouillait parfois des petits dessins sur son cahier. C'était comme si sa main bougeait toute seule, il avait l'impression de perdre petit à petit connaissance. Soudain, un bruit insupportable retentit dans la classe qui fit souffrir son cerveau comme si un marteau piqueur était rentré dans sa tête.

"Videl, j'écoute !" Le bruit insupportable venait en faite de la montre de Videl, une nouvelle mission apparemment. Ça faisait quand même longtemps ! A l'autre bout, on pouvait entendre le policier.

"Videl, on a besoin de toi. Une guerre de gang à première vue à complètement dégénéré ! Ils s'en sont tous pris à la police et aux civiles. Ils sont vraiment dangereux, et Great Saiyan Man n'est toujours pas arrivé. Dépêches toi s'il te plait, on est complètement débordé ! Plusieurs de mes hommes sont déjà gravement blessés. Essaies également de prévenir Great Saiyan Man, tu ne pourras jamais y arriver toute seule." Cette réflexion mit Videl en colère, elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui ! Et puis… SonGohan n'avait pas l'air bien. Il valait mieux qu'il reste loin de tout ça pour l'instant.

"Je peux très bien y arriver sans lui ! J'arrive, tenez bon !"

Videl se leva brusquement et courut vers la porte de la classe en s'excusant brièvement au professeur. Ce dernier l'excusa et lui demanda de revenir en un seul morceau. Gohan avait assistait à la scène et ne sentait plus son mal de tête. Il était sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et maintenant il était très inquiet pour Videl. Le policier avait dit qu'elle ne risquait pas d'y arriver sans lui... Il devait absolument l'accompagner, et peu importe sa maladie et même si elle ne le désirait pas à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et risquer de la perdre.

"Monsieur !" fit Gohan en se levant de sa chaise.

"Oui SonGohan ?"

"Est-ce que je pourrais faire un petit tour au toilette s'il vous plaît ?"

"J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas besoin de toilette mais de l'infirmerie. Vous êtes aussi blanc que ma chemise ! Je vais demander à l'un de vos camarades de vous accompagner." expliqua le professeur avec bienveillance.

"Non merci ça va aller. Je… Les toilettes suffiront et... Je n'aime pas être accompagné quand je suis malade... Ça me gêne beaucoup." mentit Gohan avec difficulté.

"D'accord, mais faites très attention. Et prenez votre temps, si jamais vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie, n'hésitez pas surtout !"

"Merci beaucoup." Gohan sortit de la classe calmement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et courut dans les couloirs pour atteindre le toit au plus vite.

Il avait encore assez de force pour pouvoir voler et aider Videl, cet événement l'avait boosté ! Gohan sortit son costume et s'envola en direction de Videl, il percevait très faiblement les ki à cause de la fatigue mais celui de Videl était tellement plus fort que les autres qu'il avait moins de difficulté à la trouver.

_J'arrive Videl, attends moi !_

**###**

Videl observait la scène dans son avion. Le conflit se trouvait sur un vieux entrepôt, les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis que l'entreprise avait fait faillite. L'action se passait autour de la vieille usine, et au rez de chaussé. Donc pour être la plus discrète, Videl devait venir du vieux bâtiment et donc se poser sur le toit avec son avion.

_Très bien... Maintenant passons à l'action !_

Elle posa son avion et s'élança le plus vite possible dans les quelques étages pour atteindre le bas.

Gohan apercevait les policiers qui tentaient désespérément de les contrôler. Il vit également l'avion de Videl posé sur le toit. De plus, il sentait son ki dans le bâtiment en ruine.

"Elle a dû opter pour la discrétion et tente d'atteindre le rez de chaussée pour pouvoir les arrêter discrètement. Mais c'est risqué, je vais foncer directe en bas pour essayer d'en abattre le plus avant qu'elle n'arrive et ainsi les dissiper pour lui donner plus d'opportunité."

Gohan descendit brusquement et arriva au corps à corps du gang. Les hommes ne s'attendaient pas à son arrivée et ne réagirent pas assez vite. Gohan les frappait un par un en évitant les balles, tout allait si vite qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer avec son mal de tête. Mais il ne devait pas faiblir, une faute d'inattention et ça pouvait mal finir pour lui ! Il était censé être indestructible mais il était très malade… Qui sait comment son corps réagissait à cette maladie...

"ABATTEZ LE !" cria un homme plus grand que les autres.

Des hommes couraient vers le super héro avec un couteau, d'autres avec des barres de fer, pendant que d'autres jouaient la carte de la sécurité en braquant leurs armes. Mitraillette, kalachnikov, fusil à pompe et lance grenade étaient au rendez vous, Gohan avait du mal à tous les éviter, il lui arrivait d'être frôlé par une balle.

Videl entendait cette précipitation et parvint au rez de chaussé. Elle fut prise d'une grande colère quand elle vit Great Saiyan Man combattre le gang sans elle. Elle ne voulait pas de lui sur ce coup là ! Elle attaqua les hommes qui restaient à distance avec leurs armes à feu et s'approcha petit à petit du super héro.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?!" s'énerva Videl.

"Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule."

"Tu es malade SonG… Heu Great Saiyan Man ! Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. Et puis j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule !"

"Mais Videl…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vas te reposer. On reparlera plus tard."

Gohan se retourna vers Videl sans réfléchir. Il détourna son regard des ennemis et en reçut les conséquences. Un balle se logea sans sa côte, il poussa un petit hurlement en sentant la douleur. Il envoya un boule de ki très faible dans la direction d'où provenait la balle. Sept hommes furent projetés en arrière et Gohan continua de s'approcher de Videl.

"Videl, visiblement j'ai été maladroit ce midi. Expliques moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser." Cette fois-ci Videl en avait assez, elle donna un violent coup de genou dans le visage d'un des malfrats et se tourna vers SonGohan en hurlant.

"Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! C'est d'accord ?! Il ne s'est rien passé !" Videl avait craqué devant lui et elle ne voulait pas en reparler. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle quand il allait comprendre pourquoi sa mère est morte ? Elle était aussi fautive que son père dans l'histoire ! Chichi avait raison, elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui… Videl avait tellement mijoté avant de retourner en cours qu'elle en était venu à l'évidence. Elle était une nuisance pour SonGohan et elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. En se noyant dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, elle baissa sa garde.

"Attention Videl !" hurla Gohan en se jetant devant elle. Il prit une nouvelle balle mais dans son épaule cette fois ci. Videl comprit à son hurlement qu'il avait été touché, puis elle vit la tache de sang sur son côté droit qui s'agrandissait petit à petit.

"Mais... Tu es blessé ?" s'affola Videl qui leva son visage inquiet vers son ami.

"C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi." Gohan s'élança vers de nouveaux hommes qui venaient de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt. Leur nombre diminuait mais les forces de Gohan en même temps... Et avec ses deux blessures, son épuisement se ressentait encore plus.

Videl repoussait très bien ses adversaires, c'était une belle opportunité pour se défouler et elle ne se gênait pas. Elle enchaînait les coups un par un et attaquait tous les hommes qui était sur son chemin. Sa concentration était à son maximum et ils tombaient tous comme des mouches, mais les incessant coups de feu la coupait du reste du monde, elle n'entendait que ça ! Elle sentait qu'elle avait bientôt fini de son côté. Elle se retourna pour voir du côté de SonGohan en faisant attention de ne pas être visée pendant ce temps. Elle fut horrifiée de voir son ami dans un sale état, il continuait de frapper chaque ennemi mais il avait des difficultés à tenir debout... Il était plus lent que d'habitude et son sang continuait de couler de ses blessures. Il haletait à chaque mouvement mais esquivait les armes blanches et les balles.

Videl avait peur pour lui, que devait-elle faire pour le sortir de là ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il si mal ?

Il avait le teint pâle, ses yeux étaient tout rouges et chacun de ses mouvements paraissaient si lourds… Videl courut vers lui, tout en éliminant chaque obstacle devant elle, mais une seule chose l'importer, rejoindre SonGohan et quitter cet endroit ! Les policiers seront surement capable de se débarrasser des derniers hommes.

Alors que Videl était à quelques mètres de SonGohan, il se retourna vers elle et vit derrière elle l'homme qui avait hurlé tout à l'heure. Il tenait un lance grenade et était dirigé dans leur direction. Il vit la grenade être projetée alors que Videl venait de l'atteindre. L'action passa au ralenti au moment où il vit le danger... Il prit Videl par la taille et la jeta le plus loin possible. Le reste de l'action se passa beaucoup plus vite. Après son réflexe de projeter Videl en lieu sûr, il se mit en position pour arrêter le projectile et ainsi, l'empêcher de détruire le bâtiment qui était derrière lui. Mais cela ne se passa pas vraiment comme prévu, Gohan n'avait plus beaucoup de force et avec la fatigue, sa rapidité lui fit défaut.

Videl fut projetée environ cinq mètres plus loin et lorsqu'elle eut touché le sol, une explosion retentit derrière elle. Après avoir relevé la tête, elle se retourna directement, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle vit avec horreur le corps de SonGohan tenant difficilement debout, fumant suite à l'impact. Un humain aurait été pulvérisé mais pas SonGohan. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux à l'exception de son casque intacte. Son haut vert était pratiquement parti en fumé. Il ne lui restait que son moulant noir mais Videl était trop horrifiée pour donner de l'importance à cette tenue qui le mettait en valeur tel un dieu grec. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, de peur qu'il n'est perdu la vie. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça !

Une fois arrivée à côté de lui, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il respirait encore et que son cœur battait toujours. Il lui en fallait plus pour mourir. Mais il était inconscient, il avait les yeux vitreux de fatigue.

L'homme au lance grenade hurla aux hommes de cesser le feu et s'approcha de Videl avec un 9 millimètre. "T'inquiètes poupée, tu vas rejoindre ton ami…" Les ricanements des voyous plongea Videl dans une colère noir, elle sentait une colère tellement puissante qu'elle en tremblait.

Les voyous continuaient de ricaner dans son dos, baissant les armes. Videl se leva mais une aura rouge sortit du sol et l'entoura. Les hommes braquèrent leurs armes par prudence vers la jeune fille. Elle se retourna lentement et les hommes prirent peur lorsqu'ils virent les yeux rouges de colère de la petite brune. Le chef s'étant rapproché dangereusement de Videl braqua son arme vers elle et hurla : "F-FEU !"

Les balles se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers Videl mais l'aura rouge se transforma en flammes, carbonisant les petits morceaux de ferraille. Elle leva son bras, en parallèle à son corps et du feu sortit du sol, tout autour du gang.

"On est encerclé ! Bordel, on va crever !"

Tous les hommes tentèrent de trouver une sortie mais la température était tellement importante qu'ils subissaient des brûlures incessantes. Leurs hurlements témoignaient de leur douleur.

Gohan reprit petit à petit conscience, il avait terriblement chaud... Lorsqu'il vit les flammes, il se réveilla brusquement et vit Videl devant lui.

"Videl ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" hurla Gohan. Il avança difficilement vers Videl et en voyant son amie silencieuse il s'inquiéta. "Videl réponds moi s'il te plait !"

Lorsqu'il vit les hommes hurler de douleur, il se plaça devant la jolie petite brune mais lorsqu'il vit ses yeux... Il comprit très vite.

"Non... Pas ça... Videl réveilles toi je t'en supplie !" fit Gohan en secouant Videl d'avant en arrière. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas, il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. "Videl !" Il l'a prit contre lui et la serra très fort. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit doucement: "Videl calme toi maintenant. Je suis là !"

Après quelques secondes remplies des hurlements des malfrats, les flammes disparurent petit à petit. Gohan ne la lâchait pas pour autant, il voulait la garder contre lui le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Les hommes étaient couchés au sol, hurlant de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Gohan se desserra légèrement de Videl pour voir son visage mais elle était inconsciente.

Gohan décida de la prendre dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers les forces de l'ordre qui n'avaient pas vu ce qui c'était passé. Une fois arrivé au niveau des voitures de police, les agents coururent sur la zone du conflit pour arrêter les derniers voyous. Le chef de la police s'approcha de Great Saiyan Man qui portait Videl inconsciente.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? Vite, une ambulance je vous pris !" s'affola le lieutenant de police en voyant l'état de Videl et de Great Saiyan Man.

"Non ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste inconsciente. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, en revanche si vous pouviez récupérer son avion sur le toit et l'emmener chez elle, je vous serais reconnaissant."

"Heu... Si vous voulez. Mais vous êtes sur que ça va aller ?"

Le super héro s'envola dans les airs avec la belle jeune fille dans ses bras en direction du lycée. Il n'avait pas répondu au policier pour éviter d'expliquer le plus possible. C'était à lui de s'occuper d'elle !

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit du lycée, Gohan posa Videl contre le mur et tenta de la réveiller en vain. Il était vraiment épuisé… Il a réussi à transporter Videl jusqu'ici mais il devait vraiment se reposer maintenant !

"Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule ici... Et si je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et qu'elle réutilise ce pouvoir... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, il se décida à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Au moins elle serait plus en sécurité et il pourrait intervenir plus rapidement en cas de problème.

Mais avant de transporter Videl à l'infirmerie, il devait se changer, or il était blessé... S'il saignait encore en cours, il pourrait être démasqué !

Il regarda où le tissu noir était troué. La plaie s'était arrêtée de saigner, mais il avait encore la balle dans son corps et s'il l'enlevait maintenant, il risquait de saigner de nouveau. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il devra attendre la fin des cours pour enlever la balle même si c'était risqué pour sa santé qui n'était déjà pas très grandiose.

Gohan refit apparaître ses vêtements normaux et prit Videl dans ses bras. Il était très faible mais il pouvait toujours la porter. Par contre, il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de voler pour l'instant...

Il arriva dans l'infirmerie où il installa Videl dans un lit, il expliqua à l'infirmière qu'il l'a trouvé évanoui dans les couloirs. Elle a cru à son histoire et après avoir essayé de persuader Gohan de rester coucher sur un lit lui aussi... Gohan retourna en cours où le professeur l'interrogea s'il allait mieux et pourquoi il avait duré aussi longtemps. Gohan expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé Videl inconsciente dans le lycée et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie.

Après le dialogue entre le professeur et Gohan, il se réinstalla à sa place où il pouvait espérer récupérer de nouveau ses forces, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait des balles logées dans son corps… Mais pour l'amour de Kami ! Pourquoi un demi-saiyan était-il aussi malade juste pour un rhume ?!

**###**

Videl se réveilla, démunie de tout repère. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie où elle emmenait régulièrement Eresa quand elle n'avait pas envie de faire sport. Mais pourquoi était-elle là, et depuis quand ? Elle se leva de son lit et après avoir posé un pied par terre, elle remarqua que son équilibre était très faible. Comment avait-elle perdu autant de force ? En ce souvenant de force, elle se rappela l'état de SonGohan, à bout de force. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Elle ne tenait plus en place, elle mit ses chaussures et ouvrit le rideau qui isolait le lit du reste de la pièce.

L'infirmière était assise à son bureau, entrain de trier des dossiers.

"Madame... Excusez moi mais vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

L'infirmière se tourna vers elle et croisa ses bras.

"Tu n'es pas complètement rétablie, je te conseille de te recoucher."

"Non ça va aller, mais s'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"

"C'est un de tes camarades de classe qui t'as trouvé couché dans un couloirs alors qu'il retournait en classe. Il t'a emmené en te portant dans ses bras."

"Un camarade... Dans les couloirs ? Je ne me souviens de rien... Et il était comment ?" demanda Videl, essayant d'être la plus perspicace possible.

"Il avait une coiffure assez décoiffée, en pic et il était brun. Il avait l'air très malade lui aussi, je lui ai demandé de rester mais il a refusé. Les cours sont finis depuis trente minutes et je l'ai vu sortir de cours, encore plus blanc que jamais. Il m'a beaucoup inquiété, j'espère qu'il se soigne en ce moment."

Videl comprit… C'était SonGohan ! Mais s'il était aussi mal au point pendant le combat... Il était fort probable qu'il n'est même pas pu s'envoler du toit...

_Au seigneur, SonGohan !_

Videl sorti de l'infirmerie en courant maladroitement à cause de son manque d'équilibre. L'infirmière lui hurla de rester couchée mais Videl était déjà partit à la rencontre de SonGohan. Si elle a pu être soignée, c'est grâce à SonGohan et il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Elle ouvrit la porte du toit avec vacarme et vit SonGohan affaissé contre le mur.

"SonGohan !" cria Videl en s'approchant de lui et en le tenant par les épaules. Elle regarda par terre et vit une petite flaque de sang. Puis elle vit deux balles pleines de sang dans la main à moitié ouvert de SonGohan, elle eut un hurlement étouffé. Heureusement il n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang mais il avait l'air très mal au point !

"Je ne dois pas le laisser là... SonGohan, essaies de te réveiller, je t'emmène chez moi !" décida Videl en le secouant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement mais ils n'avaient pas autant de vie que d'habitude, ils étaient vide, ou son regard ressemblait à celui d'une personne qui était ivre.

"Videl…" fit le jeune homme faiblement.

"Oui c'est moi SonGohan, je t'emmène avec toi, tiens bon." fit Videl en se rapprochant du visage de son ami.

Suite à cette proximité, la petite brune sentit une main dans son cou qui la tira en avant et atterrit sur une peau froide mais très douce. Une douce et étrange sensation émergea de son cœur. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait... Elle écarquilla les yeux et réalisa qu'il l'embrassait. Même s'il était glacé, elle trouvait ce baiser très agréable... Elle se raisonna et repoussa le malade pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend SonGohan ?" fit Videl avec les joues rouges de gêne. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait et surtout qu'un garçon osait lui imposer. Après toutes les menaces qu'elle faisait à longueur de journée, elle réalisa qu'une fois l'action faite, ses paroles ne s'exécutait pas. Pire, elle ne pouvait frapper SonGohan, et pas à cause de son état, elle le savait ! S'il l'avait embrassé dans d'autre circonstance, elle comprit qu'elle ne l'aurait tout de même pas frappé.

Elle laissa ses pensées de côté lorsqu'elle vit que son ami était de nouveau tombé dans les vapes.

"SonGohan ?" elle le secoua par inquiétude, il était vraiment gelé et il était tellement pâle... L'infirmière n'avait pas exagéré !

Elle décida de transporter SonGohan sans le réveiller, de toute façon elle doutait fort qu'il puisse se réveiller. Elle sortit une capsule de son sac, qu'elle gardait sur elle en cas d'urgence où elle n'aurait plus son avion. Un avion vert plus petit sortit du petit gadget. Elle prit SonGohan dans ses bras, du moins du mieux qu'elle pouvait et le mis sur le siège passager. Elle l'attacha puis s'éloigna de lui pour lui prendre ses affaires. Une fois tout rangé, elle prit les commandes de l'appareil et partit chez elle à toute vitesse.

**###**

En arrivant chez elle, elle vit son avion jaune à son emplacement normal. Quelqu'un avait dû lui ramener ! Elle atterrit à côté et après avoir tout récupéré, elle rangea son avion vert. Elle continua donc sa course en transportant SonGohan du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Par chance, son père s'était absenté, mais elle devait faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas interpeller le personnel. Voir une jeune fille accompagnée d'un camarade blessé à deux endroits et avec des traces de sang en supplément... N'était pas du tout discret ! Elle grimpa les escaliers avec difficultés mais avec discrétion, ce qui était le plus important. Elle finit par atteindre sa chambre et installa son ami sur le sol le temps de poser des serviette sur le lit et ainsi, ne pas le tacher de sang. Elle l'installa enfin sur le lit et commença par prendre son pou, sa respiration et sa fièvre. Il respirait normalement et son cœur battait régulièrement, en revanche il était bouillant. Pas chaud, mais bouillant ! Et cela inquiétait beaucoup Videl, elle n'avait jamais senti autant de fièvre. En même temps… Il n'était pas tout à fait humain.

Elle courut à sa salle de bain et prit un gant de toilette qu'elle mouilla avec de l'eau froide. Elle le posa sur son front puis elle sortit de sa chambre après être sûr qu'il était bien installé. Elle ferma sa chambre à clé par prudence.

Elle descendit les escaliers et fonça dans la cuisine où une boite à médicament était placée. Elle en avait d'autre dans la maison, mais c'était la plus près ! Elle prit un médicament pour la fièvre, des pansements et du désinfectant. Elle ferma la boîte puis courut dans le salon pour remonter les escaliers, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne les monte. Son père entra avec de la tristesse dans son regard, mais lorsqu'il vit sa fille, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

"Videl, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" son ton paraissait joyeux mais son regard disait tout le contraire, il avait l'air très en colère.

"Bah... Je suis rentrée après l'école papa…" fit Videl sans comprendre sa réaction.

"Ton lycée m'a appelé pour m'informer de ton état et pour m'annoncer ta disparition alors qu'on te soignait. Expliques moi tout ça ! Je me suis inquiété moi, et je t'ai cherché partout !"

_Oups... Je dois trouver une bonne excuse... _

"Je suis désolée papa, je voulais rentrer et te dire que j'étais là mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Je pensais que tu avais des affaires à t'occuper donc je ne me suis pas doutée que tu me cherchais. Et en ce qui concerne mon état, je ne suis pas si mal que ça…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main ?!"

Videl regarda le médicament, les pansements et le désinfectant, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à trouver une explication.

"Tout simplement parce que j'ai quelques petites blessures que je préfère m'occuper toute seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider à soigner ça et enfin pour le médicament, c'est au cas où. Mieux vaut prédire que guérir, n'est ce pas papa ?"

Son père la fixa et petit à petit son regard s'adoucit.

"Ne me fais plus de peur pareil !"

Videl hocha sa tête et courut à sa chambre, sans faire davantage attention à son père. Une fois à l'abri, elle referma derrière et elle regarda son ami toujours couché. Il n'avait pas bougé et n'était pas tombé, c'était le plus important. C'était tellement dur de le transporter qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu le recoucher. Elle installa ses affaires sur sa table de nuit à gauche de son lit, elle prit un verre dans la salle de bain et le remplit d'eau. Elle le posa à côté du reste et essaya d'installer SonGohan du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de sorte qu'il puisse avaler sans s'étouffer. Une fois installé, elle prit le comprimé et lui donna dans la bouche.

"Allez, avales SonGohan !" encouragea Videl en le tenant fermement contre elle et en déversant petit à petit de l'eau. Elle le réinstalla et s'attaqua à ses blessures, c'est-à-dire les plaies causées par les deux balles.

Alors qu'elle plaçait les pansements soigneusement, elle entendit un portable vibrer dans le sac de SonGohan. Elle le prit et constata que c'était sa mère qui essayait de l'appeler pour la cinquième fois.

_Il vaudrait mieux que je réponde et que je la rassure._

"Oui allô ?" répondit Videl avec une voix la plus calme possible.

"Qui est à l'appareil ? Où est mon Gohan ? Où est mon fils ?" s'énerva Chichi au téléphone.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Son, c'est Videl. Et SonGohan est avec moi."

"Ho vraiment ! Et Monsieur ne me prévient pas ! Il fait bientôt nuit ! Passes le moi s'il te plait !" s'énervait la femme. Les cris hystériques de Chichi martyrisaient les oreilles de Videl, mais elle devait garder son calme du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle lui mente au lieu de l'inquiéter d'avantage.

"SonGohan est un peu fatigué et après avoir fini de réviser nos devoirs, il s'est assoupi. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller donc j'ai répondu à sa place, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…" Alors que Videl racontait son baratin, elle remarqua que son ami venait de se réveiller et sans son regard fou de tout à l'heure.

"Réveilles le ! Il va m'entendre !" Avant que Chichi n'est pu finir de parler, SonGohan prit le portable à Videl et prit son air le plus sérieux.

"Allo maman ?"

"Gohan ! Tu as vu l'heure ?" hurla sa mère.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait de message, en fait je l'ai écrit mais j'ai oublié de l'envoyer, tu sais comment je suis tête en l'air !" mentit merveilleusement bien Gohan.

"Oui c'est vrai... Conseil, ne me refais plus ça !" menaça sa mère. Mais après avoir repris une inspiration pour se calmer, elle poursuivit avec une voix agréable. "Alors tu t'es réconcilié avec Videl ?" demanda Chichi très heureuse à l'idée que ces petits enfants en projet n'étaient pas abandonnés.

"Je te raconterais ça plus tard maman, mais je pense que oui." fit Gohan en regardant Videl avec un sourire faible.

"D'accord... Désolé mon poussin, je vais vous laisser alors. Et n'oublis pas, je veux plein de petits enfants !"

"Maman… A tout à l'heure." Il raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table de nuit. Il se recoucha en posant son bras sur son front, il sentait l'eau fraîche qui coulait doucement du gant de toilette.

Videl était restée immobile, elle était toujours debout devant son lit et regardait son camarade en silence. Gohan enleva son bras et la regarda à son tour.

"Tu m'as emmené chez toi pour me soigner…" fit le jeune homme un peu confus.

"Oui et alors ?" répondit Videl avec un grand sérieux.

"Et alors ? Je te remercie…" Le beau brun eut un petit ricanement séduisant et regarda sa blessure à sa cote. "Franchement je ne comprends plus rien… Tu m'en veux ou pas ?!" Videl bougea enfin et prit le désinfectant et le coton. Elle se réinstalla à côté de lui en le regardant avec tristesse.

"Couches toi bien, je n'ai pas fini…"

Elle souleva le bas de son tee-shirt et posa le coton sur sa blessure à la côte. SonGohan eut un hurlement étouffé, la brûlure était très forte.

"Je suis désolée mais il faut désinfecter." s'excusa Videl en voyant la douleur sur le visage de SonGohan. Il acquiesça et la regarda faire silencieusement.

"Tu veux que j'enlève mon tee-shirt ? Ça sera surement plus simple ?" demanda Gohan avec ses joues un peu rouges. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on le voit torse nu mais là, c'était Videl… Elle rougit elle aussi à cette proposition, de toute façon elle devrait lui retirer pour soigner l'épaule. "Ou je peux me soigner tout seul aussi... C'est toi qui voit Videl."

Elle tourna son regard un peu sur la droite pour esquiver son regard et pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage rouge.

"Non je vais continuer, reposes toi tu en as besoin !"

"Mais toi aussi…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis assez reposée dans l'infirmerie."

"D'accord... C'est toi qui vois, je ne te force pas." il s'assit puis retira son tee-shirt doucement pour ne pas enlever les pansements.

Videl était impressionnée du beau corps qui s'offrait devant elle, elle le trouvait vraiment parfait ! Son corps aurait rendu folle n'importe quelle fille. Même Videl se sentit bizarre au point de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, elle avait très chaud tout à coup... Mais elle refusait l'idée d'être comme toutes les autres filles.

Gohan se réinstalla et Videl commença à désinfecter la blessure sur son épaule. Gohan tourna sa tête sur le côté droit du lit et vit sur la deuxième table de chevet, le bouquet qu'il lui avait apporté la veille.

_Elle l'a mis dans un vase... Elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est moi._

Gohan était déçu de voir qu'elle s'occupait bien de ses fleurs mais qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elles venaient de lui.

Videl ravala sa fierté en remarquant le regard insistant de SonGohan sur les fleurs. "Dis SonGohan…" fit la jeune femme avec une voix douce. Le jeune homme tourna légèrement sa tête vers elle et la regarda interrogativement. "Tu vois ce bouquet... Je l'ai trouvé hier soir sur mon balcon."

"Ha bon ? Comment ça se fait ?" demanda Gohan en essayant de mentir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Ne prends pas cet air innocent avec moi... Je sais très bien que c'est le tien."

Le jeune homme prit un regard plus sévère.

"Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées…" pesta Gohan avec une voix froide.

"Non... Je l'ai devinais, je le sais depuis hier soir... Et je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées."

Gohan savait qu'elle était sincère. "Je te crois mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix plus douce.

"Il n'y a pas trente-six mille personnes qui savent où est ma chambre, qui peuvent accéder à mon balcon sans être vu et enfin qui soient assez fou pour m'apporter des fleurs un soir d'orage pour se faire pardonner..." La voix pleine de tendresse de Videl alerta Gohan, elle semblait touchée par l'attention… Gohan se redressa et approcha son visage de celui de Videl, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

"Dis moi pourquoi je t'ai fait pleurer Videl ! Je ne recommencerai plus !" Le sourire de Videl eut un petit déclin. Elle était vraiment obligée ?

"En échange je veux que l'on reprenne l'entraînement et que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi après cette explosion… Ma mémoire me fait défaut." Gohan fit une grimace à la dernière condition.

"L'entraînement ne sera pas arrêté Videl, je te le promets. Mais pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas sûr." essayait d'expliquer Gohan avec compassion.

"Alors je ne te dirai rien !" négocia Videl avec un léger amusement. Gohan soupira, vaincu. Il serra la main de Videl ce qui la rendit très nerveuse.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Videl ! Et rassures toi, personne n'est mort aujourd'hui !"

"Tu me fais peur SonGohan…" trembla Videl, s'imaginant le pire. Gohan expliqua tout à Videl en détail mais en pesant les mots pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Videl avait conscience de ce deuxième pouvoir mais elle ignorait à quel point il était dévastateur. Mais Gohan continua de la rassurer et quand il sentit Videl plus calme, il lâcha enfin sa main.

Gohan se concentra ensuite plus sur son état et vérifia sa fière. Elle avait pas mal baissé mais il était encore malade. Cela attira l'attention de Videl.

"Dit moi SonGohan, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui…"

"Ha... Disons que les maladies terriennes ont de durs effets sur le métabolisme des saiyans... Mais c'est rarement aussi virulent !"

"Je vois... Mais tu n'es pas un pur saiyan, ta mère est bien une terrienne ?"

"Tu as raison mais ça ne change rien. J'ai toujours mon sang de saiyan en moi."

"J'espère que ça n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi quand même…" fit Videl un peu tristement.

"Non... Mais je vais quand même devoir voir mon amie pour m'ausculter. Je n'explique pas une maladie aussi violente." Gohan regardait Videl, elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui et ça lui faisait plaisir. A cette pensée, Gohan sentit la fièvre monter de nouveau à la tête. Est-ce que son état de santé était relié à Videl ? Non pas possible !

Videl se leva du lit et prit les médicaments pour les poser sur le bureau et commencer à nettoyer le sang. Alors que Videl s'éloignait de lui, Gohan se rappela du plus important ! Videl devait maintenant lui expliquer la raison de son malaise… Elle n'allait pas y échapper !

Gohan se leva doucement du lit et suivit Videl dans la salle de bain qui nettoyait les tissues imbibés de sang. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il en profita pour se placer juste à côté d'elle. Il prit son poignet avec délicatesse pour l'arrêter dans sa tâche, puis elle redressa aussitôt sa tête vers cet homme plus grand qu'elle. Il était imposant, toujours torse nu, si bien sculpté… Ses yeux traduisaient une extrême tendresse ainsi qu'une once de luxure, exactement comme quand il l'avait embrassé… Les joues de Videl s'enflammèrent instantanément à ce souvenir et malgré l'angoisse, elle ne voulait pas résister… Mais les rêves de Videl ne devinrent pas réalité.

"Je suis désolée de te redemander ça Videl. Je vois bien que tu préférerais ne pas m'en parler mais j'ai besoin de voir plus clair. Que me caches-tu concernant la mort de ta mère ?" Videl se sentait de nouveau mal et elle ne pouvait plus fuir ! SonGohan lui barrait la route et elle avait conclu un marché avec lui. Ses angoisses sont ensuite revenues à toute vitesse…

"SonGohan… C'est très dur pour moi de te parler de ça..." tremblait Videl. Elle avait espoir qu'il abandonne et laisse tomber une nouvelle fois cette histoire.

"Je sais mais… Je veux t'aider Videl. Et pour cela je dois tout savoir. J'ai détesté te faire pleurer. J'aime la Videl souriante et même la Videl grognon, je l'adore !" s'amusa Gohan, ce qui détendu légèrement Videl. "Mais je déteste la Videl triste. Je veux que tes journées soient toutes merveilleuses !" Gohan caressait délicatement le poignet de son amie, sa peau était si douce…

"Merci SonGohan…" Videl était plus soulagée, ses paroles étaient si bienveillantes… "Mais j'ai peur que ton regard change envers moi…"

"Ça ne changera pas ! Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je suis toujours là non ?!" Videl s'avouait vaincu, elle devait lui dire.

"Mon père est devenu champion du monde très vite. Et la gloire lui est montée très vite à la tête mais il aimait ma mère ! J'ai causé les problèmes dans le couple…" Gohan était très attentif, il se devait de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. "Mon pouvoir de lire dans les pensées est survenu vers mes 4 ans. Au début les gens n'y prêtaient pas attention, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je disais des choses que tout le monde gardait secret. Ils se méfiaient de moi et me traitaient de menteuse pour garder leur secret. Sauf que quand on est enfant, on ignore ce qu'il faut dire ou pas." Videl ravala sa salive, elle entrait dans le plus dur. "Mon père recevait souvent des lettres d'admiration pour son titre de champion et ma mère était particulièrement jalouse quand elle le voyait en compagnie de jeunes fanes. Ils se disputaient souvent pour ça. Un jour, je me baladais avec mes parents et mon père reluquait une jeune femme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander à mon père pourquoi il trouvait cette fille jolie alors que ma mère ne demandait que ça qu'il lui dise. J'ai fait éclater une seconde dispute…"

"Les problèmes de couple de sont pas de ton ressort Videl…" rassura Gohan.

"Non c'est vrai… Mais j'ai cultivé leur haine. Ils en étaient à un point où ils ne pouvaient plus supporter leur présence. Mon père partait souvent, me laissant seule avec ma mère. Elle m'aimait mais elle comprit très vite que j'avais une capacité spéciale. Elle disait souvent que c'était une bénédiction mais que je devais faire la part des choses et garder certaines informations pour moi. Mais voilà, à mes 7 ou 8 ans, j'ai vu dans les pensées de mon père. Il avait trop bu à une soirée et il avait faire l'erreur de trop… Il avait couché avec une jeune femme et forcé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas déplaisant, il pensait au divorce et à revoir cette femme. Je n'ai pas supporté et je suis partie voir ma mère. Je lui ai expliqué la situation avec mes mots d'enfant. Je n'aurais pas dû… Ma mère a détesté mon père pour ça et m'a ordonné d'arrêter ce pouvoir, sinon elle me détesterait aussi."

"Ta mère a eut tort de penser ça."

"Peut-être, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait tout perdu… Et la presse s'en est mêlée, et a aggravé la situation en prétendant que mon père avait trompé ma mère avec de nombreuses femmes. Ma mère s'est sentie trahie, déshonorée… Elle ne l'a pas supporté."

"Et elle a mit fin à ses jours." finit Gohan, complètement absorbé par ce que disait Videl. Comment un couple pouvait autant se détériorer… Videl ne pouvait plus résister face au fait accompli, ses larmes revenaient… Elle tremblait en espérant retenir ses larmes et le réflexe de Gohan fut de la prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et attendit que la tension redescende.

"Videl, tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu n'as pas à te tenir pour responsable des erreurs faites par des adultes." SonGohan avait raison mais Videl se demandait comment serait sa vie sans ces pouvoirs. Elle respirait profondément l'odeur de SonGohan, rougissante. C'était embarrassant mais confortable.

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Gohan se raisonna et se rendit compte de l'heure.

"Il se fait tard Videl, on a besoin de repos je crois !" réconfortait toujours Gohan. Mais Videl ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

"Encore un peu s'il te plait…" Le cœur de Gohan s'emballa à cette demande. Il l'aimait bon sang ! Cette proximité ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il attendit encore un peu, dans la mesure du supportable.

"Je dois vraiment y aller… De plus je vais prendre du temps à rentrer vu que je me sens encore un peu fatigué." Videl se raisonna, elle devait le laisser partir. Elle fit une mine boudeuse à cette idée. Gohan ne résistait plus… Elle était trop craquante ! Il embrassa la joue de Videl avec tendresse et retourna dans la chambre pour remettre son haut. Videl était immobile dans la salle de bain, un baiser sur la joue ? Mais elle voulait plus...

Elle se ressaisit et suivit SonGohan, elle admirait le spectacle de son corps se couvrant de son tee-shirt. C'était vraiment délicieux ! Elle lui confia ses affaires de cours et le suivit jusqu'à son balcon. SonGohan salua une dernière fois Videl avec un sourire irrésistible et s'envola dans la nuit sans trop forcer.

Videl était figée sur son balcon, elle regardait ce point s'éloigner et se mêler aux étoiles.


	13. La boucle infernale

La boucle infernale

Gohan se réveillait petit à petit et il se sentait mieux que la veille. Il n'avait plus le front bouillant et son cerveau pouvait de nouveau fonctionner tranquillement. Il toucha son front pour vérifier s'il ne faisait pas une déduction trop hâtive mais c'était bel est bien le cas. Il était encore fatigué de la veille mais son corps respirait de nouveau la vitalité. Ses muscles étaient encore engourdis néanmoins… Il se releva difficilement de son lit avec la tête qui tournait. Encore une nuit de sommeil et il serait sûrement rétabli.

Il entra dans la cuisine mais ne vit pas sa mère comme d'habitude aux fourneaux. Il regarda par la fenêtre et la vit dehors, en train d'étendre son linge. Il décida de ne pas la déranger et de prendre son petit déjeuner sans la présence de sa mère pour éviter d'être en retard pour les cours. Chichi avait tout laissé sur la table spécialement pour ses fils, après avoir fait sa petite balade matinale au boulanger du coin.

Alors que Gohan savourait son petit déjeuner plus lentement que d'habitude à cause de sa maladie de la veille, Chichi entra dans la cuisine avec sa panière à linge vide.

"Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Ta fièvre a baissé ?" demanda gentiment sa mère.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Ça devait être un petit coup de froid de rien du tout."

"Moui… Hum… Tu devrais quand même voir Bulma ! Rentre tard s'il le faut ce soir, mais vas voir Bulma." Bizarre, Gohan ne continua pas la conversion de peur d'être en retard mais il semblait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose...

**###**

Videl prit son sac et son déjeuner pour le midi, salua le personnel présent dans les cuisines et elle partit de chez elle avec un grand sourire. Elle se sentait plus sereine, elle ne se posait pas les mêmes questions que la veille. Tout c'était arrangé avec SonGohan et...

"Videlnounette !"

_Et le scénario se répète encore et encore..._

"Eresa, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu exagères." s'agaça Videl mais ça n'allait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur pour autant !

"Roo, prends pas la mouche ! C'est mignon."

"C'est pas "mignon", c'est agaçant et ridicule ! Je n'aime pas ça."

"Alors, tu te sens mieux par rapport à hier ? Tu m'as fait vraiment peur en apprenant que tu étais à l'infirmerie... "

"Oui je vais mieux, je te remercie."

"Et SonGohan ? Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?"

"Ho... Et bien…" Videl se demandait si elle devait mentir ou lui dire la vérité par rapport à son état. Après tout elle aurait pu avoir des nouvelles de lui sans avouer qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec lui… "Il m'a fait un message hier soir. Il va mieux mais je ne sais pas s'il va venir aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié de lui demander."

_C'est vrai j'ai oublié de lui demander..._

"Hum... J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, tu en sais plus que ce que tu dis." fit la blonde avec un sourcil levé. "En tout cas, je suis contente qu'il va mieux ! Ce serait embêtant de ne pas le voir pendant un certain temps. Il est tellement mignon et marrant, les journées seraient bien tristes sans lui."

Videl était pensive sur ce que son amie venait de dire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'imaginait plus vivre sans SonGohan… Videl ne continua pas cette discussion mais ça avait soulevait beaucoup d'inquiétudes… Et si SonGohan arrêtait le lycée du jour au lendemain et reprenait ses études à domicile… Se verraient-ils toujours ? Videl prit son portable dans sa poche et regarda l'heure. Elle hésitait à envoyer un message à SonGohan pour lui demander s'il venait en cours. Elle voulait le revoir, elle voulait être sûre que son état de santé s'était amélioré. Et par dessus tout, elle voulait être avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda avec curiosité la blonde à côté de Videl.

"J'hésite à envoyer un message à SonGohan pour lui demander comment il va."

"Bah vas-y, n'hésites pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop…" Eresa ne répondit pas immédiatement à son amie, se contentant de l'observer. Puis elle rompit le silence et poursuivit calmement.

"Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions Videl… Comme par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quelle relation désires-tu plus que tout entre Gohan et toi ? Je pense que ça devient primordial."

Videl se retourna vers son amie, elle avait l'air si sérieuse tout à coup… Se faisait-elle du soucis pour elle ?

"Et que me conseilles-tu ?" demanda simplement VIdel, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"De ne pas te prendre la tête, et de faire uniquement ce que TOI tu désires plus que tout. Donc si tu veux faire un message à Gohan, fais le et c'est tout ! Si tu veux passer du temps avec lui, n'hésites pas. Et si tu veux aller plus loin… Tu aurais raison." Videl était très touchée par les propos de son amie, mais c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Eresa la connaissait trop, elle avait deviné son état d'esprit si vite… Sans plus attendre, Videl saisit son portable et envoya un message à SonGohan pour lui demander son état et s'il venait aujourd'hui. A ses côtés, son amie Eresa souriait tristement en toute discrétion.

Videl prenait ses cahiers dans son casier, mais au lieu de penser à ses cours de la journée, elle pensait à un jeune homme en particulier et aux paroles de son amie… Puis elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre à ses côtés.

"Salut Videl !"

"Ho salut SonGohan ! Tu es moins pâle, ça fait plaisir de te voir en meilleure santé !" s'exclama joyeusement Videl avec un grand sourire. Le garçon avait déjà ses cahiers dans ses bras et il avait toujours son si beau sourire. La jeune fille voyait qu'il allait mieux et cela suffisait pour la rendre de bonne humeur.

"Tu viens on va en cours !" proposa le demi-saiyan.

"Oui !" elle ferma son casier et le suivit. Mais alors que Videl le suivait sans un mot, elle prit son courage à deux mains et engagea la conversation.

"Ce soir on continue l'entraînement ?" demanda timidement Videl. Mais Gohan ne fit pas attention à cela.

"Bien sûr ! Et les devoirs également !" s'enthousiasmait le jeune homme.

"Et ce midi on mange ensemble ?" continuait Videl.

"Toujours !"

"Et en quoi consiste l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ?"

"Surprise !" Mais à la grande surprise de Gohan, Videl ne poursuivit pas la conversation pour lui faire cracher le morceau, comme à son habitude… Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle et constata une Videl toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage rouge et pensif. Avant de penser à quel point elle était mignonne à croquer comme ça, il s'inquiéta immédiatement pour elle et s'imagina une maladie. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et attrapa Videl par les épaules. Videl était choquée par la rapidité de l'action et ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis Gohan rapprocha son visage du sien, examinant ses yeux sans un mot. Videl était en pleine panique, son cœur battait fortement, la tête lui tournait et s'imaginait toute sorte de scénarios… Entre autre, l'hypothèse que SonGohan allait l'embrasser de la même manière que la veille… Ho Kami un autre baiser de SonGohan ?! Elle le voulait dans son subconscient ! Mais au lieu de ça, Gohan plaça l'une de ses grosses mains sur le front de Videl, sans la lâcher à un seul moment. Elle n'était pas chaude, c'était déjà ça… Mais elle était si rouge et ses yeux avaient une drôle de lueur… Gohan se rassura quand même à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas malade ! Il avait peur de lui avoir transmis sa maladie de la veille.

"Ouf tu n'as pas de fièvre…"

"M-Mais... Mais... Mais…" bégayait Videl, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

"J'ai cru que je t'avais donné mes microbes d'hier mais plus de peur que de mal !" s'amusa Gohan avec un sourire qui risquait d'achever Videl. Puis elle se ressaisit subitement et attrapa le bras de SonGohan pour le tirer dans les couloirs, tout en baissant la tête le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Comme elle se doutait, cet acte n'était pas passé inaperçu devant les autres élèves. Videl n'avait pas besoin de lire dans leurs pensées pour comprendre qu'ils les voyaient comme un couple.

"On va être en retard en cours… Dépêchons-nous !" ordonna Videl à son ami tout en s'assurant que SonGohan était bien derrière elle et qu'il ne risquait pas de voir son visage encore confus.

**###**

Gohan regardait les heures défiler, impatient de rentrer du lycée avec Videl pour poursuivre l'entraînement. Le cours de maths était tellement facile pour lui qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir... En attendant il se contentait de gribouiller sur une feuille tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Une fois le cours finit, Gohan rangea sa feuille soigneusement dans son cahier, il s'arrêta au casier et continua dans les couloirs, suivant le mouvement pour sortir du bahut. Il aperçut Videl au grillage qui l'attendait gentiment. Il la rejoignit et ils partirent ensemble comme à leur habitude.

"Ce soir, j'arrêterai l'entraînement plus tôt que d'habitude. Je dois aller voir mon amie pour vérifier mon état de santé." expliqua Gohan en toute simplicité.

"D'ailleurs ! Entant qu'hybride, est-ce que tu peux voir un médecin normal ?" demanda Videl avec curiosité.

"Je pourrais ! Après tout je ne suis pas comme Superman !" s'amusa Gohan avec le seul exemple qui lui venait à l'esprit. "Mais un médecin ne comprendrait pas tout… Surtout avec les particularités de mon sang et mon métabolisme. Je ne peux pas prendre n'importe quel traitement. Même si mon père a déjà été soigné d'une maladie terrienne avec un traitement classique. Pourtant il est 100% saiyan."

"Ça a l'air trop compliqué pour moi !" s'amusa Videl.

"Oui c'est pour ça que je vais voir mon amie, elle sait comment s'y prendre."

"Et tes blessures par balles ?"

"Ho, j'ai déjà pratiquement cicatrisé !"

"Wouaw ! Déjà ?! En effet ton corps est très spécial !" Videl était réellement impressionnée, il avait des ressources qu'un humain ordinaire ne pouvait pas avoir.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la demeure de Satan et par précaution, Videl décida de faire passer SonGohan par le balcon. Sans plus attendre, ils ont commencé par faire leurs devoirs pour être à jour. Étonnamment, Videl trouvait cette corvée plus agréable aux côtés de SonGohan. Il l'aidait à mieux comprendre et malgré leur manque de concentration par moment, les exercices se terminaient plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Une fois les leçons finies, il était temps de passer à l'entraînement !

"Alors dis-moi SonGohan ! En quoi consiste cet entraînement cette fois-ci ?" intérieurement, Videl espérait que SonGohan refasse son "truc" avec les mains de la dernière fois, mais cette fois peut-être en la touchant directement ?

_Stop jeune fille ! Hontes à toi ! On ne pense pas à ce genre de choses voyons !_ pensa Videl en se ressaisissant.

"On va faire de la méditation ! Prends la position assise la plus relaxante pour toi et fermes les yeux. Tu feras le vide dans ton esprit et tu seras attentive à tout ce qui t'entoure, mais reste calme. Tu dois garder le contrôle de ton esprit. Je vais méditer à côté en même temps que toi, tu ne sera pas seule." s'exclama Gohan avec enthousiasme. Méditer n'était pas la chose la plus amusante du monde mais il voulait faire ça avec Videl au moins une fois. Et une fois montré la méthode, elle pourrait le faire toute seule.

"Et on doit faire ça pendant combien de temps ?" demanda Videl spéculative, comprenant que ce n'était pas l'activité la plus passionnante qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui...

"Pendant 1 heures." répondit simplement Gohan.

"QUOI !"

"Ça peut te paraître long mais ce n'est que le début, la moyenne est de 5 heures normalement." Videl ne répliqua pas, elle allait devoir attendre 1 heures sans rien faire ?! "Après tu pourras le faire toute seule quand tu veux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon allez, ne perdons pas de temps ! Tu as des questions avant de commencer ?"

"Oui… On est obligé ?" demanda Videl agacée à l'idée de faire ça.

"S'il te plait Videl, c'est très bon pour toi. Et pour moi aussi, tu sais. La méditation permet d'apaiser le corps et l'esprit. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas médité moi-même." s'amusa Gohan en repensant à la dernière fois où il a médité avec Piccolo.

"Hum... Et on peut penser à ce que l'on veut ?"

"Oui, mais temps que tu restes calme."

Videl abandonna toute résistance et suivit son ami. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent par terre en se posant sur un coussin chacun. Gohan installa un chronomètre sur son portable avec une alarme au volume faible, ensuite il ferma les yeux. Videl le suivit mais ne pouvait rester tranquille en imaginant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après un certain temps qu'elle cru une éternité, elle rouvrit un œil et vit le portable qui n'affichait que 7 minutes...

_Bordel ! C'est long !_

Videl ferma les yeux un peu agacée et tenta d'abord de se calmer. Ensuite elle chercha quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retourna vers son voisin…

_Je me demande à quoi pense SonGohan... Je pourrais lire dans ses pensées juste pour voir un petit peu... Il n'en saura rien et je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Et puis j'ai besoin de savoir comment on fait, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre._

Videl se concentra sur l'aura de son ami à côté d'elle, elle avait du mal à pénétrer son esprit... Pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu de mal. Est-ce que la méditation renforçait son esprit ? Elle parvient tout de même à voir quelques petites images, elle vit SonGohan dans un arbre, assis sur une branche avec des bébés écureuils à côté de lui. Les petites créatures semblaient jouées sur lui sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. En même temps, SonGohan gardait un œil sur sa mère et son frère qui dormaient sous l'arbre. Il paraissait tellement calme et vigilant à la fois. Videl s'interrompit et regarda SonGohan avec fascination. C'était ça la méditation ? Des pensées positives et un cadre simple, sans grande action ? Mais Videl pouvait-elle trouver un sujet similaire...

Videl se concentra de nouveau, qu'est-ce qui la rassurait le plus dans ce monde ? Qu'est-ce qui était primordiale à ses yeux ? Son père ? Il ne la rassurait pas à ce point… Sa mère ? Que des souvenirs entachés de tristesse… SonGohan ? Videl se sentit confuse à cette pensée. Pourquoi pas… Mais était-ce sain pour elle ? Penser à l'homme juste à côté d'elle et pour qui elle éprouvait un grand respect et une grande confiance… Et pourquoi pas essayer avec ça pour commencer, le temps de trouver quelque chose d'autre. Videl se concentra donc sur SonGohan malgré elle, en imaginant le toit du lycée, son ami assoupi contre le mur et elle le regardait dormir sans aucun bruit autour d'eux. Il était si mignon… Beau… Et ces lèvres qui l'avaient déjà embrassé. Cette image avait l'air si réelle. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais pourquoi pas… Peut-être s'approcher un peu… Encore un peu plus de ces lèvres...

Soudain, Videl fut sortit de sa méditation lorsqu'elle entendit une faible alarme qui la tira de ses pensés. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit SonGohan qui la fixait avec un grand sourire.

"Je suis fière de toi, tu as réussi ta première méditation." Videl était rouge de honte, avait-elle vraiment imaginé tout ça ?!

**###**

Gohan devait maintenant partir, il était primordial de voir Bulma. Il salua Videl amicalement et s'envola vers Capsule Corps. Une fois sur place, il frappa à la porte de la maison de Bulma et fut accueilli par la personne désirée.

"Bonsoir Gohan ! Ta mère m'a expliqué que tu me rendrais visite. Installes toi sur le canapé." conseilla Bulma en le guidant.

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller au labo directement. Je viens parce que j'ai été gravement malade hier." proposa Gohan.

"Pas besoin Gohan, je sais déjà ce qui t'arrives." fit Bulma calmement. Gohan se posait de plus en plus de question. Elle savait déjà ? Mais comment ? "Ta mère ne voulait pas évoquer ça avec toi, elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. Du coup je suppose que tu auras la corvée de l'expliquer à Goten le moment venu." expliqua Bulma, légèrement amusée par la situation.

"Tu m'as perdu Bulma. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?" Gohan réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il est vrai que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose ce matin mais il n'avait pas attardé son attention. Puis Gohan s'imagina le pire et paniqua ! "Ma mère est malade ?!"

"Mais non ! Rassures-toi, ça ne concerne pas ta mère. Ça vous concerne, VOUS les saiyans." continua Bulma, qui rentrait dans le cœur du sujet doucement. "Je préfère te l'expliquer moi-même parce que si je demande à Végéta de te l'expliquer, il ne prendra aucune pincette ! Et il pourrait même te donner des mauvais conseils… Il est tellement brut quand il s'y met."

"Mais c'est grave ? C'est quelque chose qui rend malade les saiyans ?" demanda Gohan, curieux de savoir la suite.

"CA ne vous rend pas que malade. Votre corps entier est touché mais les effets ne sont pas uniquement l'affaiblissement physique." Gohan était très attentif, il écoutait en silence tout ce que Bulma expliquait. "Vous les saiyans, vous avez une soif de conquête. Mais cela ne s'applique pas qu'au combat. Et récemment, tu as rencontré une personne avec qui tu te sens relativement bien, je veux bien parler d'une fille en particulier."

Gohan fut choqué de cette vérité, sa mère disait vraiment tout à Bulma ! C'était vraiment gênant… Il se mit à rougir et Bulma fut amusée par cette réaction.

"Haaa l'amour ! Tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments depuis longtemps ?" demanda Bulma avec bienveillance.

"Je… Je l'ai compris très récemment…" répondit Gohan timidement en évitant le regard de Bulma.

"Je vois. Et depuis que tu as compris tout ça, tu as dû ressentir des forts changements d'humeur, parfois même brutalement." Gohan acquiesça en silence, ne relevant toujours pas la tête. "Tu as envie de la conquérir et c'est normal. C'est ton sang de saiyan qui bouillonne en toi. Le problème c'est que tu résistes à ce sang. Végéta avait résisté de la même manière mais par orgueil. Toi tu résistes pour une autre raison mais les effets sont les mêmes. Tu t'en rends littéralement malade quand tu es trop contrarié, et tant que tu n'as pas assouvi ton envie d'être avec elle, ton état empire."

"Mais Bulma, c'est très grave !" Gohan paniquait complètement. "Je ne vais quand même pas lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que mon côté saiyan se réveille ! Et je ne peux pas me laisser tomber malade, je suis Great Saiyan Man ! Tu dois m'aider et trouver un remède."

"Mais il n'y a pas de remède…" Bulma était vraiment désolée pour lui. Il était évident que la situation n'allait pas se régler aussi facilement. "Mais j'ai peut-être une solution temporaire !"

Gohan vit une lumière au fond du tunnel, tout n'était pas perdu ! Bulma lui tendit une boite entière de pilules.

"C'est un traitement hormonal. Ça peut les stabiliser si tes pulsions surgissent quand tu es avec elle. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse que repousser l'inévitable..."

"Comment ça l'inévitable ?"

"Tu vas finir par craquer tôt ou tard Gohan… Après je ne peux pas dire ce que tu voudras faire à ce moment là mais petit conseil, conquit la au plus vite." Bulma souriait chaleureusement à Gohan pour l'encourager. "Et gardes un œil sur tes émotions, tu risques d'être un peu nerveux."

_Super ! En plus, mes émotions allaient être encore plus instables ?! Donc plus de chance de se mettre en colère ?_ pensa le jeune homme, très inquiet.

"Mais Bulma… Et si elle…" Gohan ne savait vraiment pas comment finir cette phrase.

"Si elle te repousse ? Mais voyons, un si bel homme comme toi, gentil, intelligent… Elle ne peut pas te repousser !"

Gohan était flatté par ces paroles mais il n'avait pas autant confiance en lui, il n'y croyait pas.

"Je ne peux pas faire plus pour toi Gohan, à part te souhaiter bonne chance."

**###**

Gohan avait confié à Bulma sa montre pour arranger sa tenue de Great Saiyan Man et le temps qu'elle s'occupait de tout, le jeune homme resta un moment seul, réfléchissant à la situation…

En arrivant chez lui, Gohan passa par la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait, comme à son habitude. En voyant arriver son fils, Chichi s'agita aussitôt :

"Bulma a pu t'aider ? Elle t'a tout expliqué ?"

"Oui maman… J'ai des pilules !" Gohan montra la boîte simplement et émit un faible sourire. "Je sens que les problèmes ne font que commencer."

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi mon fils… J'aurais aimé t'éviter ça. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout demande le moi ! Si tu veux, je peux même parler avec Videl !"

"Surtout pas !" s'affola le jeune homme, complètement rouge. Sans faire attention, il avait élevé la voix, ce qui surprit sa mère. Il continua plus calmement ensuite. "Je vais y aller doucement… Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses."

Chichi se leva calmement, les yeux pleins de compassion pour son fils et se mit à sortir toute la nourriture pour le repas du soir. Elle se devait de montrer son soutien mais elle ne voulait pas l'angoisser davantage.

Une fois dans son lit, Gohan repensait à la situation, à la relation avec Videl… Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que ces pulsions et les pilules pouvaient le rendre plus émotif. Donc il pourrait rentrer plus facilement dans une colère noir ! Mais la personne censée le calmer était Videl… Or sa présence ne ferait qu'attiser ses pulsions ! Donc plus de chance de craquer ou de s'énerver. Il était rentré dans une boucle infernale !


	14. Tous au lac !

**Tous au lac !**

Videl referma son cahier de français, elle avait enfin fini sa dissertation. Au moins elle était débarrassée pour le weekend. Elle vérifia l'heure qui indiquait 8h30. Elle s'était levée tôt exprès pour faire ses devoirs et être libre pour tout le weekend et ainsi mieux s'entraîner avec SonGohan. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre ses affaires et le rejoindre chez lui.

Elle se leva alors de son bureau. Elle était encore en pyjama, elle ne s'était pas encore préparée. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit blanche, ne restant qu'une petite culotte blanche. Elle rentra dans sa salle de bain personnelle où elle jeta sa chemise de nuit dans la panière de linge sale, suivi de sa petite culotte. Elle rentra ensuite dans la douche et arrosa son corps d'une eau bien chaude. Elle prenait grand soin de bien laver ses longs cheveux pour qu'ils soient les plus soyeux possible. Alors qu'elle rinçait la mousse sur sa tête, elle entendit son portable qui était resté sur son bureau.

"Merde !" Videl sorti de la douche en entraînant sa serviette avec elle. Elle essuya ses pieds partiellement et couru intercepter l'appel en s'essuyant vite fait ses cheveux pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Elle prit son portable et répondit aussitôt.

"Oui allô ?"

"Salut Videl, je ne te dérange pas j'espère."

Videl se retourna vers sa salle de bain. Elle avait mit de l'eau partout...

_Zut..._

"Videl ?"

"Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Videl en se dirigeant de nouveau vers sa salle de bain.

"Je voulais juste être sûr, c'est toujours bon pour aujourd'hui ?" demandait SonGohan à l'autre bout du portable.

"Oui bien sûr !"

Mais alors que Videl s'attendait à entendre son ami continuer la conversion, elle entendit une voix féminine très fort résonner au fond:

"Et demandes lui si elle mange toujours avec nous !"

"Oui maman, je lui demande tout de suite. Ne cris pas comme ça s'il te plait." Mais avant que le jeune homme répète la question, Videl répondit déjà:

"Oui je mange avec vous, d'ailleurs je pars bientôt. Je ne dérangerai pas ?"

"Non pas du tout, passes quand tu es prête. A tout à l'heure alors !"

"Oui à tout à l'heure." Videl raccrocha juste derrière.

Elle posa son portable sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, reposa sa serviette et retourna dans la douche dans l'espoir de ne pas être dérangée une seconde fois.

**###**

Alors que Videl se dirigeait vers la maison des Son, de son côté Chichi était pleinement concentrée dans ses fourneaux. Videl n'allait pas changer grand chose aux quantités mais il fallait quand même préparer le tout. Pendant ce temps Gohan et Goten préparaient la table de dehors. Tout à coup, un hurlement strident se fit entendre.

"Gohan ! Goten ! Allez chercher deux poissons ! Je n'en ai pas assez !" ordonna Chichi.

"On y va tout de suite !" acquiesça Gohan en emmenant son frère avec lui.

Une fois arrivé au lac le plus près, le petit Goten ne prit pas de temps et se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements avant de se jeter dans l'eau complètement nu.

"Dépêches-toi Gohan, elle est très bonne !"

Sans plus attendre, le grand frère répéta les actions de son frère et se jeta dans l'eau, nu. Ils se mirent ensuite à pêcher le poisson… A leur manière !

Pendant ce temps, Videl arriva à la maison des Son mais elle ne fut pas accueilli par SonGohan dès son arrivée. Elle s'approcha alors de la fenêtre de cuisine grande ouverte.

"Bonjour Madame Son." salua poliment Videl.

"Ho bonjour Videl ! Je suis occupée en cuisine. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, c'est ouvert !"

"Je vous remercie mais SonGohan n'est pas là ?"

"Ha oui ! Il est parti avec Goten pour pêcher. Tu peux les rejoindre si tu veux. Le lac est par là, il n'est pas loin du tout." indiqua Chichi, toujours plongée dans sa cuisine.

"Je vous remercie !" Videl ne perdit pas de temps et couru dans la direction précédemment indiquée.

Alors que Videl disparaissait de la vision de Chichi, la femme en cuisine réalisa sa bêtise. Elle venait d'envoyer Videl rejoindre les garçons à la pêche ?! A la "PÊCHE" ! Ho Kami c'était une catastrophe ! Connaissant ses enfants, ils étaient complètement nus ! Chichi arrêta tous les feux de la cuisine et couru au plus vite rejoindre Videl avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Gohan et Goten étaient très satisfaits de leur prise ! Un beau poisson bleu ! Il n'en restait qu'un et Goten repartit aussitôt chercher une nouvelle proie. Pendant ce temps, Gohan remontait le poisson plus haut sur un arbre de sorte à ce qu'une bête sauvage ne lui vole pas aussi facilement. Une fois fini, Gohan se redirigea vers l'eau en prenant le temps de descendre tout en analysant l'eau et les éventuels poissons cachés. Soudain Goten ressorti la tête de l'eau et s'exclama de joie:

"Ho Gohan, regardes Videl est arrivée !"

"Videl ?" alors que Gohan se tournait dans la direction où Goten regardait, il vit une Videl complètement rouge comme une tomate, qui ne bougeait plus et sa mâchoire avait du mal à tenir. Tout à coup, Gohan réalisa ce qui se passait ! Il se mit à rougir de tout son être et plongea instinctivement dans l'eau.

Goten ne voyait plus la tête de son frère et ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Peut-être avait-il vu un poisson ! Mais avant que Goten ne plonge à la suite, la voix de sa mère se fit entendre.

"Videl, attends !" Mais une fois arrivée sur les lieux, elle comprit qu'il était trop tard. Elle fit sortir Videl de sa transe et se tourna vers ses fils. "Où est Gohan ?"

"Dans l'eau maman." expliqua simplement le petit garçon.

"Pitié, dites moi que vous portez au moins un caleçon !" pria Chichi en vain.

"Pourquoi faire ?" demanda avec innocence le petit garçon.

"Mais c'est pas vrai !" Chichi remarqua ensuite le poisson accroché. "Demandes à ton frère de remonter ! Ce poisson suffira parfaitement ! Et habillez vous !"

"Moi aussi ?" demanda tristement Goten.

"Oui toi aussi !" hurla la mère de famille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Videl qui était encore bloquée dans ses pensées.

_Ho seigneur… Ho seigneur !_ Videl ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle était complètement rouge et ses joues lui brûlaient le visage. Mais cette vision… HAAAA ! Comment allait-elle l'enlever ?! Elle avait déjà vu le torse de SonGohan quand elle l'avait soigné mais pas aussi nettement. Et merci Kami, l'eau empêchait de voir plus bas ! Quoi qu'elle avait aperçu partiellement ses fesses. Au diable ses belles fesses musclées ! Et l'eau ruisselante sur son corps et son visage, c'était trop pour son cœur. Si elle avait vu plus, elle y serait sûrement passée !

"Videl ! Videl !" hurlait Chichi en la secouant gentiment par les épaules. La pauvre en état de choque se réveilla enfin et dévisagea Chichi.

"Huh ?"

"Je suis désolée Videl, c'est de ma faute… Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi avant de t'envoyer ici. Viens avec moi, on va les laisser se changer." ordonna Chichi en tirant Videl par le bras. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et suivit la femme sans bruit.

Pendant ce temps, Goten informa son frère du départ de sa mère. Il remonta doucement par la suite, ne faisant apparaître que la moitié de son visage encore rouge.

_Pourquoi Kami ? Pourquoi ?_

Une fois à la maison Son, Chichi avait affilié des tâches à Videl pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Avec ces bêtises elle avait prit du retard dans la préparation.

"Encore une fois Videl je suis désolée. Ces deux là ont pris les mauvaises habitudes de leur père ! Ils n'ont aucune pudeur ! Ou du moins si… Gohan est déjà plus pudique que Goten et son père, mais ils restent tous insortables ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour mon erreur d'inattention." s'excusait encore et encore Chichi, qui craignait d'avoir ruiné toutes les chances de son fils de sortir avec elle. Bon sang, par sa faute elle n'aurait peut-être pas de petits enfants ?!

"Je ne vous en veux pas Madame Son, vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès." répondit Videl avec monotonie. Son esprit était encore perverti par des images trop sexy pour elle.

Tout à coup, Videl releva la tête vers la fenêtre et vit les deux frères revenir avec un gros poisson.

Une fois arrivés, Gohan posa le poisson sur une table dehors et se mit à le nettoyer par réflexe. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Videl. Prit de panique, il se cacha bêtement derrière le poisson en s'agenouillant. Son visage était rouge de gêne et son cœur s'enflammait. Mais qu'avait-elle vu exactement ? Et pourquoi elle le dévisageait avec des yeux aussi confus ? Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Gohan ne réalisa pas que son petit frère était juste à côté, l'observant sans comprendre sa réaction.

"Pourquoi tu te caches Gohan ? Et pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?" demanda Goten avec toute son innocence et sa mignonnerie. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez loin et Videl entendait tout de leur conversation, de plus en plus gênée.

"M-Mais tais-toi Goten !" s'exclama Gohan, toujours caché. "Et puis je ne suis pas rouge !"

"Quand tu dis ça, tu deviens encore plus rouge !" rigolait Goten en voyant sa réaction. Son frère était vraiment amusant, il faisait sans arrêt le clown ! Mais ce n'était pas de la comédie… Chichi due intervenir pour faire sortir son fils aîné de derrière le poisson.

"Arrêtez de vous amuser ! J'ai besoin de ce poisson au plus vite ! Sinon vous ne mangez pas !" menaça Chichi. Quelle cruauté de ne pas nourrir un saiyan… Gohan sortit finalement de sa cachette mais ne releva pas la tête, de peur de recroiser le regard de Videl.

Une fois le poisson découpé et nettoyé, Gohan apporta les morceaux à sa mère mais évitait toujours le regard de Videl. Ils passèrent ensuite à table dehors, dans le plus grand des silences pour Gohan et Videl. Chichi sentit le malaise et décida d'apaiser l'ambiance.

"Alors vous avez prévu quoi pour votre entraînement aujourd'hui ?" demanda joyeusement Chichi aux deux adolescents. Gohan prit la parole en premier.

"Rien de dangereux, rassures toi maman. On stimule juste le ki."

"Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous allez faire." approfondit Chichi.

"Disons que… C'est un peu une surprise." expliqua Gohan un peu gêné.

"Ho alors je n'en demande pas plus !" s'amusa Chichi. En quoi y avait-il des surprises dans un entraînement ? Videl décida enfin de prendre la parole après un moment sans bruit.

"Hier on a fait de la méditation, donc surement quelque chose dans le même genre."

"Ho de la méditation ! Et à quoi penses-tu Videl quand tu médites ?" demanda innocemment Chichi, très enthousiaste de partager cette conversation.

_De votre fils... Et maintenant de son magnifique corps._ pensa Videl avec perversité en guise de réponse intérieure. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité !

"Je pense… À la mer." mentit Videl en se disant que c'était convaincant.

"La mer ? Très bon choix !" heureusement pour elle, Chichi savait quand ses fils mentaient mais ça s'arrêtait là. "Et où allez-vous cet après-midi ?"

"On va dans la grande plaine, rien de spéciale." continua Gohan, toujours incapable de parler à Videl. Mais tôt ou tard, ils devront bien parler…

Le reste du repas se passa calmement et pendant que les deux garçons rangés les plats et aidaient à la vaisselle, Chichi entraîna Videl avec elle pour ramasser le linge.

"Alors Videl ! As-tu bien mangé ?" commença Chichi.

"Ho oui, c'était très bon, merci ! Mais je ne mange pas autant que vos deux fils Madame Son." s'amusa Videl.

"Tu peux m'appeler Chichi, ça ne me rajeunit pas de m'appeler Madame !

"Ho je… Je vais essayer." répondit Videl avec hésitation.

"Dis moi, aimes-tu cuisiner ?"

"Je me débrouille mais mon père a constamment des salariés qui cuisinent pour les repas. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup la possibilité de m'entraîner."

"C'est pourtant important de savoir cuisiner… Surtout, si tu veux un jour te marier avec Gohan !" Chichi avait un regard sournois porté sur Videl, elle voulait la tester.

"Pardon ?!" s'exclama Videl avec les joues rouges et en tenant un drap à la main.

"Pas de secret entre nous Videl, je suis sûre que mon fils te plait. Ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Je… Je ne sors pas avec SonGohan."

"Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question…" analysa Chichi avec malice. "Et si tu veux un conseil, arrêtes de l'appeler SonGohan. Sois moins formelle avec lui et appelles-le seulement Gohan. Ça lui fera plaisir !" sur ces belles paroles, Chichi prit le dernier linge et s'éloigna avec sa panière.

Pendant ce temps, caché dans sa chambre, Gohan regardait la boîte de pilule que Bulma lui avait confié. Il devait vraiment garder ça avec lui ? Il priait pour ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.

**###**

Gohan et Videl se retrouvèrent devant la maison et malgré la gêne toujours présente, Gohan invita Videl à le suivre. Tout au long du trajet, ils n'échangèrent aucun regard et les sujets de conversation ne fusaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas comment rattraper les événements passés. Gohan prit enfin son courage et brisa le silence avant d'arriver à la grande plaine.

"Videl, pour ce matin… J'espère que ça ne va rien changer entre nous." suppliait intérieurement Gohan, se sentant un peu fautif.

"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute !" le rassura Videl. "C'est une accumulation de circonstances."

"Oui mais... C'est assez embarrassant."

"Embarrassant ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avait pas de pudeur..." repensa Videl. Peut-être ne devait-elle pas prendre les paroles de Chichi au premier degrés. A cela, Gohan vira une nouvelle fois au rouge.

"Ce n'est p-pas pareil !"

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil ?"

"Tu... Hum..." cherchait à l'expliquer le jeune homme, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne réagissait comme ça qu'avec elle. "Je ne suis pas pudique avec mes proches. Forcément, ma mère ne m'a vu qu'en leur compagnie. Donc elle doit en faire une généralité." trouva enfin Gohan, espérant que cet argument suffise.

Videl le dévisagea, elle savait qu'il ne disait pas totalement la vérité mais en même temps, voulait-elle vraiment connaitre la raison sachant qu'elle avait vu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, avec les montagnes au loin.

"C'est magnifique..." contempla Videl, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Tu as raison. Et au moins ici, on aura toute la place nécessaire pour l'entraînement."

" Ne perdons pas plus de temps !" se motiva Videl. "Alors c'est quoi cette surprise ?" s'amusa Videl en référence à ce midi.

Gohan s'empressa de prendre un objet dans la poche de son gi de combat, enroulé d'un petit sac en toile. Puis il l'ouvrit pour faire apparaître deux boules noires, décorées de gravures rouges et dorées.

"C'est des boules chinoises ?" questionna Videl.

"C'est ça ! Ça s'appelle des boules Qi Gong. C'est encore mieux que la méditation. En fait, si je t'offre ces boules, c'est pour que tu stimules ton ki et que tu le maîtrises plus vite."

"Et comment deux boules peuvent m'aider ?"

"C'est très simple…" Gohan prit l'une des boules dans son autre main et se mit à la secouer doucement, faisant raisonner une petite clochette dans la boule.

"Oui, bon, tu ne vas pas non plus me présenter une boule chinoise ! Je sais que ça fait du bruit ! Me prends pas pour une idiote !"

"En effet ça fait du bruit." s'amusa Gohan face à sa réflexion. "Mais l'enjeu réside dans ce fait. Tu dois mettre une boule dans ta main et avec tes doigts, tu vas faire balader ta boule sur toute ta paume. Tu ne dois ni la faire tomber, ni la faire sonner." en même temps qu'expliquer, Gohan se mit à jouer avec les deux boules dans sa main sans grande difficulté et en n'émettant aucun bruit.

"Et ça marche vraiment ?" se demandait Videl, peu convaincu.

"D'après toi Videl, pourquoi la majorité de mes entraînements se centrent sur les mains ? La première étape était de faire sortir ton ki entre tes mains sous la forme d'une boule d'énergie. Le seconde est de le maîtriser par la méditation et la stimulation. Ton ki passe principalement par tes mains, et il est plus facile de le manipuler par ici. Mais si tu aimes les défis, tu peux très bien le faire par les pieds !" rigolait Gohan en imaginant une personne jouer avec son ki par les pieds.

Gohan donna un boule à Videl et l'invita à essayer avec juste une. Videl bougeait les doigts de la même manière que SonGohan mais la boule sonnait sans arrêt. Le son incessant l'agaçait, pourquoi faisait-elle tant de bruit juste avec une boule. SonGohan l'avait fait avec les deux, sans aucun bruit et sans que les boules ne s'entrechoquent.

"J'ai conscience que ça peut paraître simple, mais ça ne l'est pas. Essais tous les soirs avec un peu de méditation et je te promets que tu verras les effets très vite !" encouragea Gohan, sentant son amie frustrée. Puis il reprit la boule de sa main et les rangea toutes les deux. Il tendit ensuite le petit sac à Videl pour lui confier. "Même si ces boules sont géniales, on va faire autre chose !" Videl était perplexe, c'était pas ça la surprise ?

"Ce n'était pas la base de l'entraînement ?" demanda Videl.

"Non ! On va s'amuser un peu !" s'enjouait Gohan en retrouvant toute sa vitalité. "J'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien me frapper Videl…" taquina Gohan en repensant aux fois où Videl lui avait donné un coup de poing ou une claque.

"C'est pas que j'aime ça… Parfois tu le mérites !" répondit timidement Videl en repensant à la fois où il l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

"Et bien, tu vas être contente ! Frappes moi !" s'exclama Gohan en ouvrant sa garde.

"Quoi ?!"

"Allez vas-y ! Je te défis de me toucher le visage !"

"Je ne veux pas me casser le poignet en te donnant un coup. Ton visage est trop dur."

"T'inquiètes pas, puisque tu n'arriveras pas à me toucher !" provoqua Gohan. Heureusement ça a marché et Videl se jeta sur lui avec motivation. Elle allait lui prouver qu'il ne devait pas la sous-estimer ! Videl enchaînait les gauches, droites, uppercuts… Gohan paraît simplement les coups en les repoussant avec ses mains. Il ne trouvait pas ça épuisant mais il s'amusait beaucoup ! Videl continuait encore et encore ! Genou au corps, coup de coude, saisit… Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle ne le touchait pas ! Comment pouvait-il contrer tous ses coups alors qu'elle l'avait déjà frappé dans le passé ? Par surprise ? C'était évident ! Mais il prévoyait tous ces coups… Comment pouvait-elle le surprendre ? Elle devait trouver une ruse ! Alors que Videl cherchait une parade tout en accélérant les coups, Gohan remarqua qu'elle commençait à se fatiguer, ses coups étaient moins précis et plus lourds. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Quel esprit combatif !

Videl cherchait le point faible de SonGohan… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le déstabiliser et baisser sa garde ? Il y avait bien quelque chose… Tout à coup, Videl eut une idée ! Ça pouvait marcher, SonGohan était tellement attentionné qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

Videl continua ses enchaînements en redoublant d'effort, ce qui ne passait toujours pas… Videl se projeta avec un high-kick, facilement esquivé mais en voulant se réceptionner, elle se tordit la cheville et tomba lourdement au sol. Gohan réalisa très vite ce qui venait de se passer et brisa sa posture offensive pour se jeter sur Videl.

"Vid- !" il fut coupé par un uppercut et tomba en arrière, complètement confus. Puis Videl se releva comme si de rien n'était, transpirant de sueur, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je t'ai touché !" Gohan réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se passer et se redressa aussitôt.

"Tu as triché !"

"Ne sois pas mauvais joueur Gohanounet…" se mit à taquiner Videl à la manière d'Eresa.

"Gohanou…" le jeune homme se ressaisit, rougissant suite à ce surnom. "J'ai eu peur que tu te fasses vraiment mal moi !" il continua, toujours agacé par la manière dont elle avait gagné.

"J'ai gagné, c'est tout ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?" poursuivait Videl pour le pousser à bout.

"On n'a pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à gagner..." fit Gohan, désespéré d'avoir perdu comme ça.

"Mais je le mérite !"

"Pas du tout… Et puis je t'ai offert des boules."

"Tu l'as offert avant, ça ne compte pas ! Et tu sais que je vais continuer à t'embêter..."

Gohan devait l'admettre, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui et vit un petit ruisseau non loin. "Ok, je peux t'offrir un poisson si tu veux !" s'exclama le jeune homme avec joie.

"Heu… Tu sais faire plaisir à une fille toi…" s'ennuya Videl avec sarcasme.

"Tu n'en veux pas ? Bon… Tu veux à manger ?"

"Bon sang ! Un peu d'effort SonGohan ! Trouves autre chose qu'un truc qui TE ferait plaisir…"

"Dans ce cas…" Gohan réfléchissait mais rien ne lui venait. "Au pire…" Gohan s'éloigna plus loin, de sorte à ce que Videl ne le voit plus du tout. Et il revint avec quelque chose dans la main.

"Tiens !"

"Si c'est un insecte ou un poisson, je le mets dans ton caleçon !" menaça Videl.

"Non fait moi confiance." Il déposa dans la main de Videl une pierre avec une inscription: Souhait. "On n'a qu'à dire que tu disposes d'un souhait utilisable quand tu le souhaites. Tu le gardes et le moment venu, tu me demanderas ce que tu veux." Gohan était très fière de son idée, c'était original et Videl pourrait se faire plaisir. Mais le problème était qu'il avait confié quelque chose donnant beaucoup de pouvoir à Videl… Libre à elle de le torturer si elle le voulait.

"Ça me va ! Mais n'oublis pas, n'importe quoi et n'importe quand !"

"Oui mais réfléchis bien, tu n'en as qu'un." s'amusa Gohan.

"Sauf si j'en gagne d'autre…" taquina Videl avec un petit clin d'œil.

"Ça, certainement pas ! On fixera des règles la prochaine fois !" Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en harmonie, mais Videl devait rompre ce moment pour repartir chez elle. L'envie de rester était présente mais elle se devait de partir.

"On se revoit demain SonGohan ?"

"Oui ! Et j'ai pensé à un autre exercice pour toi !"

"Tu redoubles d'imagination ma parole."

**###**

En ce couchant, Gohan repensait au déroulement de la journée. Elle avait très mal commencé quand même… Mais est-ce que Videl avait vraiment TOUT vu ? Il n'avait pas osé poser la question mais si c'était le cas, c'était plus qu'embarrassant ! Mais mince, d'habitude ça ne le gênait pas d'être vu… Videl le changeait tant que ça ?

Gohan regardait sur sa table de nuit où était posée la boîte de pilules. Il n'en avait pas utilisé aujourd'hui, c'était encourageant ! Espérons que ça dure… Il emmènerait la boîte demain de toute façon.


	15. Dernier jour du weekend

**Dernier jour du weekend.**

Après avoir engloutit un bon petit déjeuner, Gohan quitta sa maison après avoir fait un bisous à sa mère et à son frère. Gohan prit son portable dans sa poche et composa un message à son amie, indiquant son départ. Il rangea son portable et décolla aussitôt dans la direction de son domicile. Cependant, ses réflexions de la veille trottaient toujours dans sa tête...

Lorsque Gohan arriva chez Videl, il envoya un message à la jeune femme, attestant de son arrivée. Cinq minutes plus tard, Videl ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre avec un grand sourire et invita son ami à rentrer. C'était devenu habituel de passer par ce balcon...

"Comment vas-tu SonGohan ?" demanda Videl, toute souriante.

"Ça va bien et toi ? Tu t'es bien reposée ?"

"J'étais KO hier soir, mais aujourd'hui je suis en pleine forme."

"Je suis content que tu te sois amusée hier."

"Et en plus j'ai une pierre…" taquina Videl en montrant fièrement son trophée. Gohan était vraiment content qu'un simple caillou lui fasse plaisir même s'il représentait beaucoup plus. "Alors c'est quoi ce nouvel exercice ?"

"Tu ne perds pas le fil toi…" Gohan s'avança un peu dans la chambre et chercha du regard. "Est-ce que tu aurais un petit récipient Videl ? Un verre peut suffire."

"Oui j'ai mon verre quand je me brosse les dents. Je vais le chercher."

Videl rentra dans sa salle de bain reliée directement à sa chambre et en sortit avec un verre en plastique. Elle confia le récipient à SonGohan.

"C'est parfait. Tu permets que je le remplisse dans ta salle de bain ?"

"Vas-y, tu peux y aller."

Gohan entra dans la salle de bain qui était plus grande que celle qui était chez lui. Il y avait un bain, une douche, un comptoir avec lavabo et placards, et une autre petite porte qui cachait des toilettes en vu du logo sur la porte. Cette salle de bain était plus grande que la sienne alors que Videl était la seule à l'utiliser contrairement à la salle de bain de chez lui qui contenait la famille Son.

Gohan se mit à remplir son récipient d'eau quand il s'aperçut que la panière à linge de Videl était juste à côté de lui, cachée derrière le comptoir. Et puisque la panière n'avait pas de couvercle, Gohan vit une petite culotte blanche avec une tête de chat à l'arrière. C'était la même que la fois où Gohan avait vu Videl pratiquement nue de dos ! Il détourna le regard vivement, le jeune homme avait tout de même assez vu l'objet pour qu'il s'imprègne dans sa mémoire. Et maintenant il se souvenait du corps de Videl… Ho bon sang ! Il avait réussi à ne plus y penser.

_J'ai vraiment pas de chance... Tout est fait pour me tenter !_

Plus fort que lui, Gohan tourna de nouveau la tête vers la panière. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau du verre déborde et ne détourna l'attention de Gohan sur sa "mission" principale. Mais à quoi il pensait ! Gohan avait prit la boîte de pilules dans sa poche. Allait-il en prendre une pour la première fois ? Déjà ?

"Tu en mets du temps…" se plaignait Videl dans l'autre pièce.

"Hein ?! Ha désolé, c'est que... Je regardais ta salle de bain. Elle est très grande." répondit Gohan un peu confus en fermant le robinet.

"Oui c'est vrai, elle est très grande... Je ne me sers même pas du bain, la douche me suffit !"

"Oui je me doutais…" répondit Gohan bêtement en essayant de ne pas replonger son regard dans la panière. "Bon... J'ai le verre remplit donc on peut passer à l'entraînement ! Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Montres moi !"

Gohan et Videl se posèrent l'un en face de l'autre, assis en tailleur par terre, le verre les séparant.

"C'est le même principe que les boules que je t'ai passé hier, sauf que là tu ne touches pas l'eau. Je vais te montrer, ce sera plus simple." Gohan mit une main au-dessus du récipient avec concentration. Petit à petit, le liquide se mit à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Videl regardait la démonstration avec ses grands yeux ronds. "Comme tu peux le voir, je crée un mouvement sur le liquide du récipient avec une main mais tu peux utiliser tes deux mains pour une meilleure stabilité. Et en ce moment, c'est mon ki qui exerce la rotation sur l'eau et je dois faire attention à ne pas utiliser trop de ki, sinon je mettrais de l'eau partout. Tu dois donc gérer ton ki pour que le liquide soit en mouvement, sans endommager le récipient et sans éclaboussures. Tu as bien compris ?"

"Je vois… Ça ne va pas être simple."

"Sache que cet entraînement devrait te prendre beaucoup de temps, je préfère te prévenir à l'avance. C'est surement le plus dur exercice que je t'ai donné jusqu'à présent, mais tu vas t'en rendre compte rapidement."

"Combien de temps tu me donnes pour y arriver ?"

"Pour une personne normale... Des années. Mais tu n'es pas une fille normale Videl." expliqua Gohan en rougissant. "Je pense qu'en quelques semaines tu devrais y arriver. Tu sais faire preuve de motivation et tu as un grand talent."

Videl fut étonnée de tous ces compliments, SonGohan a tellement confiance en elle... Elle ne su répondre à son ami par des mots, elle se contenta de sourire timidement.

Gohan reposa sa main sur sa cuisse puis l'eau redevint calme.

"Tu pourras même le faire toute seule, ça ne pose aucun problème. Tu veux essayer maintenant ?"

Videl acquiesça et s'installa devant le verre. En gardant à l'esprit les précédents cours de SonGohan, elle canalisa son ki dans ses mains et se concentra sur l'eau. Bien que son énergie se manifestait par de la lumière, Videl ne parvenait pas à atteindre le liquide. En effet, son ki restait proche d'elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à le distancer de ses mains.

"Videl, essaies de le libérer un peu plus, tu le canalises trop sur tes mains." conseilla Gohan en comprenant d'où venait le problème.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et en effet l'aura de ki prenait une forme plus écartée. Cette fois-ci, Videl se concentra sur l'eau et le ki entoura le verre.

"Fais attention à ne pas casser le verre Videl. Arrêtes toi dès que tu sens que c'est trop fort. Bien que ce soit un verre en plastique, ton ki pourrait propulser les morceaux et les rendre aussi tranchant que du verre avec la vitesse." s'inquiéta Gohan en gardant un œil sur son élève.

Videl était si concentrée qu'elle n'écoutait pas les conseils de son ami et commençait à exercer une pression sur son ki pour créer du mouvement. Cependant la pression était si forte qu'aucun mouvement ne fut réalisé mais le ki fit extraire le liquide du verre. Videl reçut toute l'eau dans son visage et la fit hurler d'étonnement. Gohan quant à lui avait vu toute l'action sans vraiment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les cheveux trempés sur le visage de Videl. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il éclata dans un fou rire au point de se tenir le ventre de douleur.

"Tu trouves ça drôle ! Je t'interdis de te moquer !" ordonna Videl, rouge de honte et d'énervement.

Malgré les menaces, Gohan ne cessait de rigoler et partit à la bascule sur son dos en tenant toujours son ventre. La brune décida de sévir et se jeta sur son ami. Elle se retrouva assise sur son ventre sans réfléchir et pinça les deux joues du jeunes hommes en même temps. Puis les étira pour en faire une belle grimace. Sa tête était si hilarante ! Videl résista à se tordre de rire elle aussi.

"Tu vas arrêter oui ? Ou je te cloue le bec avec du ruban adhésif !"

Gohan se calma doucement à cause de la douleur de ses joues et essuya ses larmes aux yeux.

"Je te l'avais dit Videl, tu dois y aller doucement avec ton ki…" expliqua Gohan entre deux rires pour enfin se calmer. Tout à coup, Gohan réalisa que son amie était assise sur lui.

Les fesses bien fermes de Videl s'appuyaient sur son ventre, l'une des mains du demi-saiyan touchait la cuisse de son amie comme pour la tenir, et les petites mains de la jeune femme s'appuyaient sur son torse mais Gohan sentait à peine le poids de Videl... Cette proximité et ce contacte physique emballèrent le cœur du garçon, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi proche, c'était le jour où Videl avait trébuché dans les escaliers et que Gohan l'avait rattrapé. Et ce jour là, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il devait garder son calme, il ne devait pas refaire d'erreur !

Sous ses mains, Videl sentit le cœur de son ami battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien, SonGohan la fit chavirer sur le côté et se redressa aussitôt. Videl cria de surprise et dressa un regard noir à son ami maintenant debout.

"Fait attention, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ?"

"Non rien !" s'exclama Gohan dos à Videl. "Je… Je peux t'emprunter les toilettes ? J'ai une envie urgente !" continua Gohan.

"Oui bien sûr... C'est la porte dans la salle de bain…" A peine fini de parler, Gohan se précipita dans les toilettes sans un mot.

_Bah... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est si pressant ?_ se demandait Videl en silence.

Gohan ferma la porte des toilettes à clé et s'assit sur la lunette.

_Et merde !_

Quand Gohan venait de se rendre compte de la proximité de leur corps, il sentit une excitation monter en lui. Mais cette fois, une partie de son corps monta en même temps... Et maintenant il était coincé dans les toilettes avec une érection qu'il ne pouvait cacher à Videl s'il se présentait de nouveau devant elle.

"Allez, redescend !" chuchota Gohan à l'intention de son sexe. "Ne m'obliges pas à prendre une de ces pilules… Et je refuse de faire 'ça' dans les toilettes de Videl." continua désespérément. Gohan s'était déjà masturbé occasionnellement mais il ne le faisait uniquement quand c'était nécessaire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça et ce n'était pas très discret de faire ce genre de chose dans une maison avec un petit frère qui s'introduisait dans sa chambre quand il voulait…

_Je sais, penses à un truc qui ne t'excites pas du tout ! Réfléchis, réfléchis... Je sais ! Je vais penser à de la bouffe ! Quoi que, ça va me donner la dalle… Je vais penser à Sharpner en caleçon ! Ça s'est suffisamment repoussant pour me calmer !_

Gohan s'exécuta et en effet, cela eu de l'effet immédiatement. Dire qu'il en était arrivé à penser à Sharpner en sous-vêtement... Il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Au moins, Gohan pouvait sortir des toilettes et rejoindre Videl dans sa chambre. Histoire de simuler une envie pressante, Gohan tira la chasse d'eau et se lava les mains dans la salle de bain. Videl entra dans la pièce avec le verre d'eau à la main.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"Oui, oui. Et désolé de t'avoir poussé tout à l'heure."

"Non c'est rien, et tu ne m'as pas fait mal, c'est le plus important. Je remplis le verre et on y retourne ?" demanda Videl très enthousiaste, sans se douter de ce qui s'était passé.

L'entrainement reprit son fil et Videl continuait à faire des éclaboussures mais pas autant que le premier essaie. Aucune rotation n'a été créée mais l'eau bougeait, c'était déjà ça ! Après une heure d'exercice, Gohan vit son amie commencer à s'épuiser.

"On arrête là pour aujourd'hui." ordonna Gohan avec un sourire chaleureux.

"On reprend demain ?"

"Si on a le temps après les cours. Le lundi on a rarement le temps avec tous les devoirs de la semaine qui arrivent d'un coup. Mais si tu veux on pourra venir ici pour faire nos devoirs, même si on n'a pas de temps pour s'entraîner."

"Ça me va !" s'exclama Videl.

"Maintenant on va refaire de la méditation."

Gohan s'installa et Videl fit de même, maintenant elle savait comment faire. Mais pendant que la jeune femme faisait le vide dans sa tête et se détendait, le jeune homme n'y arrivait pas. C'était bien la première fois ! Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, il abandonna, il était trop anxieux, trop préoccupé. Il se tourna vers la source de tous ses problèmes, elle avait les yeux fermaient, son visage doux était comme endormi.

_Si j'avais su qu'être amoureux poserait autant de problèmes... Je sais ce que je ressens pour elle, mais elle est-ce qu'elle éprouve la même chose ?_

Tandis que Gohan ne parvenait pas à méditer à l'aide de paysages, d'œuvres d'art, ou encore de musiques; il décida de simplement se reposer les yeux fermés. Il prit un grande inspiration et il décupla ses sens au point de ressenti toutes les vibrations dans l'air. Il sentait l'odeur des cheveux de Videl et de sa peau si douce. C'était un mélange de rose et de karité… Exquis ! Gohan pouvait également entendre sa respiration lente et lourde à la fois. Elle était très détendue… Il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle et la toucher. Mais il ne devait pas ! Il n'avait toujours pas pris de pilules et il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait s'en passer. Il pouvait ! Malgré toutes les tentations de la journée, il n'avait rien fait. Même le contact rapproché avec le corps de Videl ne l'avait pas fait perdre la tête. Mais il aurait aimé faire des choses sales… Et c'était impardonnable ! Il se dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Après deux heures de méditation, Videl se sentait ressourcée. La méditation était devenue l'une de ses activités préférées où elle pouvait se reposer et ne pas être perturbée par les voix engendrées par son pouvoir.

"Ça fait du bien !" s'exclama Videl en s'étirant comme un chat.

"L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui Videl. Je t'ai donné toutes les techniques pour t'entraîner. Maintenant ça va devenir un peu répétitif malheureusement… Je vérifierai ta progression tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu puisses contrôler ton ki comme bon te semble."

"Je trouve que j'ai déjà bien avancé ! Je n'entends plus les voix sans le vouloir. J'ai encore du mal à contrôler l'intensité de mon pouvoir mais ce n'est pas le plus grave."

"Ne joues pas trop avec en attendant quand même Videl." conseilla Gohan avec inquiétude. "Vu que tu commences tout juste à le maîtriser et que c'est tout nouveau pour toi, ton pouvoir risque de s'emballer. Surtout reposes toi bien et évites de l'utiliser en dehors des entraînements."

"Oui chef !" s'amusa Videl puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de son pouvoir pour le moment.

"Très bien, je vais y aller Videl." le jeune homme se leva et attendit que Videl se lève aussi.

"Je tiens à te remercier une nouvelle fois SonGohan, j'ai passé un agréable weekend !"

"Pareillement !" Gohan se dirigea vers la fenêtre et salua Videl avec un sourire légèrement triste avant de s'envoler.


	16. La vie normale a du bon

**La vie "normale" a du bon.**

La reprise des cours se déroulait pour le mieux. Gohan était toujours contrarié par sa nature saiyan et ses pulsions, mais il était soulagé de n'avoir pas encore utilisé le traitement hormonale. Il regardait Videl discrètement de temps en temps pour admirer sa beauté, mais l'ambiguïté de leur relation l'attristait. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir le pouvoir de Videl un seul instant et lire dans ses pensées. Pouvait-il prétendre à un amour réciproque ?

Alors que le cours se poursuivait, la leçon fut interrompu dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Le professeur expliqua un événement scolaire à l'intention de tous: "Vous vous souvenez surement d'avoir donné un chèque d'une valeur de 6 098 yens à l'attention du lycée [environ 52€]. C'est donc pour la sortie pédagogique de lundi prochain, aux bâtiments de recherches et développements Capsule Corp ! Nous vous avons procuré des passes et cette visite durera toute la journée. Nous avons déjà préparé l'endroit où manger. Vous n'avez qu'à venir lundi matin comme d'habitude en se donnant rendez-vous dans la cours du lycée. Nous partirons en bus scolaire avec l'autre classe. J'espère que vous passerez un excellent moment. En cas de problème, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi."

Suite à cette annonce, une agitation s'éleva dans toute la classe. Chaque élève apportant son petit commentaire.

"Une sortie scolaire ?" demanda Gohan.

"HA mais oui, Gohan ne peut pas venir... Il n'a pas fait le règlement, ni signé l'autorisation." taquina Sharpner en comprenant qu'il allait être seul avec Videl, sans le nouveau dans ses pattes.

"Je suis sûre que tu peux venir SonGohan, il suffit que tu demandes au professeur." rassura Videl sans faire plus attention à Sharpner derrière elle.

Alors que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et sortaient de la salle dans un boucan pas possible. Gohan prit vite ses affaires et interpella le professeur qui rangeait ses affaires plus lentement que ses élèves.

"Ha Monsieur Son... Vous avez des questions sur mon cours ?" demanda le professeur avec un grand sourire à l'approche du bon élève.

"Non, c'est par rapport à la sortie scolaire. Je voulais savoir, est-ce que je peux venir également ? Je vous envoie le chèque à l'ordre du lycée et ce sera bon ?"

"Ha oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes parmi nous depuis peu... Malheureusement la société Capsule Corp est difficile d'accès et il nous a fallu du temps et beaucoup de documents administratifs pour obtenir cette visite. Donc je doute que ce soit possible pour vous. Pardonnez moi." expliqua le professeur, très déçu de ne pas accompagner cet élève sérieux.

"Vous ne pouvez donc rien faire ?"

"Vous m'en voyez navré."

"Très bien, je vous remercie. Au revoir." Gohan sortit de la classe un peu déçu. Videl l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

"Alors ?" demanda joyeusement Videl.

"Je ne serais pas de la partie. C'est trop tard." expliqua Gohan avec déception. Gohan expliqua tout à Videl jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le toit du lycée.

"C'est vraiment nul que tu ne puisses pas venir…" fit Videl en se posant par terre contre le mur, comme à leur habitude.

"Je sais…" Gohan la suivit et commença à déballer son repas.

"Peut-être que je peux jouer de mes relations avec mon père et te trouver un passe pour lundi prochain." proposa Videl, très heureuse de pouvoir se servir du statut de son père pour une bonne action. Cette idée de Videl réveilla Gohan.

"Des relations... Mais bien sûr !" exclama Gohan en se tapant le front. "Je peux demander à Bulma ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant."

"Bulma ?"

"Oui Bulma Brief, de Capsule Corp." expliqua Gohan en cherchant dans son répertoire.

"Attends, LA Bulma ? La célèbre Bulma Brief ? Tu la connais personnellement ?" s'exclama Videl, choquée de cette révélation. Et ça paraissait si normal pour SonGohan...

"Oui c'est ma marraine... Je t'explique après." Il appela son amie avec son portable et attendit une réponse à l'autre bout.

"Allô ?"

"Oui allô, Végéta ?" demanda Gohan avec hésitation. Végéta n'était pas du genre très coopératif quand il s'y mettait, donc tomber sur lui n'était pas souhaité.

"Ouais, c'est qui ?" demanda Végéta, se lassant déjà de la conversation.

"C'est moi Gohan ! Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il poliment par réflexe.

"Ouais. Tu veux quoi ?" répondit Végéta en abrégeant le plus possible.

"Heu... Désolé de te déranger mais est-ce que Bulma est avec toi ?"

"Attends une minute…" ordonna Végéta dans un soupir, en posant le portable.

Gohan patienta, n'entendant aucun bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il perçut la voix de Bulma arriver, en hurlant de plus en plus près du téléphone...

"ALLÔ ?!" hurla Bulma. Gohan ravala difficilement sa salive.

"Heu Bulma ? C'est Gohan... Désolé de te déranger."

"Ho c'est toi Gohan ! Tout va bien, c'est juste Végéta qui ose me réveiller AVEC UN PUTAIN DE VERRE D'EAU ! SALE MACAQUE DE L'ESPACE !" hurlait toujours Bulma contre son mari. Au loin, Gohan pouvait entendre Végéta répondre à l'insulte et hurler à Bulma qu'elle n'avait qu'à se réveiller plus vite.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger. Je ne serais pas long." s'excusa de nouveau Gohan, espérant en placer une avant que ça ne dégénère.

"Je t'écoute." fit Bulma en se calmant doucement.

"Voilà... Lundi prochain mon lycée doit faire une visite à ton labo."

"Ha c'est ta classe ? C'est super ça !"

"Oui, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le passe puisque je suis nouveau et que j'arrive trop tard. Du coup je voulais voir avec toi si je pouvais en avoir un. Je paierais le prix qu'il faut."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Gohan, tu fais partis de la famille. Je vais en parler à mon père et appeler ton école. Tu auras ton passe dès demain je te l'assure. Et tu n'as rien à payer, après tout tu passes au labo quand tu veux. Tu connais déjà les lieux en plus."

"Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Bulma !" s'enjoua Gohan.

"Bon je te tiens au courant. Et je te dis à demain soir pour récupérer ton passe. Je te laisse je vais me reposer avant de retourner au travail."

"D'accord, à demain." Gohan raccrocha et se mit à sourire à Videl.

"Wouaw... Tu m'impressionnes là. Tu as d'autres personnes célèbres dans tes amis." demanda Videl légèrement intimidée.

"Célèbre pour toi je ne sais pas trop. Je connaissais Bulma et son mari, avant même qu'ils soient ensembles et leur fils est le meilleur ami de Goten. Je te les présenterais peut-être un jour."

**###**

La journée se déroula sans encombre, Gohan avait trouvé un passe pour lundi prochain et les cours étaient enfin finis. Et le meilleur restait à venir, ce soir Gohan et Videl allaient passer un bon moment sans penser à l'entraînement. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, Videl proposa à SonGohan de travailler par terre pour "mieux s'étaler". Ils commencèrent par des maths, la matière où Videl avait le plus de lacunes. Puis s'occupèrent de la chimie, pour finir sur l'anglais.

"Tout est bon je crois, on a fait nos devoirs de la semaine et on a revu les points difficiles en maths. Est-ce que tu veux faire autre chose ?" proposa Gohan, satisfait d'avoir autant avancé avec sa camarade.

"Non SonGohan... Je suis fatiguée ! C'est la première fois que je travaille autant !" fit Videl complètement lessivée, couchée par terre.

"Je comprends, alors on arrête pour ce soir !"

La voix de Gohan fut vite recouverte d'un grognement féroce en provenance de son estomac. Ce qui fit exploser de rire Videl.

"Allez viens avec moi, on va manger un petit quelque chose." se motiva Videl en se relevant et en prenant la main de Gohan, ce qui le fit rougir instantanément.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Videl prit un plat tout fait dans le frigo et le mit à réchauffer au four.

"Ce soir, lasagnes au saumon !" s'exclama Videl.

"C'est toi qui l'a fait ?"

"Non c'est les cuisiniers de la maison."

"Dommage…" Gohan aurait voulu goûter la nourriture de Videl.

"Pour être honnête avec toi SonGohan, je ne sais pas trop cuisiner. Je sais faire les gâteaux parce que c'est juste suivre une recette. Mais le reste je suis pas très douée." expliqua Videl en se rappelant de ce que Chichi lui avait dit l'autre jour.

"Ça s'apprend. Moi même je ne savais pas, puis ma mère m'a appris."

"Tu sais cuisiner ?" s'étonna Videl.

"Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu comme ma mère mais je me débrouille. Ma mère trouve que je fais d'excellents ramens."

"Tu m'impressionneras toujours SonGohan... Tu voudras bien me faire goûter tes ramens ?" demanda Videl avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Gohan ne pu refuser face à ce regard.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur la table de la cuisine et discutaient tranquillement tout en mangeant le plat chaud. Videl piochait rarement dans le plat contrairement à Gohan, mais il se retenait pour ne pas tout engloutir d'un coup. Ils mangeaient en tête à tête en quelque sorte, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souciait vraiment. Entre deux fourchettes, Gohan se tartina le tour de la bouche de sauce tomate, ce qui amusa Videl. Ne comprenant pas l'amusement de son amie, Gohan la regarda perplexe.

"Tu ne sais pas manger correctement SonGohan !" plaisantait Videl. Elle prit un sopalin à proximité et prit l'initiative de nettoyer la bouche de Gohan soi-même. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça qu'il ne bougea pas le temps qu'elle le débarbouille. Tout à coup, son cœur fit un bond, ses joues s'enflammèrent et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle lui touchait les lèvres ?!

Videl se retira doucement, confuse par son action mais ayant apprécié ce contact. Elle souria timidement à SonGohan et évita tout contact visuel. Le jeune homme était sur le point de perdre la tête ! Il voulait l'embrasser plus que jamais ! Il en avait besoin. Elle était à seulement un mètre de lui, il n'avait qu'à se pencher en avant pour l'atteindre ! Elle avait touché ses lèvres, maintenant c'était à lui de toucher les siennes ! Mais il ne se contenterait pas de les toucher avec un sopalin en travers. Il voulait les goûter, les savourer, les dévorer ! Et une fois avoir ravagé sa bouche, il pourrait éventuellement la plaquer contre cette table de cuisine et explorer davantage son corps avec ses lèvres...

Gohan se ressaisit avec urgence et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, sous le regard perdu de Videl.

Gohan haletait dans la première pièce qui lui était passée sous la main. C'était une petite salle de jeu avec un grand billard au milieu et un espace détente semblant confortable. Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, se couvrant le visage de honte. Qu'avait-il pensé encore ? Ça devenait vraiment insoutenable ! Il sortit sa boîte de comprimés de sa poche de pantalon et la fixa avec hésitation. Il devait y retourner et trouver une explication pour sa disparition soudaine. Mais la journée n'était pas finie, et il risquait d'être de nouveau tenté ! Il avait résisté la veille mais là il s'en sentait incapable. La tentation était bien plus grande qu'avant… Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait prendre une pilule !

Videl regardait toujours le cadre de la porte où SonGohan avait disparu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'enfuyait sans donner de raison et à chaque fois quand ils étaient relativement proches. Cela attristait Videl… Était-elle la cause ? Elle se rapprochait tout naturellement de lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Mais de toute évidence elle s'était trompée sur SonGohan. Il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes choses qu'elle… Pourtant il l'avait embrassé sur la joue et sur la bouche ?! Le baiser partagé était-il à cause de la maladie uniquement ? Et le baiser sur la joue était peut-être amical uniquement… Videl se sentit déprimée tout à coup. Pourquoi avait-elle écouté Eresa ! Profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas réfléchir, c'était ça son conseil !

Tout à coup, Gohan réapparu avec hésitation, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Excuses moi… Une envie pressante." s'excusa Gohan ne trouvant pas d'autre explication. Mais Videl ne le croyait pas, elle voyait très bien qu'il mentait, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Cependant, elle décida de ne rien dire et se contenta de l'inviter à finir de manger. Elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à rire avec SonGohan après ça… Elle se trouvait tellement stupide. De son côté, Gohan sentait la pilule faire effet, il était plus détendu et sentait sa chaleur corporelle descendre. Il était passé à côté d'un incident qui aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Après avoir assouvit une partie de sa faim, Gohan devait repartir chez lui. Il n'avait pas ressentit de nouvelles pulsions mais étrangement, Videl se comportait plus froidement. S'était-elle rendu compte de quelque chose ?

Il récupéra son sac de cours et Videl le raccompagna jusqu'à son balcon.

"Merci encore pour les lasagnes Videl. C'était très bon !"

"N'oublis pas, tu dois me faire goûter tes ramens un jour !" taquina Videl, heureuse à l'idée que SonGohan lui fasse à manger.

"Promis !" Puis Gohan se rappela d'un détail. "Par contre Videl, je m'excuse mais demain soir je ne pourrais pas venir chez toi. Je dois passer chez Bulma."

"Ha oui c'est vrai. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est exceptionnel." se rassura Videl, peu satisfaite à l'idée qu'elle serait seule le lendemain.

S'en suivit un silence entre les deux, Gohan fixant Videl d'un air un peu gêné… Il brisa le silence difficilement.

"Dis Videl… J'aimerai te poser une question…" Videl prit un air intéressé. "C'est au sujet de notre… Relation." expliqua difficilement Gohan. Videl se sentit immédiatement très mal à l'aise, se rappelant des états de fuites de son ami. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'oppose à ce sujet, Gohan continua. "Je t'apprécie beaucoup même si on se connait depuis peu de temps. Entre les entraînements et les interventions de Great Saiyan Man, tout est allé très vite... Et je voulais juste savoir, comment décris-tu notre relation ? Si tu me considérais comme ton ami, ou juste une personne que tu connais bien." demanda le jeune homme, sentant ses nerfs à vifs, très gêné mais aussi très inquiet.

Videl fut très déstabilisée par cette question. Il est vrai que leur relation n'était pas identique à celle avec Eresa ou Sharpner. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, ils se confiaient et SonGohan l'avait déjà embrassée... Comment qualifier cette relation ? Ou plutôt, devait-elle avouer son attirance évidente ? Mais risquait-elle de ruiner une amitié si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre SonGohan, il était devenu nécessaire pour elle...

"Disons SonGohan que... Déjà tu n'es pas juste une "personne que je connais", tu es plus qu'un camarade de classe, tu es à la fois mon ami et mon entraîneur. Après tu connais beaucoup de chose sur moi et je sais aussi beaucoup sur toi. On a déjà travaillé ensemble en mission et tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois. J'avoue qu'aucun terme ne me vient à l'esprit pour qualifier notre relation…" expliqua Videl en regardant le sol pour cacher son visage avec ses cheveux. Elle avait fait son choix...

Gohan regrettait d'avoir posé cette question indiscrète, mais d'un autre côté, ce que disait Videl était vrai. Ils ont vécu beaucoup de chose en peu de temps.

"En tout cas, une chose est sûre... Je te fais confiance et... Quelque part, je tiens à toi."

Cette fois-ci, Videl était rouge comme une tomate mais le cachait le plus possible. Qu'en-t-a Gohan, il ne réagissait pas, il avait entendu les mots mais restait bloqué sur "je tiens à toi". Sa peau ne rougissait pas mais son cœur s'emballait, sa respiration était comme bloquée et sa tête se mit à lui tourner.

Videl commençait à trouver ce silence très gênant et décida d'abréger la discussion: "Bon, allez vas-t-en ! Tu dois avoir faim et il faut se lever demain. Je te dis à demain." elle força un sourire pour être la plus naturelle possible. Alors que Gohan continuait à regarder la belle brune sans broncher, elle finit par se calmer en reprenant ses couleurs. Elle comprit l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son ami et su qu'il réfléchissait encore. Sentant la panique revenir et le silence peser entre eux, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à son tour.

Videl se décida enfin à agir, réalisant la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elle se mit à pousser le jeune homme vers le rebord du balcon pour l'obliger à s'envoler.

"J'ai dis à demain SonGohan !" toujours avec son sourire forcé.

Il finit enfin par s'envoler par réflexe mais continuait à regarder Videl derrière lui. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et ferma sa fenêtre derrière elle. Perdant son appui visuel, Gohan reprit enfin ses esprit. Il se dirigea vers sa maison mais réfléchissait toujours à ce que Videl lui avait dit. "Elle tenait à moi ? Dans quel sens ?" Malheureusement Gohan revenait avec plus de questions qu'il n'en avait à la base.

**###**

Videl s'était lavée, puis couchée mais elle ne pouvait dormir. SonGohan la hantait. Elle avait dit des choses… Au risque de ruiner leur amitié. Son cœur battait si fort... Ces sentiments grandissants la trahissaient. Mais pour autant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de SonGohan...

_J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou..._


	17. La confession

**La confession**

Le mardi matin, Gohan et Videl retrouvèrent leurs amis Eresa et Sharpner dans la salle de cours comme à leur habitude. A première vue, aucun malaise ne paraissait mais Gohan et Videl ne pouvaient ignorer leurs inquiétudes.

Du côté de Gohan, ses pulsions devenaient très violentes, l'obligeant à prendre son traitement. Mais en même temps il se demandait s'il pouvait faire avancer les choses avec Videl vu qu'elle avait évoqué l'importance de SonGohan dans sa vie. Mais était-ce uniquement de l'amitié ? Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances juste parce qu'il allait trop vite.

Alors que pour Videl, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter. Elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui mais à chaque fois il fuyait. Et elle ne voulait pas détruire son amitié avec SonGohan juste parce qu'elle le trouvait attirant. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant, ressentait-elle vraiment de l'amour ? Si elle était vraiment amoureuse, elle le saurait non ? Mais plus que tout, elle voulait savoir ce que SonGohan ressentait pour elle, si elle ne faisait pas une erreur.

Pendant les cours de la matinée, les pensées de chacun étaient concentrées sur la leçon du jour. Mais de temps à autre, Gohan ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret à Videl. Quand elle était concentrée, elle avait un air énervée mais il trouvait son visage attentif très attirant. Bien que Gohan essayait de la regarder sans être visible, cela n'échappa pas au voisin de Videl, ce Sharpner si peu attentif en cours. Ce dernier fixa son ami d'un air accusateur avec un grand sourire farceur. Cela freina Gohan qui retourna sur la leçon.

**###**

Alors que Gohan et Videl rangeaient leurs affaires en silence pour manger ensemble, le demi-saiyan gardait un oeil sur Sharpner. Le blond s'approcha d'Eresa et lui chuchota dans l'oreille avec un sourire sournois. Suite à cela, Eresa se tourna vers Gohan, un peu surprise. Cela agaça le jeune homme, c'était quoi ces messes basses ? Soudain, Eresa donna un grand sourire à Videl:

"Videl chérie, tu veux bien attendre Gohan sur le toit s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Je te le rendrai très vite !" taquina Eresa mais cela n'enchantait pas Videl… Ils lui cachaient quelque chose ? Même si l'envie de les suivre était grande, elle savait que SonGohan détecterait sa présence. Elle fut une bonne fille et décida d'attendre SonGohan pour lui demander ce qu'il en était.

Gohan suivi Eresa et Sharpner dans les couloirs et une fois l'espace désertique, ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez vous deux ?" s'inquiétait Gohan.

"C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question." s'amusa Sharpner. "Je crois que le temps est venu de nous dire ce que tu penses réellement de Videl."

"Moi personnellement, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps." se venta Eresa.

"Ne- Ne gâchez pas tout s'il vous plaît !" supplia Gohan, comprenant qu'il était coincé.

"Mais bien sûr que non. On vient juste s'assurer que tout va bien entre vous justement." rassura Eresa. Mais Gohan ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Bien sûr tout ce passait bien avec Videl mais pas forcément comme lui il le voulait.

"Ça se passe comme d'habitude, je dirais." se contenta de répondre le demi-saiyan.

"Je crois Gohan que tu devrais passer à l'étape suivante avec elle." conseilla Eresa sachant parfaitement que Videl n'était pas indifférente face à Gohan.

"Mais Eresa…" tenta Gohan, rougissant d'embarras. Mais il fut coupé par une Eresa déterminée.

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Fais moi confiance et dis lui que votre relation actuelle ne te suffit plus ! Sois un homme ou reste son ami, mais le jour où Videl sortira avec un autre type, tu ne te plaindras pas !" Gohan devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas trop le choix… Et penser que Videl pourrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre, il trouvait ça insupportable ! Eresa comprit le regard déterminé de Gohan et soupira de soulagement.

"Bonne chance !" encouragea Eresa. Elle se retourna vers Sharpner, satisfaite de la situation. "Allons-y !"

Alors que les deux camarades s'éloignaient tranquillement, laissant Gohan seul dans les couloirs, le jeune homme se rappela que Videl l'attendait sur le toit pour manger. La question était, à quel moment devrait-il aborder ses sentiments ? Après les encouragements d'Eresa, il voulait lui dire directement temps que sa motivation était au plus haut… Mais si Videl le repoussait, ça gâcherait tout le repas. Tout au long du chemin vers le toit, Gohan réfléchissait à la manière la plus appropriée pour aborder le sujet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ses pulsions devenaient gênantes et sa déclarations pourrait arranger certaines choses. Mais la peur ne cessait de monter en lui. Étonnant… Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle peur auparavant, ce n'était pas la même que face à Cell ou face à Frieza. Comme c'était étrange…

Il arriva enfin face à la porte mais il se figea tout à coup. Videl était de l'autre côté et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la meilleure manière d'aborder la chose. Finalement, il n'avait plus très envie de faire face à la jeune fille. Elle l'intimidait tellement, il savait qu'il perdrait encore tous ses moyens une fois face à elle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

"Je t'avais bien entendu !" s'exclama Videl joyeusement. Gohan était tellement surpris qu'il se mit automatiquement à rougir. Videl ne le remarqua pas et continua. "Allez, dépêchons nous de manger." Elle s'installa mais réalisa enfin que SonGohan n'osait pas la rejoindre. Il était toujours immobile, regardant le sol avec ses yeux confus. Eresa et Sharpner avaient parlé avec Gohan, étaient-ils la cause de son comportement étrange ? Videl se releva aussitôt et obligea Gohan à rentrer totalement sur le toit pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle s'appuya ensuite sur la porte pour empêcher l'accès à SonGohan. Il se réveilla enfin et vit le regard déterminé de Videl, elle avait quelque chose en tête.

"SonGohan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Eresa et Sharpner t'ont dit quelque chose en particulier ? Et ne me mens pas !" ordonna Videl. Mais SonGohan semblait plus désarmé qu'avant…

"R-Rien en particulier Videl… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." tenta Gohan mais cela énerva Videl.

"SonGohan !" hurla Videl comme unique menace. Gohan se contenta de détourner le regard et de s'excuser. "Tu n'as donc rien à me dire ?"

"Si… Mais…"

"Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu me caches avec Eresa et Sharpner, je te jure que j'utiliserai tous les moyens pour le savoir !"

"Tu veux lire dans mes pensées ?" s'inquiéta Gohan.

"Si tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Je commence à maîtriser mon pouvoir et je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser." Videl voulait savoir ce que SonGohan lui cachait, mais aussi ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle.

"Tu as promis de ne pas t'en servir contre mon grès !" s'énerva Gohan mais Videl n'y prêtait pas attention.

"Je m'en fiche ! Tu as 10 secondes !"

Gohan serrait ses poings, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

"C'est du chantage Videl ! Et je t'interdis de faire ça !"

"Plus que 7 secondes…"

"Arrêtes !"

"5 secondes !" Videl était aussi énervée que Gohan et s'échangèrent des regards défiant.

"Ok d'accord !" se résigna Gohan. Il devait désamorcer la situation mais pour cela, il allait devoir mentir… Il devait se montrer convainquant !

Videl cessa de compter et regardait son ami avec un regard sérieux.

"Ils… Ils m'ont demandé si on pouvait étudier tous ensemble… C'est tout, tu vois !" s'exclama Gohan mais sa voix le trahissait, et surtout son sourire… Ce sourire forcé et faux ! Videl se sentait bouillir et son cœur lui brûlait de douleur. Il lui mentait… Encore… Videl regardait SonGohan froidement, prête à lui sauter au cou… Gohan ne disait rien, et détourna le regard vers l'horizon pour ne pas être confronté à son regard, pensant toujours que son mensonge pouvait passer.

"SonGohan ?" l'air menaçant de Videl ne rassurait pas le jeune homme et avala difficilement sa salive. "Dernière chance SonGohan." menaça une dernière fois Videl en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin !" craqua Gohan, souhaitant cesser cette conversation et refusant de s'enfuir comme ça !

"MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! Tu vas me le dire, que tu le veuilles ou non !"

Videl se jeta sur Gohan avec agilité et essaya de le saisir mais le jeune homme esquiva sans grand mal. Elle essayait de nouveau de le maîtriser mais sans succès. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir si facilement.

"Videl ARRÊTES ! Et je t'ai déjà dis que ton pouvoir est instable, tu ne dois pas l'utiliser." ordonna Gohan en gardant son rôle d'entraîneur en tête. Videl savait ce qu'elle risquait mais elle était décidée à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était trop dur pour elle en ce moment.

"Tu vas arrêter de bouger !" s'énervait Videl. Malheureusement, elle fit un mauvais pas et vit le rebord du toit trop tard… Elle se sentit partir en avant, incapable de se rattraper avant. Soudain, elle fut retenu par SonGohan qui attrapa son poignet et la tira contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, sous le choc en réalisant qu'elle aurait pu tomber à cause de lui. Mais Videl était tellement têtue qu'elle mit ce détail de côté et projeta SonGohan au sol. Elle se laissa tomber avec lui et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Elle était attachée à lui comme un koala pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

"Vi-Videl ! Lâches moi !" ordonna Gohan complètement rouge, sentant le corps de Videl contre lui. Mais elle resserra l'étreinte et se concentra pour utiliser son pouvoir ! Contrairement à la dernière fois, Videl savait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent, pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par les souvenirs et autres pensées parasites. Son action fut brève mais efficace. Cependant, Videl ne trouva pas ce qu'elle recherchait exactement. Son pouvoir s'emballa comme SonGohan l'avait prédit auparavant et partit au delà de l'esprit. Au lieu de percevoir une pensée en particulière, Videl reçut une vague d'émotions émanant de SonGohan. Une émotion d'une extrême douceur, pleine de passion. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra, tandis qu'une vague de frisson traversa tout son corps. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient et elle sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir. Tout son corps était en éveille, elle en perdit le souffle et se mit à haleter. Toutes ses zones érogènes lui envoyaient des picotements agréables et Videl se noya dans un immense désir.

Elle s'enfonça dans cette transe, relâchant son étreinte sur SonGohan, mais fut interrompu par le jeune homme. Il prit appuis sur ses bras, se redressa sur ses genoux, et plaqua le corps de Videl sur le sol. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, de son corps imposant et la regarda sévèrement.

"TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !" hurla Gohan, rougissant de colère ou de gêne ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, SonGohan empêchait tout mouvement de la part de Videl, dans une proximité très troublante pour les deux. Videl en avait le souffle coupé, elle n'avait jamais ressenti tout ça. Son corps et son esprit en étaient encore tout chamboulés. Malgré ses plus grandes craintes, il s'avérait que SonGohan éprouvait des sentiments semblables aux siens, mais en plus fort ! La peur de la brune explosa, son manque de souffle lui tournait la tête. Elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, mais ça allait trop vite ! Et par dessus tout, le jeune homme éprouvait plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner.

Sentant le souffle chaud de cet homme sur sa peau, et en entendant sa forte respiration; Videl comprit qu'elle avait encore mal agit et est allée trop loin. Elle remonta ses yeux pour croiser ceux de son ami. Il traduisait une confusion, une détresse, voir une profonde tristesse. Elle ignorait comment rassurer son ami. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la bouche pour le calmer, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle avait beau forcer, rien ne venait. Et SonGohan la fixait toujours tandis que son visage semblait se calmer, malgré ses joues rouges.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Videl ?" s'inquiéta SonGohan.

"Désolée…" finit par sortir de la bouche Videl, mais Gohan ne voulait surtout pas entendre ça.

Gohan ne savait plus quoi penser. "Désolée" de quoi ? D'avoir découvert la vérité ? De ne pas ressentir la même chose ? De lui avoir désobéit ? Désolée de ne voir qu'un Ami en lui ?

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche, puis s'approcha plus dangereusement de Videl pour frôler ses lèvres. La petite brune était tellement surprise qu'elle n'osait bouger ou prononcer un mot. Mais cette proximité la rendait folle… Elle sentait l'odeur de SonGohan et son souffle chaud. Il était trop prêt ! Et elle voulait goûter ses lèvres.

Alors que du côté de Gohan, ses sentiments se bousculaient, il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Et en même temps, il aurait voulu lui dire de vive voix. Mais qu'avait-elle vu, bon sang !

Gohan finit par s'écarter de Videl et se releva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, se répétait-il dans sa tête. Puis Videl se redressa enfin et l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte totalement.

"SonGohan... Je suis vraiment désolée…" frémit encore Videl en retrouvant sa voix.

"Videl… J'ai besoin de savoir…" fit SonGohan, froidement sans se retourner vers Videl. "Hier je t'ai demandé, comment qualifierais-tu notre relation. Tu m'as répondu que tu tenais à moi et que c'était une forte amitié. Maintenant j'aimerais te poser la question que j'aurais dû te poser depuis le début…"

Videl voulait l'empêcher de continuer, elle se doutait de sa question et elle ne voulait pas y répondre. Pas maintenant ! "Tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour moi ?"

Videl réfléchissait à toute vitesse, si elle disait "oui" elle mentirait à SonGohan et à elle-même, et elle lui ferait du mal. Et si elle disait "non", elle s'engagerait dans une relation avec SonGohan, ce à quoi elle n'était pas du tout prête ! Et par dessus tout, elle avait conscience que son amour était minime par rapport à celui de SonGohan. Cette passion ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait touché, c'était si fort...

Elle vit le regard du bel homme se tourner vers elle, il traduisait une attente insoutenable et de la souffrance.

"SonGohan... J'ai besoins de réfléchir…" Videl ne savait plus quoi inventer pour gagner du temps, elle devait faire le point maintenant qu'elle savait ce que SonGohan pensait d'elle.

"Comme tu veux Videl." fit Gohan avec froideur, déçu de sa réponse.

Un malaise s'installa entre eux, plombant ainsi l'ambiance jusqu'à ce que Gohan quitte le toit calmement.

Les cours furent un véritable supplice. Gohan ne pouvait se concentrer sur le cours. Il voulait une réponse plus précise ! Il sentait son corps s'enflammer plus qu'avant, sa respiration difficile et des envies de coincer Videl dans un coin pour "la faire changer d'avis"... Gohan prit discrètement une pilule pour calmer ses pulsions.

_Bon sang, elle me rend complètement fou ! C'est une vrai torture._

Eresa se tourna vers Gohan, puis vers Videl. Elle prit une feuille blanche et y écrit quelque chose à la hâte. Elle interpella discrètement Gohan pour ne pas que Videl la remarque. Gohan tourna son regard et vit: "Ça s'est mal passé ?"

Gohan aurait voulu ne pas en parler mais Eresa avait bien le droit de savoir. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, le regard triste. Eresa fut choquée, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? S'était-elle trompée ? Non pas possible… Elle reprit la feuille et poursuivi leur conversation muette. "Je vais lui parler."

Gohan ne voulait pas, il prit un air grave et refusa l'aide d'Eresa. Elle fut d'autant étonnée par le changement d'humeur de Gohan mais elle ne voulait pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle soupira, abattue par la situation et accepta de ne rien faire.

Gohan sortit enfin de cours, il devait rendre visite à Bulma et il n'avait pas l'obligation d'attendre Videl, de toute façon l'envie n'y était pas. Il ne croisa pas le regard de la belle brune et la laissa en compagnie de Sharpner et Eresa. Videl savait pertinemment qu'il était attendu mais en temps normal, il l'aurait saluée. Elle se tourna alors vers Eresa et Sharpner qui n'osaient croiser son regard également. Quoi, c'était quoi cette histoire ?!

"Eresa je peux te parler ?" demanda Videl avec autorité. Suite à cela, Sharpner s'affola.

"Bon bah je vous laisse moi !" Et il s'enfuit du lycée sans aider Eresa.

"Mais quel lâche !" s'énerva Eresa, puis se tourna vers Videl avec inquiétude. "A quel sujet Videl ?"

"Je suis sûre que tu sais de quoi je vais te parler !" Eresa voyait bien que Videl n'était pas dans son état normal et avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Elle se devait d'aider son amie mais pas ici…

"Allons discuter ailleurs Videl. Chez toi si tu préfères." proposa Eresa. Videl accepta et elles partirent ensemble.


	18. Les grandes discussions

**Les grandes discussions.**

Videl vit le Great Saiyan Man s'envoler au loin puis se concentra aussitôt sur sa conversation avec Eresa. Elles marchaient dans les rues en direction de leur domicile, comme à leur habitude; bien que l'ambiance était plus pesante. Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit à SonGohan. Elle avait bien vu sa contrariété, il espérait vraiment sortir avec elle ? Il était clair que son amour pour elle était intense, mais que ce serait-il passé si elle avait avoué ses sentiments...

"Videl tout va bien ?" demanda Eresa, inquiète de la mine de son amie.

"Pas vraiment en fait."

"Que s'est-il passé ce midi ?" demanda simplement Eresa.

"Avant j'aimerai savoir ce que toi et Sharpner vous avez dit à SonGohan." ordonna Videl.

"Avant de te dire quoi que ce soit, sache Videl que j'aurais voulu te parler avant tout ça. Mais depuis que tu connais Gohan, il pique toute ton attention ! Je commence à être jalouse moi !" Eresa fit cette petite réflexion pour détendre l'atmosphère mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Toutes ces paroles pleines de légèreté et de complicité, rassura Videl.

"Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des bêtises. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec toi depuis longtemps."

Elles arrivèrent à la demeure des Satan et s'installèrent dans la chambre de Videl pour ne pas être dérangées par le personnel ou par Hercule. Quoi qu'il aurait été heureux de voir Eresa au lieu de SonGohan…

Videl s'installa sur son bord de lit et Eresa prit la chaise de bureau pour s'installa juste devant elle. Elle fixa son amie avec un grand sourire.

"J'aimerais comprendre Videl… Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Gohan et toi ? Votre relation est si mystérieuse !"

"Notre relation ?" demanda Videl, perplexe devant le mot 'relation'. SonGohan lui avait posé cette question trop de fois à son goût. "Et bien tout d'abord, SonGohan m'aide à... Faire mes devoirs. C'est donc tout d'abord une relation basée sur le respect mutuel."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu l'appelles encore SonGohan et non Gohan ? Tu le respectes ?" comprit Eresa avec perspicacité. "Donc pour toi Gohan est un ami que tu respectes énormément. Et c'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle. S'était-elle vraiment trompée depuis le début ? "Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas incité Gohan à se déclarer…" s'excusait Eresa, se sentant coupable de la situation. Videl comprit enfin ce que ses deux amis avaient dit à SonGohan et la raison de son comportement étrange.

"Tu lui as dit quoi ?" s'exclama Videl sous le choc.

"Je pensais faire bien Videl. J'ai vraiment cru que tu l'aimes aussi. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse." s'expliqua Eresa, triste d'avoir contrarié sa meilleure amie.

"Mais il a dit qu'il voulait se déclarer ?" s'étonna Videl, car il n'avait pas donné l'impression de vouloir tout lui dire.

"Je ne comprends pas… Il ne l'a pas fait ?!" s'exclama Eresa, qui ne pouvait pas savoir que Videl l'avait compris en lisant dans les pensées de SonGohan.

"Si… Heu… Disons que je l'ai compris…" rattrapa Videl sans savoir quoi inventer.

"Je vois… Donc Gohan n'a pas eu la chance de te le dire en face." comprit Eresa. "Et toi tu ne ressens rien pour lui… Je trouve ça étonnant Videl. Je pensais vraiment que je te connaissais par cœur." se vexa Eresa.

Videl ne voulait pas le nier plus longtemps, elle devait en parler avec Eresa…

"Pas vraiment en fait…" Eresa fut tout à coup surprise. "Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Il me comprends et il m'aide sans rien demander en retour. Ma relation ne ressemble en rien avec celle que j'ai avec toi."

"Et ça a toujours était le cas pour Gohan, depuis le début." coupa Eresa, voulant ouvrir les yeux à son amie.

"Tu le penses ?"

"Mais bien sûr ! Il ne regarde personne d'autre comme toi ! J'aurais voulu qu'il me regarde de la même manière…" expliqua Eresa en se rappelant de ses tentatives pour le séduire. "Même quand tu le repoussais, il continuait à aller vers toi."

"Je me sens stupide… Je pensais qu'il ne ressentait rien."

Eresa craqua, elle prit les épaules de Videl et la secoua gentiment. "Maintenant tu dois être claire. Aimes-tu Gohan ?" Videl détourna son regard et se mit à rougir.

"C'est possible…"

"Mais Videl ! Si tu l'aimes, c'est facile à savoir !"

"Ce n'est pas si simple Eresa ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dis à SonGohan de me laisser réfléchir."

"Alors c'est ça que tu lui as répondu ? Normal qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire le pauvre." Eresa prit une grande inspiration et se força à reprendre son calme. "Dis moi où est le problème Videl."

"Le problème c'est que... Je ne veux pas gâcher une amitié pour une histoire de cœur. Et parce que SonGohan m'aime plus que moi je ne peux l'aimer." répondit difficilement Videl. Ses joues continuées à lui brûler et son cœur lui faisait du mal.

"Mais comment peux-tu penser ça… Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'essayes pas."

"Sauf que si notre relation ne marche pas, je perdrais tout ce qui m'est cher. Nos moments de complicité, sa présence quand j'ai besoin de lui…" se plaignait Videl.

"C'est un risque à prendre, je sais. Mais tu oublies un truc... Tu te mets dans la tête que ça ne marchera pas. Et si au lieu de ça, tout marche entre vous. Toutes ces choses précieuses à tes yeux, tu les vivras encore plus fort. Tu passes à côté de bonnes choses Videl... Imagines ce que Gohan peut t'apporter en plus de ce que tu as déjà. Tu peux vivre quelque chose de magique avec lui." conseilla Eresa, voulant persuader la brune que Gohan ne pouvait pas rester un simple ami pour elle. Jamais Videl n'avait entendu de paroles aussi belles sortir de la bouche d'Eresa. Des paroles censées qui donnaient libre à l'imagination de Videl. "Apporter plus" à ce qu'elle vivait déjà ? Elle vivrait sa première relation amoureuse, ce qui ouvre droit à de nombreuses expériences personnelles. "Je t'ai cloué le bec, hein ?!" fit Eresa fièrement !

"Mais tu crois que c'est encore rattrapable avec SonGohan ?"

"Il est IN LOVE de toi ! Mais si tu veux rattraper les choses, sans pour autant te précipiter, dis lui juste que tu ressens beaucoup de choses pour lui également. Sauf que tu veux vraiment y aller doucement avec lui." proposa Eresa. "A commencer par l'appeler Gohan !" taquina la blonde.

Videl se sentait libérée d'un fardeau, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ces paroles le moment venu ! Et en même temps, Videl était curieuse de savoir ce qu'une relation plus intime pouvait apporter. Maintenant il fallait trouver le moment, l'art et la manière d'expliquer ça à SonGohan et espérer rattraper tout ça.

Gohan arriva chez Bulma. Il frappa à la porte de sa maison, en espérant qu'elle ne traînait pas dans le labo. Heureusement pour lui, elle lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer avec une cigarette à la bouche.

"Entres Gohan." le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'à son bureau où elle prit un badge qui indiquait la date du lundi prochain avec son nom et prénom. "J'ai prévenu ton lycée moi-même, tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire." expliqua Bulma joyeusement. Mais la mine contrariée de Gohan n'échappa pas à sa vigilance. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Bulma." Gohan se voyait désolé de la repousser mais il voulait penser à autre chose.

"C'est à cause de ton traitement ? Il ne te convient pas ?" s'inquiéta Bulma.

"Mon traitement ? Il m'en faudrait peut-être un plus fort maintenant que tu me le dis." répondit Gohan, se rappelant de ses pulsions après que Videl l'ait repoussé.

"Plus fort ? Hors de question c'est trop dangereux ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu un traitement plus fort ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta copine ?" demanda Bulma avec inquiétude.

"Ce n'est pas ma copine, là est le problème. Je suis coincé Bulma…" frissonnait le jeune homme de désespoir.

"Je vois… Ne m'en dis pas plus. Ça peut encore s'arranger Gohan, ne baisses pas les bras." Bulma comprit alors que ses pulsions allaient s'intensifier pour la récupérer, d'où la demande soudaine de son filleul. "Viens avec moi !" ordonna Bulma. Gohan la suivit sans un bruit et ils descendirent à un étage en-dessous. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte et Bulma utilisa son badge pour l'ouvrir. C'était un grand labo mais c'était la première fois que Gohan voyait celui-ci. Il y avait des petites souris dans un coin, des fioles, des microscopes, et tous autres outils nécessaires à la recherche biologique. Bulma prit une autre boîte dans un coin du labo et la tendit à Gohan.

"Ces pilules sont plus fortes… Mais je t'en supplie, ne t'en sers pas. Uniquement si c'est trop dur. Promis ?" supplia Bulma, se sentant coupable d'offrir ce genre de cadeau empoisonné.

"Merci Bulma." Gohan détourna son regard et se concentra sur un gros récipient où un liquide clair le remplissait. Il pensait reconnaître le liquide que la technologie de Frieza utilisait pour régénérer la santé de ses guerriers. Bulma comprit à quoi il pensait et lui sourit faiblement.

"Oui c'est bien ceux à quoi tu penses, mais c'est encore en mode expérimental." expliqua Bulma. Puis Gohan s'approcha du récipient et alors qu'il approchait sa main pour toucher le liquide, Bulma lui hurla d'arrêter.

"J'ai dit que c'était encore une expérience, ce liquide peut-être dangereux Gohan !"

"Quoi ? Mais Végéta a trempé dans ce liquide, ça ne peut pas être dangereux !"

"Sauf que je l'ai modifié." expliqua Bulma. "J'ai pour projet que ce liquide soigne les tissus avec une simple application sur la peau. Ainsi ça vous serez très utile en cas de nouvelle attaque, ou même pour la médecine moderne à l'avenir."

"Vraiment ? Mais c'est une excellente idée Bulma." s'enthousiasma Gohan.

"Oui mais ce liquide est particulièrement instable et pour l'instant il a l'effet inverse."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je l'ai appliqué sur un rat pour en avoir le cœur net et j'ai remarqué que le liquide attaquait ses tissus et les détruisait pour en créer des nouveaux. Mais ces nouveaux tissus n'avait aucune caractéristique organique. Je ne sais toujours pas l'expliquer, mais si quelqu'un touchait ce produit, il ne ressemblerai plus à rien." Ces explications inquiétaient Gohan et comprenait pourquoi ce labo était caché du reste.

"Mais c'est dangereux pour toi."

"Je suis une scientifique Gohan, je fais preuve de beaucoup de prudence."

"Et si quelqu'un rentrait ici ? Par exemple Goten et Trunks ? Tu sais qu'ils adorent explorer et faire des bêtises."

"Ça ne risque rien, cette salle est accessible avec seulement mon passe et celui de mon père. Et on le garde toujours autour de notre cou."

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas accéder à cette pièce autrement ?" Bulma se mit à réfléchir tout en regardant autour d'elle.

"Si… Par la trappe qui mène au-dessus des souris." Gohan regarda le lieu en question. Les souris étaient toutes regroupées dans un grand enclos et un trou était juste au dessus pour faire passer la nourriture à première vue. "Mais je doute que les garçons se jettent dedans."

"Pourtant il y aurait la place… Jusqu'où mène cette canalisation ?"

"Jusqu'à la salle d'entretien où sont entreposés les produits d'entretiens, les fournitures de bureau et la nourriture pour les rongeurs. Ces deux petits démons n'auraient aucun intérêt à explorer cette salle." Gohan fut enfin rassuré, ça semblait suffisamment sécurisé pour que personne n'entre dans cette pièce.

"Je me suis surement inquiété pour rien."

"Allez viens Gohan, partons d'ici." Bulma entrena le demi-saiyan hors de son labo et referma tout derrière elle avec vigilance. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, Gohan fut surpris par une voix résonnant dans sa tête.

"Gohan ! Salut, ça va ?" Le jeune saiyan reconnut aussitôt la voix qui s'élevait.

"Papa ?!" s'exclama Gohan en regardant autour de lui.

"Hein ?" s'étonna Bulma qui, visiblement n'entendait pas la voix.

"C'est mon père !" s'exclama de bonheur Gohan. Bulma comprit, et n'ajouta rien.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je voulais juste te prévenir que je descendrai sur Terre pour participer au prochain Budokai ! Préviens tous nos amis, on se donne rendez-vous sur place. Et surtout préparez vous !" poursuivait Goku, une main sur Kaïo pour pouvoir parler à son fils.

"Le prochain Budokai ? Tu es sérieux ?! Mais c'est génial ! On y sera Papa !" Gohan se sentait si heureux qu'il oubliait tous ses autres soucis.

"Dans ce cas, prends soin de toi mon garçon. J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir…"

Il y eut un long silence, que Bulma brisa avec un petit sourire gêné.

"C'était Goku, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? En espérant que tu n'entends pas des voix dans ta tête." s'amusa Bulma. Gohan expliqua à Bulma la venue prévue de son père, ce qui enchanta la vieille amie d'enfance de Goku. "Mais ça veut dire que vous allez encore devoir vous battre. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient juste pour ça, il a vraiment un souci." se plaignait Bulma, un peu déçu du contexte de ces retrouvailles. "Tu ferais mieux de prévenir ta mère au plus vite Gohan. Je m'occupe de prévenir toute la bande !"

"D'accord, merci Bulma." s'exclama Gohan avec bonheur.

"Ho ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta copine… Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger." rappela Bulma pour réconforter le jeune homme. Mais elle avait rallumé les inquiétudes de Gohan même si la bonne nouvelle de son père était plus importante que tout !

Gohan s'envola en direction de sa maison familiale pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa mère et son petit frère. Goten allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer son père ! Il était si heureux ! Chichi fut très heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle mais quand Gohan lui évoqua sa participation au Budokai, elle ne réagit pas de la manière qu'il s'attendait. Elle accepta sans hésiter en apprenant le montant du premier, deuxième et troisième prix. Gohan avait conscience que sa mère faisait attention aux finances et qu'un peu d'argent supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus. Mais au delà de ça, ce qui surprit surtout Gohan c'est quand sa mère proposa à Goten d'y participer et que son aîné pouvait louper des semaines de cours pour s'entraîner avec son frère.

Sa mère avait tant changé ? Mais Gohan n'était pas contre de sécher quelque cours pour que son père soit fière de lui. Avec toute cette excitation, Gohan en avait oublié ses problèmes avec Videl et n'en avait pas parlé avec sa mère.

Gohan était sous la douche, pensif… Son entraînement pouvait commencer dès le lendemain et ne plus aller en cours pendant un moment. Il voulait néanmoins participer à la sortie scolaire du lundi à suivre, Bulma n'avait pas fait ces efforts pour rien. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Videl… Comment allait-elle prendre la fin de son entraînement ? Il ne pourrait plus la voir tous les soirs avec sa préparation pour le Budokai. De toute façon, avec ce qui s'était passé la journée, elle ne voudrait surement plus s'entraîner avec lui. Gohan s'était décidé, il sécherait les cours dès le lendemain. Était-ce de la lâcheté ? Un peu.


	19. Une vie sans lui ?

**Une vie sans lui ?**

Videl s'attendait à s'expliquer auprès de SonGohan le lendemain de ce qui avait ressemblé à une dispute, mais le jeune homme n'était pas venu en cours. Toujours dominée par son égo, Videl a refusé de faire le premier pas. Elle s'est tout de suite imaginée qu'il n'était qu'un crétin qui boudé dans son coin et n'était pas assez courageux pour la prévenir que l'entraînement était suspendu pour cette fois. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester cacher éternellement, sa mère ne lui laisserait jamais faire ça.

Le deuxième jour d'absence, Eresa commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui et demandait à Videl de prendre contact avec lui par portable et ainsi arranger les choses. Mais elle refusait toujours de faire le premier pas et surtout pas par portable ! S'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire, c'était en face et pas autrement !

Videl n'arrêtait pas pour autant l'entraînement, l'absence de son senpai n'était pas une excuse pour ne plus faire d'efforts. Et l'entraînement pourrait être une excuse valable pour que SonGohan revienne vers elle et lui demander des nouvelles. Elle maîtrisait de plus en plus les boules Qi Gong et une rotation de l'eau commençait à se voir dans le verre en plastique. Ou du moins, un mouvement plus ou moins régulier… Mais elle avançait vite ! Et pour s'assurer de garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle s'entraînait régulièrement à lire les pensées des personnes à proximité. SonGohan ne serait pas fière d'elle pour ça mais elle s'assurait toujours de lire des pensées sans grande importance. Comment ? Eresa était le cobaye idéal ! Videl lisait ses pensées en cours, quand son esprit ne divaguait pas trop, comme ça elle ne pouvait pas entendre des pensées trop intimes. Même si par moment, Videl rêvait de corriger Eresa. Elle avait une manière de raisonner sur les cours qui était très… Avant-gardiste, pour être gentil. Il est même arrivé une fois, une fois seulement, que Videl lise dans l'esprit d'un bon élève pour répondre à un problème mathématique quand le professeur lui a demandé. Mais elle n'abuserai pas de son pouvoir pour des fins personnelles, elle valait mieux que ça. Elle l'avait fait exceptionnellement ! Mais si SonGohan savait ça… Il l'aurait réprimandé, ça c'est certain !

Plus les jours passés et plus Videl pensait à lui… Elle avait perdu la joie de se lever le matin pour passer ses journées avec cet homme. Le matin, elle ne croisait plus son sourire éblouissant. Le midi, elle ne partageait plus son repas en parlant de sujets agréables. Pendant les cours, elle n'avait plus son appui visuel en cas de coup de mou ou de problème mathématique compliqué. Le soir, elle rentrait avec Eresa mais se retrouvait très vite seule. Et surtout, elle s'entraînait et faisait ses devoirs, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Elle était seule.

Videl parcourait le couloir du lycée, avec son air déprimée, passant devant son casier et se dirigeant vers sa classe de cours. Une journée normale quoi... Elle n'avait pas vu SonGohan depuis quatre jours, ce qui lui parut une éternité. Le weekend pointait son nez et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de sa part. Allait-elle passer un weekend comme avant de connaître SonGohan ? Un weekend fade, planquée chez elle, entre ses devoirs et ses entraînements dans la salle privatisée de son père ? C'est vrai qu'avec l'arrivée de SonGohan, elle avait mit son entraînement pour le Budokai de côté. Elle s'entraînait tous les weekend sans faute depuis des années, elle n'avait jamais fait d'impasse auparavant. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, elle ne préférait pas poursuivre tous ses efforts ? Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle préférait passer du temps avec cet homme.

En parcourant les couloirs, les yeux dans le vide, Videl fût sorti de sa transe quand elle entendit une bande de garçons rigoler d'une voix grave. Elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se passait mais quand elle aperçu une silhouette toute recroquevillée entre un casier et la bande, elle comprit qu'elle devait agir. Elle s'avançait vers eux de manière nonchalante, tous les autres élèves s'écartant à sa vue. Elle représentait toujours autant l'autorité et inspirait toujours la crainte et le respect chez les autres élèves ! En arrivant juste derrière, elle gonfla ses poumons d'air et hurla sur les individus:

"Hey vous ! Dégagez d'ici !" ordonna la petite brune avec un regard menaçant. Les garçons se retournèrent d'un air arrogant dans un premier temps, puis lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient affaires à la fille de Satan, ils s'écartèrent sans discuter. Videl pouvait entendre leurs messes basses en s'éloignant, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle porta plutôt son attention sur la silhouette recroquevillée par terre. Elle y perçu un garçon, un peu plus grand qu'elle mais plus petit que la moyenne, très maigre et s'habillant dans le même style vestimentaire que SonGohan. Un intello ou un geek ? Elle ne pouvait pas encore le déterminer. Il était brun, les cheveux mi-long, des traits assez féminins et des grands yeux verts rappelant le regard innocent de SonGohan. Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'un gentil garçon mais aussi la victime parfaite de grosses brutes.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Videl en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta son aide en silence et entreprit de remercier la jeune fille. Mais Videl avait beau chercher, elle n'avait jamais vu ce garçon avant. Un nouvel élève encore ?

"Salut je m'appelle Videl. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu es nouveau ?" le jeune homme eut l'air surpris puis mal à l'aise.

"Non pas vraiment… Je suis ici depuis deux années."

"Vraiment ? Ho excuses moi, je n'ai pas dû te remarquer. Tu es donc de la même année que moi. Tu as dans quelle classe ?"

"La classe 2." répondit simplement le garçon. "Et je m'appelle Jim."

"Ho je suis en classe 5, tu fais partis de la classe qui vient avec nous à Capsule Corp !" s'exclama Videl. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme n'était pas très bavard et le malaise se traduisait sur son visage. Il avait l'air tourmenté… Elle voulait utiliser son pouvoir pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas et ainsi l'aider mais… Non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

"Bon Jim, on se reverra surement lundi. Sinon, si ces gars reviennent, n'hésites pas ! Tu sais où me trouver."

"Oui merci Videl." remercia le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. Videl reprit son chemin et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait des airs de SonGohan…

**###**

Chichi s'inquiétait pour son fils aîné, il passait beaucoup de temps avec son frère pour s'entraîner mais de jour en jour il devenait un peu plus pâle. Il prenait un comprimé par jour et était sujet à des crises de nerfs par moment. Il ne dormait pas assez bien pour son entraînement et sortait parfois en pleine nuit pour ne sait trop quelle raison. Chichi savait parfaitement de quoi son fils souffrait, son sang de saiyan le rongeant de l'intérieur. Il devait revoir Videl mais son fils semblait si contrarié à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ce nom.

Chichi préparait le repas du vendredi soir quand ses deux fils rentrèrent de l'entraînement. Goten était toujours surexcité même après une journée aussi dur, mais une fois avoir mangé, il dormirait comme un ours. Ses fils s'installèrent à table après avoir nettoyé leurs mains et Chichi découvrit avec horreur le visage de son fils aîné encore plus pâle que le matin. Il n'était pas malade mais elle voyait bien qu'il était affaiblie.

"Gohan, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Chichi très inquiète.

"Ça va maman. Je prends des vitamines, ça me fait du bien." expliqua Gohan, comprenant son inquiétude.

"Mais es-tu sûr que c'est compatible avec ton traitement que t'as passé Bulma ?"

"Il n'y a pas de raison." Chichi prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller directement au sujet sensible.

"Je préférerai que tu te réconcilie avec Videl ! Fais lui un message et invite la ce weekend ! Je ferais un bon repas comme la dernière fois. Tu peux bien faire une petite pause dans ton entraînement… Je suis sûre qu'elle a réfléchi à votre dernière dispute et qu'elle a ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments." s'imposa la mère en soutenant son regard. Mais son fils instable avec son traitement, n'apprécia pas la remarque de sa mère et n'hésita pas à lui faire remarquer.

"Me réconcilier ? Ses sentiments ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Bulma et toi vous vous racontiez tout !" s'énerva le jeune homme dans l'impulsion, comprenant que Bulma lui avait reporté leur dernière conversation.

"Parce que je suis ta mère !" hurla Chichi, excusant son fils pour son esprit instable mais ne souhaitant pas perdre la face devant lui ! Et cela marcha, car Gohan retrouva son calme très rapidement.

"Excuses moi maman. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…"

"C'est ce que je te disais Gohan. Tu sais très bien quelle est la solution à ton problème et ce n'est certainement pas ces pilules ! Par pitié, parles avec elle au moins…"

Gohan n'osait répondre à sa mère, elle avait raison comme toujours mais… Se confronter à Videl. En avait-il la force ? Il en avait envie ! Mais pouvait-il contrôler ses pulsions ? Chaque soir il sentait l'excitation envahir son corps, la respiration lourde et son membre se durcir à la simple pensée de Videl et leurs moments proches. Il devait régulièrement faire un tour dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées, toujours dans l'incapacité de se masturber avec son frère dans la chambre d'à côté. Il était frustré, contrarié et impuissant… Il détestait ça !

Chichi mit fin à ses réflexions et invita ses fils à manger. Mais elle n'avait pas fini avec son fils !

**###**

Videl était dans son lit, pensive. Pour la énième fois, Eresa lui avait supplié de faire un message à SonGohan pour s'excuser. Et comme à chaque fois, Videl avait refusé. Mais il était déjà vendredi soir et devant ce fait, Videl restait perplexe avec son portable… Elle voulait vraiment lui parler ! C'était une réelle torture de se sentir aussi seule. Imaginer sa vie sans lui était devenu inconcevable alors qu'il était là depuis peu. Pourquoi les choses avaient autant dégénéré ?

Videl regardait le numéro du portable de SonGohan s'afficher sur son écran. Pouvait-elle l'appeler ? Ou lui faire un message ? Accepterait-il de lui parler ? Elle pouvait peut-être prétexter la remise des devoirs de la semaine, c'était plausible.

La jeune femme se décida enfin ! Elle voulait revoir SonGohan, elle ne le supportait plus ! La raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas avoué ses sentiments, c'était justement pour ne pas le perdre donc ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les capricieuses ! Elle prit son portable et envoya un message dans un premier temps.

Gohan était posé dans son bain, se détendant les muscles. Ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Il pouvait rester comme ça pendant des heures. Mais il fut surpris par une personne qui frappait à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Oui ?"

"C'est moi Goten !" s'exclama une petite voix derrière la porte. Juste après, elle s'ouvrit et le petit garçon s'approcha de son frère avec son portable à la main.

"Maman m'a dit de t'apporter ton portable, c'est important apparemment." expliqua simplement le petit Goku junior en obéissant aux ordres de sa mère.

"Je te remercie." Gohan souria à son frère et prit son portable. La petite créature toute mignonne sortit de la pièce pour laisser son frère se laver et refermer derrière lui. Gohan regarda enfin son portable et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il avait reçu un message de Videl. Immédiatement, son cœur s'emballa au point où il l'entendait battre dans sa tête. C'était donc ça la chose "importante" que sa mère voulait lui donner. Gohan ouvrit enfin le message, stressé de découvrir ce qui y était écrit. Mais il ne fut qu'encore plus stressé quand il y vit écrit: "Je peux t'appeler ?" de la part de Videl.

Ça y est ? L'heure de la confrontation avait enfin sonné ? Il prit son courage et lui répondit simplement: "Oui". Il était encore dans son bain mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité, Gohan vit l'appel entrant de Videl. Il prit une grande inspiration et accepta l'appel.

"Bonjour Videl." Gohan opta pour une voix la plus neutre possible, voire même indifférente.

"Salut, comment vas-tu ? Le lycée dit que tu es malade." commença Videl, visiblement sur ses gardes. Gohan en avait oublié que sa mère prétendant qu'il était malade pour pouvoir sécher.

"Ho oui je vais bien, merci." répondit-il, se passant bien de raconter la vérité à Videl. S'en suivit un silence relativement gênant où Gohan pouvait entendre Videl marmonner sa frustration. Gohan se força à briser la glace:

"Comment vas-tu toi ?"

"Je vais bien. Je continue à m'entraîner tous les jours et je me suis beaucoup améliorée." s'exclama Videl, heureuse de pouvoir se vanter de ses progrès. De son côté, Gohan fut très surpris.

_Alors elle continue à s'entraîner toute seule ? Elle n'a donc plus besoin de moi…_ pensait Gohan avec fierté mais aussi avec tristesse. Avait-il fait le bon choix de s'écarter aussi soudainement d'elle ?

"Félicitation Videl…"

"Justement, je voulais te demander Gohan… Est-ce que je pourrais passer chez toi ce weekend, pour te montrer ma progression ?" demanda simplement Videl. Mais Gohan n'était pas tranquille, voulait-elle vraiment faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Cependant, il avait conscience que la revoir lui ferait beaucoup de bien, au risque de perdre le contrôle de ses pulsions.

"C'est d'accord. Tu peux passer demain, ma mère serait très heureuse de t'inviter à manger avec nous." Gohan avait envie de se frapper pour sa faiblesse d'esprit, elle avait encore gagné !

"Tu es sûr que ta mère est d'accord ?"

"Je lui demanderai après, mais je t'assure que c'est bon."

"Ho je t'ai dérangé visiblement, excuses moi." devina Videl vu que Gohan était du genre à demander rapidement l'autorisation de sa mère.

"Non c'est rien, je suis juste dans mon bain." expliqua calmement Gohan. Mais en entendant le silence soutenu de Videl, il se demanda où était le problème. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était dans son bain. Ses joues redevinrent rouges et se demanda si elle s'imaginait des choses… "Je- Non ne fais pas attention à- à ce que j-j'ai dit !" bégaya le jeune homme, mais un léger rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas SonGohan, tu as le droit de te laver quand même. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. A demain !" s'exclama Videl, en gloussant encore par moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette fin à l'appel.

Gohan était immobile dans son bain, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer… Mais la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était le rire de Videl. Cette mélodie l'avait tellement manqué… Puis il quitta le bain pour prévenir sa mère au plus vite de la venue prévue de Videl.


	20. Notre relation

**Notre relation**

Gohan avait proposé une journée de repos dans l'entraînement et son frère n'y avait vu aucune objection. C'était l'occasion pour lui de jouer un peu dans sa chambre ou dehors ! Chichi avait prit place dans la cuisine assez vite pour préparer un délicieux repas avec l'arrivée de Videl, elle voulait marquer le coup. De son côté, Gohan attendait la venue de Videl à tout moment… Il était à la fois heureux de la revoir, et nerveux. Il avait pris une pilule du traitement hormonal de Bulma à l'avance, sachant que ses pulsions saiyans se réveilleraient en présence de la belle jeune femme. Mais il gardait précieusement la boîte de pilules plus forte dans sa poche, après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un moment, qui sait avec quelle intensité ses pulsions allaient surgir.

Le jeune homme était installé confortablement sur une branche d'un grand arbre juste à côté de sa maison, surveillant l'horizon. Il avait espoir que tout se passe bien avec sa camarade et surtout qu'elle comprendrait ses agissements. Il voulait aussi que tout redevienne comme avant mais intérieurement il souhaitait bien plus…

Il sentait le ki son amie approcher à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Son cœur se pressa tout à coup dans sa poitrine. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement… Comment allait-il l'aborder ? Comment lui dire bonjour ? Qu'allaient-ils faire le temps de passer à table ? Le jeune homme s'agitait tellement sur la branche de l'arbre qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne se releva pas immédiatement, il restait là, couché sur le dos, admirant les rayons du soleil se perdre dans le feuillage de l'arbre. Cette fille avait le don de le rendre nerveux...

Videl déposa son avion non loin de la maison des Son et en descendant elle aperçut un homme couché sous un arbre. Elle reconnut ensuite son ami mais hésita avant de s'avancer vers lui avec discrétion. En arrivant à son niveau, elle remarqua SonGohan les yeux fermés avec quelques feuilles dans les cheveux.

"Heu… SonGohan ?" interpella Videl faiblement, s'imaginant qu'il dormait. Gohan ouvrit ses yeux vers la jeune femme et se mit à rougir à sa vue. Elle était toujours aussi belle… Il se redressa doucement en tapant sur ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière.

"Salut Videl, comment vas-tu ?" Videl lui répondit d'un sourire timide.

"Attends SonGohan, tu as des feuilles…" Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et retira les feuilles de ses cheveux, mais ne fit pas attention aux joues de son ami. Gohan avait oublié à quel point elle était petite par rapport à lui, non loin de le déplaire ! Une fois les feuilles tombées, Videl s'écarta de lui sans un mot. Un silence s'installa entre eux, que Videl se pressa de rompre.

"Je vais dire bonjour à ta mère !"

"Ha ! Elle est dans la cuisine." Gohan ouvrit la marche et dirigea Videl vers sa mère. En espérant que Chichi ne dise rien de gênant… En entrant dans la cuisine remplie de bonnes odeurs, Videl remarqua le délicieux repas que Chichi avait déjà préparé. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche.

"Videl ! Tu vas bien ?" demanda Chichi en posant sa louche un instant.

"Oui et vous Mada- Chichi ?" se rectifia Videl de justesse.

"Comme toujours ! Je suis même très heureuse que tu te sois réconciliée avec mon fils !" Gohan se gratta l'arrière de la tête à cette remarque, sa mère avait finalement dit une bêtise vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé… Chichi remarqua le geste de son fils et comprit très vite.

"Je n'ai pas fini de préparer à manger. Allez donc discuter dans la chambre de Gohan en attendant. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps." proposa Chichi, sachant très bien qu'il faudrait encore trente minutes ou plus pour finir de préparer le repas. Une fois dans cette chambre, ils seront bien obligés de parler ! Gohan ne se douta pas des pensées de sa mère et Videl ne voulait pas les lire. Ils se sont donc dirigés vers la chambre sans protester. Videl vit SonGohan s'approcher d'une porte et se stoppa aussitôt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Gohan, inquiet.

"C'est la première fois que je vais rentrer dans ta chambre…" expliqua Videl timidement.

"Et alors ?" demanda Gohan avec innocence.

"Et alors ! C'est ta chambre…" tenta d'expliquer Videl avec difficulté. Mais l'ignorance du garçon était telle qu'elle en trouvait ça épuisant.

"Je rentre bien dans ta chambre moi…"

"Oui mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" insista Gohan.

"Mais c'est... " Videl descendit son regard et continua d'une voix plus discrète. "...C'est la première fois que je rentre dans la chambre d'un garçon." Malheureusement pour elle, l'ouille de Gohan était si développée qu'il entendit toutes ses paroles. Il se mit à rougir de plus belle.

"Tu- Tu n'es jamais… Même dans la chambre de Sharpner ?" déglutit Gohan avec maladresse.

"Sharpner ?! Mais jamais de la vie !" s'agita Videl en redressant sa tête.

"Bon… Si ça peut te rassurer, ma chambre n'a rien d'extravagante et on y va juste en attendant ma mère. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps." Gohan ouvrit sa porte et invita sa amie à rentrer en première comme un gentleman. En entrant, Videl vit une chambre toute simple avec un lit, un espace travail assez imposant, une commode et une bibliothèque. Mais ce qui marqua surtout Videl au point d'en avoir la tête qui tourne et d'être à la limite de l'évanouissement… C'était l'odeur. L'odeur de SonGohan ! La chambre respirait son odeur. Et bon sang, quels effets cette odeur avait sur Videl. Elle se mit à rougir avec rage et son cœur s'affola automatiquement. Soudain elle entendit la porte se fermer juste derrière elle et SonGohan s'installa au bord du lit. Elle s'installa à côté de lui en respectant une certaine distance de sécurité. Tout son corps était raide et ses pensées étaient embourbées.

"Tout va bien Videl ?" Elle sortit de sa transe et fixa son ami avec confusion.

"Oui, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées."

"Alors où en es-tu dans ton entraînement ?" demanda Gohan pour éviter tout silence pesant.

"Je me suis bien améliorée !" s'exclama Videl, se sentant un peu plus légère. "Je peux faire un petit mouvement de l'eau et les boules font du bruit occasionnellement !"

"Vraiment ? C'est génial ! A ce rythme là, tu pourras contrôler ton pouvoir la semaine prochaine." Gohan se sentait fière de son élève, elle montrait une grande motivation et ses efforts en attestaient.

"D'ailleurs, quand allons-nous reprendre l'entraînement ?" demanda Videl avec précaution.

"Ça va être difficile. Je m'entraîne beaucoup pour le Budokai et…"

"Le Budokai ?!" coupa Videl avec surprise. "Tu vas y participer toi aussi ?"

"Tu vas y participer Videl ?" s'étonna Gohan.

"Bien sûr ! Comme tous les ans. Et cette fois-ci je tiens bien à battre mon père !" s'exclama Videl avec ambition. "Mais savoir que tu participes m'enlève toutes mes chances…"

"Je suis sûr que tu as ta place dans cette compétition." encouragea le jeune homme, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

"Mais alors… Si tu es absent, c'est pour ça ?!" réalisa Videl. "Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ?" Cette dernière phrase gêna Gohan, il aurait dû être honnête avec elle dès le début… Il avait mal agit.

"Je… Je reviendrai en cours lundi pour la sortie scolaire quand même. Et puis de temps en temps je ferais une pause dans mon entraînement donc je pourrais retourner en cours." expliqua le demi-saiyan, très embarrassé par la situation.

"Je vois…" intérieurement, Videl se sentait comme une idiote. Dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors qu'il ne faisait que s'entraîner.

"Mais il est vrai… Que j'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi. Excuses moi." Ces paroles étonnèrent Videl et se sentit obligée d'être honnête avec lui en retour.

"En même temps, je me suis comportée comme une idiote l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas réagis de la manière que je voulais vraiment."

L'ambiance est redevenu tendue, chacun évitant le regard de son voisin. Les souvenirs de ce moment sur le toit revenaient dans leur esprit, ainsi que les jours qui avaient suivis.

"Videl…" Elle redressa sa tête face à cette voix rauque et dévisagea le jeune homme. Il était rouge et il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, regardant le sol dans le vide. "J'aimerais savoir quelque chose."

"Oui ?"

"Qu'as-tu vraiment… Vu, quand tu as lu dans mes pensées." réussit Gohan avec crainte. Videl se sentit paniquer à ce souvenir.

"C'est pas facile à dire."

"Est-ce que c'est un souvenir ?" demanda Gohan en espérant que Videl ne l'avait pas vu entrain de la regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'elle n'était qu'en petite culotte… Ou encore la fois où il a frôlé ses lèvres quand elle dormait. Ou encore quand il a dû s'absenter dans ses toilettes pour faire redescendre son excitation trop flagrante. Au pitié, rien de tout ça !

"Non ce n'était pas un souvenir…" répondit Videl ce qui soulagea la conscience du demi-saiyan.

"Mais alors, qu'as-tu vu ?" relança Gohan, déterminé à connaître la vérité.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment vu, j'ai sentit…" commença Videl. Gohan fut encore plus curieux et fixa son amie avec impatience. "J'ai senti un certain nombre d'émotions que tu ressentais. Et j'ai vite compris de quoi il était question."

"Je vois… J'aurais voulu que ça ne se passe pas comme ça."

"Oui je sais, j'ai encore une fois mal agit." s'excusa Videl de son attitude fautive. "Mais mon pouvoir s'est emballé et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter."

"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu..." rappela Gohan en bon entraîneur. "Mais pourquoi voulais-tu vraiment savoir ce que Eresa et Sharpner m'avaient dit ?"

"Disons que tu te comportais bizarrement après."

"Et j'imagine que maintenant tu sais de quoi il était question…" se maudissait le jeune homme, se sentant impuissant. Videl acquiesça ce qui angoissant encore plus Gohan. "J'imagine que tu as une réponse à me donner maintenant."

"Une réponse ?" s'interrogea Videl.

"Avant de quitter le toit, tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin de temps. J'imagine que tu as eu tout le temps dont tu avais besoin." Videl s'inquiéta face au ton froid de son ami, lui en voulait-il toujours ? C'était évident !

"Donc… Tu veux une réponse ?" Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, gagner du temps pour formuler les choses de la meilleure des manières.

"Laisses moi deviner. Tu tiens à moi, tu as confiance en moi, blablabla… Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi Videl ! Dis le que je ne suis qu'un ami et que tu veux oublier cet épisode embarrassant." rétorqua Gohan avec amertume. Videl ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur ce ton, elle l'avait plus que blessé. Mais elle dû se retenir pour ne pas exploser et lui hurler que tout était faux.

"SonGohan, je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. Tu dois bien t'en douter." commença Videl mais Gohan ne la laissa pas finir et ajouta:

"Moi non plus je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille !" Videl laissa redescendre la tension avant de poursuivre. "Excuses moi, tu peux continuer." Gohan prit une forte inspiration et se calma aussitôt. Visiblement son sang saiyan prenait encore le contrôle de ses sentiments…

"Je disais… Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, et par conséquent, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse d'un garçon. Ce genre de sentiments sont tout à fait nouveau pour moi."

_Elle a bien dit 'jamais' ? C'est donc un refus._ pesta Gohan en silence. Il dut se concentrer de nouveau pour calmer ses pulsions. Mais Videl n'avait pas fini ses explications.

"Et sentir les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi, ça m'a fait peur SonGohan."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi ne fais pas le poids par rapport à tes sentiments. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser."

"Crois moi Videl, de toute manière c'est inévitable." se plaignait encore le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Videl comprenait qu'il se braquait face à toutes ses paroles, néanmoins elle ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

"S'il te plait SonGohan, écoutes moi jusqu'au bout." Il obéit et soupira bruyamment pour exprimer sa frustration. "Je ne te repousse pas !" Cette affirmation surpris le jeune homme et une once d'espoir se dessina en lui. Il dévisagea Videl et remarqua ses joues rouges et sa respiration hésitante. "J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi SonGohan mais tu ne… Tu n'étais pas très réceptif. J'ai donc pensé que tu ne t'intéressais pas à des filles comme moi." Gohan était abasourdis, était-elle réellement en train de lui dire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ?

"Tu…"

"Laisses moi finir !" ordonna Videl. "Le problème est qu'au contraire, tu m'aimes plus que moi de toute évidence… Et je ne veux surtout pas te décevoir." Gohan n'osait plus rien dire, avait-il le droit de prendre la parole après ça ? "A moins que… Tu ne me laisses le temps…" Videl était remplie d'hésitation et de gêne, elle avait finalement dit ce qu'elle pensait. Ou du moins, ce que Eresa lui avait conseillé de dire. Mais SonGohan avait-il comprit ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle osa regarder son ami et déchiffra de la confusion sur son visage. Mais aussi une certaine joie. Il n'était plus aussi sombre que quelques minutes auparavant.

_Lui laisser le temps ? Elle ne me rejette donc pas ? Je lui laisse tout le temps qu'il lui faut si elle ne me demande que ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour elle ?_

Videl voulait s'assurer qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle avait à dire donc elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit une grande inspiration.

"Je pourrais commencer par t'appeler Gohan, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr."

Gohan sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était réel ! Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Gohan ! Il ne demandait que ça. Kami, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser ! Il en avait besoin. Mais, elle voulait prendre son temps… Il n'avait sûrement pas le droit. Ses pulsions recommençaient à le torturer, il était si prêt du but !

Videl ne comprenait toujours pas son silence, il semblait heureux mais ne réagissait pas. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Ce silence lui devenait insupportable pour ses oreilles ! Sans réfléchir, elle prit l'entière responsabilité de ses actes et décida de désobéir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, elle se préparait à entendre tout et n'importe quoi dans l'esprit de Gohan. Et elle pouvait maintenant lire dans les pensées d'une personne à proximité sans contact physique avec une grande facilité. Tant pis si Gohan la grondait, elle n'aura qu'à faire les yeux doux ! Elle se concentra et n'eut pas de grande difficulté pour lire dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il en ressortait, c'était : Je veux l'embrasser.

Gohan réalisa très vite que Videl avait recommencé à lire dans ses pensées, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'en empêcher ! Il avait le droit à ses secrets lui aussi ! Il allait lui faire payer…

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" Le jeune homme se figea face à la voix rauque de son amie.

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" répéta Videl rougissante.

"Je ne comprends pas…" Gohan était désemparé, que lui demandait-elle ? Sans crier garde, Videl ferma les yeux et redressa sa tête tout en serrant fermement ses poings sur ses jambes.

"Ne m'obliges pas à te le demander Gohan, s'il te plait… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites tant, vas-y. Après tout, tous les couples commencent par ça." Gohan fut frappé par une illumination. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse ?

Le jeune homme se sentit paniquer intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire ça ! Il le voulait depuis si longtemps. Ces pulsions réclamaient s'en arrêt de l'embrasser. Mais maintenant que c'est possible, où sont passées ses pulsions ? Que fait son sang saiyan ? Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il ne le pensait. La peur ? Non il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de ça… Si ? En même temps les lèvres de Videl… Elles étaient si roses... Si fines… Si envoûtantes… Gohan posa une main à côté de Videl ce qui la crispa en sentant le mouvement de proximité. Elle ne voyait rien mais entendait les mouvements dans l'air, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud se rapprocher. Elle en avait la tête qui tourne.

Le demi-saiyan ne perdait pas les lèvres des yeux, il était comme attiré par ces contours si délicats. Il les avait déjà frôlés mais il en voulait plus ! Il ferma les yeux à l'approche de sa douce peau et ses lèvres hésitantes entrèrent en contacte avec celle de Videl, tremblante. Il fit un simple baiser timide du bout des lèvres et se retira doucement pour leur laisser le temps de se remettre. Videl rouvrit enfin les yeux et retrouva un Gohan rouge bordeaux et un regard fuyant. Il avait des lèvres si douces… Elle fut surprise par le jeune homme qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

"C'est la première fois que je fais ça. J'espère que je n'ai pas été mauvais…" expliqua Gohan, très gêné.

"Non c'était très bien…" rassura Videl, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son ami.

"Et toi ? C'était la première fois que tu embrasses un garçon j'imagine." s'amusa Gohan avec fierté dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Et bien, pour être honnête… Pas vraiment." admit Videl, encore plus rouge.

"Hein ? Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?!"

"Disons que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé."

"Qui ?!" s'affola Gohan, plus que déçu d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

"C'est toi…"

"Moi ?" Gohan ne comprenait pas, puis… "Ho non ! Tu m'as surpris ce soir là ?!" Videl était confuse, de quoi parlait-il ? "Je suis désolé Videl. Je pensais que tu dormais et… Je n'ai frôlé que tes lèvres !" s'affolait le jeune homme, dégoûté de ses agissements répugnants.

"Tu- Quoi ? Quand je dormais ?" s'exclama Videl, offusquée par cette révélation.

"Tu ne parlais pas de ça ?" demanda Gohan avec innocence, comprenant qu'il avait fait une boulette.

"Non ! Quand as-tu fais ça ?"

"Au début de notre entrainement…" marmonna Gohan comme un enfant qui avoue sa bêtise. "Mais je me suis arrêté avant. Promis !" Videl croisa ses bras en signe de protestation et soupira lourdement.

"Donc c'était pas la première fois… Tu as d'autres choses à m'avouer ?"

Gohan déglutit, il ne devait peut-être pas révéler le reste… Elle pourrait lui en vouloir à vie ! Il remua la tête et vit Videl se détendre de nouveau. Au moins, l'ambiance était de nouveau agréable.

"Alors… Je t'ai déjà embrassé avant ?" relança-t-il avec précaution. "Quand ?"

"Quand tu étais malade sur le toit." répondit Videl avec timidité. "Mais tu étais dans les vapes, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir."

"Vraiment ! Je suis sincèrement désolé Videl ! Pardonnes moi." supplia-t-il même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

"Tu m'avais d'ailleurs embrassé avec plus d'entrain !" taquina la petite brune en repensant aux baisers. Cette réflexion perturbait le saiyan, et ce léger sourire de Videl… Il stoppa ses pensées et se jeta sur ses lèvres sans hésitation. Videl étouffa son cri de surprise entre les lèvres et sentit le corps de son ami s'approcher plus fermement d'elle. Il plaqua une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa cuisse. Il la poussa plus prêt de lui et l'embrassa dans un vrai baiser, pas timide, pas hésitant. Videl ne pu retenir un faible gémissement, presque inaudible mais pas pour un saiyan et se laissa porter par la passion de ce baiser enflammé. Elle en perdait l'usage de sa respiration et sentait sa tête tourner au point de se sentir légère.

Soudain, un bruit de porte les fit sortir de leur paradis, suivi de la voix d'un enfant.

"Maman ! Gohan et Videl s'embrassent !" hurla le petit garçon avec une voix moqueuse. Gohan se leva brusquement et prit un air sévère, Videl crut même entendre un grognement. En voyant son frère, le cadet comprit qu'il devait fuir ! Il prit ses jambes à son cour tout en poussant la chansonnette: "Ils se sont embrassés ! Ils se sont embrassés !"

"Goten ! Reviens ici tout de suite !" hurla Gohan en courant après son frère, jurant de lui clouer le bec. Videl ne savait plus où elle habitait, elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et décida de sortir de la chambre dans l'espoir de retrouver Gohan. Au lieu de ça, elle croisa Chichi avec un air satisfait.

"Je vais être grand-mère !" s'exclama la mère avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Sinon, Goten devait vous prévenir que le repas est prêt."

**###**

Tout au long du repas, Gohan et Videl s'échangeaient des regards timides et de temps en temps Gohan menaçait son frère du regard quand sa mère avait le dos tourné. Il ferait payer à son frère d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Une fois le repas fini, Chichi ordonna à Goten de jouer dans sa chambre et aux deux amoureux de prendre l'air. Ils devaient passer plus de temps ensemble si elle voulait des petits-enfants !

Gohan emmena Videl dans la prairie de la dernière fois et s'installèrent par terre sous un arbre.

"Pardonnes moi. J'aurais préféré que ma famille apprenne ça autrement et plus tard. Surtout plus tard !"

"On n'y est pour rien." rassura Videl, très amusée par la réaction de Goten.

"Pour le baiser de tout à l'heure, désolé si je me suis montré trop entreprenant. J'aurai dû réfléchir plus longtemps."

"Non ce n'est rien. C'était un vrai baiser." répondit Videl en se cachant derrière ses genoux. "Tu m'as juste surpris. Mais j'imagine que je dois m'habituer à ça."

"Si quelque chose te déplaît, dit le moi franchement. Je te promets d'aller à ton rythme, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas et jusqu'à présent, j'ai été plutôt agréablement surprise." rougit Videl en cachant toujours son visage. Gohan avait de nouveau l'envie de l'embrasser, il avait tellement attendu ça ! Il se détacha du tronc de l'arbre et s'allongea de toute sa longueur contre le sol. Videl l'observa du coin de l'œil et admira son allure. Il émit un grand soupir de contentement et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?" invita le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Videl ne pouvait pas nier son envie de se blottir contre lui, elle le voulait vraiment ! Et après un repas aussi bourratif, sa digestion lui demandait de faire un petit somme. Pourtant elle ne pouvait le demander à voix haute. Elle se contenta de regarder ses pieds en silence.

Gohan comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il se contentait très bien de la situation actuelle et visiblement ses pulsions s'étaient calmées !

Videl le voyait les yeux fermés, il semblait s'endormir. Elle aussi elle voulait s'endormir. Et si elle s'installait à côté de lui ? Il ne s'en renderait pas compte. En silence, elle s'approcha doucement et se plaça à côté de lui. Puis avec précaution, elle s'approcha de plus en plus de son corps jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule dure. En sentant cette nouvelle présence, Gohan n'osa pas bouger, mais ouvrit discrètement les yeux vers la silhouette. Videl sentit le cœur du saiyen s'emballer quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse solide et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction. Puis elle sombra peu à peu dans un lourd sommeil.

**###**

Videl se réveilla enfin, plus reposée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis… Non elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien ! Gohan dormait toujours à en juger par sa respiration douce et son cœur lent. Videl réalisa enfin que l'une des mains de son ami la tenait dans son dos, sûrement de sorte à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Elle aurait voulu rester là encore plus longtemps mais le soleil commençait à descendre bien bas dans le ciel.

"Gohan…" chuchota-t-elle pour le réveiller en douceur, mais aucune réaction. Elle essaya encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son sommeil était assez lourd. Elle commença à l'appeler en montant progressivement la voix tout en le secouant doucement.

"Videl…" murmura Gohan dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. La jeune fille fut extrêmement flattée d'entendre son prénom, néanmoins elle devait le réveiller !

"Réveilles toi idiot !" tenta une dernière fois Videl en lui donna une légère tape sur la joue. Cependant, au contact à son visage, le saiyan se réveilla dans un réflexe et saisit la main en la serrant légèrement. Elle fit une grimace et supplia Gohan de la lâcha. Au son de sa voix, il comprit enfin avec qui il était et desserra son emprise en comprenant son erreur.

"Excuses moi Videl ! Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?"

"Heureusement tu ne m'as pas cassé le poignet !" s'énerva Videl, s'imaginant ne pas participer au Budokai pour une stupide broutille de ce genre.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un réflexe."

"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça." accepta Videl, après tout elle aimait ce côté là de sa personnalité. "Je devrais rentrer Gohan, il se fait tard."

"Déjà ? Mais je n'ai même pas pu voir tes progrès sur la maîtrise du ki." s'exclama Gohan, déçu d'arrêter cette journée si vite.

"On aura d'autres occasions !" Videl se leva et proposa à Gohan d'en faire de-même. Il partir ensemble en direction de la maison Son. Videl salua Chichi et Goten, puis elle se dirigea vers son avion, toujours en bonne compagnie.

"On se revoit quand ?" demanda tristement Gohan.

"On se revoit lundi à Capsule Corp si j'ai bien suivi."

"Et heu… Pas avant ?" continua Gohan, très gêné par sa question.

"Tu dois t'entraîner Gohan, et moi aussi !" s'amusa Videl. "Si je veux avoir une chance de te battre, je ne dois pas me reposer !"

"Oui mais promets moi d'être raisonnable."

"Gohan…" soupira Videl. "Avant de te connaître je faisais déjà ça ! Donc tu n'as rien à me dire." Elle tapa le bout de son doigt sur le nez de Gohan en signe d'autorité. Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser le demi-saiyan qui ne demandait qu'une chose… Un autre baiser ! Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour rentrer dans son avion, il commença à s'avancer pour demander son dû, mais il se stoppa, se demandant si elle le voulait vraiment. Videl se tourna un instant vers lui et comprit son hésitation. Elle devenait de plus en plus bonne pour deviner ses expressions. Elle descendit à la hâte de son avion et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'homme qui attendait avant de remonter dans l'avion et s'envoler dans les airs.

_Kami, cette fille joue avec mon coeur ! _pensa Gohan, figé au milieu du jardin en regardant l'avion s'éloigner.


	21. Sortie à Capsule Corp

**Sortie à Capsule Corp**

Durant le reste du weekend, Gohan et Videl s'envoyèrent quelque message sans pour autant exprimer leur affection haut et fort. Mais ces petits contacts leur suffisaient. Gohan avait reprit des couleurs ainsi que sa vitalité de guerrier et avait montré une grande motivation pour son entraînement du dimanche. Savoir que tout aller pour le mieux avec Videl avait calmé ses pulsions et il se sentait beaucoup moins faible. Chichi était heureuse de retrouver son fils en pleine forme et doublement heureuse en imaginant l'armée de petits-enfants qui l'attendait. Elle était une mère et une futur grand-mère comblée ! Quant à Goten, il avait finalement payé le prix pendant son entraînement avec son frère. Sachant qu'il ne savait toujours pas voler, Gohan l'avait ligoté au sommet d'un arbre en attendant que son petit frère accepte de lui céder sa part du dessert. C'était peut-être cruel, mais entre frères ils leur arrivaient souvent de se faire quelques vacheries.

Dans la demeure d'Hercule Satan, Videl s'entraînait dans son coin dans le donjon privé de son père. Elle trouvait qu'elle s'était un peu ramolli mais elle retrouva très vite le rythme. Une fois les efforts physiques accomplis, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'entraîner à la maîtrise du ki. Elle avait un entraînement relativement complet, elle savait qu'elle serait épuisée après ça. Une fois ses exercices finis, elle s'installa confortablement pour méditer puis prit un bon bain pour détendre ses muscles. Elle était très satisfaite de sa journée mais pas autant que celle qui avait précédé.

Au réveil du lundi matin, Gohan avait perdu l'habitude de l'alarme et surtout de devoir se réveiller si tôt. Il devait se préparer et partir à Satan City pour assister à la sortie scolaire. Par conséquent il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner au lit, mais il en mourrait d'envie… Il se leva mollement de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait.

"Je vois que le réveil est difficile !" taquina sa mère en voyant ses yeux à moitié fermés. "Je pensais que tu serais plus motivé que ça pour revoir ta copine." s'amusa Chichi en voyant le regard de son fils se réveiller subitement à la mention du mot 'copine'. "Allez, manges ! Tu ne dois pas être en retard au lycée."

Gohan était plus que satisfait, il allait revoir Videl ! L'idée d'aller en cours ne pouvait gâcher son envie de la voir !

"Comment va se passer cette journée du coup ?" demanda Chichi par curiosité.

"On se rejoint tous devant le lycée pour l'appel puis on part à Capsule Corp en bus. On passe la matinée à visiter et à poser des questions, ensuite on mangera dans la cantine des salariés de Capsule Corp."

"Ho ! Tu vas donc pouvoir manger avec Bulma !" s'exclama Chichi en se rassurant de sa présence.

"Peut-être."

"Et l'après-midi ?"

"On rentre au lycée et on finit en journée de cours banale."

"Juste une matinée alors… J'espère que tu profiteras bien avec Videl."

"Merci maman."

**###**

Videl attendait Eresa devant chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se dépêcher un peu ? Elle voulait arriver en avance pour éventuellement passer un peu de temps avec Gohan. Ou du moins, s'il n'était pas en retard ! Une blonde sortit enfin de ses appartements.

"Tu en prends du temps !" grogna Videl.

"Pourtant je sors à la même heure que tous les jours. C'est toi qui est en avance."

"Bon allons-y !" Videl emboîta le pas en direction du lycée mais Eresa la rattrapa très vite, suspicieuse face aux agissements de son amie.

"Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?"

"Parce qu'on a une sortie scolaire, tu l'as oublié ?" mentit Videl en essayant de cacher son regard embarrassé. Mais Eresa la connaissait trop bien !

"Hoooo… Et pendant cette sortie scolaire, n'y aurait-il pas un élève en particulier ?" taquina la blonde en faisant bien attention aux réactions de son amie.

"Je… Je n'en sais rien moi."

"Bingo !" s'exclama Eresa avec un grand sourire sournois. "Laisses moi deviner, tu lui as parlé ce weekend ?" Devant le silence de Videl ainsi que son regard fuyant, Eresa se mit à rire de joie. "Heureuse de voir que tout s'est arrangé ! Et du coup, vous sortez ensemble ?" demanda la blonde avec indiscrétion.

"Je… Suppose que… Oui." murmura Videl mais son amie pouvait facilement la déchiffrer.

"Et bah ça alors ! Videl avec un garçon ! Et pas n'importe lequel, le beau et tendre Gohan ! Tu me fais vraiment rêver Videlnounette."

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !" s'agaça Videl en reprenant son mauvais caractère habituel.

"Je pourrais donner ce surnom à Gohan !" taquina Eresa.

"Sûrement pas !"

**###**

Gohan arriva au lycée quelques minutes avant la sonnerie et en descendant dans une ruelle aux alentours, il sentit le ki de Videl juste devant le lycée dans le groupement d'élèves. Il retira son costume de Great Saiyan Man et courut en direction de son ki. Videl le cherchait constamment du regard craignant qu'il n'arrive en retard mais une fois qu'elle l'eut aperçu, elle se mit à sourire en lui faisant signe de la main, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour la repérer. En arrivant à son niveau, ils se regardèrent un peu gêné ne sachant pas comment se saluer. S'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était très embarrassant. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ils s'en voudraient pour ça ! Puis Gohan eut enfin un idée et se contenta d'embrasser Videl sur la joue d'une manière la plus discrète possible. La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, très satisfaite de son approche. Mais leur petit moment à deux fut brisé par une voix beaucoup trop excitée.

"Gohan ! Tu es de retour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aujourd'hui !" mentit Eresa avec un sourire sournois. Gohan ne fit pas attention à cela et salua poliment son amie. De son côté, Videl maudissait intérieurement sa meilleure amie, se demandant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvée par les professeurs attirant l'attention des élèves pour faire l'appel. Ils demandèrent aux élèves s'ils avaient bien pensé à leur badge et de se ranger par classe pour mieux diriger les élèves vers les bus. Une fois l'appel finit, les élèves se mirent à rentrer dans leur bus respectif selon un découpage minutieux. Eresa, Gohan, Videl et Sharpner étaient bien restés ensemble pour pouvoir rentrer dans le même bus. Sharpner s'installa immédiatement à une place et hurla:

"Viens Videl, je t'ai réservé une place !" espérait le jeune homme, encore trop accro à la petite brune. Cela ne plut pas énormément à Gohan qui ne pu retenir un regard noir à son attention. Mais Eresa bouscula Gohan et Videl en passant devant eux et en prenant la place à côté de Sharpner.

"Merci Sharpner, c'est gentil !" s'exclama la blonde avec un faux sourire. "Gohan ! Videl ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer ensemble !" taquina Eresa avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Videl savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que son amie lui réserverait encore plein de truc de ce genre. Mais en même temps, elle lui en devait bien une de l'avoir sauvé de Sharpner. Sans plus tarder, Videl s'installa à un siège près d'une fenêtre et Gohan la suivit. Le demi-saiyan ne quitta pas Sharpner du regard qui exprimait du dégoût et surtout de la haine envers Eresa qui le fusilla du regard.

"Videl… Eresa est bizarre…" chuchota Gohan.

"Elle est toujours bizarre." s'amusa Videl. "Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas comprit, elle sait pour nous."

"Alors c'est pour ça !" s'exclama Gohan légèrement gêné par la situation. "Et Sharpner ?"

"Il doit bien s'en douter mais il a l'air de se voiler la face." expliqua Videl avec sa perspicacité légendaire.

"Heureusement que tu es là, je n'aurais pas compris et j'aurais pu me mettre en colère contre lui." échappa Gohan en jetant des regards furtifs vers Sharpner. Videl fut très surprise par sa réaction, Gohan était jaloux ? Le gentil Gohan jaloux ! Elle n'aurait pas pu l'inventer ça. Surtout qu'être jaloux de Sharpner, c'était vraiment ridicule.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne m'a jamais intéressé." rassura Videl avec un léger sourire.

"Je sais mais… Ça m'énerve quand même." admit Gohan en soupirant de honte.

Le bus commença enfin à avancer et tous les étudiants savaient que le chemin allait être long avant d'arriver à Capsule Corp donc chaque étudiant s'occupait au mieux. Certains chantés des chansons populaires, certains discutaient entre eux avec des blagues et des histoires, et d'autres arrivaient à s'endormir avec tout ce bruit. Gohan jeta un coup d'œil à un couple au loin qui n'hésitait pas à se bécoter en public. Il trouvait ça très gênant et ne se voyait pas faire ça avec Videl. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas contre un petit baiser discret, surtout si Sharpner était amené à les voir ! De son côté, Videl était lassée de tout ce vacarme et sortit son portable et des écouteurs de sa poche. Elle s'empressa de mettre une musique et mettre chaque embout dans son oreille. Le demi-saiyan la regardait du coin de l'œil, déçu de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des écouteurs. Et puis ce bus… Il était si lent ! En volant il irait tellement plus vite ! Comment les terriens pouvaient supporter cette lenteur ? Il se sentait terriblement frustré et commençait à s'agiter sur son siège tel un enfant.

Videl remarqua son changement d'humeur soudain et comprit en voyant son visage qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle retira un écouteur et s'approcha vers lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"C'est long." se contenta de répondre Gohan et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Videl comprenne. Elle chercha donc une idée pour passer le temps.

"Tu peux dormir si tu veux."

"Il y a trop de bruit…"

"Oui je sais." Videl regarda vers les élèves qui arrivaient à dormir et comprit qu'ils écoutaient de la musique dans leurs écouteurs. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait qu'une paire d'écouteurs et qu'elle voulait écouter sa musique aussi. "Si tu veux, on peut partager mes écouteurs." proposa Videl en tendant un écouteur. Gohan était plus qu'envieux d'accepter donc il n'hésita pas et le mit dans l'oreille. Il se fichait de ce qu'écoutait Videl, tout lui allait. Au contraire, il était curieux de découvrir ce que Videl écoutait. Néanmoins, les écouteurs étaient assez courts, donc Gohan était obligé de se rapprocher d'elle pour ne pas faire tomber l'un des écouteurs. Ils n'osaient se regarder directement mais ils étaient partiellement satisfaits de la situation. En regardant vers le siège alentour, Gohan vit Eresa les espionner sans grande discrétion. Elle lui faisait signe avec insistance pour qu'il prenne la main de Videl. Il trouvait ça gênant mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il fit un sourire reconnaissant à Eresa et elle retourna à ses occupations. Gohan chercha du coin de l'œil la main de Videl qui était posée sur sa cuisse et l'autre contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration et saisit la main la mieux placée. Videl fut surprise par ce contact soudain mais ne résista pas en sachant que c'était lui. Puis elle leva ses yeux vers son visage tout crispait, rouge et visiblement nerveux. Elle sourit chaleureusement et serra sa main à son tour espérant que sa main n'était pas trop moite…

**###**

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Capsule Corp et furent accueilli par Bulma en personne, accompagnée par son père.

"Bien le bonjour ! Inutile de me présenter j'imagine. Vous allez vous déplacer en groupe d'élèves vu que vous êtes assez nombreux. Chaque groupe aura un guide attitré. Les consignes sont simples, suivez votre guide et ne touchez à rien ! Vous entrez dans un laboratoire avec des contenus pouvant être dangereux mais en cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à solliciter le guide au plus vite. Je ne m'occuperai pas de votre visite mais nous serons amenés à nous revoir si vous avez des questions. Sur ce, bonne visite !" Bulma se dirigea vers l'entrée de son laboratoire avec son père mais ne manqua pas à émettre une sourire éblouissant à Gohan qui lui rendit aussitôt avec discrétion. Videl ne fut pas étonnée mais elle trouvait toujours ça impressionnant de ce dire que Gohan connaissait cette brillante femme.

Les élèves obéirent aux professeurs et se divisèrent pour suivre les guides désignés. Gohan, Videl, Eresa et Sharpner étaient toujours ensemble et même si le blond arrogant essayait sans cesse de s'approcher de Videl, Eresa intervenait toujours devant lui. Elle faisait un excellent bouclier mais en cas d'échec de sa part, Gohan était prêt à faire barrage à son tour. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. De son côté, Videl rigolait en silence trouvant cette ambiance très ridicule.

Tout au long de la visite, Gohan ne fut pas surpris par la présentation vu qu'il avait déjà visité le labo de Bulma plus d'une fois. D'ailleurs, il répondait sans grande difficulté aux questions posées par le guide quand aucun élève ne trouvait la réponse. Visiblement le guide reconnaissait Gohan mais Bulma avait donné des indications pour que les gens ne comprennent pas qu'ils étaient proches tous les deux. Videl était d'autant plus impressionnée par le savoir de son ami, il savait tellement de choses qui lui paraissaient si évidentes alors que ça ne l'était pas… Elle comprit que ce labo n'avait pas de secret pour lui et qu'il avait sûrement sa place dans cette grande entreprise.

Entre deux laboratoires, Videl profita du couloir pour discuter directement avec Gohan.

"Tu connais déjà les lieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est mon petit privilège." s'amusa Gohan.

"Mais alors pourquoi as-tu tant voulu faire cette visite si tu peux venir ici quand tu veux ?"

"Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?" taquina le demi-saiyan en souriant chaleureusement. Videl se mit à rougir immédiatement, il pouvait épuiser de jeux de séduction mais il osait à peine lui tenir la main ? Cet homme était un véritable mystère !

Puis Gohan reconnut l'ascenseur emprunté par lui et Bulma il y avait une semaine, ce même ascenseur qui menait au labo secret. Il n'était pas tranquille de savoir ce labo mais Bulma l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne risquait rien.

La visite vint enfin à son terme ! Les étudiants furent dirigés vers la cantine d'entreprise où chacun prit un plateau repas et s'installa. Gohan profita de cette occasion pour s'écarter du groupe d'élève et s'approcher discrètement vers Bulma qui l'avait déjà repéré.

"Bonjour Gohan, alors cette visite ?"

"Je n'ai rien appris de plus malheureusement." s'amusa le jeune homme, ce qui amusa Bulma à son tour.

"Je me doutais, mais on est en développement constant, tu en apprendras plus la prochaine fois."

"Oui et tu m'as déjà appris des choses la semaine dernière." rappela Gohan en évoquant le labo secret.

"Mais je sais que tu ne fais pas cette visite juste pour mes inventions." taquina Bulma avec un clin d'œil et en regardant discrètement vers Videl. Gohan soupira de nouveau.

"Laisses moi deviner… Ma mère ?" demanda-t-il sachant qu'elle n'a pas pu se retenir de tout raconter à son amie.

"Et je suis très fière de toi Gohan ! Mais garde ton traitement avec toi, on ne sait jamais." s'inquiéta Bulma sachant que ce n'était pas fini. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour et lui souhaita un bon repas avant rejoindre ses amis au loin.

Le repas se passa pour le mieux et les élèves prirent même le temps de discuter après le repas mais alors que Eresa et Gohan discutaient, Videl porta son attention sur un étudiant qui lui était familier...Il se faisait discret à une table et jetait par moment des regards dans sa direction. Jim c'était bien ça ? Le garçon qu'elle avait aidé dans le couloir l'autre jour. Elle se contenta de le saluer et de le sourire par politesse. Le garçon se mit tout à coup à rougir et détourna le regard.

C'était étrange, ce garçon se comportait comme Gohan… Il devait être extrêmement timide lui aussi. Puis le garçon se leva et posa son plateau. Videl allait recentrer son attention sur ses amis quand elle vit une bande d'étudiants cacher Jim. Elle reconnut brièvement les étudiants qui l'avaient harcelé dans les couloirs auparavant.

"Gohan !" interpella Videl. "Tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plait ?" demanda Videl en voyant les étudiants sortir de la cantine en emmenant le garçon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Gohan pour faire la police mais si elle se faisait prendre sans un professeur, au moins Gohan avait autant de valeur vu qu'il connaissait Bulma Brief. Sans attendre, Videl se leva et se dirigea vers la direction en question. Gohan ne comprenait pas cet ordre soudain mais obéit sans un mot. De son côté, Eresa en rajoutait en disant qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler pour le bécoter.

Une fois sorti, Gohan rattrapa Videl et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"J'ai aidé un élève la semaine dernière, il se fait harceler. Et visiblement ça ne s'est pas arrêté. Suis moi !" ordonna Videl en cherchant les étudiants dans les couloirs. Gohan ne voulait pas chercher éternellement si un élève était en danger et il demanda à Videl de s'arrêter et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Videl comprit qu'il cherchait les élèves pour plus d'efficacité. Gohan sentit le ki de nombreuses personnes, il ne pouvait donc pas se baser sur ça vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu les personnes en question. Mais il concentra son ouïe et entendu des rires et des gémissements de peur non loin.

"Par ici !" Videl suivit le demi-saiyan sans protester et accéléra le pas. En arrivant dans le bon couloir, ils virent deux étudiants regardaient à travers l'ouverture d'une porte en rigolant.

"Et vous !" hurla Videl avec son air menaçant. Gohan la trouvait très belle quand elle se mettait dans cet état.

Les deux étudiants paniquèrent à sa vue et murmurèrent à l'intérieur de la salle gardée: "Merde les gars, cachez vous !" Mais Gohan les entendit très bien. Ils refermèrent la porte mais Videl les poussa de son chemin.

"Dégagez de là ! Où est Jim ?" demanda Videl sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait le trouver derrière cette porte. Gohan entendait parfaitement les murmures derrière la porte.

"Merde, caches le ! Débarrasses toi de cet abrutie. On va avoir des problèmes à cause de lui !" Mêlé aux murmures, Gohan entendait aussi des sanglots et des bruits d'agitations, sûrement car ils essayaient de se cacher. Mais il estimait que Videl n'avait pas besoin de son aide et que même cachés, elle les trouverait facilement. Mais alors que Videl donnait un coup aux deux imbéciles hors de la salle pour leur donner une bonne leçon, Gohan examina le nom de la salle et y vit écrit dessus "Salle d'entretien". Le sang de Gohan ne fit qu'un tour et se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Bulma. Sans réfléchir, il fonça sur la poignée et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec. Il vit des étudiants contre le mur du fond, qui cherchaient à cacher quelque chose.

"Gohan je m'en occupe !" ordonna Videl mais elle ne fut pas écoutée et Gohan entra avec hâte dans la salle vers les étudiants et les poussa brutalement.

"Putain, tu ne nous pousses pas comme ça !" menaça l'une des brutes mais Videl le fit très vite taire. Cependant, alors que Videl examinait la pièce du regard, elle ne vit aucune présence de Jim… Alors elle porta son attention vers Gohan qui ouvrit une trappe et ils entendirent une personne hurler de peur à travers la trappe.

"HAAAA DES RATS !"

Gohan devint blanc comme un linge, sa gorge se noua et il se mit à transpirer d'angoisse. Jim était si maigre qu'il était passé... Il était dans la salle ! Visiblement Jim avait peur des souris et rats et dans sa panique il renversait du matériel. Gohan paniqua à son tour.

"VIDEL ! VAS CHERCHER BULMA ! Et dis lui de me rejoindre dans son labo secret ! VITE !" Videl ne chercha pas à comprendre en voyant le visage affolé de Gohan, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et avant de partir à toute vitesse, elle vit Gohan se jeter par la trappe à son tour. Elle lâcha l'un des mauvais garçons et couru dans le couloir à la recherche de la scientifique. Pour cela elle devait la trouver, mais comment ? Videl pensa à lire dans les pensées des personnes à proximité en même temps que de se déplacer, elle finira bien par tomber sur ses pensées. Mais elle sentait que l'utilisation de son pouvoir aussi longtemps l'épuisait et lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle devait faire vite. Tout à coup elle surprit les pensées d'une femme avec une voix similaire à celle de Bulma. Videl savait qu'elle était dans cette pièce donc elle ouvrit la porte sans précaution, ni politesse et cria à la scientifique.

"Vite Madame Brief ! Gohan a besoin d'aide !" Bulma reconnut aussitôt l'amie de son filleul et comprit l'urgence malgré sa respiration haletante. "Il m'a dit que vous devait le rejoindre dans le labo secret !" À cette mention, Bulma écarquilla les yeux de peur et arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et couru au plus dans la direction de Videl.

"Papa, appelles Végéta immédiatement !" ordonna Bulma à l'intention de son père. "Viens avec moi !" ordonna ensuite Bulma à Videl en la guidant dans les couloirs. Elle lui demanda ce qui se passait en chemin et Videl expliqua au mieux ce qui venait de se passer, sans connaître la raison de l'urgence. Mais Bulma devint encore plus paniquée, ce qui ne rassura pas la petite brune qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour Gohan maintenant.

Gohan profita de la descente de la canalisation pour activer son costume de Great Saiyan Man par réflexe. Il était plus large que Jim donc il n'hésita pas à descendre en force, élargissant la canalisation. Finalement, il arriva très vite en bas et atterrit comme un chat. Les cages des rongeurs étaient renversées, des souris et rats continuaient de courir de panique dans les cages encore fermées. Mais Gohan porta surtout son attention sur les hurlements de terreur du jeune garçon qui courait dans tous les sens en évitant les rongeurs. Cependant, dans sa panique il renversait tout sur son passage et ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Great Saiyan Man. Gohan vit Kim courir trop vite vers le récipient que Bulma surveillait avec beaucoup de prudence.

"Non ! Jim !" hurla Gohan en se jetant vers le garçon mais le récipient commençait déjà à se déverser sur Jim.

"HAAAA !"

Le hurlement de douleur se déplaça quand Gohan le plaqua à toute vitesse pour l'éloigner du liquide. Dans la panique, il n'assura pas l'arrêt avec douceur et se heurtèrent contre un mur. Par réflexe, Gohan se leva aussitôt et sentit que sa cape et son casque était mouillés du liquide. Son instinct de saiyan les retira d'urgence et les laissa tomber au sol. Puis il vit un rat se décomposer dans le liquide au sol dans un hurlement insupportable au point de devenir une masse noir répandu au sol. Gohan porta son attention sur Jim par panique et vit sa chair se dissoudre dans un mélange de chair et de sang. Gohan fut horrifié par cette vision, que devait-il faire ?

Au même moment, la porte du labo s'ouvrit et Gohan fut soulagé d'apercevoir Bulma et Videl.

"Bulma, aides le vite ! Il a reçu du produit sur le visage et sur le côté droit !" hurla Gohan avec urgence.

"En as-tu sur toi ?" paniqua Bulma.

"Non, uniquement sur mon casque et ma cape." désigna Gohan du doigt.

"Alors n'y touches pas !" ordonna Bulma. Puis Videl se mit à étouffer des hurlements d'horreur en voyant la chair du petit Jim se décomposer sur l'intégralité de son bras en une masse noire et visqueuse, tandis que la chair de son crâne disparaissait avec ses cheveux. Gohan se précipita sur Videl pour lui épargner cette vision d'horreur pendant que Bulma prenait un gros drap et le posa sur la tête du garçon. L'étudiant convulsait de douleur sous la couverture et s'évanouit, n'émettant plus aucun bruit.

Gohan serrait Videl dans ses bras quand Végéta entra dans la pièce et ne prit pas le temps de remarquer le fils de Kakarotto. Il se rua sur Bulma et prit le drap à sa place.

"Surtout ne le touches pas directement Végéta !" ordonna Bulma en prenant un gros seau qu'elle remplit d'eau. Visiblement, Végéta était déjà entraîné à assister sa femme en cas de gros problème. "Gohan et Videl ! Sortez d'ici !" ordonna Bulma, se rendant compte qu'ils en avaient déjà assez vu. Au même moment, son père entra dans la pièce et se mit à répéter les procédures de Bulma et Végéta.

Gohan savait que lui et Videl gênaient plus qu'ils n'aidaient, donc il prit Videl et sortirent de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui et il commença à reprendre ses esprits. Videl tremblait dans ses bras et se blottissait contre sa tenue de super héro verte.

"Videl, calmes toi." essaya Gohan sachant que ça ne changerait rien et que lui-même était angoissé. Il enlaça la jeune femme tendrement en espérant calmer ces visions d'horreur.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils furent surpris par la sortie soudaine du professeur Brief et Gohan se sépara de Videl temporairement pour lui faire face.

"Alors ?"

"Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Bulma stabilise au mieux son état et Végéta l'emmenera après. Je dois prévenir les professeurs. Pouvez-vous venir avec moi ?" expliqua le vieil homme, qui de nature très calme était maintenant très stressé. "Tu ferais mieux de te changer avant Gohan." conseilla le vieil homme en l'observant avec sa tenue de super héro.

Le jeune homme obéit et suivit le scientifique en tenant la main de Videl pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le quittait pas. En arrivant enfin au self, les deux adolescents attendèrent dehors le temps que docteur Brief sorte de la salle avec les professeurs. Ils s'isolèrent tous ensemble dans une pièce où docteur Brief expliqua la situation au corps enseignant, puis Gohan expliqua ce qui c'était passé sachant que Videl n'était pas en état pour raconter les faits. Gohan ignorait le nom des étudiants qui avaient jeté le pauvre Jim par la trappe mais il pourrait les reconnaître le moment venu.

Une fois l'interrogatoire fini, les enseignants décidèrent de ramener tous les étudiants au lycée et de les congédier à leur domicile. Laissant ainsi Jim entre les mains des scientifiques et des médecins. La faute ne revenait pas à Capsule Corp vu que la pièce était sécurisée, mais la responsabilité leur revenait quand même. Surtout aux étudiants qui avaient harcelé l'étudiant, des mesures devront être prises.

Tout au long du chemin, les étudiants ne parlaient que d'une chose dans les bus : un élève qui serait à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident chimique. Gohan ne voulait pas entendre ça mais c'était inévitable. Mais ce qui le préoccupait était surtout Videl, elle avait un regard choqué depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du labo. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne hurlait pas, mais elle se rappelait sans cesse ce qui c'était passé et pensait à d'horribles choses. Cette fois-ci, Gohan ne se préoccupait pas de la gêne, ni du regard des autres, il rapprocha Videl de lui et déposa sa tête sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se reposer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et caressa son dos pour la réconforter.

En arrivant à Satan City, Videl avait retrouvé de la vie dans son regard mais Gohan ne la laissa pas tomber pour autant. Ils avaient leur après-midi de libéré suite à l'accident donc il décida de ramener Videl chez elle et de rester avec elle jusqu'au soir. Tout au long du chemin, un silence de mort régnait jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la chambre de Videl où elle s'écroula au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Gohan s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle.

"Videl, parles moi. Tu me fais peur." Elle redressa son regard vers lui et il remarqua ses yeux pétillants.

"Je voulais l'aider…" déglutit la brune d'une voix tremblante. Gohan comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas, elle se sentait coupable. Mais sa propre culpabilité refit surface à son tour.

"J'aurais pu l'aider moi aussi… Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide."

"Si je n'étais pas intervenue, ils ne l'auraient pas jeté dans la trappe pour le cacher." poursuivait Videl. Le saiyan savait que ce n'était qu'un enchaînement d'évènements et qu'aucun des deux n'aurait rien changé.

"Mais on ne pouvait pas les laisser le martyriser non plus."

Videl devait se mettre à l'évidence, le mal était fait et rien ne pouvait être changé. Puis une dur réalité la frappa et se mit à toucher Gohan avec panique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" s'inquiéta-t-il de nouveau.

"Tu n'as pas reçu de liquide sur toi ? Tu es sûr ?" s'affola Videl avec des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"Non Videl, non…" calma Gohan en l'empêchant de le toucher davantage. "J'en ai reçu sur mon casque et ma cape mais je les ai retiré aussitôt. Je n'ai rien."

"Mais- Mais- Tu aurais pu être touché !" s'énerva Videl face à son calme injustifié. "Tu aurais pu y passer toi aussi !"

"Mais tout va bien." répéta Gohan, voulant la calmer à tout prix. "Je suis là avec toi et je ne me sens pas différent." Sans retenu, Videl se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion en enroulant son cou avec ses bras. Gohan fut surpris mais répondit vite à son baiser, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le regard de Videl traduisait un mélange d'amour, de tristesse et de peur. Gohan ne connaissait pas ce regard jusque là mais il le comprit immédiatement.

"J'ai toujours risqué ma vie, même avant de te connaître. Mais je m'en suis toujours sorti, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant." expliqua le demi-saiyan avec un air désolé.

"Je le sais… Mais jusqu'à ce que je vois Jim et toi, je n'y croyais pas."

"Il faudra plus que ça pour me tuer." ajouta Gohan avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser fut rompu par un soupire mêlé à un gloussement de la part du jeune homme, ce qui agaça Videl.

"Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça !"

"Je sais mais… Je me suis rappelé de ce que tu m'as dit ce weekend. Sois disant que tes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi grands que les miens."

"Je ne vois pas où est le rapport." grimaçait la petite brune en croisant les bras.

"Si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, tu n'aurais pas autant peur pour moi. Et tu ne te serais pas jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser." taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire. Videl se mit à rougir et détourna son regard.

"Tais-toi !" s'exclama Videl en poussant Gohan avant de se relever. Le saiyan continuait à rire au sol, très amusé par ses réactions vraiment adorables.

"Du coup, que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?" demanda Gohan dans l'espoir de changer les esprits de son amie.

"Je ne sais pas… J'ai envie de rien faire après ce qui s'est passé."

Gohan se mit à réfléchir à une chose qu'il pourrait faire pour lui remonter le moral puis il eut une idée. Il se releva d'un coup, prit son sac de cours et vérifia son argent dans le portefeuille.

"Ok Videl, restes là, je reviens !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Videl se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait dans la tête et pourquoi avait-il regarder son sac… Sans attendre, Gohan s'envola par la fenêtre du balcon avec son sac.

**###**

Gohan était enfin de retour avec un sac de course à la main. Il retrouva Videl couchée au bout de son lit, se reposant. Il lui demanda si son père devait rentrer ce soir mais Hercule ne serait pas présent avant 21 heures, ce qui laissait un peu de temps pour Gohan.

"Videl, attends encore un peu, j'irais te chercher quand j'aurais fini !" ordonna Gohan avec joie. La jeune femme obéit et se recoucha en silence. Mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Gohan se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa son sac de course sur un comptoir. Il y sortit différents aliments, puis commença à chercher dans les placards à la recherche des ustensiles nécessaires. Une fois prêt, il se mit aux fourneaux en faisant le plus vite possible, en s'assurant de temps en temps que le ki de Videl allait bien et était toujours à l'endroit souhaité. Les préparations finies, Gohan s'assura d'avoir tout bien éteint et se précipita dans la chambre de Videl. Il la retrouva sur son lit, dormant à point fermé.

"Videl." chuchota Gohan à son oreille mais elle ne dormait que depuis peu donc elle sursauta, ne savant plus où elle était.

"Ho… Je me suis endormie."

"Excuses moi, j'ai pris un peu de temps mais ma surprise est prête !" s'exclama Gohan avec enthousiasme. "Allez, suis moi."

Videl avait eu tout le temps pour s'imaginer la surprise, en passant par des surprises adorables jusqu'à des idées mal placées. Gohan ne pouvait quand même pas lui réserver une surprise coquine alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu… Videl descendit les escaliers avec Gohan, soulagée de ne pas se diriger vers une chambre. Puis Gohan ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et révéla une table dressée pour deux personnes avec des bols. Videl regarda l'heure par réflexe et remarqua qu'il était bien l'heure du dîner, elle avait dormi si longtemps ?

"Installes toi." invita Gohan en se dirigeant vers une grosse marmite. Videl découvrit dans chaque bol des nouilles, un assortiment de légumes, un naruto et quelques tranches de viandes.

"Des ramens ?!" s'exclama Videl en comprenant ce que Gohan avait préparé.

"C'est ça, mais pas n'importe quel ramen, mes ramens ! Ceux que je t'avais promis de te faire goûter un jour." expliquait Gohan en versant le bouillon dans les bols. Videl fut émerveillée par l'odeur que le plat dégageait et ne put s'empêcher de saliver devant.

"Mais tu as dû payer ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'argent ? C'est pas comme si j'en manquais." s'énerva Videl.

"Pas question, c'est ma surprise donc ce n'est pas à toi de payer. Et comme ma mère le répète souvent, je me dois d'être un bon gentleman. Allez, attaquons !" s'impatienta Gohan en attaquant le plat. A la première bouchée, Videl fut agréablement surprise par le délicieux goût du ramen.

"C'est excellent !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Je ne t'avais pas menti." fit Gohan, très fière de lui. "Je suis heureux que ça te plaise !"

Videl dégusta le ramen pendant que Gohan enchaînait les bols jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans la grande marmite. Il tapota son ventre, très satisfait de son repas mais constata qu'il avait été plus rapide que Videl.

"Tu manges super vite, tu n'as jamais mal au ventre ?" s'exclama Videl.

"Jamais ! Et c'est pareil pour tous les saiyans." expliqua Gohan.

Videl tendit son bol au jeune homme, un peu gênée.

"Je n'arrive pas à finir Gohan… Tu m'en as trop mit. Ça te dérange de finir pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce.

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-il, ravie d'avoir un peu plus de rab.

"Mais c'était vraiment très bon." répétait Videl, craignant de le vexer pour ne pas avoir fini son bol. "Je voudrais bien en remanger une prochaine fois, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Quand tu veux !" s'exclama Gohan après avoir fini le bol en un rien de temps. Videl lui sourit en retour, très satisfaite de ce moment.

"Je suis content de t'avoir remonté le moral." remarqua le jeune homme avec un sourire chaleureux. "Malheureusement je dois rentrer chez moi…"

"Tu reprends ton entraînement demain ?" demanda Videl avec déception.

"Oui mais si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles et je viens immédiatement. Surtout en cas d'intervention de la police."

"Mais tu n'as plus de casque." fit remarquer Videl.

"Je le remplacerai par quelque chose d'autre. Mon frère doit bien avoir un casque en attendant de retrouver le mien." Videl rigola en imaginant le casque qu'il pouvait trouver dans les affaires de son frère. Un casque de chevalier ? Un masque de clown ? Ou encore un costume de pirate ?

Gohan se leva de sa place, nettoya les derniers couverts, aidé par Videl qui nettoya la table derrière leur passage. Videl ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en notant le fait qu'ils se comportaient comme un vrai couple, un couple normal. Une fois la cuisine remise en état, Gohan prit son sac de cours et embrassa le front de Videl avec tendresse.

"Reposes toi bien. Et n'oublis pas, tu m'appelles et j'accours." Cette fois-ci il l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un baiser tendre et partit en direction de la porte de sortie pour enfin s'envoler vers sa maison.


	22. Mon pire cauchemar

**Mon pire cauchemar**

Videl retourna en cours comme à son habitude, ou du moins comme quand Gohan n'est pas là. Elle trouvait toujours que son absence marquait un grand vide mais contrairement à la semaine dernière, elle n'était plus fâchée avec lui et ils pouvaient se voir quand ils le souhaitaient. Néanmoins, elle ne le voyait pas autant que s'il était avec elle en cours.

Au lycée, le sujet de conversation favoris était le pauvre petit Jim qui était à l'hôpital et la bande d'étudiants qui s'était fait réprimander pour avoir causé en partie l'accident. Mais la réalité sur l'accident restait secrète, personne ne savait exactement ce qui était arrivé à Jim, même les étudiants sanctionnés. Seul Videl savait ce qui s'était passé et elle n'était pas disposée à raconter toute cette histoire. Elle était toujours secouée par ce qu'elle avait vu, pourtant elle avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie mais jamais ça n'avait touché un étudiant qu'elle connaissait. Elle continuait à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir secouru la pauvre victime mais si Gohan n'avait rien pu faire, elle n'aurait pas eu plus de chances.

Lors de la première journée de cours, tous les étudiants cherchaient à savoir ce qui s'était passé, au point d'interroger les professeurs. Le sujet favori des étudiants dans les couloirs à chaque pause, c'était bien évidemment Jim et son accident à Capsule Corp, ainsi que la suspension des cours de l'après-midi au grand plaisir des étudiants. Mais le lendemain, les étudiants ne parlaient déjà plus de l'accident, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Videl trouvait ça répugnant, les gens s'intéressaient uniquement à ce qui c'était passé comme un fait médiatique sans importance. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas du tout de l'état de Jim, c'était de l'hypocrisie pur et simple !

Videl se concentrait sur le cours, l'un des rares moments où elle ne se préoccupait pas du sort de Jim, de l'attitude médiocre des étudiants ou de l'entraînement de Gohan. Mais sa concentration fut rompu par un appel d'urgence sur sa montre.

"Videl j'écoute !" s'exclama-t-elle en répondant à l'appel sur sa montre.

"Videl, on a besoin de ton aide à l'hôpital de West City !" ordonna le lieutenant.

"Si loin !" s'exclama Videl. Elle ne prit pas de temps et sortit à toute vitesse de la classe en s'excusant auprès du professeur. Elle se dirigea vers le toit où elle pourrait sortir son avion et s'envoler vers le lieu indiquer. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite ! Si un officier de Satan City l'appelait pour West City, c'était pour une urgence et que tout type d'officier était appelé en renfort.

"Désolé de te faire venir de si loin, mais on ne sait plus comment agir." poursuivait le lieutenant à travers la montre. "Un patient est devenu fou et visiblement les balles ne lui font rien ! Il a déjà blessé gravement cinq policiers."

"Je me dépêche !" Videl décolla aussitôt et ne fit pas plus attention aux informations données par l'officier. Elle en oublia même d'appeler Gohan comme il lui avait demandé en cas d'intervention. Elle savait qu'elle manquait de temps et elle avait visiblement pris l'habitude que Gohan la suive sans qu'elle ne l'appelle. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas...

**###**

Gohan s'entraînait avec beaucoup d'énergie avec son frère. Goten s'améliorait beaucoup au combat et ses coups devenaient plus précis. Le petit garçon se fatiguait toujours plus vite que son frère mais il commençait à acquérir une meilleure endurance.

"Génial Goten ! Continues !" encourageait Gohan en donnant et parant des coups avec son frère. Il gardait sa puissance pour ne pas blesser son frère mais il pouvait tout de même s'entraîner comme il se doit. Mais l'entraînement fut interrompu par la venue de Chichi qui courrait et hurlait dans la direction de ses fils.

"GOHAN !" Les garçons s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en regardant leur mère toute affolée. Gohan s'inquiéta, imaginant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

"Que se passe-t-il maman ?" demanda Gohan.

"Tiens, c'est Bulma !" s'exclama Chichi en tendant le portable de Gohan qu'il avait laissé dans sa maison. "C'est très urgent."

Gohan ne réfléchit pas et prit son portable.

"Oui Bulma, c'est moi !"

"Gohan enfin ! Vas vite à l'hôpital de West City !" hurla Bulma très paniquée. Gohan comprit que quelque chose s'était passé à l'hôpital de la ville de Capsule Corp.

"Que se passe-t-il Bulma ?"

"C'est Jim ! Il s'est réveillé !" Gohan sentit une légère joie en entendant cette nouvelle, il était toujours en vie ! Mais pourquoi l'inquiétude de Bulma gâchait cette joie ?

"Mais où est le problème ?" demanda Gohan, confus.

"Jim a changé ! Il est devenu dangereux !" Le mot dangereux fut comme un électrochoc pour le demi-saiyan qui eut des sueurs froides. "J'aurais bien fait intervenir Végéta mais il l'aurait tué immédiatement. Tu dois y aller Gohan, peut-être que tu peux le raisonner."

"Le raisonner ?"

"Ne te poses pas de question et vas lui parler !" hurla Bulma d'impatience. "S'il le faut, neutralises le ! Mais fais vite ! J'ai entendu dire que Videl a été appelée. Elle court un grave danger !" A ce nom, Gohan décolla avec urgence en direction de l'hôpital, abandonnant le portable au sol. Chichi reprit le portable par réflexe et entendait toujours Bulma à l'autre bout.

"Allô ! Gohan ?"

"Il est parti Bulma." expliqua Chichi doucement.

**###**

Videl arriva enfin sur place, elle se posa sur le toit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers les escaliers en courant. Elle rappela l'officier pour être plus efficace.

"Officier, où se trouve l'individu ?"

"Au rez-de-chaussée, dans le grand hall."

"Ho super ! Je dois descendre toutes les marches !" s'exclama Videl avec rage.

"Videl faites très attention, il n'est pas humain !"

"Pas humain ?!" s'exclama Videl, s'entends la tension monter à cette mention.

Elle accéléra au maximum ses pas puis arriva enfin à la porte menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prépara ses menottes, une arme à feu au cas où et ses balles. Elle ouvrit la porte avec brutalité et se cacha immédiatement derrière un poteau. Elle prit sa voix formelle, dure et sortit de sa cachette avec prudence.

"Au nom de la loi, je vous demande de vous rendre !"

Videl vit la cible au milieu du hall, dos à elle. C'était un homme, habillé d'un simple drap blanc entortillé autour de sa taille. Il semblait décoiffé, n'était pas très grand, n'était pas armé et se tenait bizarrement. Puis elle fut choquée de voir qu'il n'avait pas de bras droit mais une sorte de tentacule noir, plus longue qu'un bras. Mais ce n'était pas une tentacule comme un animal marin, c'était une masse noir uniforme, un appendice qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'homme. Enfin, Videl remarqua un détail plus perturbant… Entre des cheveux désorganisés et pratiquement inexistants par endroits, elle pouvait apercevoir un cerveau. Elle voyait un crâne et un cerveau à l'air libre. Elle faillit vomir à cette vue, pourtant la personne ne saignait pas… Et comment une personne normale pouvait tenir debout avec un crâne détruit à ce point ? Ce n'était vraiment pas un humain !

Alors que le temps s'était figé à la constatation de cette horreur, la cible commença à se retourner doucement en direction de Videl. Elle fut encore plus horrifiée à la vue du visage de la cible. La personne avait les paupières brûlées, la fissure sur son crâne se prolongeait entre les yeux jusqu'à sa joue droite, elle pouvait voir la suite du cerveau et sa chaire. La personne était blanche comme un mort, regardait la jeune femme avec un regard sans vie et avec des yeux grands ouverts.

"Videl…" murmura l'individu d'une voix tremblante et sombre. Elle faillit s'évanouir face au constat...

"Jim ?" tremblait Videl, le souffle coupé par la peur et l'horreur. Soudain, elle étouffa un hurlement entre ses mains, ne pouvant se contenir davantage.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar !_ hurlait Videl intérieurement, espérant se réveiller dans son lit à tout moment. Jim commença à s'avancer vers elle, doucement, en se tordant comme si le haut de son corps n'était pas coordonné avec le bas.

"Videl…" répétait Jim en ne la quittant pas du regard.

La belle brune ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas tirer sur lui, il n'avait rien fait de grave ! Mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, il avait suffisamment souffert comme ça. Videl regarda derrière la cible et vit un policier blessé au sol, il avait une entaille au corps et l'une de ses jambes se situait à quelques mètres plus loin. Chaque entaille était nette, précise, comme tranchée par un katana parfaitement aiguisé.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça Jim ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, surveillant toujours la cible qui s'avançait vers elle. Il s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction que Videl montrait et vit l'officier au sol.

"Il le méritait… Mais toi, tu ne me veux pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Videl ?" expliqua Jim en se retournant de nouveau vers elle et en poursuivant son chemin.

"Jim, arrêtes-toi maintenant !" ordonna-t-elle, toujours tremblante de tous ses membres. "Je vais t'aider mais arrêtes toi. Je ne veux surtout pas te faire du mal. Mais si tu continues d'avancer, je serais obligée. Donc s'il te plait, arrêtes toi."

Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, Jim s'arrêta et la fixa sans un mot.

"Videl est la seule personne qui peut m'aider. S'il te plait Videl, emmènes moi avec toi, loin d'ici. On vivra heureux ensemble…" rêvassait Jim d'une voix sans vie.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Videl suite à ses paroles. Mais tout à coup, un courant d'air passa juste devant elle et sa vue fut obscurcie par quelque chose de vert.

"Videl, restes derrière moi !" ordonna une voix familière. Elle reconnut enfin Gohan dans son costume de Great Saiyan Man. Son cœur fut tout à coup soulagé par cette présence et sa tension redescendit.

Gohan fixait la personne qu'était devenu Jim et fut également horrifié par cette vue. Il se doutait qu'il avait changé mais à ce point…

"Jim, tu dois me suivre. Je t'emmène auprès de spécialistes qui pourront t'aider." ordonna Gohan en espérant ne pas avoir recours à la force avec lui.

"Non… Je pars et j'emmène Videl avec moi, donc dégages de ma route." menaça Jim avec une voix plus froide que précédemment. La brune toujours cachée derrière la grande masse verte s'écarta sur le côté pour regarder la scène. Gohan cachait son visage avec un simple bandana blanc sur la tête et des lunettes noirs mais elle trouvait qu'il était encore plus attirant comme ça. Puis elle porta son attention sur Jim qui la regardait avec insistance, ses yeux étaient perturbant et donnaient la chair de poule.

"Tu n'iras nul part avec Videl !" s'énerva Gohan, non disposé à laisser Videl avec cet homme dangereux. "Maintenant suis moi ! Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la force contre toi Jim, je ne veux pas te blesser."

"QUE DIS-TU !" hurla Jim en brandissant son appendice droit de manière menaçante. Soudain, un bruit de balle résonna dans le hall et Gohan poussa Videl hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Ils virent avec horreur que le corps de Jim était transpercé au niveau du cœur et que la balle provenait du policier au sol, juste derrière lui.

"Ho non Jim !" hurla Videl, toujours contre Gohan. Mais le héro n'était pas disposé à la laisser partir car il constata avec terreur qu'il n'avait pas de ki, et ça même avant de recevoir la balle. Ce qui signifiait qu'il… N'était pas vivant ?

Jim se tourna subitement vers le policier en question et arbora un sourire maléfique, tordant son corps de façon inhumaine. Il se jeta tout à coup vers l'homme au sol avec une agilité insoupçonnée et brandit son appendice noir vers la personne. Gohan se jeta à son tour par réflexe, dans l'espoir d'intervenir entre Jim et le policier. Même si Jim était plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait, Gohan restait le plus rapide ! Il arriva à temps entre les deux hommes et dévia l'appendice de son avant bras. Cependant, Gohan fut surpris par une douleur chaude dans son bras contre un objet extrêmement froid. Le coup de Jim vint se loger dans le mur à proximité et s'écarta aussitôt après, en regardant le héro avec mépris.

"Tu ne veux pas m'aider…" menaçait-il. Mais il fut surpris par une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Great Saiyan Man !" hurlait Videl en remarquant l'avant bras tranché de son ami ainsi que le sang couler. Heureusement pour lui, il était plus solide que ça et seulement de la chair était tranchée. Aucun os ou nerf n'était visiblement touché, mais Jim était un véritable danger !

"Videl ! Restes là-bas !" ordonna Gohan, sachant qu'elle pourrait intervenir.

Jim dévisagea Great Saiyan Man avec haine.

"Elle m'appartient… Et si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne d'autre ne l'aura…" murmura Jim avant de se jeter de nouveau vers Videl cette fois-ci. Gohan paniqua et le suivit pour l'intercepter. Avant d'atteindre Videl, Jim fut projeté dans un mur à l'autre bout de la salle à la vitesse de la lumière. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumé et une partie du mur s'effondra sur lui. Gohan apparut devant la jeune femme, désolé d'avoir dû en arriver à là, tout en tenant son bras ensanglanté pour stopper l'hémorragie. Videl prit de panique se précipita vers Jim, incapable d'entendre Gohan lui demandant de s'arrêter. En arrivant près de lui, elle remarqua sa mâchoire déboîtée, son bras gauche cassé dans une direction non naturelle, des côtes facturées, une nuque visiblement brisée et toujours son trou dans la poitrine. Aucun humain ne pouvait survivre à ça ! Pourtant… Elle notait les mouvements soudains de son corps, de sa chair et de ses os… Tous ses tissues se réparaient à l'exception de la fissure sur son crâne, ses os retrouvaient leur place et Jim se releva comme si de rien n'était. Gohan se stoppa dans sa course en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il était toujours debout !

Videl se sentait mal, sa tête lui tournait… Elle voyait de plus en plus floue. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir mais cela semblait inévitable. Sa tête était lourde et tous les sons qui l'entouraient été lointain. Elle pouvait encore percevoir Jim se lever et courir vers elle jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit encore obscurcie par du vert. Elle fut portée par des bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et dans un dernier réflexe, elle regarda vers le haut pour voir le visage de cette personne. Malgré le flou, Videl pouvait percevoir les traits du visage de Gohan avec ses grandes lunettes noires. Puis elle fut secouée par un hurlement de douleur et la sensation que Gohan la serrait plus fort. Elle s'évanouit dans un sommeil profond sans pouvoir se retenir.


	23. Réveillez moi !

**Réveillez moi !**

Videl ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'elle aperçut c'était un plafond d'un blanc étincelant. Elle était couchée dans ce qui semblait être un lit, d'un linge aussi blanc que neige.

_Où suis-je ? Dans un lit d'hôpital ?_ pensa Videl, trouvant sa tête extrêmement lourde. Elle finit par redresser le haut de son corps et observa la salle autour d'elle. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, la salle était vide, aucun meuble à l'exception du lit. La seule chose que Videl voyait était des murs et une porte, blancs. Même si cette salle pouvait ressembler à une chambre d'hôpital, elle manquait d'équipement médicale et de mobiliers. Mais où diable était-elle tombée ?

Videl se leva enfin du lit, avec prudence, observant ce qui l'entourait. Elle était toujours vêtue de ses vêtements et ne semblait pas blessée, mais sa tête… Elle se sentait à la fois légère et lourde. Elle devait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant de s'aventurer trop loin. Réfléchis, réfléchis…

Elle était dans cet hôpital à West City avec Jim. Tout à coup, tout revenu à la mémoire de Videl.

_Ho Kami, Jim ! Et Gohan ! Où sont-ils ?_ Videl paniquait intérieurement, se sentant incroyablement seule. Elle commença à s'éloigner du lit en direction de la porte mais elle avait beau marcher, la porte lui paraissait inaccessible. Elle voulait hurler de frustration mais sa voix semblait comme bloquée. Mais c'était quoi cet endroit ! Elle se sentait si impuissante.

"Videl !" Elle fut surprise par cette voix si familière qui venait de derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit Gohan à quelques mètres d'elle. Il n'était pas seul, il tenait Jim par son épaule et Jim n'était pas… Il ne ressemblait pas à cette créature horrifique, il était normal.

_Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar ! Kami merci !_ se soulagea Videl sentant son cœur plus léger.

"S'il te plait Videl, aides moi. Il faut emmener Jim à l'hôpital." poursuivait Gohan avec inquiétude. Videl commença à s'avancer vers lui mais elle obtenu le même résultat qu'avec la porte auparavant. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avancer ?

Mais alors que Videl accélérait le rythme dans l'espoir d'atteindre Gohan, elle vit la tête de Jim se relever. Elle fut horrifiée de voir son visage se déformer en face d'elle, jusqu'à devenir ce même monstre qu'elle avait vu dans ses cauchemars. Son bras droit avait également changé, tandis que Gohan portait toujours Jim par le bras gauche. Videl voulu hurler pour prévenir Gohan, il était en danger et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, mais elle avait beau forcer sur sa voix, rien ne sortait.

_Pitié, Gohan sauves toi !_ hurlait-elle dans sa tête, voyant Jim se redresser lentement et regardant Gohan du coin du visage avec des yeux pleins de haine. Mais alors que Videl commençait à sentir les larmes monter face à son impuissance, elle vit Jim tendre son bras droit devenu aussi sombre que les yeux de Gohan et empala le guerrier dans le cœur. Videl ne pouvait qu'assister à l'horreur, le visage de son ami déchiré par la surprise et la douleur, le sang commençant à couler. Jim se retira rapidement et disparut comme par enchantement dans un rire terrifiant qui résonnait dans la tête de Videl. Elle voulait hurler d'horreur, de tristesse, crier son nom... Mais toujours rien. Elle voyait le trou béant dans la poitrine du saiyan et son visage devenir de plus en plus pâle. Puis une pluie s'abattit sur lui, recouvrant le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Elle était à genou au sol, écoutant avec choc les hurlements de son ami à travers la pluie. Sa silhouette s'affaissant petit à petit dans un amas de chair et de sang, coulant vers elle. Videl voulait mourir, c'était un cauchemar…

"GOHAAAAAN !" hurla Videl en se réveillant brusquement dans une salle sombre. Elle avait des sueurs froides sur tout son corps et sa gorge était sèche, aride. Elle haletait et sentait ses battements de cœur s'affoler à travers son âme. Elle était encore couchée dans un lit dans une grande pièce. Elle perçut quelques meubles et en tournant le visage, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un petit garçon aux cheveux gris. Elle sursauta sur place, surprise par sa proximité.

"Tout va bien." tenta de rassurer le petit garçon. "Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau." Videl prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et avala difficilement malgré qu'elle appréciait cette hydratation.

"Merci…"

"Tu as un sommeil très agité." commenta le petit garçon avec un sourire sournois. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

"Où suis-je ?"

"Chez moi." répondit simplement le petit garçon, candidement. Videl observa la pièce plus précisément et la trouva très simplement décorée mais ce n'était pas du mobilier de premier prix, c'était le dernier cri en terme de technologie et en confort.

"Désolé mais je ne te connais pas…"

"C'est vrai je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Trunks ! Ma mère s'appelle Bulma et mon père Végéta." expliqua-t-il fièrement d'avoir un si célèbre héritage.

"Tu es le fils de madame Brief !" comprit Videl. "Mais alors Gohan est là ?"

"Décidément tu n'as que son nom à la bouche." s'amusa Trunks avec de nouveau son sourire sournois. "Viens ! On m'a demandé de te surveiller le temps que tu te réveilles. Ils sont dans le salon."

Videl suivit le petit garçon malgré de légers vertiges, jusqu'à une grande salle. Elle reconnut immédiatement Gohan assied sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, torse nu. Bulma se tenait derrière lui avec une trousse de soin. Il avait le bras gauche bandait sur sa coupure infligée il y a peu. Il grimaçait et grognait de douleur pendant que Bulma le soignait.

"Tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte ! Tu t'es fait couper et c'est du désinfectant qui te terrasse ? Tu es vraiment comme ton père."

"Bulma, ma chair est à vif, c'est normal que ça me fasse mal !" grogna le demi-saiyan.

"En tout cas, tu cicatrices déjà. Tu auras sûrement une marque mais rien de bien méchant."

Trunks s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et fut enfin remarqué par les personnes présentes.

"Maman, Videl est réveillée." désigna Trunks satisfait d'avoir accompli son devoir. Puis son sourire redevint malicieux. "Elle n'a fait que d'appeler Gohan dans son sommeil." taquina le petit garçon. Videl se mit à rougir et eut envie de frapper ce garçon qu'elle ne connait même pas, mais il ressemblait un peu trop au frère de Gohan à son goût. Gohan se mit également à rougir à son tour et réalisa qu'il était toujours torse nu.

"Bulma, as-tu bientôt fini ?" demanda calmement Gohan mais cachait une réelle impatience.

"Plus que un point de suture et je te bande le tout." répondit Bulma avec minutie. Videl se rappela enfin ce qui c'était passé à l'hôpital, Gohan a été blessé au bras en sauvant l'officier, mais son dos ? A quel moment ? Videl s'efforça à tout retracer dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où elle commençait à tourner de l'œil. Puis elle se rappela enfin d'un hurlement de douleur de la part de Gohan alors qu'il la soutenait dans ses bras. Elle se précipita auprès de Bulma, faisant face au dos de son ami. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Gohan ne put réagir à temps et se rappela qu'elle était pratiquement inconsciente à ce moment-là.

Videl vit une grande entaille dans son dos, tranché de part en part, et soigné par un grand nombre de points de suture. Le sang a été essuyé et Gohan saignait faiblement, son corps était habitué à ça. Videl se sentit blafard, se rappelant de son cauchemar précédent. Et si c'était un mauvais présage ?

"J'aurais dû m'en occuper." grogna la voix d'un homme jusqu'à présent caché aux yeux de Videl. Cette voix était froide, dure et arrogante. Videl reconnut l'homme qui était rentré dans le labo de Bulma le jour de l'accident.

"Et puis quoi encore Végéta ! Tu l'aurais tué !" s'énerva Bulma.

"Parce que c'est la seule chose à faire !" rétorqua Végéta avec autorité.

"De toute façon, on ne peut pas le tuer…" annonça Gohan. "Il se régénère, bien qu'il soit faible, il ne semble pas ressentir la souffrance et la mort. Je l'ai écrasé contre un mur, un humain ne se serait jamais relevé. Pourtant il l'a fait et ses membres se sont rattachés comme si ce n'était qu'une poupée." Videl fut choquée par ces paroles, avait-il vraiment essayé de tuer Jim ?

"Bien sûr que si on peut le tuer ! Il se régénère mais si on le pulvérise, il ne pourra plus." s'exclama Végéta. "Encore faudrait-il le retrouver, vu que tu l'as laissé s'échapper, stupide gamin !"

"J'ai agit dans la précipitation, j'étais blessé, Videl était inconsciente, un policier était à terre et le ki de Jim est inexistant. Comment aurais-je dû agir ?" s'énerva Gohan.

"Tu aurais dû laisser la fille avec le policier. Et ta blessure ? Laisses moi rire ! Tu t'es battu dans des états plus critiques ! Tu aurais dû le poursuivre et lui envoyer une boule de ki. Sale gamin ! Tu es aussi stupide et sensible que ton père." cracha Végéta. Gohan se leva brusquement de la chaise, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il détestait les commentaires de Végéta vis-à-vis de son père, c'était plutôt lui qui était froid et inhumain.

"On se calme !" intervint Bulma, sentant la tension monter. Mais Végéta n'avait pas fini.

"Il va bien finir par sortir de sa cachette. Tu crois qu'on pourra compter sur toi ?" demanda Végéta à Gohan, plein de sous-entendus. Gohan ne répondit pas mais acquiesça doucement de la tête. Videl ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire, comme si elle n'existait pas.

"Attendez ! Vous voulez tuer Jim ! Mais ce n'est qu'un étudiant." s'exclama Videl, outrée.

"Ce n'est plus un simple étudiant, donc restes en dehors de ça fillette !" s'énerva Végéta, mais cette fois-ci c'est Videl qu'il avait en face et non Gohan.

"Rester en dehors de ça ! Vous vous foutez de moi !" Videl criait si fort que Bulma n'osait prendre la parole pour calmer une nouvelle fois l'ambiance.

"Il a muté ! Son ADN a changé !" Végéta devenait de plus en plus tendu.

"Muté avec quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, voulant trouver une solution. Cette fois, c'est Bulma qui prit la parole, en gardant une voix douce pour apaiser Videl.

"Les atomes présents dans le liquide sont inconnus sur Terre, c'est pour ça que le corps ne sait pas comment se comporter face à ça. Qui plus est, les nouvelles molécules ont infecté son organisme au point de muter génétiquement."

"Et on ne peut pas extraire l'ADN qui a muté ?" demanda Videl comme si tout était si simple.

"Ce n'est pas possible, à moins d'enlever la moitié de son code génétique, mais dans ce cas, il sera incomplet. Je n'ai trouvé aucune solution Videl, j'ai essayé…" expliqua Bulma, se sentant coupable du sort de Jim.

"Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution quelque part !" s'exclama Videl, incapable d'abandonner.

"Videl calmes toi…" essaya Gohan. Le pauvre, il regretta son intervention aussitôt après.

"Et toi ? Tu prêtant être un super-héro ? Alors que tu acceptes de tuer Jim !"

"Il est devenu dangereux !" s'écria Gohan, voulant se faire entendre.

"Dangereux ou non, il n'a jamais voulu ça !"

Gohan réalisa qu'il devait parler en tête à tête avec elle, visiblement elle prenait les choses beaucoup trop à cœur. Il prit le bras de son amie avec force et l'entraîna dans le couloir jusqu'à une autre salle non loin. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remettre un tee-shirt par-dessus sa blessure soignée... De toute façon l'ambiance était trop tendue pour s'attarder sur un tel détail. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Il se retourna sévèrement vers Videl qui ne lâchait pas ses yeux contrariés et pleins de colère.

"Videl tu dois admettre qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui !"

"Mais est-ce que tu t'es entendu ! Toi qui prétendais vouloir l'aider ! Tu l'abandonnes à son sort. Il n'a pas voulu ça !"

"J'en ai conscience mais parfois il vaut mieux faire le choix de sacrifier une vie plutôt que plusieurs."

"Je peux l'aider. Il m'écoute moi !" s'écria Videl.

"T'écouter ? Ce type semble ressentir une certaine fascination macabre envers toi. Ouvres les yeux Videl !" s'écria encore plus fort Gohan, sentant la colère revenir. Mais pourquoi s'attachait-elle autant à ce type qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a déjà regardé quand tout allait bien, qu'il a forcément une fascination pour moi." laissa échapper Videl sans peser ses paroles.

"Déjà regardé ?" s'énerva Gohan, se sentant de plus en plus mal.

"Jim est un étudiant et il ressemble à toi en de nombreux points ! Il a les mêmes yeux innocents que toi, il réagit timidement comme toi, et il semble également intelligent."

"Mais tu t'entends ! S'il est si exceptionnel que moi, pourquoi sors-tu avec moi alors !" s'énerva Gohan, commençant à tout mélanger.

Sortir avec ? Videl se bloqua à cette notion, Gohan la considérait vraiment comme sa petite-amie ? D'un autre côté ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, c'était donc l'ordre des choses. Mais Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrange face à ce fait. Ce n'était pas un sentiment déplaisant mais elle dû faire abstraction de ce doux ressenti. La vie de Jim était en jeu.

"Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Tu es jaloux ?" répliqua Videl, plus calme et incertaine.

Gohan sentit sa frustration monter en lui, il voulait la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'appartenait et uniquement lui ! Il devait se contenir…

"Ce n'est pas de la jalousie !" pesta le demi-saiyan. "Il te veut Videl, il te veut à lui tout seul. Quand je t'ai prit dans les bras au moment où tu tombait, il a essayé aussi de te rattraper. Mais il a était furieux de me voir arriver avant et il m'a lacéré le dos alors que tu étais dans mes bras. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ce type !" ordonna Gohan.

"Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres…" menaça Videl. Gohan sentit ses pulsions exploser en lui.

_Je vais t'en donner des ordres moi, tu vas m'obéir !_ murmurait une voix bestiale dans sa tête. Il bloqua Videl contre le mur derrière elle, plaçant ses deux bras de part les deux côtés de sa tête. Elle fut surprise par cette brutale dureté et se colla au mur. Elle était entourée de ses bras musclés et était en admiration face à ce corps parfaitement ciselé. Elle réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait pas remis de tee-shirt… Le torse musclé se soulevait à chaque respiration haletante, hypnotisant la jeune femme. Elle décida enfin de lever les yeux vers son visage. Elle vit deux orbes noirs la fixer avec luxure, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes pour laisser passer ses inspirations et expirations erratiques. Elle trouva que la pièce était devenu insupportablement plus chaude. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Ou plus…

"Sors, vite." murmura Gohan faiblement.

"Hein ?"

"Sors Videl !" ordonna-t-il avec urgence. Elle s'empressa de passer sous ses bras servant de barrières et sortit de la pièce en la refermant derrière. Gohan sentait que son corps bouillonnait, son cerveau était obscurcie. Il devait prendre une pilule du traitement et vite ! Il se concentra sur le ki de Videl et semblait s'éloigner de Capsule Corp. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait effrayé !

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers ses vêtements pour récupérer une pilule dans sa poche. Mais il ne trouva aucune boîte. Diable, où était-elle ?!

"Tu renifles la testostérone…" grogna Végéta dans son dos.

"Je sais ! Inutile de me le rappeler !" s'énerva Gohan, cherchant comme un dément la boîte.

"Ta copine est partie, j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas bien passé." s'amusa Végéta, faisant la relation entre son état second et les faits.

"Tais-toi !" grognait Gohan, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas sa boîte… Il devait calmer ses pulsions, or l'autre boîte de pilule se trouvait dans sa chambre. "Je dois y aller !" s'affola l'hybride en prenant ses affaires et en s'habillant. "Dis à Bulma de me contacter en cas de problème. Et merci pour l'hospitalité !"

Suite à cela, Gohan s'envola à toute vitesse en direction de sa maison.

**###**

Gohan mit sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Aucune maudite boîte !

"Merde ! Je l'ai perdu !" jurait Gohan devant le fait accompli. Il regarda sur son bureau où était posé la deuxième boîte de pilule que Bulma lui avait passé. Mais le traitement était plus dur et Bulma lui avait suppliait de ne pas avoir recours à cette boîte, sauf grande nécessité. Avait-il le choix ? Gohan se rappela ce qui s'était passé avec Videl et devait s'excuser auprès d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer devant elle dans cet état ! Il prit une pilule et décida de l'avaler, malgré les conséquences. Il resta debout au milieu de sa chambre, attendant le début des effets. Il sentit enfin la pression de son corps redescendre à son grand bonheur. Il soupira de soulagement, ne sentant pas d'effets secondaires… Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une crampe à sa poitrine. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol avec la boîte de pilules, haletant, tenant sa poitrine, se tordant de douleur.

_J'ai du mal à respirer… Je me sens paralysé._ pensait-il avec effroi. Il se sentait si impuissant.

"Oniisan ?" Le petit Goten entra dans la chambre, inquiet pour son frère après avoir senti un changement dans son ki.

"Goten…" tenta désespérément Gohan pour avertir son petit frère. "Vas chercher maman…"

Sans plus attendre le petit garçon courut à toute vitesse dehors, laissant son frère seul un moment. Gohan maintenait sa respiration au mieux mais la douleur se déplaça dans ses coupures dans le dos et le bras. Il étouffa un bruit de douleur en se cambrant brutalement. Sa mère arriva enfin avec son frère à ses côtés.

"Ho Kami ! Gohan !" Elle se jeta sur son fils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle vit enfin la boîte de pilule au sol et réalisa que ce n'était pas la boîte habituelle. "Ne me dis pas que tu en as pris une de cette boîte !" Chichi s'affola et se rappela ce que Bulma lui avait dit de faire en cas de problème.

"Goten, aides moi à soulever ton frère ! On va le mettre sur le lit." Le petit garçon était très pâle mais ne posa pas de question. "Gohan, où as-tu mal ?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"La poitrine, le dos et le bras…" souffla Gohan entre ses halètements.

"Poitrine et dos.. Lequel te fait le plus de mal ?" Chichi savait qu'elle devait faire un choix.

"Dos…"

"Goten, couches ton frère sur le ventre, maintenant !"

Goten releva le haut du corps de Gohan aussi haut qu'il le pouvait pendant que Chichi saisissait ses jambes. Ils le posèrent sur le lit et Chichi retira son haut avant de le coucher sur le ventre. Elle remarqua immédiatement les bandages fraîchement posés sur son dos et son bras. Gohan commençait enfin à reprendre son souffle, la poitrine devenant moins oppressante.

"Tu t'es fais ça aujourd'hui ?" demanda Chichi, choquée.

"Ce n'est pas profond maman…" murmura Gohan, se tordant de douleur.

"D'accord !" se hâta Chichi, comprenant que l'urgence était ailleurs. "Bulma m'a dit que si ça devait arriver, tu devais te reposer et manger ! Donc reposes toi, ton frère va rester avec toi." Elle se tourna ensuite vers son plus jeune fils. "Goten, prends soin de ton frère ! Je vais préparer à manger en vitesse." Chichi sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse en laissant les deux frères ensemble.

"Grrrrr…" grognait Gohan de douleur, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il se tordait de tout son être jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se posa sur la partie de son dos non bandée. Gohan redressa sa tête vers son petit frère, surpris.

Goten cachait sa tristesse et son inquiétude du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il caressait doucement le dos de son frère, dans l'espoir de soulager sa douleur. Gohan se rappela qu'à chaque fois que Goten était malade ou triste étant petit, il passait la nuit avec lui tout en caressant son dos pour l'aider à dormir. Ça avait toujours si bien marché sur le petit garçon, et maintenant c'était à lui de l'aider ? Gohan souria chaleureusement à son frère, se sentant mieux à ce touché.

Gohan respirait toujours difficilement à cause de la douleur mais jugea que le plus dur était passé. Sa mère entra toute décoiffée dans la chambre et réalisa que son fils allait déjà mieux.

"Gohan peux-tu te lever tout seul ?"

"Je pense que oui…"

"Dans ce cas vas t'installer à table, tu dois manger avant que ça ne recommence. Tu iras te coucher après." ordonna Chichi, très stressée par la situation.

"Je ne peux pas me coucher après maman… Je dois voir Videl." se plaignait-il.

"Hors de question ! Bulma m'a donné des indications et je ne veux pas jouer avec ta santé."

**###**

Videl n'était pas retournée en cours, de toute façon les policiers avaient déjà avertis les professeurs de la situation. Elle était recroquevillée dans sa baignoire, repensant à cette journée dans un bon bain chaud. Elle n'avait vu Gohan que dans l'agitation. La seule fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui, ils s'étaient disputés et Gohan l'avait pratiquement collée au mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient mais c'était la première fois en tant que couple. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire de couple ? Elle voulait pourtant avancer doucement avec Gohan, pas s'engager dans un relation sérieuse. Elle l'aimait vraiment, la question était plutôt: voulait-elle d'une telle vie ?

A l'évidence, la présence de Gohan était nécessaire pour elle mais avec l'histoire de Jim, leur relation s'était quelque peu enflammée… Gohan avait-il raison de se méfier de Jim ? Pourtant Videl se jugeait responsable de ce qui était arrivé et voulait aider au mieux ce garçon. Comment un garçon si victimisé, inoffensif pourrait-il faire du mal ? Malheureusement, Videl devait l'admettre, il avait blessé gravement des personnes, ainsi que Gohan, et Jim lui faisait peur… Elle en avait cauchemardé et elle avait peur de perdre Gohan. Et la question à un milliard… Où était Jim ?

Videl fut tirée de ses pensées par son portable non loin d'elle. Elle vit un appel de Gohan. Elle hésita un instant à répondre mais se résigna à le faire. Ils n'avaient pas fini de s'expliquer !

"Videl, c'est moi Gohan. J'aurais voulu te voir ce soir mais… J'ai comme qui dirait un empêchement." déglutit le jeune homme.

"C'est bon, de toute façon je suis fatiguée de cette journée." renvoya Videl, lacée par ce blabla sans fond.

"Je voulais m'excuser Videl. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi." s'excusa Gohan au grand plaisir de Videl qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute Gohan. Je commence à m'y habituer."

"Je sais mais là c'est différent." commença Gohan, hésitant à deux fois avant de continuer. "Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi Videl, j'ai peur que ce type te retrouve."

"Tu sais, s'il veut me retrouver ce n'est pas difficile. Je vis dans la plus grande maison de la ville et l'adresse du grand Hercule n'est pas secrète." s'amusa Videl avec sarcasme.

"Justement, c'est ce qui me préoccupe." Videl soupira de fatigue.

"Tu stress toujours pour un rien. Au lieu de ça, explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi." lança Videl, prête à entendre tout et n'importe quoi de la part du jeune homme.

"Je…" il déglutit et Videl compris au silence qu'il cherchait une explication rationnelle.

"Gohan inutile de chercher à me mentir. Je sais quand tu mens, tu es mauvais menteur. Et si j'apprends que tu me mens, je n'hésiterais pas à lire dans tes pensées la prochaine fois." menaça Videl.

"Pardonnes-moi Videl, je me suis laissé emporter. J'étais contrarié… Ça ne se reproduira plus. Promis." s'excusa à nouveau Gohan, heureusement pour lui sa réponse fut satisfaisante pour elle.

"N'en parlons plus." La discussion fut marquée d'un court silence que Gohan brisa avec hésitation.

"Videl, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois… Appelles moi en cas d'intervention. Tu me l'avais promis."

"Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas eu le réflexe." admit Videl, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir tenu sa parole.

"Surtout maintenant qu'il y a Jim, je veux que tu m'appelles quand quelque chose ne va pas. Même si c'est juste parce que tu as l'impression qu'on te suit, tu m'appelles !" ordonna Gohan, espérant qu'elle acceptera. Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, Videl accepta sa demande, sachant qu'ils devaient être prudent.

Videl hésita à son tour à poser sa question, se jugeant trop sentimentale tout à coup.

"Gohan… On se reverra quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais devoir travailler avec Végéta pour… retrouver Jim." se corrigea Gohan mais savait parfaitement que Videl n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

"Je t'en supplie Gohan, revois les choses. Tu ne peux pas tuer Jim." supplia Videl.

"Je ne le fais pas par envie Videl. Je n'ai jamais tué une personne inutilement. C'est un lourd fardeau d'ôter la vie, et je déteste cette part de moi."

"As-tu déjà tué, hors Cell ?" demanda Videl avec curiosité. Elle entendit un lourd soupir avant que Gohan ne poursuive.

"Oui, j'en ai tué d'autre que Cell. Mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Comme je te l'ai dit, une vie vaut mieux que plusieurs… Je suis donc prêt à tuer Jim si cela permet d'épargner la vie d'innocents. Surtout si tu en fais partie." ajouta Gohan avec dévouement. Videl ne voulait pas répondre mais se sentait très touchée par cette confidence, elle en avait besoin.

"Sinon…" relança Gohan. "Je pourrais passer te voir demain soir si tu acceptes."

"D'accord." souria Videl, doublement satisfaite.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction !

Dernièrement, j'ai trouvé la rubrique pour visualiser tous vos commentaires (oui je ne suis pas douée :p ). Donc même si j'ai du retard, je tiens à vous répondre !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui apprécient la fanfiction, c'est très gratifiant et sa motive à continuer.

Ensuite, réponse à Lucas LceLcs : oui, j'ai déjà écrit la fin de cette fanfiction et il m'arrive de modifier quelques phrases au moment de la publication mais le fond reste le même. Avant je créais l'histoire au fur et à mesure sauf qu'il y avait de grosses incohérences et j'avais tendance à prolonger l'intrigue au point où ça en été lourd. Donc maintenant, j'écris toutes mes histoires en avance contrairement à mes anciennes fanfiction sur Skyblog (et la qualité est bien mieux !). D'ailleurs, merci à toi d'avoir vu ma petite erreur de frappe au chapitre 1, surement une erreur lors du copier coller :3

Réponse à Karozthor the Necromagus (stylé le pseudo !) : Malheureusement je n'ai pas prévu de faire intervenir Maître Karin, j'aurais pu aussi faire intervenir Dendé mais pour l'intérêt de l'intrigue, j'ai choisi de les laisser dans leur coin. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter ;)

Enfin réponse à Guest : J'ai conscience que la version française de Dragon Ball Z abuse des noms avec SON Goku ou encore SON Gohan, alors que c'est seulement Goku et Gohan. Mais j'ai fait le choix de mettre SonGohan uniquement dans le point de vue de Videl. Ce n'est pas une erreur grossière de ma part, je prend juste en compte qu'au Japon, les étudiants s'appellent beaucoup par leur nom de famille. J'ai voulu jouer de ça pour montrer la distance que Videl s'impose à l'égard de Gohan. Mais merci pour cette remarque qui peut amener au débat :p

A très bientôt pour la suite et prenez soin de vous en ces temps difficiles.


	24. Jim écoutes moi !

**Jim écoute moi !**

Videl retourna en cours comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille et personne ne lui posa de question à l'exception d'Eresa qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Videl. Mais la brune refusa de divulguer des informations. Elle pensait sans cesse à l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Jim. Chez lui ? Ses parents pouvaient-ils l'aider ? Chez un ami ? En avait-il au moins un ? Videl savait si peu de chose sur lui.

Elle était tellement concentrée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait pas l'agitation des élèves et leur unique sujet de conversation. La seule chose qui la sortit de ses pensées, fut l'entrée du professeur dans la classe.

"Bonjour à tous ! Avant de commencer, j'aimerais émettre une annonce. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà, nous avons perdu deux élèves de cet établissement au cours de cette nuit." Le professeur attira l'attention de Videl qui se concentra uniquement sur lui. "Les deux camarades étaient tous deux élèves de la même année que vous, dans la classe 2."

Videl fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec la classe de Jim.

"Vous avez certainement entendu parler de ces élèves d'une manière peu glorieuse tant aux sanctions qu'ils ont encouru suite à la sortie scolaire…" Cette fois, il y avait trop de ressemblances pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. "Mais je vous prierai de ne pas salir leur mémoire et nous apportons le soutien à leur famille et à leurs amis."

Suite à ces mots, certains sanglots furent étouffés dans la salle pendant que Videl réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ces garçons… Ils faisaient partis de la bande qui harcelait Jim. Il n'aurait quand même pas… Elle devait en avoir le cœur net !

En sortant de cours, Videl se précipita dans la classe 2 où elle reconnut les trois autres étudiants qui faisaient partis de la bande. Ils semblaient fatigués, endeuillés de la mort de leurs amis. Videl savait qu'elle devait les ménager mais ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

"Excusez moi !" s'affirma la petite brune en s'avançant vers les trois garçons. Ils reculèrent par réflexe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bloqués par un mur.

"Je ne vais rien vous faire. Je dois vous parler ! Tout d'abord désolée pour vos amis." Bien que Videl était sincère, elle avait beaucoup de mal pour montrer la compassion et les trois élèves la remercia avec méfiance. "Ensuite, est-ce que l'un de vous sait quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé ? Je dois tout savoir pour vous aider."

"Nous aider ?" demanda l'un, confus.

"Répondez simplement à mes questions." ordonna Videl, sans paraître si amicale…

"D'accord, d'accord. La police cherche à nous interroger, apparemment leur mort n'est pas de cause accidentelle, et encore moins suicidaire."

"Et c'est tout ?" s'impatienta Videl, se rendant compte qu'ils n'en savaient surement rien. "Y a pas un petit détail qui vous aurez parut bizarre ?" Deux des garçons réfléchissaient mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit, excepté le dernier qui se rappela d'une question assez étonnante.

"Si ! L'un des policiers a demandé s'ils avaient une arme blanche chez eux, suffisamment tranchante pour être mortelle, comme un katana." ajouta-t-il, sans comprendre en quoi ce détail pourrait être important; après tout, un couteau de cuisine pouvait faire autant de dégât.

Videl eut l'indice dont elle avait besoin ! Elle remercia les élèves et se dirigea vers la sortie en sortant son portable de la poche. Elle devait prévenir Gohan, Jim semblait s'en prendre aux camarades qui l'avaient harcelé. Videl composa un message récapitulatif et l'envoya immédiatement. Gohan ne tarda pas à lui répondre pour lui remercier du grand service.

Videl regarda par l'extérieur, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et les couloirs devenaient désert. Elle avait trop tardé en questionnant ces garçons mais ça valait le coup ! Elle croisa une nouvelle fois ces étudiants se dirigeant vers la sortie, mollement, la regardant discrètement. Videl aurait voulu leur dire d'où venait le problème, mais ne seraient-ils pas plus paniqués. Elle décida quand même de faire quelque chose pour eux.

"Attendez !" Videl se hâta vers eux et leur tendit son numéro de téléphone. "C'est un numéro que j'utilise en cas d'intervention. Si quelque chose arrive, appelez moi, je recevrai directement sur ma montre."

Les élèves la remercia et partirent ensemble. Videl avait conscience qu'ils avaient mal agis avec Jim, mais cela ne justifiait pas de les laisser mourir.

**###**

Videl faisait ses devoirs tranquillement dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment que Gohan vienne lui rendre visite. Il devait passer la voir mais ils n'avaient pas fixé d'heure, au moins Gohan ne risquait pas d'être en retard. Elle se tordait le cerveau devant ses exercices de physique, se mélangeant entre ses cours, les exercices servant d'exemple et les exemples sur internet. Rien à faire, elle n'y comprenait rien à ce chapitre ! Elle pourrait solliciter l'aide de Gohan à son arrivée. Soudain, la montre sonna dans la pièce, Videl répondit instinctivement.

"Videl j'écoute !" Elle n'entendait rien à part un souffle erratique de l'autre côté. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une respiration de peur mais plutôt d'excitation. Videl fut perturbée en s'imaginant qu'un pervers avait trouvé son numéro d'urgence. "Qui est là ?" relança Videl avec agressivité.

"Je me sens si près de toi Videl, et en même temps si loin…" Videl reconnut cette voix dérangée, sentant des sueurs froides dans son dos.

"Jim…"

"Bingo ! Tu es tellement intelligente Videl !"

"Jim, comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?" demanda froidement Videl, elle était sérieuse face à cette menace grave.

"J'ai demandé à l'un de mes amis. Dis bonjour à Videl !" La jeune femme reconnut la voix apeurée de l'un des garçons qu'elle avait parlé après les cours. Il en tenait un !

"Jim, écoutes moi Jim ! Où es-tu ?" demanda Videl, se relevant tout à coup et cherchant la capsule de son avion.

"Je suis au lieu de notre rencontre Videl. Avec les mêmes spectateurs. Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique ?" Videl comprit qu'il était au lycée et éventuellement dans un couloir.

"Ok ne bouges pas ! Je te rejoint immédiatement. S'il te plait, ne fais rien à l'autre élève le temps que j'arrive." Elle raccrocha de suite et sauta dans son avion. Elle prit cette fois-ci la peine d'appeler Gohan, mais elle tomba sur sa messagerie.

"Bon sang ! On se demande pourquoi il a un portable celui-là !" Elle attendit le bip et lui laissa un message vocal.

"Gohan, je sais où est Jim ! Il va essayer de tuer un autre élève qui a participé à ses harcèlements. Je pars pour le lycée, il m'y attend. Rejoins moi au plus vite."

**###**

Videl arriva enfin sur place, déposant son avion sur le toit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la porte menant au lycée était fermée mais elle disposait d'une arme parfaite… Une bonne paire de bottes et une puissance digne d'un grand combattant. Elle défonça le verrou et déballa les escaliers avec prudence. Le lycée était déjà bien sombre et allumer les lumières pouvait s'avérer une erreur stratégique, Jim saurait immédiatement qu'elle était là. Elle pouvait toujours espérer jouir de l'effet de surprise.

Elle traversa les escaliers et les couloirs avec une discrétion de félin, arpentant toutes les salles à la recherche de sa cible. Mais plus elle descendait les étages et plus elle se sentait angoissée à l'idée de tomber en face à face avec Jim. Elle voulait toujours l'aider, c'était son intime conviction. En descendant à un niveau en dessous, Videl entendit enfin quelque chose. Des sanglots d'un homme, surement caché dans une salle de classe. Elle regarda discrètement dans le couloir et aperçu une silhouette au fond. Elle reconnut le bras droit aussi lisse qu'une tentacule et su que c'était Jim. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avala difficilement sa respiration et se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour s'approcher de l'étudiant sans tomber sur lui. Il lui suffisait de faire distraction, de prendre l'élève avec elle et de courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie la plus proche. Dis comme ça c'était si simple… Mais Jim avait une vitesse impressionnante, peut-être pas aussi rapide qu'elle mais l'étudiant la ralentirait, et pouvait trancher n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui d'un simple mouvement de son appendice. Videl pensa à son deuxième pouvoir, celui du feu… Mais pouvait-elle le contrôler suffisamment bien sans blesser gravement quelqu'un ? De toute façon, Jim ne semblait pas pouvoir mourir… Videl se décida enfin et se glissa doucement contre les murs du couloir, cherchant à rester cacher dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Elle guettait tout mouvement suspect que Jim pouvait émettre et en cas de problème… Espérons que les flammes marcheront bien ! Elle s'approcha de la salle où les sanglots se faisaient entendre, elle commença à ouvrir la porte de classe, espérant que cela ne ferait pas de bruit. Malheureusement, la porte avait besoin d'être un peu graissée. Elle vit Jim se retourner vers elle en se tordant de son corps comme il l'avait déjà fait. Souple comme un serpent, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun os dans le dos.

"Videl ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme, pris de panique, s'enferma dans la salle à toute vitesse et plaça le bureau lourd du professeur devant la porte. Elle se retourna vers le lieux des sanglots et trouva l'élève caché sous un bureau l'élève. Il tremblait de tout son âme, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

"Lèves toi ! Vite !" cria Videl pour le réveiller. "Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !" Videl ne vérifia pas si l'élève s'était relevé et cherchait dans toute la salle une possible sortie. La canalisation ? Est-ce que c'était aussi large que dans les films au moins ? Elle ne perdit pas de temps et retira une grille au plafond en se tenant sur un bureau d'élève.

"Viens ici !" hurla Videl à l'élève, en voyant la silhouette de Jim juste derrière la porte. L'étudiant monta sur le bureau et Videl lui fit la courte échelle pour qu'il monte dans le conduit. "Vas-y avances !" ordonna Videl, sachant qu'elle pourrait se faufiler plus facilement que lui. Mais elle fut surprise par la porte qui explosa dans un bruit sourd, envoyant le bureau valser.

"Videeeeeel…" chantonnait Jim en s'approchant qu'elle. Sans s'attarder sur lui, elle sauta et attrapa le rebord du conduit juste au-dessus d'elle dans le but de s'y hisser. Mais alors qu'elle voyait l'élève secouru s'éloigner d'elle comme elle l'avait ordonné, elle fut tirée brutalement vers le bas, s'écrasant sur le bureau dont elle s'était servi comme appui. Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer par le choc, puis par instinct de survie, elle roula sur le bureau et s'éloigna vers le tableau. Jim s'était assis sur le bureau d'élève, fixant Videl avec ses yeux grands ouverts, sans paupière.

"Nous sommes enfin seuls… Mais je retrouverai cet imbécile plus tard, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi." salivait Jim en s'avançant doucement vers Videl.

"Arrêtes Jim, ou je te brûle !" ordonna Videl, sentant son souffle coupé. Il obéit et la regarda perplexe.

"Me brûler ? Mais avec quoi ?" s'amusa-t-il. Mais avant qu'il n'ait demandé plus, Videl fit sortir une faible flamme de sa main. Elle avait réussit ! Ce n'était pas un grand feu, mais c'était suffisant pour intimider.

"Comment fais-tu ça Videl ?" demanda Jim, perplexe.

"Je sais faire, c'est tout." Jim parut encore plus heureux, se lécha les lèvres gercées, et se mit a cambrer son corps d'une manière digne d'un invertébré.

"Tu es parfaite Videl ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir me comprendre." s'extasiait-il avec un air dérangé. "Emmènes moi avec toi Videl. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse. On a toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre…" Tout à coup, Videl vit une ombre sur son flanc gauche, provenant de la porte de la classe. Elle détourna les yeux, hésitante et vit une personne qui lui redonnait du baume au cœur.

"Gohan !" Elle n'hésita pas à se jeter près de lui, se sentant plus en sécurité.

"Gohan ?" Jim dévisagea le jeune homme avec amertume, surtout devant la joie évidente de Videl. "Alors toi aussi tu l'as veux pour toi… Ce super-héro en tenue verte et maintenant toi ?" Videl releva les yeux vers Gohan, il avait un regard dure, froid, un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait certainement ce regard à chaque combat mais il portait toujours son casque de Great Saiyan Man, ce qui l'empêchait de voir son réel visage. Videl se sentit à la fois effrayée et excitée par ce nouveau regard si sombre. Puis elle réalisa le visage pâle de ce dernier, même s'il faisait sombre, elle pouvait le voir. Pourquoi était-il si pâle ? Et ces cernes sous les yeux… Était-il de nouveau tombé malade ?

"Jim, arrêtes ça maintenant ! C'est ta dernière chance. Vas t'en, trouves toi une vie qui te convienne et laisses ces innocents derrière tout ça." ordonna Gohan avec dureté et sérieux.

"Derrière tout ça ?" répéta Jim, perplexe.

"Ce n'était qu'un accident Jim, personne ne doit payer pour ça."

"UN ACCIDENT ?!" explosa Jim dans une expression volcanique que personne n'avait vu jusqu'à présent. "Toi aussi, tu es donc insensible ? C'est un assassinat ! Et ils doivent payer pour ça !"

"Calmes toi Jim ! J'ai une solution ! Je peux te faire redevenir comme avant. Tu entends ?" s'écria Gohan en plaçant délicatement Videl derrière lui. Elle se blottit contre son dos, espérant que son cauchemar de la veille ne devienne réalité. Mais avait-elle bien entendu ? Gohan avait trouvé une solution pour sauver Jim ?

"Une solution ?" répéta le mutant, d'un air méprisant.

"Oui une solution, je pourrais te faire redevenir l'élève que tu étais avant. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre."

"Comme avant ? Mais je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant." Videl suffoqua à cela, il ne voulait pas ? "Ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec Videl. Loin, très LOIN !"

"Sauf que je ne te la laisserai pas… Je suis son petit-ami et il est hors de question que tu me la prenne…" grogna le demi-saiyan, sentant la tension monter dans ses crocs. Jim parut aussi furieux que lui mais arbora un sourire malicieux par la suite. Il se détendit et regarda Gohan avec mépris.

"Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?" demanda Jim avec un large sourire. Gohan se méfiait de lui mais acquiesça de la tête. "Dans ce cas… Pourrais-je te demander un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?"

"Réfléchir ? Ce genre de chose ne se réfléchit pas en général." pesta Gohan, sentant le coup venir.

"Voyons Gohan, avant on me maltraitait, j'était le geek victimisé. Et maintenant je peux punir ceux qui m'ont fait du mal et ne plus avoir peur de ma vie… Je pense qu'au contraire ça se réfléchit." Gohan soupira et relâcha ses nerfs.

"D'accord, je veux bien te laisser du temps pour réfléchir mais en échange, je t'interdis de tuer des gens. Ou Great Saiyan Man se fera un plaisir de te tuer." négocia Gohan en parlant de lui à la troisième personne, voulant rester convaincant dans son rôle d'élève gentil qui protège sa petite-amie.

"Marché conclu !" s'exclama Jim avec un sourire carnassier. "Videl ?"

Videl dépassa son visage du corps massif de Gohan et regarda Jim dans les yeux.

"Je te souhaite de très bonnes nuits ma chère et tendre Videl." Il fit la révérence et ouvrit une fenêtre de la classe avant de se jeter dans le vide. Videl voulu se jeter pour le rattraper mais Gohan lui en empêcha.

"Rappelles toi, il ne peut pas mourir." expliqua-t-il avec une voix sombre. "On ferait mieux de récupérer l'élève dans les conduits d'aération et de remettre la classe en ordre."

Videl s'occupa de retrouver l'élève pendant que Gohan rangeait la salle et une fois ramené l'élève chez lui, Gohan raccompagna la jeune femme à sa chambre. En arrivant sur le balcon, Videl s'est retournée vers son petit-ami avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas déguisé en Great Saiyan Man ? L'élève aurait pu voir ta puissance si les choses avaient dégénéré." demanda Videl, perplexe.

"J'en avais conscience. Mais en me présentant comme un simple étudiant, Jim me trouverait plus inoffensif. Et vu que Jim n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Great Saiyan Man, les choses auraient dégénéré à la minute où il m'aurait vu. Au moins, on a pu discuter." expliqua Gohan avec sa voix toujours aussi froide et son air sérieux.

"Tu as sûrement raison." admit Videl face à la diplomatie de Gohan. "Par contre, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi froid avec moi." fit-elle remarquer, agacée par son ton condescendant. Il soupira en réponse et relâcha enfin son regard dur.

"Désolé, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer mes choix, j'en ai conscience. Mais ça me déplaît que tu cours après lui. Je préférerai que tu restes loin de lui." expliqua Gohan avec contrariété et en se grattant la tête.

"En effet, je n'ai pas à t'obéir et si je n'avais pas été là, Jim aurait tué cet étudiant. De plus, tu ne l'aurais surement pas trouvé sans moi." Gohan devait admettre que Videl avait raison sur ce point, il soupira une nouvelle fois et arbora un faible sourire.

"C'est vrai, tu as très bien joué. Tu as peut-être joué ta vie pour sauver cet élève mais tu as plutôt bien agis."

"Plutôt ?" taquina Videl, voulant recevoir plus de compliments de sa part.

"Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais quand même coincée face à un tableau prête à utiliser ton pouvoir de feu…" rappela Gohan voulant rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Videl ne répondit rien, il est vrai que sans l'intervention de Gohan les choses auraient pu se compliquer pour elle. Elle changea de sujet au plus vite, pour ne pas s'attarder sur son échec partiel.

"En attendant, ce n'est pas ce genre de soirée que je m'imaginais passer avec toi." s'amusa Videl en entrant enfin dans la chambre.

"Et qu'avais-tu comme projet ?" demanda innocemment Gohan sous l'influence de son traitement.

"Déjà, j'ai besoin d'aide pour un exercice de chimie !"

"Montres moi ça." sourit Gohan en s'approchant d'elle et de son bureau.

"Mais avant…" Videl profita que Gohan soit légèrement baissé sur le bureau et ne porte aucune attention à elle, pour poser ses lèvres sur son front. Le demi-saiyan se mit à rougir face à cette proximité soudaine et son cœur s'affola. Quand Videl retira ses lèvres, il se redressa en la dévisageant, plus gêné que confus. La belle brune savait quels effets elle avait sur lui et cela l'amusait mais son but n'était pas de le transformer en tomate.

"Gohan tu as de la fièvre et tu es pâle. Tu as encore attrapé un microbe ?" s'inquiéta Videl en exposant ses observations. "Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu ne tombais que très rarement malade."

"Je…" Gohan se frotta le front, constatant qu'en effet il était brûlant. Quelle explication pouvait-il lui apporter ? Que ses pulsions saiyan explosaient de nouveau et que pour cela il devait s'empoisonner volontairement ? Non Videl ne devait rien savoir de tout ça. "Je ne dors plus très bien ces derniers temps…" mentit Gohan sans la regarder au risque qu'elle ne dissuade le vrai du faux. "J'imagine qu'avec l'entraînement, ça n'a pas aidé." Étonnamment, Videl le cru et se sentit compatissante envers lui.

"Ho je vois… Pour être honnête, je ne dors pas très bien moi non plus… Je fais souvent des cauchemars ces temps-ci. Avec ce qui se passe avec Jim…"

Gohan fut surpris par cela et recommença à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle avait vu des choses horribles mais il avait espoir qu'elle ne pense plus à ça. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en caressant l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne le repoussa pas et préféra s'enivrer de son odeur qui lui manquait tant. Elle releva ensuite la tête et embrassa le jeune homme avec tendresse.

"Ça faisait longtemps…" murmura Videl entre leur baiser. Gohan était très satisfait, ce baiser apaisait ses craintes et ses pulsions démentes, et le fait que ce soit elle qui le demande montrait qu'elle tenait à lui.

Le baiser se brisa mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant avec tendresse. Gohan savait que s'il n'avait pas pris cette pilule, il lui aurait sauté dessus comme un sauvage mais il préférait repousser cette monstrueuse idée de sa tête.

"On fait l'exercice de chimie et on profite du temps ensemble ?" demanda Videl les joues rougissantes ce qui lui donnait un côté si adorable…


	25. La bête qui sommeille en moi

**La bête qui sommeille en moi.**

Videl s'est encore réveillée en sursaut dans son lit, cauchemardant encore et encore de Jim s'en prenant à elle ou à Gohan… Elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue le soir, souhaitant se coucher au plus vite mais priant pour ne pas refaire un autre de ces rêves. Le lendemain du kidnapping de l'étudiant, les professeurs imposèrent aux étudiants de ne pas sortir trop tard et de rester chez eux en cas de problème. Videl savait que ça n'empêcherait pas Jim d'agir mais elle avait espoir qu'il tienne sa parole qu'il a fait à Gohan, ne s'attaquant à personne le temps de réfléchir. Les professeurs avaient également réparés la porte du toit que Videl avait défoncé mais elle ignorait toujours comment Jim était entré dans l'établissement sans effraction. Eresa surveillait toujours son amie de près, constatant sa fatigue et son anxiété mais Videl refoulait sans cesse les problèmes. Eresa devait rester en dehors de ça, elle pourrait être en danger si elle était impliquée et Videl tenait trop à sa meilleure amie.

Gohan demandait souvent des nouvelles de Videl, parfois même plusieurs fois dans la journée. Elle avait conscience qu'il était au moins aussi inquiet qu'Eresa vu que Jim semblait vouloir s'approcher d'elle à tout prix. Cependant, Videl gardait la tête froide, elle lisait parfois les pensées des gens à la recherche d'informations sur Jim, si quelqu'un l'avait aperçut, surtout parmi les étudiants que Jim pourrait s'en prendre. Mais visiblement, Jim était plus calme que jamais et n'avait pas désobéit à la condition de Gohan. Tant mieux, car elle savait qu'à la moindre faute, Gohan lui sauterait dessus et le tuerait, et ça malgré une éventuelle solution pour le sauver. Videl espérait vraiment que cette solution existait et marcherait le moment venu, elle devait faire confiance à Gohan, elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus.

En arrivant chez elle, Videl fut soulagée de l'arrivée du weekend. Elle pouvait éventuellement rattraper son sommeil en retard au cours des deux jours. Alors qu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit quelque chose sur son balcon. Elle posa ses affaires et prit l'objet en question. C'était un bouquet de roses et instinctivement Videl pensa à Gohan. La dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu un bouquet sur le balcon c'était pour se faire pardonner d'une dispute qui avait eu lieu entre eux. Mais quelle était l'occasion cette fois ? Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis la fois où ils étaient à Capsule Corp. Ou juste parce qu'il en avait envie, Videl sous estimait son côté romantique. Pas que ça la déplaisait mais elle le voyait plus prude. Videl posa le bouquet de rose dans le vase qu'elle avait déjà sortit à la dernière occasion et le reposa sur sa table de nuit. Ces fleurs étaient très jolies et fraîches, d'une grande délicatesse. Elle savait que s'il le pouvait, Gohan la couvrirait de cadeau même si Videl n'était pas ce genre de fille matérielle.

Videl se réveilla, toujours aussi secouée par ses cauchemars. Mais contrairement à un jour de semaine, elle pouvait se permettre de traîner au lit. Elle reçut un nouveau message de Gohan, lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi et si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit sans donner trop d'importance à sa réponse. Son attention fut enfin retenue quand Gohan lui demanda s'il pouvait passer ce soir pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle lui répondit avec joie. Videl se leva enfin pour manger avec son père, elle avait tellement traîné au lit qu'elle n'avait pas énormément faim.

"Bonjour papa." salua Videl en prenant place autour de la table.

"Bien dormi ma puce ?" demanda Hercule en lisant le journal quotidien.

"Ça peut aller." mentit Videl, ne voulant pas argumenter pourquoi elle dormait mal. Elle mangea son déjeuner doucement en observant le temps par la fenêtre. Zut il pleuvait, elle n'allait pas traîner dehors. De toute façon elle avait prévu de s'entraîner au gymnase. Videl débarrassa sa table et s'apprêtait à partir quand son père l'interpella.

"Dis moi Videl, tu vois toujours ce garçon ?" demanda Hercule, un œil au-dessus de son journal.

"Non pas en ce moment. Il est très occupé." mentit Videl. Depuis que Gohan passait par la fenêtre de son balcon, elle avait beaucoup moins de problème avec son père. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache qu'elle sortait avec lui.

"Bien… Très bien. Au fait j'ai oublié de te prévenir hier soir, tu as reçu du courrier." ajouta Hercule avant de retourner dans son journal. Videl soupira discrètement et prit l'enveloppe posée dans le hall où son nom était écrit. Elle l'emporta avec elle dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Alors que Videl se dirigeait vers son lit pour regarder la lettre, elle s'arrêta soudain en regardant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un cœur rouge à la peinture était fait sur la vitre du côté extérieur. La peinture était fraîche et la pluie constante commençait déjà à faire disparaître le dessin. Videl se figea devant ceci, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait devant de telles 'preuves d'amour'. Mais Videl n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, si c'était Gohan qui lui avait fait ça, il ne lui aurait pas fait un message pour passer le soir. Et bien que Gohan pouvait être romantique, il n'était pas insistant et mielleux. Videl prit tout à coup peur et regarda le bouquet de roses puis la lettre dans sa main. Elle n'était même pas signé, ni timbrée… Quelqu'un avait mit la lettre directement dans la boîte au lettre.

Videl sentit des sueurs froides dans tout son corps, et si c'était… Elle posa la lettre avec dureté sur son bureau et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et se jeta sur le balcon, sous la pluie froide. Elle observa tous les recoins où pourrait se cacher Jim, dans sa cours, dans le voisinage, voir même sur les balcons des étages supérieurs. Mais elle ne vit personne… Elle retourna à l'intérieur, rongée par l'angoisse, elle referma la fenêtre et ferma ses rideaux. Est-ce qu'il l'observait depuis le début ? Elle se précipita ensuite sur la lettre et ses soupçons se sont fondés.

Bonjour Videl, je t'ai apporté ces ravissantes fleurs qui me faisaient penser à toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais je suis prêt à t'offrir plus ! Je me sens si bien près de toi…

Signé Jim.

Videl en eut la respiration coupée, il ne la lâcherait donc pas… Elle hésitait à appeler Gohan pour lui expliquer la situation mais cela ne le ferait que stresser encore plus, et puis elle pourrait lui dire le soir. Elle devait se changer les idées ! Elle partit s'entraîner au gymnase comme prévu. Là-bas, les élèves de son père s'y entraînaient, elle ne serait donc pas seule.

Videl voyait l'heure tourner, les élèves partaient petit à petit de la salle et la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait aller manger. Mais elle ne voulait pas revenir dans sa chambre… Elle se décida à rejoindre son père pour le dîner, s'excusant de ne pas avoir prit de douche avant. Elle n'avait pas très faim, elle sentait comme une boule à l'estomac, mais elle se força à reprendre des forces. Elle dormait déjà si mal ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça…

Après le repas, Videl traîna sur le canapé du salon, incapable de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle devait retourner là-haut, prendre une douche et se changer… Mais qui sait ce qui l'attendait cette fois ? Son portable sonna dans sa poche ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle pensa à Gohan mais fut horrifiée de voir un numéro inconnu. En l'ouvrant elle y vit d'écrit:

Tu dors déjà ? Tes rideaux sont déjà fermés. Je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau en gage de mon amour. Jim.

Videl voulait crier, il était ici, encore ! Elle avait l'impression de devenir complètement parano. Elle voulait toujours l'aider, sa morale était plus forte que tout ! Mais elle ne voulait pas subir ça ! Elle resta dix minutes à tourner en rond dans le salon. Elle voulait crier au secours ! Avertir son père pour qu'il lâche des chiens dans le jardin, avertir Eresa pour lui supplier de rester tout le weekend avec elle. Appeler Gohan pour l'emmener le plus loin possible. Elle croisa le regard de sa mère à travers une vieille photo, pouvait-elle veiller sur elle de là où elle était ? Tout à coup, elle reçut un nouveau message mais cette fois elle fut soulagée de voir que c'était Gohan : Je suis sur ton balcon.

Videl prit enfin ses jambes à son cours et monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Elle se sentait toujours oppressée mais Gohan était là, il trouverait sûrement une solution. Elle tira le rideau et ouvrit la fenêtre dans un grand sourire étincelant. Elle pouvait enfin souffler ! Mais même si elle était prête à tout affronter, elle ne pouvait faire face à ça… Gohan était là, sur le balcon, mouillé par la pluie. Le regard sombre, son teint toujours aussi pâle et des crocs serrées en tenant un nounours dans sa main. Videl n'avait jamais vu un Gohan aussi en colère de sa vie et elle ne voulait pas le contrarier davantage. Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'était pas contrarié à cause d'elle mais à cause de ce nounours et de son propriétaire.

"Il était là…" grogna le demi-saiyan. Videl ne voulait pas faire de bruit, dehors son père pourrait l'entendre. Elle prit le bras à Gohan et le tira à l'intérieur avant de fermer la fenêtre derrière elle, ainsi que les rideaux.

"Tu es trempé Gohan, je vais t'apporter une serviette." s'occupa Videl en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, mais elle fut stoppée dans sa course par un mur de chair avec des vêtements mouillés.

"Il était là et ça ne semble pas t'étonner !" s'énerva Gohan en secouant le nounours mouillé juste devant elle.

"Je voulais t'en parler mais avant je veux que tu te calmes !" Videl monta la voix pour se faire obéir.

"Attends ! Tu voulais ? C'est pas la première fois ? Depuis combien de temps tu me caches ça !"

"Je ne te cache rien ! J'ai compris que c'était lui ce matin !"

"Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré a fait exactement ?" Videl se sentit refroidir, Gohan employait des injures ? Il était donc si en colère que ça.

"J'ai… J'ai reçu des fleurs, une lettre, un graffiti sur la fenêtre et maintenant ça…" expliqua Videl, un peu moins sûre d'elle. Gohan regarda les fleurs dans le vase et cru exploser.

"Et tu mets ses fleurs dans un vase ! Tu te moques de moi Videl ?" hurla Gohan en pointant le vase.

"Ne cris pas comme ça ! Mon père va t'entendre !" paniqua Videl.

"Ton père est à l'autre bout du manoir, il n'entendra rien." indiqua Gohan en sentant son ki. "Maintenant réponds à ma question !"

"Je pensais que c'était de toi au début !" s'affola Videl, se sentant stupide d'avoir gardé les fleurs. Gohan devait admettre que ça tenait la route mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas se calmer. "Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir avant Gohan. Mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis je ne suis pas retournée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives."

"Mais je suis déjà inquiet Videl ! Te rends-tu compte qu'il est peut-être là dehors en ce moment ? Il t'a peut-être même déjà vu sous la douche ou pendant que tu te changeais !" grogna le demi-saiyan, plus furieux que Jim ait ce privilège et pas lui.

Videl n'osait rien dire, c'est ce dont elle avait peur, l'idée d'être observée la rendait malade. Face à son silence, Gohan sentait les effets de la pilule disparaître progressivement. Il avait chaud tout à coup, beaucoup trop chaud…

"Changes de chambre et gardes cette fenêtre fermée." conseilla Gohan avec son reste de lucidité, sentant sa tête lui tourner. Videl fut enchantée de cette idée et pensa à une chambre où elle pourrait s'y cacher, en même temps le manoir était rempli de chambres libres ! Et Gohan serait le seul à connaître cette chambre vu qu'il n'aurait qu'à suivre son ki.

"Merci Goh-" Videl fut interrompu par un baiser fougueux de la part de Gohan, le nounours lancé négligemment sur le sol. Ses lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent des siennes pendant qu'une de ses mains la rapprochait dans ses cheveux et l'autre se bloquait sur ses hanches. Elle fut surprise mais répondit au baiser sans trop se coller à son corps. Cela ne convenait pas au saiyan et obligea Videl à se coller contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir ses vêtements mouillés par la pluie, mais surtout ses muscles parfaitement taillés dans la roche. Elle manquait d'air, elle devait se séparer de lui mais il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité. Elle due ouvrir ses lèvres pour reprendre de l'air dans un halètement chaud qui chatouilla le visage du guerrier. Elle entendit un grognement animal se dégager de son partenaire puis sentit sa langue agile s'introduire dans sa bouche. Elle expulsa tout son air dans un gémissement de surprise en sentant l'espace de leur bouche se resserrer. Videl ne pensait plus, elle avait des papillons plein la tête, sa poitrine se gonflait à chaque respiration difficile et son corps devenait mou. L'odeur enivrante de Gohan la rendait déjà suffisamment folle pour y ajouter le goût de sa salive. Il la força à jouer avec sa langue et commença à l'avancer vers le mur le plus proche pour la bloquer. Videl sentit le mur froid dans son dos et de l'autre côté le mur chaud du corps de Gohan. Elle était coincée, incapable de riposter pendant que Gohan ravageait sa bouche. Les halètements de la belle brune ne faisaient qu'augmenter et devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Le demi-saiyan grogna une nouvelle fois et plaqua les mains de Videl contre le mur. Elle voulait lui hurler de se calmer, de se raisonner mais sa bouche était trop prise… Ou plutôt elle n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter. Elle déglutit quand elle sentit la cuisse musclée du bel homme se positionner entre ses jambes et toucher un point sensible qu'elle ignorait. Elle gémit, ce qui valut un nouveau grognement et un autre mouvement de la jambe. Videl ignorait quel point était touché mais cela générait du plaisir qui remontait dans le bas de son ventre. Gohan abandonna enfin sa bouche et s'attaqua à son cou, l'embrassant et la léchant.

"Naaaan…" gémit Videl. "Je suis sale." La jeune femme se sentait gênée sachant qu'elle n'avait pas prit de douche après une journée d'entraînement. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas déranger l'animal à son cou qui continuait à remuer sa jambe. Vu que la bouche était enfin libre, les halètements et gémissements de Videl étaient plus bruyants, sonnant comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Gohan. Mais les assauts répétés par la jambe rendaient Videl de plus en plus légère, elle sentait qu'elle arrivait à un point culminant… Elle devait l'arrêter !

"Gohan… Stop !" gémit Videl en avalant difficilement sa salive. Mais un grognement de refus résonna contre son cou. "Gohan, s'il te plait… Ha ! Reprends toi !" ordonna Videl avec un peu plus de voix. La jambe montait de plus en plus haut, faisant décoller Videl du sol. Elle resserra ses cuisses sur la jambe, sentant une délicieuse décharge électrique se propager dans tout son corps. La langue du jeune homme commença alors à descendre sur le décolleté de sa proie, caressant sa peau douce et crémeuse. Cette fois-ci, Videl se sentit paniquer, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle voulait quelque chose de mieux avec Gohan pour sa première fois.

"STOP GOHAN !" hurla Videl d'une voix aiguë qui brisa les tympans de la bête. Gohan redressa sa tête face à Videl et la regarda avec des yeux confus et voilés. Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle, relâcha ses poignées et retira sa jambe. Le corps tout mou de la jeune femme glissa contre le mur, haletant toujours, les jambes serrées mais tremblantes. Elle était trop concentrée à retrouver sa respiration pour faire attention au regard paniqué de son petit-ami. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je suis désolé…" tremblait le demi-saiyan honteux de ses actes. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?"

Videl remonta son champs de vision et vit son petit-ami trembler comme une feuille, la fixant tristement. Elle commençait même à voir des larmes se former à ses yeux.

"Gohan…" souffla Videl. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de le rassurer qu'il courut vers le balcon et s'envola à toute vitesse, dans un bruit digne d'un avion de chasse. Videl resta un moment au sol, essayant de mesurer ce qui venait de se passer puis elle referma la fenêtre et les rideaux, se rappelant de la présence éventuelle de Jim. Une fois tout fermé, Videl resta un moment immobile, se rappelant ce qui venait de se passer. Gohan lui avait fait des choses… Son comportement était étonnant, mais ce qui inquiétait Videl à un plus haut point, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ça déplaisant. Elle était embarrassée et affolée mais en dehors de ça, elle aurait voulu continuer. Videl se frotta machinalement les jambes, se sentant inconfortable. Elle l'avait arrêté juste avant de finir et maintenant elle le regrettait. Ne trouvant pas le courage d'appeler Gohan, elle prit le plus d'affaires dans sa chambre et sa salle de bain, et se mura dans une autre chambre, comme l'avait conseillé le jeune homme avant de perdre le contrôle. Elle se prépara pour la douche, se soulageant de retirer sa sueur. Mais Videl pouvait sentir la salive de Gohan sur elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça érotique. En retirant son caleçon de sport, Videl sentit un courant d'air froid caresser ses parties intimes et se rendit compte que ses sous-vêtements étaient trempés. Elle devint rouge de honte face à son excitation et se pressa de rentrer dans la douche pour enlever toute trace de fluide.

Gohan arriva chez lui à toute vitesse, il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre laissée ouverte pour sa petite excursion et s'assura que sa mère était toujours dans sa chambre. Il vérifia également Goten qui dormait à poing fermé. Une fois son frère endormi, plus rien ne pouvait le réveiller, à moins de le secouer. Gohan se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, affolé par ce qui venait de faire. Il avait perdu la tête ! Il s'est littéralement jeté sur elle !

"Ça y est c'est fini ! J'ai fais une faute impardonnable ! Elle va me détester maintenant. Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté ?" marmonnait Gohan de sorte à ce que sa mère ne l'entende pas. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne s'était pas arrêté… Lui, cramponnant Videl contre ce mur, la faisant hurler son nom, déchaînant ses hanches contre le mur… Il se mordit la lèvre d'envie.

"Stop ! Stop, ça suffit ! Arrrrrrêtes !" grognait Gohan en serrant sa tête entre ses mains. Il constata son érection évidente et se trouva répugnant. Mais il remarqua autre chose, un peu plus bas sur sa cuisse, à l'opposé de sa bosse. Une tâche ? Son pantalon était mouillé à cause de la pluie mais au bout de sa cuisse il y avait un fluide différent à de l'eau. Ce n'était pas totalement transparent et la pluie n'aurait pas pu laisser une tâche aussi distinct sur le tissu. Il y avait une certaine teinte pâle. Gohan chercha l'endroit où il aurait pu se faire ça. Soudain, il se rappela du moment où il jouait avec Videl et cette cuisse. Il devint cramoisie et des sueurs coulèrent sur son visage. Il a fait ça ? Et elle a réagit à son touché ? Gohan déglutit et se jeta sur la boîte du traitement hormonal. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en prenant ça, mais il devait le faire, les choses avaient pris une trop grosse ampleur. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas prévenir sa mère pour l'assister, pas avec une tache sur son pantalon et une érection. Il s'installa sur son lit et croisa les doigts pour que Goten ne se réveille pas en sentant le ki de son frère s'emballer. Il avala une pilule avec réticence et se coucha en attendant les effets imminents. Cela ne tarda pas et il eut de nouveau des difficultés pour respirer. Il sentait toujours la douleur au niveau de ses blessures dans le dos et dans le bras, mais avec moins d'intensité que la dernière fois. En revanche, il sentit une grande douleur dans son ventre, remuant ses entrailles. Il avait l'impression qu'un alien lui déchirait le corps et ses organes pour pouvoir sortir avec une césarienne forcée. Gohan étouffa ses cris de douleurs dans son oreiller et il ne pu retenir les larmes de couler. Ça lui servirait de punition pour ses mauvais agissements et ses pensées impures.

La douleur ne cessait de le tirailler, il connaissait pourtant la souffrance mais le traitement et les hormones le rendaient tellement faible qu'il ne supportait rien. Il mordait son oreiller, priant pour que ça s'arrête bientôt. Les minutes semblaient des heures et étouffer ses hurlements lui demandait encore plus d'efforts. Il pressenti enfin que les douleurs s'épanouissaient, cela devenait plus supportable. Il se sentait fatigué et tourna de l'œil, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Gohan refusa tous les appels de Videl et répondait à tous ses messages comme quoi il était occupé et n'avait pas de temps libre. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle lui parlait toujours mais il avait trop honte pour accepter toute conversation. Il savait que Videl chercherait à s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé, cependant il avait peur qu'elle ne le repousse, voir pire, de dégénérer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas un manque de courage mais la crainte de soi-même.

Il profita de son temps libre pour rendre visite à Capsule Corp, pour voir où en était Trunks et Végéta qui avaient pour mission de récupérer les dragon ball. C'était ça son plan pour rendre Jim normal mais intérieurement, son plan avait quelque peu changé. Il le voulait mort, l'idée que ce "truc" tourne autour de son cher amour le rendait fou de rage. Gohan su par Bulma que son instabilité croissante était due à la présence constante de Jim autour de Videl, et un saiyan digne de ce nom ne tolérerait jamais ça ! Le jeune homme garda une distance de sécurité avec Videl mais ne la laissa pas pour autant à la merci de Jim. Régulièrement dans la journée, il réalisait une ronde dans un périmètre autour de Videl pour vérifier d'une éventuelle présence non désirée. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il tombe sur lui ou il ne lui laisserait aucune chance ! Malgré son désir croissant de le pulvériser, Gohan gardait à l'esprit que ce n'était pas ce que Videl voulait pour lui et qu'elle lui en voudrait sûrement à vie pour son comportement impulsif. Mais bordel, il le voulait tellement mort !


	26. Une dernière pilule

**Une dernière pilule… **

La belle brune aux cheveux longs était sur lui, se tortillant contre son corps. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, tombant sur ses épaules si douces. Ses yeux bleues pétillaient de luxure, lui demandant en silence de lui sauter dessus. Et ses lèvres avec lesquelles elle jouait, se mordant la lèvre inférieur au préalable, puis en léchant sa lèvre supérieur. Cette tentatrice jouait avec lui et il aimait ça. Elle se cambra sur son corps nu avec un rire délicieux. Pourquoi était-il nu ? Il s'en fichait ! La jeune femme se redressa à cheval sur lui, proposant une belle vision. Elle n'avait pas une tenue indécente, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur très détendu et une culotte noir toute simple. Mais cela suffisait à exciter le jeune homme, elle pouvait être habillée d'un sac de patate qu'il la trouverait magnifique ! Le débardeur était si détendu sur les bretelles que cela lui donnait un beau décolleté et laissait plus de poitrine à découvert qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

"Tu as été sale avec moi Gohan…" lancinait la belle femme en dessinant des ronds sur son torse musclé, lui donnant des frissons.

"Je…" tenta de se justifier Gohan sous le poids de la culpabilité, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de s'excuser.

"Chuuuut…" Videl posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. "On va s'arranger. Vu que tu m'as sali, je vais te salir." taquina la jeune femme en descendant de plus en plus bas.

"Ho pas ça Videl !" gémit Gohan en la voyant prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Il voulait détourner son regard de cette vision érotique mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux de biche pendant qu'elle exerçait sa magie. Il avait l'obligation de l'arrêter, Videl était trop sage pour faire ce genre de choses.

"Arrêtes ça…" haletait Gohan en ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle retira le membre de sa bouche et continua à jouer avec sa main.

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Je fais ça mal ?" demandait-elle avec malice.

"Non, ce n'est pas le prob-" il ne pu finir sa réponse que Videl ravala son érection, satisfaite du "non", ce qui entraîna un hurlement de plaisir du demi-saiyan. Il ne pouvait plus résister, cela devenait mauvais pour sa rationalité.

"Je ne peux plus…" gémit une nouvelle fois le demi-saiyan en guise d'avertissement.

Il se réveilla brusquement dans son lit, tout seul. Il respirait fortement, réalisant doucement ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il venait de faire un rêve humide et son éjaculation n'était pas que dans son rêve malheureusement. Il se leva grognon pour se laver et se changer en vitesse. Il faisait encore nuit et il pouvait dormir pendant encore longtemps. Il s'installa sur son lit, assis, prenant conscience de ses écœurantes pensées. Il tenait sa tête dans ses bras quand il comprit que la dernière pilule commençait déjà à perdre ses effets. Le lendemain il devra encore faire une ronde autour de Videl pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être instable à proximité d'elle. Le jeune homme prit la boîte dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et la fixa.

Il ne voulait pas en prendre une nouvelle, c'était un vrai poison ! Bulma devait refaire des pilules moins fortes pour lui mais elle était tellement débordée par l'affaire juridique qui suivit l'accident de Jim, qu'elle ne trouvait pas le temps de s'en occuper pleinement. En attendant, elle lui avait demandé d'en prendre le moins possible. Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Entre Jim qui traînait toujours autour de Videl et lui qui s'obligeait à rester loin d'elle à cause de la dernière fois, ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Pour cela, il devait surveiller de près la prise de médicaments. Gohan n'était plus seulement pâle, il était devenu tellement faible qu'un simple entraînement l'épuisait plus vite que Goten. Chichi pleurait parfois et suppliait son fils de laisser tomber le traitement.

Gohan savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il sortit une pilule et l'avala dans un frémissement d'effroi. Il se recoucha, attendant avec tristesse les secousses. Il était déjà suffisamment fatigué pour ne pas ajouter à cela une nuit blanche à cause de la douleur.

La semaine était malheureusement finie et Videl n'avait pas revu Gohan depuis le samedi soir. Il ne voulait toujours pas lui parler et encore moins la voir. Elle voulait le revoir, il lui manquait mais elle était aussi en colère de l'éviter ainsi. Elle se sentait toujours oppressée par l'éventuelle présence de Jim autour d'elle mais Gohan attirait toute son attention. La jeune femme ne savait plus comment réagir entre ses désirs les plus profonds et sa raison qui lui demandait de prendre son temps. Elle aimait Gohan, la suite des événements était donc logique.

Videl sortit de cours accompagnée d'Eresa. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que l'accident de Jim avait eu lieu, elle avait l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Videl pria pour voir apparaître Gohan à l'un des balcons, mais elle ne vit aucun bel homme abordant un sourire radieux.

En entrant par son portail, elle croisa son père avec son major d'homme personnel. Ils portaient des bagages et son père semblait pressé.

"Ha Videl tu tombes bien, j'allais justement t'appeler ! Je dois prendre un avion d'urgence, l'un de mes rendez-vous a été avancé et je dois partir maintenant. Je reviens dans deux jours." expliqua Hercule en chargeant ses affaires dans la voiture. "Bisous ma puce" Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et partit sans se retourner vers elle. Videl resta figée, elle aurait voulu dire à son père de rester. Pas qu'il aurait fait la différence contre Jim mais au moins elle n'était pas seule… Et avec l'absence de Gohan, Videl avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, même avec une personne aussi faible et lâche que son père.

Gohan devait repartir faire sa ronde mais il sentait son ki faiblir. Il tremblait frénétiquement et sa tête lui tournait. Il regardait le soleil se coucher doucement à l'horizon, se demandant si c'était son dernier couché. Une pilule en plus et c'était à coup sûr la fin… Il avait bien une solution à cette torture mais pour cela il devait laisser libre cours à ses pulsions saiyan. S'il ne se retenait plus, son sang de saiyan se renforcerait et il redeviendrait comme avant. A cette pensée, il réalisa qu'il ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à un saiyan à ce stade. Il ne s'était jamais considéré plus l'un que l'autre mais l'affaiblissement du saiyan en lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! C'était comme si une partie en lui mourrait et qu'il perdait son identité. Ce soir là, avec Videl, c'était surement sa part saiyan qui a tenté dans un dernier soupire de préserver sa nature. Il aurait pu être sauvé s'il avait ravagé Videl contre ce mur…

Gohan hésitait, devait-il en parler à Videl finalement ? Après tout, s'il devait mourir dans les prochains jours, elle avait le droit de savoir non ? Une phrase résonnait dans sa tête, en boucle : Une dernière pilule.

Il fut tout à coup réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable et vit le nom de Videl. Il se doutait que c'était encore pour lui demander de passer et ainsi discuter. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses actes. Il ouvrit le message et eut des gouttes froides.

_Gohan, c'est Jim. Je suis en compagnie de qui tu sais. Seulement l'un de nous deux peut l'avoir donc vient la chercher sur le toit du lycée. Ou je l'emmène !_

Le jeune homme dû se retenir d'exploser son portable dans la main, fou de rage envers Jim mais aussi envers lui. Il aurait dû surveiller Videl mieux que ça ! Et maintenant Jim la tenait…

Le demi-saiyan s'envola à toute vitesse comme une renaissance, son sang de saiyan bouillonnait de colère et voulait assouvir un autre besoin : tuer Jim ! Et il était enfin temps.

Gohan arriva à Satan City dans sa tenue de Great Saiyan Man. Il arriva vers le lycée et sentit que Videl allait bien. Merci Kami, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il se posa sur le toit doucement, surveillant Jim du regard. Il tenait Videl de son bras gauche et menaçait de la trancher avec son appendice noir. Ils étaient tous deux près du bord du toit, idéal si Jim voulait sauter pour s'enfuir à nouveau.

Gohan porta son attention sur sa bien-aimée pour s'assurer de son état. Elle était à la fois furieuse et apeurée. Elle avait peur mais ne voulait pas se laisser faire pour autant donc elle se montrait prête à se dégager le moment venu.

"Great Saiyan Man…" commença Jim. "J'ai demandé SonGohan il me semble." Le héros ne fit rien, préférant garder le silence face à ces provocations.

"Jim, relâches la !" ordonna Great Saiyan Man.

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Un justicier comme toi ne va pas me tuer, tu as trop de morale." s'amusa Jim. "Ça ruinerait ton image."

"Great Saiyan Man ne peut peut-être pas te tuer…" commença le héro en rapprochant ses mains de son casque. "Mais moi, je peux." Gohan dévoila son visage plein de rage face à Jim qui ne parut pas plus surpris que ça.

"Je m'en doutais… Il y avait trop de similitudes. Tout d'abord, tu avais le même discours que Great Saiyan Man. Répétant sans cesse que tu veux m'aider, blablabla… Puis Videl se comportait de la même manière avec les deux et tu la cachais toujours derrière toi. Trop de similitudes..." Gohan devait l'avouer, Jim était plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air. "Hahaha ! En tout cas, je remarque que tu es encore plus pâle que la dernière fois !" ria Jim avec malveillance, ne se laissant pas intimider par le regard meurtrier. Videl pâlit face au visage de Gohan, il semblait malade, fatigué, voir même mourant.

"Jim, maintenant tu vas relâcher Videl. C'est ta dernière chance !" ordonna Gohan.

"Malheureusement, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Videl doit choisir entre l'un de nous deux. Seulement un homme peut l'aimer."

"Hé !" interrompit Videl. "J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire ! C'est ridicule Jim, mon choix est évident ! Ne poses pas de question et laisses moi repartir." hurla la jeune femme ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jim s'imaginait qu'elle le choisirait lui.

"Avant de choisir, laisses moi continuer Videl chérie…" taquina Jim, ce qui agaça le saiyan, personne n'avait le droit d'appeler sa petit-amie comme ça ! "Je t'ai offert de nombreux cadeaux ces derniers temps Videl, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je suis prêt à t'offrir par amour." commença Jim en reniflant ses cheveux.

"Ne la touches pas !" explosa Gohan entouré d'un aura doré. Jim le regarda de travers et jeta une boîte au sol, la laissant rouler vers l'homme en colère. Gohan détourna son regard sur la boîte et se refroidit immédiatement. C'était sa boîte du traitement hormonal que Bulma lui avait passé au début. Il pensait l'avoir pendu, mais Jim avait dû la récupérer lors de son combat à l'hôpital de West City.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas Gohan ? Moi aussi je sais ce que c'est maintenant. J'ai demandé à un médecin de l'étudier en échange de sa vie." expliqua Jim avec un sourire satisfait.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda Gohan avec inquiétude.

"Tu vois cet homme que tu aimes Videl…" commença Jim en forçant la belle brune à regarder Gohan. "Il semblerait que ce soit une véritable bête derrière ce regard si angélique. Dis-lui Gohan ce que c'est !"

Gohan avala difficilement sa salive, il était hors de question qu'il explique ça devant Videl. Jim semblait avoir un plan et il ne voulait pas tomber dedans.

"Gohan, je te conseille de lui dire, ou je force Videl à avaler l'une de ces pilules." menaça Jim en faisant apparaître une pilule dans sa main. "Et si tu mens, je lui ferais aussi avaler."

Le jeune homme paniqua, si Videl avalait ça elle pourrait avoir des complications. C'était un traitement pour un saiyan, pas pour un terrien ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité, Jim avait vraiment pensé à tout. Gohan envisagea de sauter sur Jim pour le séparer de Videl mais c'était trop dangereux pour elle et il n'était plus aussi sûr de ses capacités.

"Quel est ton but Jim ?" demanda le demi-saiyan avec méfiance.

"Je veux que Videl comprenne qui est le plus monstrueux entre nous deux. Et ainsi faire le meilleur choix !"

La jeune femme était confuse, pourquoi cette pilule avait autant d'importance ? Gohan lui cachait quelque chose et ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais sa curiosité était trop grande, elle voulait le savoir, l'entendre dire.

"Gohan ? De quoi parle Jim ?" Le guerrier se braqua, conscient qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

"Je suis désolé Videl, je ne voulais pas… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle."

"Dis le Gohan !" ordonna Jim.

"C'est un traitement hormonal !" craqua Gohan.

"Mais pas n'importe quel traitement, il est suffisamment puissant pour tuer un éléphant. As-tu conscience du danger que tu encours Videl ?" ajouta Jim dans le but d'effrayer la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pas fini sa manipulation mentale.

"Je te promets Videl que tu ne risques rien avec moi." Gohan était désespéré, il lui avait déjà sauté dessus et maintenant ça. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire encore confiance ? Elle l'imaginait surement pure et maintenant, elle apprenait le contraire... Qu'il avait plus de ressemblance avec une bête qu'avec un humain...

"Hoo vraiment ! Dans ce cas prouves le nous et avales une de ces pilules." Jim avait atteint la dernière étape de son plan, faire avaler un pilule à Gohan sachant que ça semblait l'affecter physiquement. Il avait espoir que cette pilule réveille la bête en lui, mais il ignorait les véritables effets.

"Jim, je ne peux pas prendre une pilule." paniqua Gohan sachant ce qu'il risquait, il en avait prit une pas plus tard que le matin même. Bien que moins fort que l'autre, ce traitement restait un poison.

"Tu vois Videl, il est incapable d'avaler cette pilule. La preuve qu'il est dangereux."

"Si j'ai des pulsions c'est parce que je t'aime Videl ! Et si je prends cette fichu pilule c'est également pour toi." s'énerva Gohan, sur l'offensive devant les accusations non fondées de Jim. Videl regardait le jeune homme, confuse, elle le savait innocent mais avait-il ses limites comme tout le monde. Et surtout, quels étaient les effets de cette pilule ? Gohan fixa Videl avec détermination et pensa suffisamment fort pour que Videl entende ses pensées sans même le vouloir. La jeune femme ressentit son invitation et utilisa son pouvoir suite à son accord.

_Videl, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler depuis le début. Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu me trouves repoussant. Il faut aussi que tu sache que ce traitement peut me tuer et cette pilule sera certainement celle de trop. Donc je tiens à ce que tu saches que je t'aime, je voulais te le dire autrement mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es la seule que j'ai aimé de toute ma vie._ pensa Gohan à l'attention de Videl.

La jeune femme paniqua, elle venait d'assimiler trop de choses ! Elle devait agir, elle devait arrêter Jim au plus vite.

"Je t'interdis de prendre cette pilule Gohan !" hurla Videl ce qui surprit les deux hommes. "J'ai fais mon choix Jim !"

Videl sentit le bras gauche de Jim se resserrer légèrement sur son cou en guise de menace, pour lui faire comprendre que son choix pouvait être déterminant. Cependant, Videl voulait savoir à quoi Jim pensait, ce qu'il lui réservait, s'il voulait être sauvé… Elle utilisa donc son pouvoir pour la deuxième fois et regarda au fond de l'âme de Jim. Elle fut dégoûtée face à la vérité, le bon vieux Jim était visiblement mort. Il n'y avait que de la malveillance en lui, il ne voyait que le chaos. Et il réservait un futur funeste pour Videl, celle qu'il prétendait aimer. Ce n'était qu'une attraction morbide et Jim la voulait sienne, la transformer en esclave sexuelle. Et visiblement, si elle le refusait, la mort l'attendait.

"Mon choix est évident." continua la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. "Tu auras beau me faire tous les présents du monde, je ne cours pas après ça Jim."

Gohan vit le regard de Jim s'assombrir et se prépara à agir, espérant avoir assez de force et de vitesse pour sauver son âme-sœur.

"De plus, tu n'as jamais voulu être sauvé Jim. Gohan n'est pas un monstre, en revanche toi tu l'es !" cria Videl sentant la main se resserrer sur son cou, faisant pression sur sa respiration. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bras de Jim et prit une grande inspiration. "Je t'aime Gohan !" hurla la belle brune dans un souffle et déchaîna des flammes de ses mains. Jim hurla de douleur avec son bras gauche brûlant à toute vitesse. Les nattes de Videl commencèrent à prendre feu mais avant qu'elle ne s'occupe de ce problème, elle se sentit poussée par Jim par-dessus le vide, incapable de réagir. Gohan se jeta sur Videl la voyant chavirer par-dessus le toit du lycée. Il ne s'attarda pas sur Jim et se précipita dans le vide pour la rattraper. Il était tellement faible… Il aurait dû la rattraper sans problème, au lieu de ça il volait vers elle, craignant de ne pas pouvoir la rattraper à temps. L'action se passait au ralenti dans la tête du demi-saiyan et sa peur grandissait. Il éveilla des ressources enfoui en lui et rattrapa enfin la jeune femme. Il la prit fermement dans ses bras, prenant soin d'éteindre les quelques flammes dans ses mèches et remercia tous les dieux au-dessus de lui. Videl reprit son souffle persuadée qu'il la rattraperait.

"C'est allé si vite." relativisa la jeune femme.

"Parles pour toi, j'ai cru que je ne t'attraperai jamais…" grogna le bel homme, essoufflé par la fatigue. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, maintenant que tu es là." confia Videl avec tendresse mais Gohan rompit ce doux moment et se concentra sur Jim. Il garda Videl dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas se séparer d'elle. Ils remontèrent sur le toit et Gohan chercha Jim du regard. Il s'était encore enfui !

"Bordel ! Où est-il encore parti !" jura Gohan avec colère, oubliant le corps frêle entre ses bras. Il ramassa la boîte de pilule au sol et la rangea dans sa poche.

"Gohan… Il faut qu'on parle." fit Videl d'une voix douce. Le bel homme fut intrigué et vit son regard sérieux. "Ramènes moi dans ma chambre. On sera plus au calme pour discuter."

Le demi-saiyan hésita un instant mais décida d'abandonner Jim pour un instant. Bien sûr que Videl avait le droit à des explications et il en avait l'obligation après tout ça.

En arrivant chez Videl, Gohan la déposa directement sur le balcon de sa chambre de substitution. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre la jeune femme.

"Tu savais déjà quelle chambre j'avais choisi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je t'ai surveillé, tout en respectant une distance raisonnable." expliqua Gohan en espérant rassurer Videl sur ses attentions et pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas de tels préjugés et arbora un sourire éblouissant.

"Merci Gohan, j'étais loin de m'en douter."

"Ne me remercies pas, je n'ai pas su te protéger." s'excusa le jeune homme face à son incompétence.

"Tu ne pouvais pas être près de moi constamment." rassura la jeune femme en s'avançant dans la pièce. Elle prit une de ses nattes, ou du moins ce qui en restait, et la tortilla d'embarras. "Mes cheveux sont brûlés…"

Gohan s'approcha en silence derrière elle et saisit l'une de ses mèches, constatant que ses ravissants cheveux avaient subi beaucoup de dommages. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les joues rougissantes.

"Tu veux bien… Me couper les cheveux ?" demanda la jeune femme avec hésitation. "Tu as déjà coupé des cheveux ?"

"J'aide souvent ma mère à couper ses cheveux. Mais je ne suis pas un coiffeur professionnel." s'amusa Gohan prêt à l'aider.

Videl attrapa son bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain sans demander son accord. Elle lui tendit une paire de ciseaux et s'installa sur un fauteuil en face d'un miroir. Gohan ne posa pas plus de question et commença à couper les cheveux.

"Tes cheveux sont beaucoup abîmés, je vais couper court, tu en as conscience ?"

"Tu n'aimes pas les filles aux cheveux courts ?" demanda la belle brune avec anxiété.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça." s'amusa Gohan. "Pour être honnête, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux longs, mais tu pourrais être chauve, je te trouverais toujours jolie."

Videl remarqua à travers le miroir qu'il rougissait et elle-même ne pouvait cacher sa rougeur.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me mettre chauve ?" s'amusa la fille pour oublier sa timidité.

"Hahaha ! Ne dis pas de bêtises." Videl continuait à regarder les ciseaux dans ses cheveux et frissonnait de plaisir à chaque fois que Gohan passait ses mains dans les cheveux et frottait sa tête. Elle était comme un chiot, réclamant plus de caresse sur la tête.

"Gohan… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tes hormones et de ce traitement ? Tu aurais eu de nombreuses occasions. Et surtout, depuis combien de temps as-tu ce médicament ?"

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive, la confrontation était enfin venue.

"C'est triste à dire mais pratiquement depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments. Et depuis une semaine, j'ai dû augmenter la dose. Je suis désolé si j'ai déraillé plus d'une fois, je pensais pouvoir me contrôler tout seul mais j'avais tord."

"Et ce traitement peut vraiment te tuer ?" s'inquiéta la petite brune, regardant son reflet.

"Oui… Et j'ignore pendant combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir comme ça."

"Alors arrêtes de prendre ces pilules " ordonna Videl avec urgence.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Sans ça je pourrais te… Faire des choses indésirables." expliqua le demi-saiyan hésitant de poursuivre cette conversation. Il passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux et posa les ciseaux sur le lavabo.

"Ça y est !" s'exclama le jeune homme en laissant Videl contempler sa nouvelle coupe. "Je suis désolé si ça fait désorganisé mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça."

La jeune femme continuait à se regarder dans le miroir, ses cheveux longs lui manquaient déjà mais les cheveux courts avaient un certain potentiel, et ça changeait !

"Comment me trouves-tu ?" demanda Videl en se tournant vers lui.

"Tu… Tu es très j-jolie." bégaya Gohan en déviant son regard. "Mais si tu n'aimes pas, rassures toi en te disant que les cheveux ça pousse vite."

Videl souriait une nouvelle fois, heureuse qu'il la trouve aussi belle. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer leur conversation, Gohan sortit de la salle de bain et traversa la chambre en direction du balcon. Elle se précipita vers lui, outrée à l'idée qu'il puisse partir comme un voleur sans lire dire au revoir.

"Gohan, où vas-tu ?"

"Je dois y aller Videl, avant que je ne perde encore les pédales." paniqua Gohan.

"Tu veux encore me laisser seule, même après que Jim m'ait kidnappé ! Mon père n'est même pas là, je suis seule !"

Gohan la regarda avec tristesse, il ne savait plus quoi faire… Rester avec elle au risque de perdre le contrôle encore ? Ou partir et la laisser seule, en danger ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ! Il se décida et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, fermant les rideaux. Videl fut soulagée, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner mais rien que d'y avoir pensé la rendait folle de rage. Elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla sans mettre de force.

"J'arrive pas croire que tu as voulu partir comme ça ! Tu oses dire que tu m'aimes mais tu m'abandonnes à la première occasion ?" s'énerva la brune aux cheveux courts.

"Non c'est pas… Videl, je ne sais plus comment faire."

"Tu m'aimes ou pas ?"

"Mais bien sûr que je t'aime !" se vexa Gohan. Un silence s'installa entre eux, Videl reprenant son calme et réfléchissant à une solution pour aider son petit-ami.

"Moi aussi Gohan… Et je ne veux pas te voir t'empoisonner pour moi. Dis moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour t'aider."

"Je refuse de t'imposer cette solution Videl."

"Tu ne me l'imposes pas. Expliques moi ce que c'est et on en discutera." Gohan soupira, vaincu et accepta de dire à Videl de quoi il était question. Elle fut choquée en apprenant la seule solution mais quelque part en elle, elle se doutait un peu.

"Je refuse de te faire ça Videl. Tu es pure et je ne veux pas te voler ça." se justifia le jeune homme.

"Pure ?" répéta Videl, perplexe. "Et si je n'étais pas aussi pure que tu le penses Gohan ? Serais-tu déçu ?"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'accepte telle que tu es."

Videl s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la pointe des pieds dans un baiser tendre. Elle ne s'écarta pas de lui et se blottit contre son torse dur.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te pousse dans tes limites pour enfin franchir le pas ?" demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement en se rappelant leur premier baiser.

"Je ne ferais jamais rien sans ton accord." lui répondit-il simplement, osant la serrer contre lui. Il fut déçu de sentir ses cheveux qui avaient surtout une odeur de brûlé, lui qui aimait tant l'odeur de son shampoing.

"Dans ce cas, je t'oblige à rester avec moi !"

Videl n'ajouta rien de plus, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Gohan pour se grandir avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune homme se relaxa à son contact et répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Sans ménagement, Videl rompit le baiser au grand regret du saiyan et plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"On n'est pas obligé d'aller trop loin… On peut s'arrêter avant."


	27. Nos cœurs à l'unisson

**Nos cœurs à l'unisson**

**# Attention LEMON****, si vous n'aimez pas ça, allez jusqu'au prochain : ****#**

"On n'est pas obligé d'aller trop loin… On peut s'arrêter avant." murmura la jeune femme en évitant son regard. Puis elle releva doucement ses yeux de ses lèvres et croisa son expression surprise.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il avec innocence.

_Ça c'est mon Gohan ! _pensa Videl, rassurée de retrouver son côté naïf et enfantin. En réponse, elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura simplement : caresses, avant de mordre son lobe avec taquinerie. Un frisson traversa le corps du jeune homme face à ces sournoiseries et il sentit son visage lui brûler, un mélange de gêne et d'excitation. Si sa conscience n'était pas un frein, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge nouée mais ses mains se sont détachées du dos pour venir caresser les bras de Videl dans un contact tremblant. Elle sentit son touché grelottant et remarqua enfin son changement d'humeur, très gêné, avalant difficilement sa salive, mais elle sentait aussi un désir plus fort, capable de guider ses gestes.

Sans plus attendre, Gohan se pencha vers son visage, glissant une de ses mains à l'arrière de ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme ne pouvait prononcer d'autres mots et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, Gohan était son centre d'intérêt et il s'était passé trop de temps sans qu'elle le sente contre elle. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, elle avait fait l'erreur de l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'atteigne son apogée, elle ne referait pas cette bêtise. Gohan hésita un instant mais face à la férocité de sa petite-amie, il osa introduire sa langue pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il devait cependant se canaliser, il devait préserver son côté saiyan. Il glissa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Videl, attentif à ses réactions en cas de refus. Il la rapprocha doucement vers lui, prenant note que sa poitrine était pressée contre lui. Ils ne brisèrent pas leur baiser à moins d'être en manque d'air. Gohan profita que Videl reprenait son souffle pour enfouir des baisers dans son cou, attrapant un léger gémissement de surprise. Ses gémissements étaient un tel délice, il ne s'en lassait pas, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la faire gémir son nom. Videl sentait ses jambes trembler d'envie, se rappelant que la dernière fois elle avait un mur qui la soutenait. Mais là elle n'avait rien. Elle avait besoin de se poser quelque part avant de s'écrouler d'excitation.

"Attends Gohan…" murmura la jeune femme à bout de souffle. Il releva sa tête immédiatement, décelant le problème assez vite. Videl ne perdit pas de temps et l'entraîna vers le lit de la chambre où elle poussa le jeune homme sans ménagement. Assis, il la fixa avec surprise et avala difficilement sa salive. Videl s'installa sur ses jambes et pris son visage avec ses deux mains pour l'obliger à l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et son corps était à ébullition. Pendant ce temps, le corps de Gohan commençait à se relaxer, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Videl pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas en arrière.

Petit à petit, la petite brune sentit une bosse durcir contre sa cuisse et comprit très vite de quoi il était question. Malgré son complexe, elle déplaça son corps vers cette zone et remua doucement ses hanches. Un halètement s'échappa de la bouche de Gohan et ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Poursuivant leur baiser, Videl continua ses mouvements, sentant sa propre excitation monter. Sa poitrine se serra quand elle sentit la main chaude de Gohan remonter doucement sous son haut, en direction de sa poitrine. Il prit l'un de ses seins délicatement, découvrant cette peau douce et un désagréable tissue lui barrant le toucher. La poitrine de Videl continuait de gonfler à chaque bouffé de chaleur et son soutien-gorge commençait à comprimer sa poitrine. Elle glissa une main dans son dos et retira la petite accroche. Elle se sentit libérée d'une douleur mais son souffle fut de nouveau coupé quand la main de Gohan toucha du bout des doigts l'un de ses tétons. S'ensuivit une frénésie de tremblements et de gémissements canalisés dans le petit corps de Videl. Comme un enfant ayant touché à quelque chose d'interdit, Gohan retira sa main rapidement du point sensible et dévisagea sa partenaire, s'attendant à être grondé.

"Ça va ?" demanda le jeune homme d'une voix suave, inquiet face aux halètements de sa partenaire.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas juste… Je veux te toucher moi aussi." expliqua Videl en faisant la moue, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Gohan hésita un instant, désireux d'être touché à son tour mais se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Toujours attentif aux réactions de Videl, il desserra son pantalon, sans révéler sa longueur. La jeune femme déglutit en remarquant enfin son renflement assez imposant.

"Tu veux vraiment ?" demanda une dernière fois le jeune homme. Elle acquiesça timidement et laissa Gohan guider sa main dans son pantalon, sa vision restant secrète. Ses doigts finirent par effleurer quelque chose de chaud et dure, et au même moment Gohan étouffa un gémissement, rougissant à pleine joue. Videl trouvait ses réactions mignonnes et réalisa qu'il était assez sensible.

"Tu n'es pas si fort que ça !" taquina-t-elle face à sa faiblesse, arborant un sourire sournois.

"C'est parce que ça fait longtemps…" se vexa Gohan. "Je ne peux pas me soulager souvent."

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda la jeune femme, trop curieuse au goût de Gohan.

"Je vis dans une maison avec un petit frère qui peut rentrer dans ma chambre à tout moment, sans demander l'autorisation de rentrer. Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire surprendre par mon frère et encore moins lui expliquer ça. Ou du moins pas à cet âge…" expliqua le demi-saiyan, réalisant que s'il pouvait assouvir ses besoins plus souvent, il n'aurait surement pas autant de problèmes.

"Dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant tu pourras te faire plaisir ici." taquina une nouvelle fois la belle brune avant de s'approcher de nouveau et oser prendre son érection dans sa main, sans bouger d'avantage. Elle fut surprise face au diamètre de son membre et n'avait pas encore découvert sa longueur. Même si elle n'avait aucune expérience, elle pouvait dire qu'il était bien doté ! Curieuse, Videl ne pu s'empêcher de bouger sa main vers la tête du membre mais cette simple caresse était de trop et entraîna un frémissement d'extase pour le demi-saiyan. Il gémit entre ses dents serrées et se mit à trembler d'excitation.

"Je t'ai fais mal ?" s'inquiéta la jeune femme sans retirer sa main du pantalon de Gohan.

"Non… Pas du tout." haleta-t-il.

"Je continue ?" demanda timidement la petite brune.

"S'il te plait."

Sans plus attendre, Videl le caressa doucement, ne sachant pas trop comment procéder. Gohan cacha au mieux son visage derrière sa main, haletant de plus en plus fort. Cette masturbation était plus que maladroite, mais le simple fait que c'était Videl le rendait ivre de plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas être le seul à prendre son pied, ce serait égoïste de sa part. Il retira sa main et constata que Videl le fixait, attentive à ses réactions. Il l'embrassa au plus vite, ne supportant pas être vu comme ça, cherchant à détourner son attention. Sa main tira la belle brune contre lui, détruisant tout espace entre leurs deux corps et les firent basculer sur le lit. Gohan était maintenant couché sur le dos avec sa petite-amie couchée sur lui. Mais Videl ne cessait pas ses caresses, sentant le bout du membre s'écraser contre son ventre à travers leurs vêtements. Videl réalisa enfin qu'un léger courant d'air chatouillait ses parties intimes, du fait de ne plus être assise sur les jambes de Gohan et de ses jambes légèrement écartées. Elle reconnut cette sensation et su qu'elle était trempée. Elle tenta de ramener ses jambes au plus vite pour cacher les preuves de son excitation mais Gohan ne la laissa pas faire. Avant même de pouvoir protester, elle sentit la jambe de son petit-ami se caler au niveau de ses parties intimes, exactement comme la dernière fois. Dans un mouvement, Videl se sentit partir dans les cieux, resserrant légèrement son emprise sur le membre en érection. Ils gémirent ensemble, brisant leur baiser dans une entente mutuelle.

"Tu triches…" se plaignit Videl, haletant à son tour.

"C'est en pour d'avoir mouillé mon pantalon la dernière fois…" taquina le bel homme avec un sourire sournois. Videl se raidit face à cet aveu, il s'en était donc rendu compte ! Elle avait tellement honte d'elle.

"Je risque de recommencer…" murmura Videl dans l'espoir qu'il écarte sa jambe, même si elle désirait avoir plus de plaisir.

"Mais si j'enlève ma jambe, je ne pourrais pas te faire plaisir. A moins que tu acceptes que je fasse plus osé ?" Videl hésita un moment, désireuse de savoir à quoi il pensait.

"Peu importe, après tout, j'ai ton sexe dans ma main…" s'amusa Videl, retrouvant un peu sa force de caractère. Elle sentit la jambe de Gohan reculer mais insista pour préserver leur position autour de sa taille. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur sa hanche mais au lieu de monter, il descendit vers son short. Videl vida l'air de ses poumons à la sensation et accepta de se laisser faire, bien que l'envie de serrer les cuisses était présente. La main continua sa chute jusqu'à sa culotte mais n'entra pas à l'intérieur. Le toucher se poursuivit jusqu'à son centre, découvrant un tissue complètement trempé. Son toucher de plume était suffisant pour que Videl gémisse de nouveau, heureuse de l'avoir laissé faire. Gohan commença à caresser plus vigoureusement la zone jusqu'à rencontrer un petit bouton de peau, ce qui fit hurler la jeune femme de plaisir. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Gohan observa le corps haletant de sa partenaire, tout en recherchant ce qu'il venait de toucher.

"Non attends, pas mon... C'est trop sensible !" ordonna Videl, incapable de supporter cette tension électrique. Gohan comprit enfin ce qui venait de se passer, faisant le rapprochement avec ses cours d'anatomie humaine. Excité face à cette réaction, il s'empara de ses lèvres et taquina une nouvelle fois son clitoris en appuyant moins fort cette fois. Il eut le résultat souhaité en sentant le corps de Videl trembler de plaisir et son gémissement hurlé dans sa bouche. La jeune femme était désarmée, elle avait beau remuer ses hanches dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait que réagir à ses caresses. Jamais elle ne se serait pensée aussi sensible, pourtant elle avait déjà essayé de se toucher toute seule, mais elle en avait déduit qu'elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Le fait que ce soit Gohan changeait tant les choses ? Videl réalisa tout à coup que sa main était toujours contre le membre de son partenaire et décida de lui rendre la pareille. Elle agrippa plus fermement l'érection, le faisant gémir à son tour. Elle frottait toute sa longueur à un rythme soutenu, sentant son membre réagir en palpitant dans sa main. Gohan se sentait approcher du bord, il écarta la culotte légèrement pour caresser le clitoris directement avec son pouce pendant que ses autres doigts taquinaient son ouverture. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient avec délice, incapable de s'embrasser. Videl enfouit son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami, ne voulant pas être vu à son apogée. Elle resserra le membre de nouveau et s'agrippa aux vêtements de l'hybride avant de pousser un cri de joie en remuant ses hanches. Gohan sentit sa délivrance parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et eut le réflexe de plonger son autre main dans son pantalon pour saisir la tête de son membre. Il se mit à jouir dans sa main, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, en espérant ne pas avoir salit ses sous-vêtements. Videl s'écarta petit à petit de lui, remarquant la main plongée dans le renflement. Elle balada sa main vers cette dernière, s'imaginant le pire.

"Je t'ai fais mal ?" demanda la jeune femme, encore marquée par le plaisir.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Aurais-tu des mouchoirs s'il te plaît ?" demanda timidement le demi-saiyan. Il retira sa main de la culotte de Videl pour lui laisser la possibilité de se lever mais fut comblé en voyant ses doigts mouillés de son essence. La belle brune paniqua aussitôt et prit ses doigts dans sa main pour essuyer toute preuve.

"Ne regardes pas !"

Gohan se mit à rire timidement face au visage rouge de sa petite-amie. Sentant la colère monter, Videl jeta une boîte de mouchoirs en pleine face. Il essuya sa main sans arrêter un seul instant de rire, candide face à sa réaction tellement adorable. Une fois le nettoyage finit, il entraîna Videl contre lui, s'allongeant dans le lit.

"On continuera une prochaine fois, quand tu te sentiras vraiment prête. Mais ne te forces pas pour moi, c'est d'accord ?" expliqua Gohan en embrassant son front. "Mis à part ça, je te remercie pour ce soir…"

"Vas-tu… Rester avec moi ce soir ?" demanda Videl avec hésitation.

"Oui..." Il la serra plus fort contre lui, heureux de pouvoir rester avec la femme qu'il aimait tant !

**# Fin LEMON ! ****C'est tout, pour le moment...**

Gohan fut réveillé par des rayons du soleil et ne se rappela pas immédiatement de l'endroit où il était. Puis il se rappela tout à coup du kidnapping de Videl par Jim et leur moment intime. Se rappelant tout cela, Gohan se tourna dans le lit à la recherche de sa petite-amie, mais elle était introuvable. Prit de panique, il s'imagina le pire et se leva brutalement en hurlant son nom.

"Videl ? Videl où es-tu ?"

Il courut à la fenêtre ouverte et s'apprêtait à s'envoler pour la chercher quand il retrouva son calme et entendit des bruits de pas dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Il retrouva la raison et sentit le ki de Videl dans la pièce fermée. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, découvrant une petite brune recouverte d'une simple serviette enroulée autour de son corps, rouge de rage et s'approchant d'un pas déterminé vers le jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux prévenir tout le manoir de ta présence !" hurla-t-elle, en faisant face au guerrier. Il ne répondit rien, bouche bée face à la ravissante silhouette. Ses cheveux courts étaient encore mouillés, sa serviette révélait un magnifique décolleté ainsi que des fines et longues jambes, sans oublier que la serviette s'arrêtait juste avant de révéler l'objet de ses convoitises.

"Ab-Je-De…" bégaya Gohan, rouge d'excitation, incapable de détourner le regard.

"Quoi ?!" s'impatienta Videl. Puis elle s'attarda sur les yeux de Gohan et suivit son regard. Elle se rappela enfin qu'elle s'était enroulée d'une simple serviette dans la précipitation et qu'elle se révélait un peu trop. Elle vira au rouge à son tour et poussa brutalement le jeune homme. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, elle fit heurter Gohan contre le mur derrière lui et lui fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre. Ceci eu pour résultat de le réveiller de sa transe.

"Ne regardes pas pervers !" hurla Videl en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Mais c'est toi qui-" tenta Gohan en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix, mais il fut coupé par le claquement brutal de la porte de la salle de bain.

_Mais c'est elle qui est sorti comme ça et qui s'est posée devant moi !_ pensa Gohan offensivement.

"J'ai tout entendu !" cria Videl derrière la porte.

"Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !" se défendit Gohan, se rappelant à quel point elle aimait le désobéir.

Soudain, Gohan entendit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Sa mère l'appelait. Il se frappa mentalement, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa mère et qu'il était parti à l'improviste.

_Zut qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Que j'étais avec Videl ?_

Au même moment, Videl sortit de la salle de bain avec un simple tee-shirt et un short.

"Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité ! Que tu étais avec moi pour me protéger après m'être fait kidnapper. Inutile de lui dire plus." expliqua-t-elle en rangeant son lit.

"Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées…" soupira Gohan avant d'accepter l'appel de sa mère. "Oui maman ?"

"GOHAN ! Pour l'amour de Kami où es-tu et où étais-tu pendant toute la nuit ?"

"Calmes toi maman, je vais tout t'expliquer."

"Me calmer ? Mais j'étais morte d'inquiétude !"

"Oui c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Je m'excuse pour ça… Mais Videl s'est fait kidnappée hier soir et…"

"Kidnappée ?! Ô Seigneur ! Elle va bien ?" hurla Chichi d'inquiétude. Gohan se tourna vers Videl et constata qu'elle avait arrêté son action, elle semblait particulièrement touchée que Chichi s'inquiète pour elle.

"Oui maman, elle va bien maintenant." répondit Gohan avec un grand sourire. "Mais du coup je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule hier soir, vu que son père est absent. On en reparlera ensemble, promis."

"Mais quand vas-tu rentrer ?"

"Je t'envoie un message quand je le saurais."

Videl regarda Gohan silencieuse, elle se doutait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui mais elle craignait de rester seule. Pendant que Gohan arrangeait les choses avec sa mère, Videl termina enfin de ranger la chambre et s'installa sur son lit.

Gohan s'approcha doucement à côté d'elle et embrassa son front. Il était samedi matin et son père ne serait pas de retour avant dimanche, et cela déplaisait beaucoup Gohan.

"Tu dois rentrer chez toi Gohan."

"Et te laisser seule ? Aucune chance !"  
"Mais tu dois retrouver ta famille." essaya de le raisonner Videl.

"Je pourrais aussi t'emmener avec moi."

"En période de weekend c'est possible mais pas en semaine."

"...Voilà ce qu'on va faire… En attendant le retour de ton père, tu viens chez moi, on trouve une solution avec Bulma et on regarde si Jim ose se montrer. Avec un peu de chance il a compris la leçon et va nous laisser tranquille."

"Je doute fort, il a sombré dans la folie, je l'ai bien vu."

"Dans ce cas, TOI tu vas rester chez moi. Tu seras en sécurité avec ma mère et mon frère. Et MOI, je recherche Jim avec l'aide de Végéta et Bulma. Si tout se passe bien, dès lundi tu pourras retourner en cours sans crainte."

"Dis moi, tu avais bien une solution pour le rendre comme avant ?"

"C'est toujours le cas." affirma Gohan en pensant aux Dragon Ball.

"Quelles sont les conditions pour que ça marche ?" demanda Videl avec une détermination renaissante. Gohan soupira à cela, elle n'abandonnait toujours pas…

"Videl, le problème n'est pas d'avoir son consentement, je peux même le ramener à la normale sans qu'il soit présent physiquement. Le problème est que je peux le rendre normal uniquement en apparence. Je ne peux pas réparer son mental. Tu l'as dis toi-même, l'ancien Jim est mort…"

"Donc il est perdu ?" demanda Videl avec dégoût.

"Je suis désolé…" s'excusa Gohan en serrant sa main. "Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le sauver."

Videl s'éloigna de lui, lâchant la main de Gohan au passage, et se dirigea vers son armoire où elle prit toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin, sans briser le silence. De la culpabilité, voilà le sentiment qui la rongeait. Elle n'a pas pu le sauver, elle aurait dû agir avant l'accident, sans ça Jim aurait eut une vie épanouie.

La jeune femme avertit le personnel du manoir de son départ en prétextant quand l'absence de son père, elle dormirait chez son amie Eresa. Ne voyant pas l'utilité de garder un manoir vide, elle ordonna au personnel de prendre deux jours de congés. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer un message à Eresa pour couvrir ses arrières. Bien évidement, elle reçut de nombreux messages qui la questionnait mais Videl ignora tout, consciente qu'elle n'y manquerait pas le lundi matin.

Gohan posa Videl chez lui, prit le temps de manger un peu tout en expliquant la situation à sa mère, puis s'envola chez Bulma en laissant Videl en sécurité derrière lui. Il expliqua tout à Bulma et prit enfin sa décision. Il ordonna à Végéta d'arrêter la recherche des Dragon Ball et lui demanda son aide pour rechercher Jim. Gohan insista pour que Bulma pirate les radios des forces de l'ordre et ainsi intercepter tous les appels d'urgence dans l'espoir de retrouver Jim au moindre faux pas. Végéta rechigna à l'idée de perdre son temps à chercher un type sans importance, qui ne représentait aucun challenge au niveau combat; mais il faisait ça pour sa femme. Bulma avait suffisamment de soucis à cause de cet accident, sans parler des pertes matérielles dans son labo secret. Sans plus attendre, Gohan reparti pour Satan City où il patrouillait dans tous les recoins, surtout aux alentours de la maison de Videl, au cas où Jim voudrait la kidnapper une nouvelle fois. Mais rien, Jim était introuvable, il ne faisait aucun bruit, ni sur les appels d'urgence, ni auprès de la population. Gohan passait son temps à chercher, à enquêter, et en même temps il se sentait revivre. Les effets négatifs de la pilule s'atténuaient et ses hormones saiyans se calmaient grâce au moment passé avec Videl. Il était comblait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Jim pour être enfin satisfait et profiter de sa relation naissante avec Videl.

Du côté des montagnes, Videl trouvait le temps long… Gohan passait tout son temps à traquer Jim et la laissait seule avec la famille Son. Pas que Chichi et Goten étaient de mauvaise compagnie, mais elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, elle était de trop. Chichi l'avait installée dans le lit de Gohan en attendant son retour et elle comblait ses journées à s'amuser avec Goten ou en préparant le repas avec Chichi. Videl détestait les mentalités: les femmes à la cuisine, et elle-même n'était pas douée pour la cuisine. Mais elle voulait se rendre utile, ne pas être un poids mort. Bien qu'elle ignorait du service qu'elle rendait en s'occupant de Goten... Ce petit garçon avait tellement d'énergie ! Chichi pouvait se reposer et s'occuper de la maison pendant que Videl jouait avec lui. Et très vite, Videl a trouvé une solution pour rendre ce séjour productif en s'entraînant avec le petit garçon.

Le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Videl s'écroula sur le lit de Gohan dans l'espoir de se reposer après un énième entraînement avec Goten. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer chez elle et que pour cela elle devait attendre le retour de Gohan, mais quand allait-il arriver… Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, reniflant son odeur qui la rendait folle. Elle avait envie de refaire la même chose que l'autre soir, se faire plaisir mutuellement, abandonner tous les problèmes autour d'eux. En se rappelant du visage de Gohan, déformé par le plaisir, ses gémissements honteux et son audace inhabituelle, Videl sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Juste en se rappelant tout cela, elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Et si elle était plus prête qu'elle ne le pensait ? Sentir Gohan contre elle… Tout son corps musclé travaillant pour son plaisir, murmurant son nom dans l'oreille… Gohan serait-il un amant tendre ? Ou un amant bestial ? Videl fut envahi d'une immense gène, réalisant qu'elle allait trop loin. Elle avait changé, elle était certaine de ses sentiments pour Gohan et elle découvrait à ses dépends ce que signifiait aimer quelqu'un. La jeune femme se releva, se forçant à se retirer du lit. Elle qui pensait savoir ce qu'était l'amour suite aux expériences dans son entourage et des dires d'Eresa. Mais il n'était rien, l'amour semblait plus fort qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et elle découvrait également quel type de personne elle pouvait être. Face à Gohan, elle semblait plus chétive, cherchant son soutien, mais en même temps elle pouvait se montrait très réceptive à la passion.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

"Videl, je peux rentrer ?" La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la voix de son petit ami.

"Bien sûr imbécile, c'est ta chambre tu n'as pas à me demander." Suite à son invitation, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à l'air fatigué, ainsi que contrarié, mais tenta de cacher cela à travers un sourire chaleureux.

"Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé Jim." conclut Videl en montrant sa déception.

"Non en effet…" Cette fois-ci, Gohan laissa tomber le masque pour montrer des yeux sévères et une grimace faciale traduisant son dégoût.

"Il a peut-être laissé tomber finalement…" se demanda Videl en envisageant cette éventualité.

"Ou il prépare un gros coup…" Videl soupira à cette réflexion et décida de soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre la pression de Gohan.

"Je pense que tu devrais te détendre et te reposer, tu n'as pas dû dormir énormément."

"Et comment, sachant que ce type peut s'en prendre de nouveau à toi… De plus, tu n'accepteras jamais de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve."

"Tu as raison, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermée ici, même si tu me l'obliges. J'ai une vie à côté, je dois aller en cours et mon père pourrait dresser une armée pour me retrouver."

Dans son argumentation, Videl s'approcha doucement de lui et soutenu son regard fermement. Le saiyan soupira d'abandon, il n'avait tout simplement aucun pouvoir contre elle. Il se pencha vers son visage dans l'attente d'un baiser qu'il reçu volontiers.

"Dire que je dois te ramener chez toi sans avoir profité de ta présence." se plaignit le saiyan face à la dure réalité. En se redressant, Gohan se frotta la nuque d'inconfort et se dirigea vers le sac d'affaire que Videl avait emmené. La jeune femme était déçu de partir si vite, mais elle devait retourner chez elle avant que son père ne rentre de son voyage d'affaire, et surtout avant qu'il ne se soucis de son absence. En partant, Videl salua les membres de la famille Son, remerciant leur hospitalité. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Gohan la déposa cette fois-ci à la porte d'entrée comme une personne normale.

"Ton père arrive, je sens son ki approcher vers chez toi." informa le guerrier, essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

"Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il n'arrive. Il ne sait rien de notre relation et je ne veux pas lancer une dispute avec lui." Bien que ses propos étaient vrai, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, gagner du temps pour profiter au plus de sa présence.

"Appelles moi quand tu veux, même si ceux ne sont que des soupçons ! Le moindre petit indice de sa présence et j'accours."

"Je te remercie." répondit Videl en l'embrassant timidement sur les lèvres. "Allez, vas-t'en avant que je ne t'oblige à rester."

Gohan grimaça à cette réflexion, il l'embrassa avec passion et s'envola sans se retourner, ne souhaitant pas montrer sa tristesse.


	28. Le retour

**Le retour**

Videl avait repris les cours le lundi matin, et comme elle s'y attendait, Eresa l'a bombardée de questions; que ce soit sur ce qui s'était passé avec Gohan, que la raison de cette nouvelle coiffure. N'étant pas dans l'esprit de lui répondre, elle lui promit de répondre à toutes ses questions le soir même. De plus, Eresa avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme chez elle, ce que Videl accepta après un harcèlement incessant. Elle espérait juste que son père ne soupçonnerait rien.

Durant toute cette journée, Videl espérait voir Gohan du coin de l'œil, surveillant au loin que tout allait bien, mais rien. Trouvant le cours actuel particulièrement inintéressant, elle regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche, admirant l'horizon s'étendre avec ce ciel bleu printanier. Où était-il ? A la poursuite de Jim ? Chez lui ? Dans les montagnes ? Il pouvait également être à Satan City sous la forme de Great Saiyan Man !

Désireuse de vérifier la présence de cet homme, elle se concentra dans l'espoir de détecter les pensées de ce dernier, peu importe à quelle distance ! Mais malgré sa volonté, elle ne perçut que des pensées d'étudiants dans la cours ou dans les salles alentours. Elle fut par ailleurs étonnée de la distance que son pouvoir pouvait parcourir. Contre toute attente, son ki était toujours aussi puissant. Mais un tel effort l'épuisait énormément ! Elle faillit s'évanouir sur sa table en plein cours, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie Eresa juste à côté d'elle.

"Videl, tu vas bien ? Tu es blanche comme un linge." demanda la belle blonde en chuchotant.

"Ça va… Juste un coup de fatigue." mentit Videl en retournant sur le cours.

"Je t'assure, tu n'as pas l'air bien…"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour rien."

Videl ne poursuivit pas la conversation et sentit ses forces revenir petit à petit. Elle décida de ne pas réutiliser son pouvoir de la journée, voir même de la semaine. Et comme par réflexe, elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre et au loin, elle vit une silhouette familière, comme sortit de ces plus beaux rêves. Great Saiyan Man était visible dans le ciel, regardant dans sa direction. Elle le vit approcher du lycée plus doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision. Puis son portable vibra faiblement, Gohan venait de lui envoyer un message :

_A la pause, rejoins moi sur le toit._

Videl fixa l'horloge avec empressement et une fois l'heure venue, elle se précipita sur le toit sans donner d'explication à Eresa. Une fois sur place, elle vit Gohan se retourner avec son casque à la main. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit le visage sérieux de son petit-ami qui ne semblait pas partager sa joie.

"Gohan ? Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement vers lui.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Ton ki a chuté tout à coup, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !" s'énerva Gohan.

Videl réalisa que la cause était son usage abusif de son pouvoir et se sentit coupable d'avoir inquiété le jeune homme.

"Je suis désolée… Ce n'était pas voulu."

"J'espère bien ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu m'as fait peur !" continua Gohan sans baisser la voix.

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! J'étais heureuse de te voir mais si c'est pour te montrer aussi désagréable, tu peux repartir !" s'énerva à son tour la petite brune, pratiquement au corps à corps. Le demi-saiyan soupira fortement, secoua sa tête et déposa enfin un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne demandant pas plus d'explications.

"Ne le prends pas comme ça. Si tu voulais attirer mon attention, tu pouvais le faire autrement que de me faire une telle frayeur." Gohan se calma malgré lui et la prit dans ses bras. "Je ne suis pas très tranquille."

"Je comprends…" admit Videl en se blottissant dans ses bras. "Au moins je sais que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu arriverais très vite."

Gohan sembla amusé par cette réflexion, bien sûr qu'il était prêt à briser le mur du son pour elle. Qui plus est avec le retour de ses pleins pouvoirs.

"La pause est bientôt fini, tu ferais mieux d'y retourner." informa le guerrier avec regret. Videl se détacha de lui et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

"Ce soir je dors chez Eresa, elle a insisté."

"Ce soir ? Ça me semble être une bonne idée, au moins tu ne seras pas seule !"

Malgré l'évidente bonne nouvelle pour Gohan, Videl n'y voyait que de la déception, elle ne pourrait donc pas voir son petit-ami ce soir encore. De toute évidence, temps que Jim ne serait pas arrêté, ils n'auront pas beaucoup de soirées ensemble. Gohan précipita son départ et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de repartir en Great Saiyan Man, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour les cours. Videl ne revit plus Gohan de la journée après cela.

Le soir venu, Eresa ne lâcha pas Videl, du lycée à la demeure des Satan, elle lui répétait de bien prendre toutes ses affaires pour la nuit et de ne surtout pas lui poser de lapin ! Videl informa son père de sa "nouvelle" nuit chez Eresa, ce qui ne sembla pas l'inquiéter mais fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être de trop ! La petite brune prit le plus d'affaire dans son sac et partit chez son amie.

La maison d'Eresa était plus modeste mais restait très coquette, avec des fleurs et des haies bien taillées. Videl salua les parents d'Eresa, toujours la bienvenue. Puis après quelque réflexion sur sa nouvelle coiffure, elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. Son amie se mit très vite à l'aise et invita Videl à la rejoindre sur son lit pour commencer cette terrible discussion.

"Je veux tout savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ce weekend ? Une nouvelle coiffure et un alibi pour dormir ailleurs que chez toi…" commença Eresa, hâte de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"Ma coiffure… C'est pour l'entraînement !" mentit Videl. "C'est plus pratique comme ça."

"Vraiment ? Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint jusqu'à présent, au contraire tu les adorais ! C'est surement un mensonge, mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus !" s'exclama Eresa. Videl fut étonnée de la perspicacité de son amie. Elle avait raison, elle adorait ses longs cheveux ! D'ailleurs, elle sentait toujours ses longs cheveux dans la nuque, comme un membre fantôme. Elle finira bien par s'habituer à cette coupe…

"Alors ? Tu as revu Gohan ?" continua la blonde avec empressement.

"Oui je l'ai revu" avoua Videl, ne pouvant cacher un si gros mensonge.

"J'en étais sûre ! Tu as donc passé tout ce weekend chez lui ?"

"Oui…" répondit-elle mais elle omit le fait qu'il n'était pas très présent.

Eresa eut des étoiles dans les yeux et se rapprocha de son amie avec un sourire sournois, comme un chat se rapprochant d'un petit oiseau.

"Et il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

Videl repensa à son moment intime avec Gohan le vendredi soir, et malgré ses protestations, elle fut trahit pas son visage qui vira au rouge. Bien évidemment, Eresa le comprit et s'exclama avec hystérie.

"Mais je rêve ! Vous l'avez fait bande de cachottiers !"

"Chuuuuut Eresa..." paniqua Videl en pensant aux parents de son amie. "On n'a pas fait… Ce que tu penses."

"Hooo je vois ! Vous prenez votre temps…" Videl ne lui répondit pas mais dévia son regard, incapable de riposter. "Alors dis moi, comment est Gohan ?"

"Eresa !" se vexa la petite brune. "Il est hors de question que je te raconte tout !"

"Rooo t'es pas drôle… Tu peux au moins me dire ce que vous avez fait."

"Non !"

"S'il te plait…"

"Je t'ai dit non Eresa !"

"Mmmmm…" Eresa se mit à faire la moue mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. "Et tu n'as pas vu le Petit Gohan ?" poursuivit la blonde en donnant un surnom absurde au pénis de Gohan. Ce que Videl finit par comprendre dans un soupire.

"Mais arrêtes !" Videl se leva du lit dans l'espoir d'arrêter les assauts. Tout à coup, des mains passèrent devant elle et attrapa sa poitrine.

"Kyh- Eresa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!" s'exclama Videl d'une voix trop aiguë.

"Quel cri trop mignon ! Se pourrait-il qu'il ait joué avec ?" s'amusa Eresa en remuant les seins dans ses mains. Incapable de repousser son amie sans lui faire du mal, Videl protégea sa poitrine avec ses bras, s'écartant au mieux d'elle.

"Eresa, stop ! Ça va mal se finir." menaça-t-elle.

"T'es vraiment pas drôle…" bouda Eresa en s'étalant sur le lit. Puis, comme si un ouragan passait sur son visage, elle prit un air très sérieux. "Plus sérieusement Videl, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Un conseil, un avis ?"

"Après ce que tu as fais, tu comprendras que j'en ai moyennement envie." Après mur réflexion, Videl se réinstalla sur le lit, bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. "J'ai peut-être une question, en effet…"

Eresa se redressa sur le lit; assise, le dos droit, prête à tout entendre.

"Comme je te l'ai dis, on ne l'a pas encore fait. Gohan répète sans cesse que je dois être sûre d'être prête. Mais comment savoir si on est prêt ?" demanda timidement Videl.

"C'est une très bonne question !" s'exclama la blonde. "Tout d'abord, tu ne dois pas vouloir le faire pour faire plaisir à Gohan, tu le fais pour toi. C'est très important ! Parce que si ça se passe mal, tu t'en voudras d'avoir cédée aussi facilement juste pour un garçon."

"Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de fille ?" se vexa de nouveau la petite brune.

"Non… Mais par amour, on peut être prêt à tout pour l'autre. Or s'il t'aime vraiment, il attendra le temps qu'il faut." Videl se fit une note à elle-même, il était évident que Gohan l'aimait, il était le premier à faire des concessions pour elle. Eresa poursuivit son discours inspirant: "Ensuite, se sentir 'prête' est assez difficile à répondre… Disons que tu en auras envie et que l'idée de t'arrêter est insupportable. Tu comprends, c'est physique comme sentiment !"

Videl buvait ses paroles et réfléchissait en silence, elle avait ressenti de tels sentiments mais elle les repoussait sans cesse.

"Dis Eresa… Le fait d'être embarrassée, c'est un signe que je ne suis pas prête ?" demanda simplement Videl.

"Embarrassée ? Mais heureusement que tu es embarrassée ! Tu ne t'attends pas à faire une première fois comme dans les pornos j'espère ! Parce que c'est que du faux. L'embarras n'a rien à voir avec être prête ou non. Tu seras gênée lors de ta première fois, et Gohan aussi ! D'ailleurs, je paris qu'il sera encore plus empoté que toi." ricana Eresa en imaginant le timide Gohan faire quelque chose d'aussi audacieux. "Et comme je t'ai dit, ne t'attends pas à faire comme ces actrices du X, les rapports sexuels n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Surtout quand c'est un acte d'amour, on ne peut pas comparer ! Et j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… Si un gars compare une femme à des films pornos, tu pourras défigurer son visage pour moi s'il te plait ? Hihihi !"

Videl vira au bleu, comment une fille si souriante pouvait lui demander de telles choses ? C'était plutôt le genre de Videl d'avoir ce comportement, pas la douce Eresa... La belle brune aux yeux lapis-lazuli fut étonnement détendue après cette conversation, son amie l'avait rassurée sur de nombreux points.

"Mais dis moi honnêtement…" continua Eresa, toujours trop curieuse. "D'après toi, Gohan est prêt pour ça ?"

"Gohan ? Hum… Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'en général c'est des hommes qui forcent les femmes, mais vu que tu as plus de caractère que Gohan, il est possible que ce soit l'inverse."

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu crois que je force Gohan !"

"Je n'affirme rien, mais c'est une possibilité." se défendit Eresa. "Assures toi juste que vous êtes prêt tous les deux. Ho ! Et autre chose… Profites au maximum de ta première fois, fais en sorte qu'elle se passe comme tu le veux. Et ne mets pas trop de pression à ce pauvre Gohan, une première fois pour un homme, ça dure rarement des heures." s'amusa Eresa en se rappelant ses propres expériences.

"Je commence à me sentir nerveuse…" tenta d'arrêter Videl.

"Juste une dernière chose ! As-tu de quoi te protéger ?" poursuivit Eresa sans faire attention à la gêne de Videl

"Je… J'ai les préservatifs que l'infirmière distribue. J'en ai deux quelque part chez moi."

"Je sais pas ce qu'ils valent réellement… Je peux t'en donner un au cas où." Eresa se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire où elle sortit une boite de préservatif dans un petit coin caché. Mais avant d'en confier un à son amie, elle s'arrêta avec un large sourire. "Avant de t'en donner un, je dois être sûr qu'il est à la bonne taille."

"Comment ça ?"

"Disons que les préservatifs, c'est comme les chaussettes, y a une taille ! Donc j'ai besoin d'avoir une idée de la taille de Gohan." taquina Eresa, s'imaginant que Videl connaissait la taille.

"Eresa !"

"Je te le jure !"

Videl hésita, elle devait vraiment donner la taille de Gohan ? Mais elle n'en avait aucune idée.

"Je ne… Je ne l'ai pas vu réellement."

"Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?" Eresa sortit sa règle. "La moyenne est treize à quinze centimètres, tu juges Gohan comment ?"

Videl fixa l'objet scolaire avec attention, c'est fou à quel point une règle peut grandir les objets ! Rien que les mesures données par Eresa semblaient impressionnantes.

"Gohan… Est au-dessus…" lâcha Videl en se persuadant que c'était pour avoir une protection optimale.

"Nonnnn ! Petite coquine !" s'exclama la blonde, follement jalouse. "Dans ce cas, prends ce préservatif ! Hahaha !"

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Eresa tenta en vain d'en savoir davantage sur leur moment intime, même à l'heure du coucher, elle ne cessait de poser des questions indiscrètes. Au grand bonheur de Videl, la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus et son amie sombra dans le pays des rêves, savourant enfin ce silence pour pouvoir s'endormir. Avant de sombrer à son tour, Videl pensa de nouveau à Gohan et à ce qu'Eresa lui avait expliqué. Était-elle vraiment prête ? Elle ne voulait pas se tromper pour sa première fois, mais les conseils d'Eresa étaient très instructifs.

La routine s'installait progressivement et les journées de Gohan se résumaient à dormir, manger, s'entraîner, rechercher Jim et surveiller Videl. Occasionnellement, Gohan brisait cette routine en rejoignant Videl le soir, lui permettant de faire ses devoirs avec elle et ainsi garder un œil sur le programme scolaire. Et quand l'envie leur prenait, ils partageaient un moment intime, s'assurant toujours de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hercule. Il s'écoula deux semaines avec ce rythme et progressivement, Gohan envisageait la possibilité que Jim avait laissé tomber. Videl semblait peu convaincu mais elle se sentait moins oppressée qu'au début. Elle profitait de ses journées de cours comme une élève normale et profitait de son petit-ami.

Au cours de la troisième semaine, Videl eu l'autorisation de son père pour sécher les cours pour s'entraîner pour le Budokai. Elle cacha la réelle motivation de son absence car elle profita de cette semaine pour rendre visite à Gohan, et ainsi apprendre à voler. Suite au précédent incident avec Jim sur le toit du lycée, le demi-saiyan avait prit la résolution d'apprendre à voler à sa petite-amie et ainsi éviter un tel incident. Gohan constata avec joie que Videl maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son ki, elle jouait avec les qi gong sans les faire tomber et pouvait contrôler son pouvoir de lecture des pensées. Pour ce qui en était du pouvoir du feu, il semblait demander plus d'efforts. Ce pouvoir était si incontrôlable qu'il demanderait plusieurs années avant de le maîtriser. Constatant que Videl était prête, il apprit à Goten et sa petite-amie à voler dans un temps record ! Grâce à sa maîtrise du ki, Videl apprit au rythme de Goten, malgré un don très prononcé de la part de son petit frère. Bien que passant beaucoup de temps ensemble, comme un couple heureux, ils ne disposaient pas assez d'intimité à cause de Goten et donc ne purent profiter comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Mais chaque chose à une fin et Videl retourna en cours, Gohan s'assurant qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Elle pourrait poursuivre son apprentissage seule dans son coin.

Après un long entraînement avec Goten, le mercredi de Gohan semblait se finir comme à son habitude. Il prit le temps de s'assurer que Videl se portait bien et de toute évidence son ki était normal. Il lui envoya un message pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée et posa son portable. Videl prenait souvent le temps pour lui répondre, suffisamment de temps pour lui permettre de prendre une douche et nettoyer toute trace de transpiration. Il entra dans la salle de bain, retira sa tenue de combat et commença à se laver. Il ignorait si ce soir encore, il passerait du temps avec elle. En semaine, il évitait au mieux de la déranger pour s'assurer qu'elle serait en pleine forme pour les lendemains en cours. Mais l'envie de la voir était toujours présente ! Gohan voyait le visage de Videl déformait par le plaisir, haletant et gémissant fortement. Il ne pouvait chasser de telles images de sa tête.

Doucement, sa virilité s'éveilla, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. S'assurant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, il ne résista pas à la tentation et commença à stimuler son éveille. Il ferma ses yeux et laissa son imagination faire le reste…

Il voyait Videl, se cramponnant aux draps, les yeux clos, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait le visage le plus érotique qu'il lui était donné de voir. Au rythme de ses mouvements personnels, Videl bondissait, gémissant, sa poitrine dansant au même rythme.

"Videl…" Il sentit une pression monter en lui, s'appuyant sur le mur pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. N'interrompant pas sa vision délicieuse, il accéléra ses gestes, gardant bien sa voix à un débit raisonnable. L'eau continuait de couler sur son corps, ses oreilles n'entendaient que le bruit de l'eau, l'immersion était totale. Son imagination s'égara à son dernier rêve humide où Videl semblait très audacieuse. Descendant sensuellement vers sa virilité, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'avaler sa longueur sans ménagement. Il en perdait le souffle, il se sentait chaud, les yeux ne pouvaient s'ouvrir face à tant d'excitation. Il parvint à ouvrir partiellement son œil, pour rester conscient de la situation, mais son œil se referma malgré lui. Il continua son plaisir personnel puis il relâcha la pression dans un grognement canalisé, laissant l'eau faire disparaître toute trace de son petit caprice.

La douche put enfin se terminer correctement, non sans s'assurer que tout était propre derrière son passage. Gohan prit une serviette et vit une réponse de Videl, elle semblait aller bien à son grand bonheur. La soirée paraissait se dérouler normalement, il n'irait pas la voir ce soir là mais un simple appel suffirait.

Un nouveau weekend commençait et Gohan attendait avec impatience de retrouver Videl pour un samedi après-midi détendu, comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps. Mais alors qu'il mangeait avec sa famille, Gohan reçu un message de la part de Bulma, lui demandant de venir au plus vite. Sans plus tarder, Gohan s'envola vers le lieu prévu, non sans prévenir Videl de son petit contre-temps.

Une fois sur place, Bulma sortit de sa maison avec empressement, une note à la main.

"C'est Jim ! Il refait parler de lui !" hurla Bulma en donnant le papier à Gohan, qu'il lu dans la foulée. "Une personne l'a déposé il y a trente minutes. Mais le coursier n'a aucune information quant à la position de Jim."

Il y était écrit :

'Salut Gohan, ou devrais-je dire Great Saiyan Man ? Je connais tes relations étroites avec ta marraine Bulma Brief. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur toi pendant ma petite pause, comme la mort de ton père, ex champion du Budokai. Cela explique ta force et ton engouement pour le combat.

Tu dois certainement me chercher depuis notre dernière rencontre, souhaitant secrètement la vengeance. Moi aussi… Je tiens à te tuer de mes propres mains ! Rendez-vous au lieu de ma renaissance, je t'y attends.'

Gohan fixa longtemps le papier sans un mot, réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle Jim le défierait. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui, bien que Jim pouvait se régénérer plus ou moins vite, il restait plus fort que lui. Il faudrait plus de trois semaines pour que Jim atteigne le niveau d'un saiyan. Était-il conscient de son erreur ? Il semblait pourtant sûr de lui…

"Bulma, toi qui a lu ce message, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Gohan avec sérieux.

"J'en penses que tu dois te méfier, il a forcément prévu quelque chose contre toi. Vu ce que tu m'as dis de votre dernière rencontre, il s'est servis d'une chose qu'il a appris de toi pour arriver à ses fins. Il est capable d'établir des plans et réfléchit à toutes les éventualités pour assurer sa fuite. De plus, il semble avoir appris des choses sur toi et tes proches…"

"C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur…"

"Crois moi, c'est pas bon du tout. Ce lieu de rendez-vous est certainement un piège ! Je demande à Végéta de t'accompagner."

"Non Bulma, Végéta restes ici. Tu peux aussi être visée, demandes à Végéta de rester avec toi. Je te tiens au courant une fois sur place." Gohan enfila son déguisement de Great Saiyan Man et se prépara à partir quand Bulma l'interrompit.

"Tu tiens vraiment y aller seul, sans plan ? Sans matériel ?"

"Mon plan est d'en savoir plus sur ses intentions. Pour ce qui en est de la suite, je vais improviser." Mais avant de partir, Gohan envoya un nouveau message à Videl, lui demandant de rester vigilante et idéalement de se cacher en attendant son retour.

Great Saiyan Man arriva à l'hôpital de West City, cherchant du regard toute trace de Jim ou d'un éventuel piège. Il décupla ses sens, à la recherche de bruits suspects ou d'une odeur particulière, mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. L'hôpital semblait toujours en rénovation pour réparer les dégâts de cette horrible journée. Des fleurs ornées le sol, en mémoire aux personnes mortes lors de cette tragédie. Gohan se rendit compte que depuis ce jour, il n'était pas revenu sur le lieu. Des patients et du personnel de santé circulaient dans les allées, rentraient et sortaient du bâtiment, indiquant que rien de particulier ne se préparait. Toujours sur ses gardes, Great Saiyan Man descendit au sol, cherchant un indice. Tout à coup, une infirmière qui était en pause, interpella le héro.

"Monsieur Great Saiyan Man !"

"Ho bonjour, je ne fais que passer, ne vous inquiétez pas." rassura le héro, ne voulant pas créer un élan de panique dans la foule.

"Vous venez pour votre courrier, c'est bien ça ?"

"Mon courrier ?" questionna le jeune homme, intrigué.

"Une lettre à votre nom est arrivée ici, il y a deux jours. Tout le corps médical est au courant. Il me semble que votre lettre attend à l'accueil."

"Je vous remercie !" Sans plus attendre, il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'établissement et s'adressa à l'accueil. "Bonjour, il paraît que vous avez un courrier pour moi."

"Oui en effet !" acquiesça le secrétaire avant de fouiller dans ses papiers. "On ne l'a pas renvoyé à la poste, il n'y a aucune adresse et il y a une note inscrite dessus qui interdit de la renvoyer, et encore moins de l'ouvrir." L'homme parvint enfin à mettre la main dessus et le tendit à Great Saiyan Man.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup !"

Great Saiyan Man s'éloigna rapidement de l'hôpital, souhaitant s'isoler pour ouvrir la lettre. Il comprit très vite où Jim voulait en venir, il voulait le faire courir, jouer au chat et à la souris. Avant de découvrir le document, Gohan appela Bulma avec sa montre pour l'informer de la situation actuelle.

"Alors Gohan ?"

"Aucune trace de Jim, mais il a laissé un nouveau mot… Il veut jouer de toute évidence."

"Ou il essaie de gagner du temps. Que dit le mot ?"

"Je regarde ça tout de suite, ne quittes pas."

Le guerrier sortit la note et commença la lecture de la nouvelle lettre.

'Bien joué, tu as trouvé le nouvel élément !

Comme je te disais, je souhaite te tuer… Mais pas avant de t'avoir fait souffrir ! Tu m'as volé Videl, elle m'était destinée ! Puisque que tu m'as volé l'amour, je vais te le voler également... Rappelles toi, si Videl ne peut pas m'appartenir, elle n'appartiendra à personne !'

Gohan sentit de nouveau sa rage monter à la penser que Videl était encore en danger. Il surveilla de nouveau le ki de cette dernière mais elle semblait en pleine santé. Il connaissait sa prochaine destination, s'assurer que Videl allait bien ! Mais avant de repartir, il continua la lecture, à la recherche de nouveaux éléments.

'Tu prétends aimer Videl plus que tout, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Tu vas devoir faire un choix déterminant ! Sauver Videl à son domicile, menacée par une bombe mortelle et incapable de la désamorcer. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes dans ce manoir sont menacées… Ou sauver ta chère mère, d'une balle de sniper ? Un élite que j'ai moi-même recruté ?

A cette distance tu ne peux pas les sauver toutes les deux… Les deux actions se produiront au même moment, à treize heure précise, donc...

Place aux jeux !'

Le sang de Gohan ne fit qu'un tour. Il a osé !

"Enfoiré !" hurla Gohan, réalisant la situation. Les deux destinations étaient à égale distance mais il ne pourrait pas être sur place à temps. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère, c'était celle qui lui avait donné la vie et elle était tout pour lui ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Videl, c'était son unique amour ! "Non, je ne peux pas !" se tortura le jeune homme. Malgré sa rage, la voix de Bulma parvint par retentir dans sa tête.

"Gohan ! Réponds moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?" s'inquiétait la scientifique, devenu hystérique.

"Bulma, qu'est-ce que je dois faire…" commença Gohan d'une voix tremblante, au bord des larmes. "Il menace Videl et ma mère. Je ne peux pas les sauver en même temps. Dis moi quoi faire !"

"Calmes toi, gardes ton sang-froid ! Laisses moi une seconde." Bulma marqua une pause, un silence insoutenable pour Gohan qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

"Vite Bulma !"

"C'est bon, je sais ! Vas sauver Videl, Végéta s'occupe de ta mère !" ordonna Bulma, sans demander l'avis de son mari.

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Végéta de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"C'est un ordre ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te foirer !" hurla Bulma, devenant hystérique à son tour. "Gohan, comment ta mère est-elle menacée ?"

"Un sniper, je n'en sais pas plus !"

"Très bien ! Végéta, pars immédiatement ! Et cherches un sniper !" ordonna Bulma. Végéta eut un grognement mais Gohan entendit le saiyan s'envoler à toute vitesse. "Et toi Gohan, vas sauver Videl, MAINTENANT !"

Gohan ne perdit pas de temps et s'envola à toute vitesse vers le ki de Videl. Il donna un bref coup d'œil à son portable et réalisa que Videl n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Il tenta de l'appeler directement mais tomba sur sa messagerie à chaque fois. Il devait se dépêcher ! Il n'avait pas construit tout ça avec elle pour rien ! Il ne voulait pas la perdre et encore moins être la cause de sa mort. Sentant le désespoir et la colère monter en lui, il faillit perdre le contrôle de son esprit et sombrer dans la folie meurtrière. Mais Gohan resta concentré sur son objectif et se transforma en super saiyan pour atteindre le lieu-dit au plus vite.

Végéta survolait les montagnes en direction de la maison de Kakarot, se servant du ki de Goten pour se repérer. Le ki de Chichi était bien plus faible de part sa condition d'humaine, mais son ki restait plus fort que la moyenne. De toute évidence, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé et Goten était proche de sa mère. Végéta envisagea qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui en raison de la présence du jeune saiyan, mais au fond de lui, une voix lui criait de continuer. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pour sauver la femme de son grand rival ? C'était absurde ! Ou faisait-il ça pour sa femme ? Après tout, il n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de cette femme ! Le prince des saiyans n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

Végéta commença à ralentir sa progression, luttant dans son être intérieur. Puis il pensa au petit Goten et la possibilité pour un enfant de retrouver sa mère morte, gisant sur le sol. Pouvait-il permettre ça ? Et Gohan… Ce gamin pouvait se montrer redoutable sous l'emprise de la colère. Il pourrait le tenir pour responsable et tenter de le tuer. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce gamin, après tout il avait arrêté de s'entraîner après la mort de son père. Végéta était bien plus puissant que lui maintenant ! Mais sa colère pouvait tout changer, sa haine était un facteur qui lui permettait de briser toutes ses limites… Végéta ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, le plus grand déshonneur serait de se faire battre par ce gosse !

Retrouvant sa volonté de fer, Végéta vola à toute vitesse vers la maison des Son, déterminé à en finir au plus vite. Une fois sur place, il se concentra sur les ki alentours. Or Goten avait sentit son ki et vola vers Végéta. Le prince fut surpris de voir que le petit Kakarot junior avait apprit à voler mais dû faire abstraction et se montra sévère.

"Goten, retournes auprès de ta mère et rentrez dans votre maison, maintenant ! Ne la lâches pas temps que je ne te l'aurais pas dit."

Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas la gravité de la situation mais obéit immédiatement à l'homme. Bien qu'étant le père de son meilleur ami, Végéta a toujours eu le don d'intimider Goten, il le voyait comme un méchant père, ronchon et cruel. Goten se précipita dans le jardin de sa maison, où sa mère étendait son linge calmement et entraîna Chichi dans la maison. Incapable de donner une explication, il se contenta d'expliquer à sa mère que Végéta lui avait ordonné et qu'il fallait attendre son retour.

Une fois rassuré que Chichi et Goten était bien en sécurité, Végéta scanna la zone à la recherche d'un ki, même faible. Dans les montagnes, il n'y avait pas une grande population donc il fut facile pour lui de remarquer un faible ki dans les montagnes les plus proches. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'envoler à toute vitesse dans cette direction, s'assurant d'avoir une bonne vue pour identifier l'individu. Cela ne manqua pas, un homme était étendu entre les roches et se tenait avec son fusil de précision, près à tirer, vérifiant régulièrement l'heure sur sa montre. Il surveillait le moment où il devrait tirer sur sa cible à la moindre opportunité. Mais il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Végéta au-dessus de lui. Descendant doucement des cieux, Végéta se posa juste derrière l'individu, pressé d'en finir au plus vite.

"Tu ne t'en ais pas prit à la bonne famille... " menaça Végéta pour signaler sa présence. L'homme sursauta et se retourna, complètement paniqué. Dans un instinct de chasseur, il sortit une arme de poing et tira sans sommation sur le saiyan. Végéta attrapa toutes les balles sans mal et les écrasa d'une main.

"Même pas une once de divertissement…" se plaignit le guerrier avant de dresser sa main juste en face de l'individu. Puis sans bouger le moindre cil, il pulvérisa le sniper avec un petit sourire sournois. "Misérable créature…"


	29. Vengeance !

**Vengeance !**

Great Saiyan Man approchait de la maison de Videl quand sa pression commença à redescendre. Il n'arrivait pas trop tard, la bombe n'avait toujours pas explosé ! Il ne perdit pas de temps et traversa la fenêtre de la chambre de substitution qu'occupait Videl. Dans un fracas de verres brisés, le héro apparut dans la pièce, cherchant Videl du regard. Elle était là, ligotée à même le sol, juste à portée de la bombe. Jim avait encore une fois pensé à tout, Videl ne pouvait pas brûler ses liens sans faire exploser l'appareil. Elle tourna sa tête vers son sauveur, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Gohan ?" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et détacha sa bien aimée, constatant qu'il lui restait du temps. Bien qu'incapable de brûler ses liens, les traces sur ses poignets montraient que Videl avait tout essayé pour se libérer, jusqu'au sang. Cette vue énerva encore plus l'hybride qui libéra au plus vite la jeune femme. Videl sauta dans ses bras, tremblant de tout son corps. Mais Gohan ne profita pas de ce moment et se concentra sur la bombe. Il ne savait pas désamorcer ce genre de chose, et il restait à peine une minute pour trouver une solution. Détruire l'appareil avec une boule de ki ? Trop risqué ! La lancer le plus loin possible ? La bombe pourrait atterrir dans une zone habitée, il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie d'autrui en danger. Sous le coup de l'urgence, Gohan prit la bombe en main et ressortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, volant à vive allure le plus haut possible dans le ciel.

Videl n'eut pas le temps de réagir et vit Gohan s'envoler avec la bombe à la main. La charge était capable de détruire un manoir entier, un sentiment de peur s'empara d'elle… Gohan pouvait être blessé, voir même tué dans l'explosion. Elle fixa les cieux à la recherche de l'homme, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Elle ne le voyait pas ! Les nuages voilaient le ciel et le soleil aveuglait ses yeux. Tout à coup, une explosion survenue, suivis d'une onde de choc décuplant le vent, et des débris tombèrent au sol. Videl se protégea le visage mais une fois les rafales finies, elle chercha Great Saiyan Man. Elle se mit à prier intérieurement que rien ne lui soit arrivé, les larmes montaient de nouveau. Puis une silhouette humaine s'approcha du sol, avançant vers elle. Videl fut soulagée de voir Great Saiyan Man revenir, le costume brûlé par endroits, mais tenant toujours debout. Le guerrier se posa sur le balcon et retira son casque. Videl remarqua une petite blessure à son bras qui tenait la bombe mais rien de grave. Par dessus tout, Gohan parut soulagé, ce qui se traduisit par un profond soupir.

Videl se jetta dans ses bras et fut réceptionnée par Gohan qui la serra fermement contre lui. Ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux sur le sol, préservant leur étreinte. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre la chamade, au point qu'il lui faisait mal. De son côté, Gohan ne pouvait contenir sa respiration saccadée comme des sanglots étouffés par la joie. La pression devenant trop insupportable, le jeune homme se blottit encore plus contre elle, remerciant tous les kamis au-dessus de lui.

"Merci Kami… Tu n'as rien. Plus jamais ça !" supplia Gohan, sa cape rouge abîmée frôlant le sol de la chambre. Il se détacha enfin d'elle, retrouvant un semblant de sang-froid et l'examina.

Videl avait ses marques aux poignets et aux chevilles à cause des liens, mais elle semblait avoir d'autres ecchymoses sur le corps. Gohan toucha sa lèvre inférieur, légèrement coupée, suivi de son cou présentant une marque de morsure, une autre au niveau de son décolleté, puis son short révélait des bleus sur ses tibias.

"Qu'est-ce que ce salaud t'as fait !" explosa Gohan, s'imaginant le pire. Videl resta silencieuse, sentant ses larmes revenir, pourtant elle parvint à murmurer:

"Il a… Essayé de… Mais il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout ! Il savait que je pouvais riposter en le brûlant. Il n'a rien pu me faire." tenta de rassurer Videl, voulant exclure toute idée de viol de la tête de Gohan, même si Jim avait bien tenté quelque chose. Cependant, la rage monta brutalement, ignorant les paroles rassurantes de sa petite-amie. Il se leva du sol, fixant dans le vide avec un regard fou, les poings serrés et le corps raide.

"Je vais le tuer…" tourmentait Gohan, perdant la raison à petit feu.

Videl vit son visage, il ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre, un être sans le moindre cœur, un monstre avec un regard meurtrier. Comme si sa peur n'était pas assez grande, le sol se mit tout à coup à trembler, comme un tremblement de terre. Mais Videl n'était pas dupe, cela venait de Gohan et les éclaires qui apparaissaient autour de lui ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle se rappela de leurs nombreuses conversations sur le potentiel de destruction de la part colérique de Gohan, de la folie inconsciente qui prenait ainsi le contrôle de son corps. En dépit du fait qu'elle pensait Gohan incapable de lui faire du mal, elle ne se sentit jamais aussi en danger qu'à cet instant. Le corps de Gohan se raidit à mesure que ses yeux montrait toute sa rage, ses dents serrées se révélant dans une grimace torturée.

"Gohan, reprends toi !" hurla enfin Videl, sa voix se débloquant sur un cri déchirant. Mais rien ne changea et le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort. Les fragments de verre éparpillés dans la pièce commencèrent à voler autour d'eux, rendant difficile l'approche au corps de Gohan. Videl eut un élan de courage et se jeta sur lui, évitant les bouts de verre. Les éclaires rentraient en contact de son corps, provoquant des petites décharges électriques peu supportables. Malgré la douleur, Videl saisit le visage du demi-saiyan, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Gohan ! Écoutes moi ! Je t'en supplie, calmes toi !" Ne décelant aucune progression, Videl enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle força un baiser, le plus tendre possible. Gardant à l'esprit que dans un moment comme ça, Gohan était plus menaçant que Jim pour la violer et la faire sienne à tout prix, surtout en raison du contexte. Videl se concentra et prit le risque de lire dans ses pensées, pour ainsi trouver une éventuelle solution. La seule chose que Videl vit fut un enchaînement épileptique de rouge et de noir, avec la répétition incessante de: "Tues le ! Détruis le ! Joues avec son cadavre ! Égorges le ! Arraches lui les entrailles ! Dépèces le ! Éclates lui les yeux !"

Les pensées sombres horrifia Videl, ne pouvant tolérer cela. Son doux Gohan ne pouvait pas faire de telles choses, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire !

"Mon chéri… Arrêtes ! C'est moi, Videl !" hurla la petite brune à son oreille, accrochée à lui comme un koala. Ne s'attendant pas à plus d'effet, elle chercha tout élément qui pourrait le ramener la raison. Mais dans la panique, elle ne trouva aucune solution. Elle embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres tout en supportant les décharges électriques. Elle devait trouver un moyen et vite ! Les décharges devenaient de moins en moins supportables et elle perdait progressivement son sang-froid. Laissant son corps glisser vers le sol, dominée par tous ses échecs, Videl sentit des larmes de frustration monter.

Elle l'avait promis à Gohan ! Elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour le raisonner. Elle prétendait pouvoir l'aider, mais elle n'était rien. Elle assistait impuissante à la dégénérescence de son petit-ami, incapable de trouver une solution. Elle resserra ses poings de rage, se maudissant intérieurement. Puis son sang-froid éclata et Videl se mit à frapper le plus fort possible le torse de Gohan, ne s'imaginant pas le pire si le guerrier ripostait.

"Tu vas te réveiller oui ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes !" criait Videl, se déchaînant sur le torse dur comme de la roche. Les yeux de Videl se remplirent de larmes, mais elle ne portait aucune attention à ce détail, elle continuait de frapper… Plus elle frappait, plus sa lucidité se brisait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle tenait à lui. Il devait se ressaisir avant de risquer la vie de quelqu'un, dont elle et lui. Sentant ses poings brûler à mesure qu'elle frappait, elle donna le coup le plus fort possible avec ses deux mains et hurla le plus fort que son corps pouvait supporter.

"ALLEZ !"

La jeune femme resta figée, contre le corps raide de Gohan, ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots, abandonnant tout espoir. Elle se trouvait faible, une incapable qui ne pouvait pas sauver les gens qu'elle aimait. Sa mère, et maintenant son premier amour ? Ses pensées s'élevèrent dans son esprit, envahit par le désespoir et la tristesse.

_Gohan… S'il te plaît mon chéri._ suppliait Videl dans son intérieur. Soudain, l'ambiance pesante de la pièce sembla s'apaiser, le verre se brisa une nouvelle fois contre le sol et comme une voix lointaine…

"Videl ?"

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme au-dessus d'elle, le regard vidé, fatigué. Puis elle le vit tomber à la renverse dans un bruit sourd.

"GOHAN !"

Elle se précipita vers le corps inconscient sur le sol, entouré de verre brisé. Elle écarta tout morceau coupant, de crainte qu'il se blesse et le prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration douce, il semblait endormi mais quand Videl leva ses paupières, elle comprit qu'il était évanouit. Mais alors qu'elle cherchait de l'œil un moyen d'appeler à l'aide, un individu apparut sur le balcon. Elle reconnut enfin l'homme qui n'était autre que Végéta, le mari de la célèbre Bulma Brief.

"S'il vous plaît ! Aidez moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Végéta entra simplement dans la pièce, analysant les dégâts autour de lui.

"Le gamin n'y est pas allé de main morte… Visiblement il n'a pas supporté la pression. Tellement faible…" méprisa le guerrier en agrippant nonchalamment le bras de Gohan pour le lever. Ce qui ne plut pas à Videl.

"Faites attention ! Ne le portez pas comme ça !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas une poupée de porcelaine." grogna Végéta en posant le corps inconscient sur son épaule. "Je le ramène à Capsule Corp, il doit se reposer."

"Non attendez ! Et les personnes dans le manoir ?" demanda Videl, se rappelant que Jim les avaient fait tomber dans l'inconscience avec un gaz, surement le "souffle du diable", une drogue souvent utilisée par les agresseurs et les violeurs.

"Ce n'est pas mon problème !"

Videl ne fut pas plus étonnée par sa réflexion, puis réalisa qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Elle se concentra sur les priorités et décida de laisser son père et les membres du personnels reprendre leurs esprits sans son aide.

"Dans ce cas, je viens aussi !" s'exclama Videl en voulant suivre Végéta.

"Tu vas me ralentir. Porter cet idiot ne me fait déjà pas plaisir, je ne vais pas m'occuper de toi en plus !"

"Gohan m'a appris à voler ! Même si je reste assez lente…" marmonna-t-elle, consciente qu'elle était un boulet malgré tout. "Partez devant ! Je vous rejoins à Capsule Corp !"

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne changeras rien à la situation !" s'énerva pour de bon Végéta.

"Je sais où trouver Jim !" lâcha Videl sans ménagement, ce qui força le silence de Végéta.

"Très bien… Ne tardes pas !" ordonna le saiyan avant de s'envoler avec Gohan sur son épaule.

Gohan rouvrit petit à petit les yeux, dans une pièce très sombre. Sa tête était lourde et ses yeux avaient tendance à se refermer tout seul. Il devait lutter pour rester éveillé et reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se souvenait de rien…

"Tu es enfin réveillé !" s'exclama une voix familière, puis le visage de Videl souriante apparut devant lui.

"Videl !" s'étonna le jeune homme en se relevant droit comme un pique. Tout à coup, sa mémoire lui revint et se rappela la bombe. "Tu vas bien ?" demanda Gohan en examinant le corps de la femme.

"Oui je vais bien. Bulma m'a prévenu que tu risquais de te souvenir de rien."

"Ma mère ?! Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Végéta est arrivé à temps, elle va très bien." rassura Videl en le tenant au courant de tout. Le demi-saiyan soupira de soulagement, heureux que tout se soit passé pour le mieux. Jim n'avait surement pas pensé que Gohan n'était pas le seul et que Végéta pouvait apporter son aide. Il devrait le remercier le moment venu.

"Quel soulagement, vous êtes toutes les deux sauvées. Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de tout ?" demanda Gohan, intrigué par son amnésie.

"Hum… Tu as un peu… Perdu la tête Gohan."

"Quoi ! Mais comment ?" Videl hésita, devait-elle lui rappeler les marques que Jim lui avait fait ? Bien que sa coupure à la lèvre soit cachée par un pansement, les autres marques n'étaient pas cachées et Gohan finiraient par tomber dessus. Et le saiyan était de nouveau calme, il ne risquait pas d'exploser à tout moment.

"Parce que Jim m'a fait ces marques…" expliqua Videl en montrant les morsures et en montrant ses jambes marquées par des coups répétés. "Mais je répète qu'il n'a pas pu me… Faire ce qu'il voulait." rattrapa Videl en ne voulait pas prononcer ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

Gohan resta silencieux face aux marques, sentant la colère monter, mais aussi la tristesse. Il ne l'avait pas assez protégé. Il avait baissé sa vigilance et Jim s'en est servi pour s'en prendre à elle de nouveau. Il posa sa main sur le visage de porcelaine de Videl, caressant sa lèvre, puis descendant sur son cou.

"J'imagine qu'on a eu de la chance cette fois-ci… Mais je compte bien te venger !" menaça Gohan, les dents serrées. Mais sentant la folie revenir, il se secoua la tête pour calmer ses esprits et réalisa que cette colère était aussi une menace pour sa bien-aimée. "Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?"

Videl se rappela ce dur moment, il ne l'avait pas frappé mais ce fut pour elle une épreuve terrifiante…

"Non tu ne m'as pas frappé. J'ai réussit à te raisonner avant l'arrivée de Végéta." cacha Videl, profitant de son amnésie pour oublier ce moment. Cela soulagea l'homme qui se recoucha. "Dis Gohan…"

"Hm ?"

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas sauvé ta mère plutôt que moi ?" demanda Videl d'une voix tremblante. Cette question réveilla le jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Végéta s'est occupé d'elle, on a procédé en équipe."

"Sauf que Jim a fait ce dilemme pour me montrer que tu n'étais pas prêt à tout pour moi… Et j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais choisir ta mère." expliqua Videl, se rappelant de la torture mentale que cela avait provoqué dans cette chambre, à ras du sol. Voyant les larmes monter, Gohan entraîna sa petite-amie contre lui, la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je ne pouvais pas choisir ! Sans l'intervention de Bulma, je n'aurais pas pu agir et vous seriez certainement mortes toutes les deux pour rien. Alors, s'il te plait, ne dis pas que je ne tiens pas à toi !" Videl essuya vivement ses yeux et arbora un grand sourire radieux.

"C'est bon ! J'ai conscience que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi aussi. J'ai juste cru que c'en était fini de moi."

"Je te l'ai dit Videl… Je tiens énormément à toi." susurra le demi-saiyan en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux. "Viens là."

Gohan l'entraîna contre lui, sous les draps de cette chambre sombre et la serra fermement contre lui pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait enduré. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis les lèvres jusqu'à échanger un baiser passionné et finir par attaquer son cou de nombreux baisers fiévreux. Elle préférait cette partie de sa personnalité, ce Gohan était l'amant idéal pour elle. Elle laissa ses halètements sortir en sentant les lèvres de son petit-ami ravirent son cou, caressant simultanément son dos sous ses vêtements. Il était devenu si tactile avec les semaines, Videl était amusée de voir la différence entre le Gohan qu'elle avait croisé la première fois et ce Gohan plein de passion débordante. Videl fut brusquement sortit de sa transe quand elle sentit une pression monter dans son cou.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama Videl en repoussa l'homme qui la regardait malicieusement.

"J'ai laissé ma trace à moi…" s'amusa le jeune homme, fière de son coup. Par réflexe, Videl prit son portable et se regarda avec la capture d'écran. Elle avait un gros suçon rouge bordeaux dans le cou !

"Comment as-tu osé !" s'écria la brune, reposant son portable.

"Hahaha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça finira bien par partir." s'amusa-t-il.

"Mais tout le monde va le voir !"

"C'est exacte…" taquina Gohan avec un regard plein d'allusions.

"Tu vas me le payer !" s'exclama la petite brune avant de se jeter sur lui et commencer à sucer son cou, dans le but de lui faire une marque à son tour. Gohan ne se défendait pas, mais était prit dans un fou rire face à la rage de Videl qui ne se laissait pas faire. Après deux minutes de succion, Videl détacha ses lèvres, s'attendant à une énorme trace ! Mais sa déception fut encore plus grande quand elle ne vit rien, la peau n'avait même pas rougit. Elle y retourna de plus belle, aspirant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais là encore rien !

"Mais je rêve ! Ça ne marche pas !" ragea Videl.

"Ma peau est peut-être trop épaisse."

Mais Videl n'abandonna pas et monta sur le corps de Gohan, le corps musclé reposant sous son faible poids. Elle lui fit un faible sourire de défi, puis souleva le haut de Gohan et posa ses lèvres non loin de son téton. Le demi-saiyan relança sa crise de fou rire, trouvant l'emplacement audacieux, mais surtout très chatouilleux.

"Attends Videl ! Ça chatouille ! Hahahaha !"

Malgré le corps gigotant sous son poids, Videl se cramponna à lui et suça le plus fort possible, au point que ses lèvres lui brûlaient. Elle s'écarta enfin de la zone et remarqua un tout petit point rouge, à peine visible.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ça ne marche pas !" s'énerva la brune, commençant à faire la moue.

"Par contre, ça marche pour moi..." taquina Gohan en retournant la situation et en se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle. "A mon tour !"

Gohan posa ses lèvres au-dessus du décolleté et se mit à aspirer de nouveau. Mais Videl ne se laissa pas faire et gesticula sous lui, sans succès. Une fois la marque suffisamment rouge, Gohan descendit encore plus bas vers le décolleté, posant un nouveau point rouge vif. Videl commençait à se fatiguer à force de se débattre sans succès et les marques étaient tellement grosses qu'elle commençait à perdre courage. Une fois le suçon finit, Gohan défia Videl du regard.

"On continue ?"

"On est quitte maintenant je pense !" se défendit Videl.

"Pas totalement ! Pour être quitte, il faudrait que je te fasse un suçon à côté du téton, comme tu l'as fais pour moi." taquina Gohan sans envisager le faire réellement. Les joues de Videl devinrent plus rouges à cette idée et contrairement à Gohan, elle le prit sérieusement. Et sans dire un mot, elle retira son haut et son soutien-gorge, sous les yeux confus de son petit-ami. Malgré leurs nombreuses rencontres et leurs moments intimes, c'était la première fois que Videl dévoilait sa poitrine nue. Elle cachait ses seins avec ses mains et en raison de sa poitrine très raisonnable, elle n'eut aucun mal. Mais cette nouvelle vision ne manqua pas de déstabiliser le jeune homme qui se mit à bégayer à la vue de ce ventre tonique et des petites formes précieusement cachées.

"M-Mais ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je plaisantais…"

"Tu ne le veux pas vraiment ?" se vexa Videl, se sentant sotte. Mais alors qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements du regard pour se rhabiller, Gohan se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à l'embrasser de nouveau. Tenant son équilibre au-dessus d'elle, le demi-saiyan utilisa une de ses mains pour caresser son ventre tonique, retraçant les abdos, jusqu'à son nombril. Videl étouffa un petit cri de plaisir dans leur baiser, à la sensation de ses caresses. Gohan brisa le baiser subitement et se redressa pour retirer son haut à son tour. Jetant l'article quelque part, il se recoucha sur Videl, s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres. Leurs têtes s'envolaient face à tant de plaisir... La tête pleine de papillons, Gohan descendit de nouveau vers le cou de sa partenaire. Videl haletait fortement, gardant ses mains sur sa poitrine mais relâchant son emprise. Les baisers de Gohan chutèrent de plus en plus, s'approchant du décolleté de sa partenaire, mais au lieu de continuer sur sa poitrine, il descendit plus bas et continua ses baisers papillons sur son ventre.

"Gohan…" souffla Videl, la chaleur montant dans son corps. "Prends moi dans tes bras…" ordonna-t-elle, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Il remonta à son visage et la prit fermement contre lui, s'obligeant à changer de position pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Videl était maintenu contre ce corps chaud et dur qu'était celui de Gohan, sentant son torse bombé contre ses mains. Mais Videl voulait le sentir plus près, alors ses mains quittèrent sa poitrine et s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, se resserrant encore plus près contre lui. Gohan sentit la poitrine généreuse de Videl s'écraser contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa poitrine mais il sentait sa peau douce se coller à lui, ainsi que ses tétons durcis se frotter contre lui. Incapable de résister, l'une de ces mains délaissa l'étreinte avec Videl pour prendre doucement l'un de ses seins contre lui. Il malaxa la petite boule de chair avec tendresse, taquinant de temps en temps le téton. Videl continuait de gémir et d'haleter le plus faiblement possible pour ne pas alerter les personnes alentours. Gohan reposa la belle brune sur le dos, sans s'éloigner d'elle, leur poitrine se heurtant toujours.

"Je peux les voir ?" demanda timidement Gohan à l'oreille de Videl, de sa voix la plus suave.

"Quelle question idiot !" acquiesça Videl à sa manière.

De suite, Gohan sépara leur deux corps et contempla pour la première fois la poitrine nue de Videl, non sans réjouissance. Ses beaux yeux bleus fuyaient du regard tandis que son visage devenait rouge d'embarras.

"Tu ne les trouves pas trop petits ?" demanda Videl malgré elle.

"Bien sûr que non… Ils sont parfaits !"

A peine remise de ce compliment, Videl ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise quand elle sentit les lèvres de Gohan embrasser ses seins, reniflant son odeur si douce. Puis, ses lèvres effleurèrent son téton, jusqu'à l'embrasser timidement. Videl se cambra, une main sur sa bouche pour atténuer son gémissement puissant. Elle ne pouvait espérer plus de contentement, il était tendre dans ses agissements et ne la précipitait pas.

"Attends Gohan, j'ai du mal à retenir ma voix…" alarma Videl. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement à cause de ses halètements, ce qui était une vue très érotique pour le jeune homme.

Fixant l'homme logeait au milieu de sa poitrine, ce dernier porta un regard fou à sa partenaire. Mais il devait être raisonnable et s'arrêter, il était chez Bulma, ce n'était pas le lieu approprié. Cependant, avant de se retirer, il voulait accomplir la raison pour laquelle il était là ! Il planta ses lèvres sur le sein de Videl, non loin du téton et se mit à sucer. Un gémissement sortit de nouveau, sans retenu cette fois-ci. Trop fiévreuse par sa passion débordante, Videl ne réalisa pas la portée de son cri. Elle continuait d'haleter, le temps que Gohan retire ses lèvres et la regarde avec malice.

"On est quitte maintenant !" s'exclama le bel homme en pointant un suçon à côté du téton. Videl lui lança un regard incendiaire, il avait encore fait une marque alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas sur lui ! "Je crois qu'on devrait se préparer…"

"C'est fini ?" demanda tristement Videl.

"Oui ! J'en ai finis avec toi !" s'exclama-t-il en roulant sur le côté. Il se força à se séparer d'elle pour éviter la tentation mais la vue restait magnifique. "Ou du moins, pour aujourd'hui…"

Ce petit ajout enflamma Videl, qu'avait-il prévu pour la prochaine fois ? Avait-elle eut raison de l'arrêter ? Alors que les deux adolescents se regardaient dans le lit, s'imaginant ce qui aurait pu se produire, Gohan se raidit tout à coup. Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle, que le maître du ki n'avait pas sentit Bulma arriver dans le couloir. Il vit la poignée de la porte bouger légèrement, ressentant toute l'urgence dans la situation.

"Non Bulma, n'entr-" hurla le demi-saiyan, devant le regard affolé de Videl qui avait toujours les seins à l'air. Mais il était trop tard et la femme de la maison entra avant de comprendre. Par réflexe, Gohan attrapa la couverture et compressa Videl contre son torse. La mère de famille fut sans voix, les deux adolescents étaient enlacés sous les draps, Videl de dos, serrée dans les bras de Gohan. Seul le visage rouge de ce dernier était visible et traduisait de la gêne et une légère colère.

"Oups ! Je dérange visiblement…" s'amusa Bulma en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois !" s'exclama Gohan en stoppant Bulma.

"Mais bien sûr… Et le soutien-gorge au sol du côté de Videl, c'est peut-être le mien ?" taquina Bulma en montrant l'objet en question. Alors que Gohan s'apprêtait à riposter, il ne trouva aucun argument et se tut. Soudain, il sentit le petit corps contre lui trembler comme une feuille. Intrigué, il vit la pauvre Videl rouge de honte transpirer à pleine goutte.

"Alors habillez-vous et rejoignez-nous ! On a un travail à terminer !" ajouta Bulma avant de sortir en refermant derrière elle. Un silence d'embarras régnait jusqu'à ce que Gohan le brise.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet devant la face de Videl.

"J'ai tellement honte !" cria-t-elle en se séparant de lui et en se levant. Gohan se sentit coupable, c'est lui qui avait commencé.

"Je suis désolé, c'était pas le lieu le plus approprié. Je vais me rattraper !" promit-il alors que Videl remettais son haut. "Au fait, que voulait-elle dire par 'un travail à terminer' ?"

"J'étais censé te le dire dès ton réveil mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps !" ragea Videl, se persuadant que tout était de la faute de Gohan. "Je sais où se cache Jim !"

"Comment ?" demanda l'homme avec stupeur.

"J'ai lu dans ses pensées pendant qu'il expliquait son plan." expliqua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre Gohan et en se dirigeant là où Végéta et Bulma les attendaient.


	30. Échec et mate !

**Échec et mate !**

Gohan entra dans la pièce peu après Videl, il vit Bulma installée sur son canapé et Végéta plus à l'écart comme à son habitude. Ce dernier avait du mal à tenir sur place et se mit à grogner.

"Finissons-en au plus vite ! Plus on attend et plus il risque de nous échapper une nouvelle fois ! Et j'ai assez perdu de temps dans mon entraînement !"

"Il se cache dans l'espace communal de la ville Satan City." indiqua Videl.

"C'est une cachette idéale quand on y réfléchit. Un grand espace, à la périphérie de la ville et avec de nombreuses cachettes pour une personne non détectable par son ki. De cet endroit, il peut accéder facilement à la ville et aux routes menant aux autres villes. Il est vraiment malin !" admit Bulma.

"Pttt ! La prochaine fois, choisissez un fugitif qui se cache dans un hôtel, comme tout le monde ! Il faut vraiment aller dans un endroit qui empeste !" rageait Végéta, trouvant cette mission de plus en plus agaçante.

"Arrêtes de te plaindre !" s'épuisait Bulma avant de s'adresser à Videl. "Il y a quand même un problème à résoudre avant de foncer tête baissée. Pour une fois, on a un avantage sur lui, on ne doit pas laisser passer cette chance. Mais comment savoir s'il est bien sur place ? Et s'il était bien sur place, comment le localiser dans un si grand espace ? Il est évident que s'il vous échappe pendant que vous inspectez la zone, il va chercher une nouvelle cachette et on devra attendre la prochaine opportunité qui s'offre à nous. Mais vu ce qu'il sait sur toi Gohan, j'ai bien peur que ses menaces soient de plus en plus fortes."

Avant que Videl ne propose un plan, elle fut coupée par la voix forte de Gohan.

"Tu dois bien avoir un détecteur de chaleur, on pourra le repérer avec sa signature thermique." proposa Gohan, mais malgré la pertinence de son plan, Bulma rejeta cette idée.

"Tu oublis un détail important Gohan... Jim est aussi froid qu'un cadavre. J'ai vu ses résultats médicaux, il se rapproche plus à un zombie qu'à un être vivant." expliqua la scientifique.

"Rien à foutre du plan ! On rase toute la zone et c'est fini ! Après tout, c'est juste des déchets." s'énerva Végéta.

"Imbécile ! Comment pourrais-tu être sûr qu'il se trouvait vraiment sur place si tu le désintègres ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit avant ? On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois." cria Bulma pour se faire entendre une bonne fois pour toute.

"Rien à foutre de cette histoire moi ! Je veux qu'on me laisse m'entraîner en paix !"

"Et s'il s'en prenait à notre famille ? Il aurait ses raisons et tu ne pourrais pas réagir avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à un membre de notre famille."

Végéta ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner son regard avec arrogance. Profitant du seul moment de silence, Videl osa prendre la parole.

"Je peux surement le trouver."

"Comment ?" demanda Bulma, très intriguée.

"Oui, comment ?" répéta Gohan, un sourcil levé.

"Et bien… On ne peut pas sentir son ki, mais il peut penser." dit-elle sans ajouter plus de détail. Bulma ne comprit pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, réfléchissant à une machine capable de détecter les pensées.

"Je ne comprends pas Videl…" continua Gohan, se doutant que Videl évoquait son pouvoir de lecture des pensées. "Tu n'es pas capable de faire ça. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin."

"Fais moi confiance, je peux le faire !"

"Mais de quoi vous parlez ?" craqua Bulma.

"C'est… Un secret !" se précipita Videl avant que Gohan ne réponde. Elle voulait que l'existence de ses pouvoirs reste cachée aux amis de Gohan, aussi longtemps que possible.

"Comment être sûr que tu vas pas tout faire foirer ? Tu crois qu'on va te faire confiance sans connaître ta botte secrète ?" reprit Végéta. Alors que Videl cherchait un argument sans tout dévoiler, Gohan prit la parole, d'une voix ferme et rassurante.

"On peut lui faire confiance. Si elle dit être capable de retrouver Jim, alors elle peut ! Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance Végéta, tu peux rester ici. Moi j'y vais avec elle !"

"Pfff ! Il a suffit que tu la bécotes et tu es prêt à la suivre." pesta Végéta. Ce rappel aux événements passés dans la chambre raviva les joues rouges des deux amoureux. "Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as fais sous mon toit ! Elle n'avait pas ces marques rouges au cou en arrivant. La prochaine fois que je te prends à faire des cochonneries dans ma maison, je t'arrache tout ce qui dépasse !" menaça le saiyan.

"Allons Chéri… Ils n'ont rien fait de grave." gloussait Bulma. "C'est d'accord, je te fais confiance Videl ! S'il te plait Végéta, fais un dernier petit effort et accompagnes les."

"Hors de question !"

"C'est la dernière chose que je te demande, après ça je veux bien te réparer la machine d'entraînement et je ne te dérangerais plus." marchanda Bulma, ce qui fit céder son mari.

"Très bien ! Partons immédiatement ! Et à mon retour, je veux te voir réparer !"

Volant vers la déchetterie, Gohan demanda plus de détails à sa petite-amie. Ils volaient côte à côte, au rythme de Videl, pendant que Végéta volait plus en retrait, très agacé d'avoir dû céder une nouvelle fois.

"Comment peux-tu le trouver ? Je pensais que tu pouvais juste te concentrer sur des individus en particulier, et non chercher des pensées à distance."

"J'ai découvert ça dernièrement. Je peux me concentrer et fouiller à travers toutes les pensées à proximité. Mais je ne peux pas aller trop loin. Normalement, il n'y a pas énormément de gens à la déchetterie, je devrais le trouver facilement." expliqua Videl sans préciser les effets négatifs de cette compétences.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?"

"On ne se voit pas beaucoup Gohan, les seules fois où je suis avec toi je préfère te parler d'autre chose."

"Mais ça m'intéresse !"

"Oui maiiiis il y a plus important." Gohan se tut, semblant faire la moue. "Tu m'en veux ?" reprit Videl.

"Tu n'hésites pas à lire dans mes pensées pour savoir à quoi je pense, mais toi tu me caches beaucoup de choses. Je trouve ça agaçant par moment." se vexa Gohan face à l'évidente supériorité de Videl dans leur couple. A cela, Videl répondit en le bousculant dans les airs et en lui tirant la langue.

"Tu m'as choisis comme ça !" Gohan préféra garder le silence face à ses provocations, il n'était pas assez rancunier ! Mais il ne résista pas longtemps et retourna sur le plan.

"Donc je survole la zone avec Végéta et toi, et une fois trouvé tu te mets en sécurité et je m'occupe de lui."

"Me mettre en sécurité ? Tu veux m'écarter de tout ça ?"

"Je ne veux plus que Jim t'approche ! Tu iras là où je te le demande. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Videl ! Tu peux avoir le dernier mot sur beaucoup de choses mais là c'est moi qui commande." s'affirma Gohan avec son regard sérieux et ferme.

L'équipe arriva enfin sur le lieu infestant les déchets de la ville, surplombé d'une fumée causée par les déchets brûlés. Ils se bouchèrent tous le nez, le temps de s'habituer au mieux à l'odeur infecte, puis Gohan indiqua à Végéta où se placer pour couvrir une plus grande zone.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il à la petite brune à ses côtés, au-dessus d'une première zone. Videl acquiesça et commença à se concentrer, inspectant toutes les pensées dans la zone. Elle parvint à en entendre une seule…

'Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fout là ! Je pourrais m'entraîner ! Cette femme ne perd rien pour attendre. Une fois de retour à la maison, je vais lui faire comprendre qui est le chef ici ! Je vais la faire crier mon nom, tu vas voir…'

Videl arrêta immédiatement son pouvoir, comprenant que ces pensées appartenaient à Végéta et qu'elle n'était pas en droit d'entendre plus de choses… Quel couple étrange quand même !

"Ça va Videl ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Gohan.

"N-Non… Rien !" s'agita-t-elle en imaginant ce que le couple Végéta et Bulma pouvait être.

"On avance Végéta !" ordonna Gohan en passant à une autre zone. Cette fois-ci, Végéta se plaça plus proche d'eux, curieux de découvrir comment Videl si prenait. La jeune femme se concentra une nouvelle fois, espérant approcher du but. Mais encore une fois elle n'entendit rien et elle commençait à sentir la fatigue.

"Toujours rien ?" demanda Gohan, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche d'une idée.

"Je vais essayer quelque chose Gohan… Plaçons-nous bien au milieu de la déchetterie, je vais essayer de faire toute la zone." proposa Videl, sentant l'heure tourner, or ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Et peu importe si elle perd conscience après.

Sans poser de question, Gohan et Végéta se placèrent au centre du complexe et Videl leur ordonna de faire le vide dans leur tête pour éviter de la perturber. Gohan n'eut aucun soucis mais Végéta grogna un peu avant d'obéir pour de bon. Videl se lança et chercha aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, cherchant une pensée et surtout une direction. Soudain, elle surprit une image, quelqu'un les regardait au loin, caché derrière des ordures. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Jim ! Il portait toute son attention sur Gohan et elle, et dégageait une grande colère. Videl arrêta immédiatement son pouvoir, se sentant incroyablement faible, ce qui se sentit dans son ki. Gohan reconnut immédiatement la fois où Videl était en cours et que son ki a subitement chuté sans aucune raison. La panique s'empara de lui et il rouvrit ses yeux vers Videl qui se mit à chuter.

"Videl ! Videl !" s'écria Gohan en la récupérant dans ses bras et en la secouant gentiment face aux yeux clos de Videl.

"Oï ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Végéta.

"Je… Je ne sais pas…" Petit à petit, Videl rouvrit les yeux, fuyant la lumière du soleil qui lui était insupportable. "Bon sang Videl ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Videl ne préféra pas répondre et se contenta de sourire faiblement pour rassurer son petit-ami. Puis elle orienta sa tête à la recherche de l'angle de vu que voyait Jim. Une fois trouvé la direction, elle tendit le doigt vers une dune de déchets.

"Il est par là-bas…" indiqua Videl en reprenant des forces.

Pressé d'en finir, Gohan et Végéta se dirigèrent dans la direction, gardant Videl dans ses bras, mais aucune trace de Jim.

"Ton radar est rouillé ma petite !" grinça Végéta.

"Tais-toi Végéta et ouvres l'œil !" s'énerva Gohan, toujours paniqué par ce qui s'était passé. "Videl, est-ce que tu as vu autre chose ? Un détail plus précis ?" La jeune femme s'exécuta et fouilla du regard. Elle reconnut un objet qui était à proximité de Jim mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

"Il était là… J'en suis sûre. Il a dû se cacher mais il n'est pas loin." expliqua faiblement Videl.

"Tu peux peut-être recommencer ton truc alors ! La distance n'est plus un problème maintenant." suggéra Végéta en négligeant la santé de Videl.

"Il est hors de question ! Tu es trop faible Videl, tu dois te reposer."

"Gohan ! On ne peut pas le laisser filer ! On a besoin de son aide une dernière fois et c'est fini." grogna Végéta. Alors que Gohan s'apprêtait à rétorquer, Videl prit la parole.

"Il a raison Gohan. Juste une dernière fois..."

"Mais Videl..."

"Ça va bien se passer." affirma la brune avec ses yeux bleues pétillants de fatigue. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se concentra une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Redoublant d'efforts, elle localisa Jim au plus vite et reconnu l'espace dans lequel il se cachait. Il les épiait toujours, il restait à côté d'eux et pouvait surement les entendre. Elle devait vite donner ses indications ! Alors que Videl s'apprêtait à divulguer la cachette, elle sentit son souffle se couper et sa tête tourner.

"Non !" s'écria Gohan en tenant au mieux le corps de Videl devenu mou. "Videl, réponds moi !" ordonna-t-il à mesure que son ki diminuait. "Hé ! Videl ! Ne me lâches pas ! Restes avec moi !" En claquant légèrement le visage de sa tendre, les yeux bleues parvinrent par s'ouvrir faiblement.

"La…" murmurait-elle quelque chose d'à peine audible.

"Quoi ?" Gohan se pencha au plus près de son visage pour entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

"La voiture… Jaune… A gauche…"

Videl referma les yeux, à bout de force et s'évanouit après avoir donné ses dernières forces. Gohan ne voulait qu'une chose, se débarrasser de Jim et ramener Videl dans un lieu sûr où il pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Il regarda discrètement vers sa gauche et repéra une vieille carrosserie de voiture ensevelie sous des tonnes d'ordures, une cachette idéale !

"Végéta… Suis-moi !"

D'un pied ferme, ils se rapprochèrent de l'épave, Gohan tenant Videl fermement contre lui, ne voulant l'abandonner dans son état. Réalisant qu'il était repéré, un fracassement de déchets résonna dans la carcasse.

"Alors il se cache là…" s'amusa Végéta en le cherchant avec un sourire sournois. Il se mit accroupis devant la carrosserie, guettant comme un chasseur, observant un lapin dans un terrier. "Sors d'ici !"

Tout à coup, Végéta perdit patience et arracha la portière délabrée. Au même moment, une silhouette sortit par un autre passage du tas d'ordure et courut à toute vitesse vers Gohan dans un hurlement de rage. Toujours sur ses gardes, Gohan vit Jim foncer sur lui, son appendice tranchant armé pour l'attaque. En raison du corps inconscient de Videl dans ses bras, il ne pouvait se battre mais sa haine était telle qu'il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Gohan éjecta une partie de son ki sur Jim sans bouger le petit doigt. A l'impact, Jim fut projeté en arrière, perdant son équilibre comme frappé par un bus.

"Enfoiré !" hurla Jim en se préparant à une seconde charge.

"C'est fini Jim…" menaça Gohan d'un regard sombre. "Végéta, occupes toi de lui s'il te plait."

"Avec plaisir !" s'amusa Végéta en se rapprochant de la scène.

"Espèce de lâche ! C'est entre toi et moi. VIENS TE BATTRE !" explosait Jim.

"T'as toujours pas compris…" répondit Gohan avec un visage déformé par la haine. "Je te fais un cadeau en laissant mon ami te tuer. Il va faire les choses rapidement, t'épargnant des douleurs inutiles."

"Ho vraiment ?" s'amusa Végéta, désireux de savoir ce que le gentil fils de Kakarot serait capable de faire. "Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu lui réserves…"

"Je lui arracherais chaque membre un par un, j'arracherais sa peau à main nu et je lui crèverai les yeux avant de le désintégrer." crachait Gohan, ne quittant pas ses yeux de sa potentielle victime.

"C'est tout ? Tu n'es pas très imaginatif." se moquait Végéta avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Jim. Il leva son bras en direction du condamné et un sourire sournois apparut sur les lèvres du prince saiyan. "C'est terminé..." Puis un puissant ki s'abattit sur Jim, détruisant toute vie organique et tout déchet dans un cratère net et encore fumant.

"Je me tire ! J'ai un entraînement qui m'attend !" s'impatienta Végéta.

"Merci pour tout Végéta. Je te dois beaucoup encore une fois…"

"Juste par curiosité… Tout ce que tu as dis, tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?"

"... Je le voulais. Mais Videl m'en aurait voulu et je l'aurais surement regretter après…" admit Gohan malgré sa soif de vengeance.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais…"

Sur ces mots, Végéta s'envola en direction de son domicile, laissant Gohan avec le corps de Videl au milieu des ordures de la ville. Avant de partir à son tour, le jeune saiyan resta un moment, fixant le cratère. C'était fini ? Si facilement ? Jim l'avait fait courir partout et l'avait torturé l'esprit juste pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu ? Jim n'avait pas fait autant de mal que Cell, il était moins puissant, moins menaçant. Et pourtant, il l'avait traité comme un monstre sanguinaire. Maintenant qu'il était mort, son esprit de vengeance disparaissait petit à petit, réalisant avec horreur à quel point il était devenu fou. Il a voulu se venger, se comporter comme un monstre, en prétendant que l'existence de Jim lui importait. Mais il a voulu le sauver au début, lui venir en aide, rendre une vie normale à cet étudiant détruit par les obstacles de la vie. Ne valait-il pas mieux que l'inhumanité qu'était devenu Jim ?

Gohan réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation et sentit son souffle se couper. Il aurait dû sauver Jim, c'était son devoir. Il aurait pu l'emmener dans un lieu isolé, le temps de purifier ses pensées, et demander aux Dragons Ball de le ramener à la normale une fois avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il venait de condamner à mort un étudiant, qui avait une famille, un avenir… Avant de devenir ce psychopathe, il n'était pas agressif et semblait déjà suffisamment intelligent pour faire une excellente carrière. Il avait merdé !

Gohan ne supportait plus la vue de cette scène d'exécution, certe propre mais démontrant avec effroi qu'une vie avait littéralement disparu par sa faute. Il serra Videl au plus près de lui et s'envola en silence en direction de la maison des Satan.

Videl ouvrit les yeux sur ce qui semblait être sa chambre de substitution. Un courant d'air frais chatouillait son visage en raison de la fenêtre toujours brisée. La salle était sombre et en détournant son regard vers l'ouverture béante, elle constata qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était couchée dans le lit, les draps la couvrant avec ses vêtements de la journée. Elle comprit que Gohan l'avait ramené chez elle après la recherche de Jim. Elle se mit tout à coup à chercher son petit-ami du regard. Elle aperçu une silhouette familière dans un coin sombre de la chambre, il se tenait là, assis sur une chaise, cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Gohan ?" appela Videl encore faible.

"Je suis là…" acquiesça le jeune homme sans libérer son visage. "Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui mais je suis encore fatiguée."

"Tu vas devoir te reposer pendant un ou deux jours, et pas d'effort inutile." ordonna-t-il avec une voix neutre, sans intonation particulière. Cette fois-ci, Videl commençait à s'inquiéter de son état.

"Gohan, que t'arrive-t-il ?" Un silence suivit et Gohan se mit à gratter ses cheveux de stress. Il avait de nombreux tics, surtout quand il était gêné, mais c'était la première fois que Videl voyait ce tic nerveux de la part de Gohan.

"C'est fini, Jim ne nous causera plus de problèmes. A partir de maintenant, tu peux retourner à l'école et dormir dans ta chambre sans craindre quoique ce soit." Videl se sentit triste, Jim nous avait vraiment quitté ?

"Et ça ne te rend pas heureux ?" demanda maladroitement Videl.

"Heureux ? C'est un grand mot… Je suis rassuré d'une certaine manière, mais rien de plus." Cette fois, Videl se força à se lever, ignorant les objections de Gohan, se cachant toujours le visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, réalisant qu'il se cachait d'elle, verrouillant ses mains.

"Regardes moi Gohan." ordonna-t-elle en pinçant le poignet du jeune homme. "Je veux que tu me parles, je ne veux pas lire dans tes pensées. On est assez proche pour se dire les choses maintenant, non ?"

"Je suis désolé…" tremblait-il, une voix troublée se révéla. "Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme tel ! J'ai laissé ma rage m'aveugler."

"Gohan, tu n'as pas à te tenir pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Jim. Aussi cruel que ça peut être, il avait changé et j'ai vu au fond de lui. Tu ne pouvais pas le ramener à la raison."

"Merci Videl mais ça ne change rien… J'ai condamné cet homme, j'ai ordonné à Végéta de le tuer. Et j'ai voulu lui faire tellement plus… Rien que d'y avoir pensé, ça me répugne."

"Mais tu n'as rien fait Gohan ! Tu as supporté beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps… Ton problème lié à ta race, ta nouvelle vie d'étudiant et de Great Saiyan Man, ta relation avec moi et enfin Jim. Je trouve qu'au contraire, tu as réussi à tout gérer avec le moins de dégâts possibles."

"Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement…" tremblait-il de plus en plus. A cela, Videl répondit en le serrant contre elle, caressant son dos pour l'aider à relâcher la pression.

"On a besoin de repos, cette journée a été très éprouvante. Rentres chez toi, retrouves ta mère et ton frère, et assures toi qu'ils vont bien. Je vais retrouver mon père, il doit être revenu à lui depuis le temps. Maintenant que je ne crains plus rien, je vais pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre." Videl se tourna vers la fenêtre brisée. "De toute façon, vu l'état de la chambre, je ne peux pas dormir ici !"

"Dire que cette journée devait nous permettre de nous retrouver au calme…" se plaignit Gohan, se rappelant de ses plans de la journée.

"Ça ne fait rien… A partir de maintenant, on va pouvoir retrouver une vie 'normale'." rassura Videl, ne lâchant pas son petit-ami.


	31. Après la tempête, le beau temps ?

**Après la tempête, le beau temps ?**

Gohan eu du mal à se détendre, malgré la fin du cas Jim. Il était heureux de retrouver sa famille saine et sauve et de constater que l'affaire juridique qui impliquait Bulma commençait à s'adoucir. Mais malgré cela, il continuait à se sentir coupable, s'imaginant comment les choses auraient pu se passer s'il avait utilisé les Dragon Ball malgré tout.

Videl eu moins de mal à retrouver son rythme quotidien, retournant en cours et discutant avec Eresa et Sharpner. Elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, sa dernière expérience lui servant de leçon pendant un moment. Son père avait redoublé la sécurité du manoir suite à l'intrusion de Jim, droguant toutes les personnes présentes. Il avait installé des caméras sur toute la propriété, jardin, couloirs, il avait même eu l'autorisation du maire pour placer des caméras dans la rue autour de la demeure. Il avait également remplacé la vitre brisée dans la chambre de l'étage. Pour éviter que son père ne barricade sa chambre, Videl avait donné comme explication que l'individu qui s'était introduit, était passé par la fenêtre. Inventant une histoire, Videl fit croire qu'elle avait projeté l'agresseur par la fenêtre alors qu'il essayait de s'en prendre à elle. Une fois tombé au sol, il se serait enfui blessé, ne revenant plus sur le lieu du crime. Cette histoire semblait satisfaisante et Hercule félicita sa fille pour sa preuve d'héroïsme. De plus, cette histoire de corps à corps pouvait faire passer les suçons de Gohan pour des petits hématomes.

Fière de son coup, Videl pu retrouver sa chambre en bon état, prévenant Gohan de tous ces changements. Malgré la sécurité renforcée, Gohan pouvait toujours s'introduire dans sa chambre par le balcon, mais il devait redoubler de vigilance. Et maintenant que la situation était plus stable, ils pouvaient se voir à l'extérieur ou au lycée.

Néanmoins, Videl fut troublée de constater qu'ils se voyaient moins que quand Jim les menaçaient. Elle avait beau faire de nombreux messages à Gohan, il ne cherchait pas à la voir et trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas lui rendre visite. Peu importe le message, Gohan lui répondait sans porter grand intérêt à leur conversation et en abrégeant constamment les discussions. Elle tenta à de nombreuses reprises de l'appeler directement. La fois où ils étaient en froid, Gohan avait répondu à son appel et permit de se voir. Mais cette fois, Gohan ne répondait à aucun de ses appels… Eresa donna un conseil à Videl face aux messages et lui recommanda de ne pas lui courir après, de le laisser réfléchir dans son coin à leur condition. Videl n'appréciait pas rester dans son coin, elle n'était pas faire pour attendre les choses venir. Mais Eresa su se montrer convaincante en affirmant que si elle insistait trop, cela précipiterait leur couple. Maintenant elle devait attendre que Gohan revienne vers elle, que ce soit pour se réconcilier ou pour mettre un terme à leur relation.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Videl était la raison de ce changement brutal chez son petit-ami. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Une cause extérieure ? Pourtant tout c'était arrangé avec Jim et elle l'avait même soutenu quand il commençait à se décomposer. Pour quelle raison s'était-il éloigné d'elle aussi soudainement ?

En cours de semaine, Videl prit ses affaires pour sa journée de cours, saluant tristement son père avant d'espérer partir mais ce dernier l'interpella.

"Je te revois dans une semaine, donc prends soin de toi. N'oublis pas d'activer l'alarme et n'hésites pas à contacter les forces de l'ordre si tu vois quelque chose de suspect." prit soin de rappeler Hercule, craignant de laisser sa fille seule depuis que l'incident s'était produit. Videl se rappela tout à coup que son père avait une conférence humanitaire dans un autre pays. Il l'avait prévenu de son absence mais cela lui était sorti de la tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule. Prends soin de toi aussi pendant ce voyage." rassura la petite brune aux yeux d'azure avant de partir pour de bon.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme marchait tranquillement quand elle entendit son amie Eresa crier son nom dans son dos. Se retournant par réflexe, elle attendit qu'elle arrive à son niveau pour poursuivre leur course. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au lycée, paisiblement, le doux soleil du printemps ensoleillant leur journée. L'été arrivait à grand pas et les premières chaleurs des après-midis commençaient à réchauffer les journées. Avec ces températures, Videl commençait à apprécier les cheveux courts, elle n'avait pas besoin de les attacher systématiquement pour profiter du temps. Elle portait également des shorts, avec ou sans leggings en fonction de la taille du short.

"Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles ?" commença Eresa avec tristesse.

"Toujours rien…"

"Je ne comprends pas… Si tu dis que tout allait bien entre vous, pour quelle raison il s'éloignerait de toi ?"

"Je l'ignore…" continuait de répondre Videl avec une once de tristesse dans sa voix. "Moi qui pensais m'offrir à lui…" finit par confier Videl à sa meilleure amie.

"Tu le pensais vraiment !" s'exclama Eresa, ne cachant pas sa tristesse face à tant de déception.

"C'était une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Videl, sentant ses larmes monter face à son échec.

"Tu n'y es pour rien Vi… L'imbécile c'est Gohan ! Il ne sait pas à côté de quoi il passe."

"Je me suis laissée aveugler Eresa…" conclue Videl en marchant tête baissée.

Videl rentra chez elle le soir, une fois ses cours finis. Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle et elle trouva une maison vide de la bonne humeur de son père. Aussi ridicule que cela pouvait être, son père apportait une certaine joie de vivre qui était nécessaire pour Videl dans ces moments là. Elle trouva tout de même la femme de ménage qui la salua avec politesse et avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

"Comment s'est passé votre journée Mademoiselle Videl ?" demanda la vieille dame.

"Je suis fatiguée…" se contenta de répondre Videl.

"Je peux vous préparer le repas plus tôt pour vous permettre de vous coucher." proposa la servante avec bienveillance.

"Je vous remercie mais je ne mangerais pas ce soir… Je préfère me coucher immédiatement." Videl ne perdit pas plus de temps et monta à sa chambre, laissant la vieille femme perplexe face à sa réaction. Videl se verrouilla dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et vérifia une dernière fois que Gohan ne lui avait pas répondu… Mais rien !

Elle sentit la rage dominer sa tristesse ! Elle s'était pratiquement ouverte à lui, elle avait prit le risque de sortir avec lui, peu importe ses craintes. Elle l'avait laissé la toucher et elle l'avait touché en retour. Elle avait dit je t'aime pour la première fois de sa vie à cet homme. Elle méritait une réponse, aussi absurde qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle frappa son coussin de frustration, luttant pour respecter le conseil d'Eresa. Elle prit son portable et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour le ranger. Mais sa volonté se brisa quand elle vit le caillou que Gohan lui avait confié après avoir gagné son défi. Elle fixa l'inscription: souhait. Elle n'avait toujours pas réaliser son exigence… À côté du caillou, elle avait également rangé les préservatifs, dont l'un appartenait à Eresa. Elle les avait précieusement stockés en cas de rapprochement avec son petit-ami. Elle serra ses dents et referma le tiroir avec haine, le portable toujours dans sa main. S'en était trop... Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle rompit sa promesse faite à Eresa et prit son portable, cherchant le numéro de Gohan. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation ! Elle pourrait le regretter plus tard, mais elle se sentirait moins meurtrie. Ce qui la rendait folle, c'était de ne pas savoir ! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-elle encore avec lui ? Leur couple était-il déjà mort ? Elle avait besoin de trancher une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement la tête.

Gohan était allongé dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil pour espérer un peu de paix. Il était torturé depuis la mort de Jim, il a prouvé qu'il était capable du pire juste pour une femme qu'il aimait. Il avait tué deux hommes par amour ! Le premier au début de leur rencontre et dernièrement avec Jim. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Videl, était-il devenu dangereux à cause d'elle ? Il se sentait tiraillé entre son amour pour elle et son sens du moral. Il ne voulait pas devenir une personne mauvaise, il appréciait se battre mais il n'a jamais approuvé le fait de tuer une autre personne. Il estimait que toute vie était nécessaire et qu'une âme pouvait toujours être sauvée. Il existait des exceptions bien évidemment, tels que Cell, ou Frieza. Mais Jim n'en faisait pas partis, il en était persuadé maintenant. Pour autant, Videl n'était pas fautive de son mauvais jugement. Elle était la première à répéter que Jim méritait la rédemption, aussi difficile que cela pouvait être. Gohan était le seul coupable…

Soudain, le demi-saiyan quitta ses pensées à la sonnerie de son portable. Il prit ce dernier, posé sur sa table de nuit, nonchalamment. C'était Videl… Elle tentait de l'appeler, une nouvelle fois… Une part de lui voulait répondre, entendre sa douce voix qui lui manquait tellement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine mais cela paraissait une éternité. Il avait repris son traitement faible mais ne semblait plus aussi affecté que quand il y avait Jim. Il n'était plus aussi malade, il ne se sentait pas faible et aucune pulsion ne se manifestait. Pourtant, il avait du mal à dormir, mangeait à contre cœur et se sentait constamment démotivé, même pour l'entraînement. Il se sentait comme avant… Seul…

Manquant de motivation une nouvelle fois, il ne répondit pas à l'appel. Incapable de faire face à Videl et de lui expliquer son ressenti. Il lui fallait du temps. Il reposa son portable, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi baissait-il les bras ?

Il fut de nouveau sortit de son esprit quand il entendit une nouvelle sonnerie. Cette fois-ci, Videl lui avait fait un message. Il reprit l'appareil et ouvrit le message. Il avait pris l'habitude de répondre aux messages de Videl, bien qu'il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Il se doutait que ses messages ne paraissaient pas sincères mais il n'arrivait pas à mystifier son état d'esprit.

S'imaginant qu'elle lui demanderait encore pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas, il prit son portable et se mit à lire. Il eu l'impression que sa chambre devenait un frigo et que son cœur était mort dans un dernier battement. Gohan mordit sa lèvre de frustration jusqu'au sang.

"Bonjour Gohan. Tu ne réponds toujours pas à mes appels et tu sembles m'éviter même par message. Cette situation ne me convient pas du tout ! Je t'ai laissé le temps, j'ai pris sur moi... Mais ça a assez duré. Tu n'as pas daigné m'expliquer ce qui t'arrivait et on ne s'est pas vu depuis la mort de Jim. J'étais prête à comprendre toutes tes excuses, même les plus absurdes. Néanmoins ma patience à des limites !

Nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, je ne regrette rien. Je te dois énormément, tu m'as appris beaucoup et je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça mais je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. On peut rester bons amis si c'est possible.

PS: Je préférerai qu'on s'évite un petit moment, j'ai besoin d'être seule."

Gohan resta figé devant son écran, relisant une nouvelle fois le message avec espoir qu'il avait lu trop vite… Mais non ! Videl voulait vraiment rompre avec lui. Le temps parut s'arrêter autour de lui et il finit par réaliser ses erreurs trop tard. Il avait laissé Videl sans réponse depuis plus d'une semaine, l'évitant comme si elle ne valait rien, la laissant dans une attente insupportable. Il avait abusé de sa patience et elle ne semblait plus avoir confiance en lui. Gohan trouva sa gorge extrêmement sèche, il avala difficilement sa salive tout en respirant difficilement. Tout son corps grelottait de froid alors que la température ambiante était plus que raisonnable. Il détacha enfin son regard de son portable et tomba sur la photo avec son père sur sa table de nuit.

Il venait de perdre une personne importante pour lui, une personne pour qui il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié mais pour qui son âme vibrait. Il devait lui parler et il entreprit d'appeler Videl. Mais au moment d'appuyer sur la touche, il se résilia… Elle voulait certainement être seule et qu'allait-il lui dire ? La supplier de le garder à ses côtés, s'excuser pour son comportement distant ? Lui dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il en était ? Elle avait sûrement pris sa décision et elle avait pour réputation d'être une vrai tête de mule. Videl ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision…

Gohan jeta son portable le plus loin possible de lui, mais pas suffisamment fort pour détruire l'appareil. Il l'avait perdu…

La maison des Son semblait animée ce vendredi soir, Chichi avait préparé un délicieux repas et avait sorti sa plus grande table. Elle voulait accueillir ses invités au mieux ! Elle avait convié Bulma, Végéta et Trunks pour remercier Bulma d'avoir aidé Gohan pour son problème de pulsions saiyan et pour son soutien même dans les moments difficiles. Et même si cela ennuyait Chichi, elle devait tout de même remercier Végéta pour l'avoir sauvé. Mais la femme Son avait une autre raison pour inviter ses amis, elle avait espoir que des visages familiers et chaleureux pourraient revigorer son fils aîné. Chichi continuait de préparer une quantité astronomique de nourritures pour tant de saiyan à une même table quand elle entendit son petit garçon l'avertir de l'arrivée de la deuxième famille.

"Vas les saluer Goten !" demanda Chichi pour finir à temps le repas. "Et prends le parapluie pour éviter qu'ils se mouillent !"

Chichi vit le véhicule de Capsule Corp de Bulma se déposer dans le jardin. Et comme elle l'avait dit à son fils, le temps ne semblait pas clément. Il pleuvait à torrent, le soleil se couchant tristement sous une masse de nuage. Cette nuit là, aucune étoile ne pourra être vu. Une fois les invités au sec, Goten se précipita avec Trunks dans sa chambre et Chichi ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers Bulma.

"Je suis très contente que vous soyez là. J'ai espoir que ça réconforte Gohan." confia la mère de famille toujours aussi inquiète. Bien évidemment elle avait prévenu Bulma à l'avance de la situation.

"Si ça peut aider !" s'exclama Bulma avec bienveillance. Mais son mari ne semblait pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Franchement ! Ce gamin est une vrai source d'ennuis ! Réagir comme ça juste pour une femme." pestait Végéta. "Si j'étais lui, j'irais voir cette femme et je m'imposerais à elle ! C'est un saiyan, il peut obliger n'importe quelle femme à être sa partenaire !"

"Végéta ! Arrêtes de dire des sottises ! Gohan a bien plus de principes que ça !" s'énerva Bulma.

"Et je ne l'ai pas éduqué de la sorte !" compléta Chichi, outrée devant de tels propos. "Une femme n'est pas un objet à manier à sa guise. Et je suis sûre que le problème est bien plus profond… On dirait une dépression..."

"Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit Chichi…" intervient Bulma en entraînant son amie le plus loin possible de Végéta avant que ça ne dégénère. Puis elle ajouta à voix basse : "En vérité, Végéta est plus affecté qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Il apprécie Gohan et ça doit l'inquiéter. Sinon il n'aurait jamais quitté son entraînement pour venir ici." gloussa Bulma.

"C'est faux ! Je suis là pour la bouffe !" s'énerva Végéta qui avait tout entendu, les joues légèrement rouges.

Pendant ce temps, Gohan était dans sa chambre, pratiquement dans le noir. Le temps particulièrement gris absorbait une grande partie de la lumière, rendant nécessaire l'utilisation d'une lampe pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais Gohan n'en avait pas besoin, il ne faisait rien, et les ténèbres lui convenaient… De toute façon, jour de pluie ou non, toutes les journées se ressemblaient et elles étaient toutes aussi sombres qu'à présent. Bien habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de ville, il regardait son portable dans sa main, la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Il inspectait tous les messages qu'il avait échangé avec Videl, depuis les jours heureux jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis le message de rupture de Videl, il avait essayé de créer un nouveau lien en passant du message banal au message plus inquiet. Mais elle ne lui répondait jamais ! Gohan comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, en ne répondant pas à ses messages ou à moitié. A chaque fois qu'il vérifiait ses réponses passées, il se haïssait, il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de lui et de ses problèmes d'états d'âme.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées quand on frappa à sa porte. Deux têtes enfantines avec un grand sourire en sortirent et le petit Trunks salua Gohan avec joie.

"Maman dis de passer à table !" expliqua Goten, n'attendant aucune réponse de son frère. Ils disparurent juste après, laissant la porte entrouverte, permettant à la lumière d'entrer dans cette chambre si froide.

Tous installés autour d'une grande table dans la salle à manger, Chichi apporta tous les plats succulents et les saiyans s'attaquèrent à la nourriture. Tous sauf un… Gohan mangeait au même rythme que Bulma et sa mère, ne trouvant aucune satisfaction dans les repas. Il avait toujours besoin de manger, le saiyan en lui ne pouvant supporter vivre sans manger. Mais la faim était moins intense et il se contentait d'avaler les plats qui lui donnait le plus envie tout en dégustant la bonne cuisine de sa mère. Les plats qu'il appréciait surtout, était les soupes de sa mère, elles réchauffaient agréablement son corps au moins pour un court instant. Gohan évitait tous les regards présents sur la table, mais l'un d'entre eux se faisait plus insistant… Soudain, le regard de Gohan se redressa quand une chaise grinça contre le sol et se heurta contre le sol. Puis, il vit Végéta se diriger d'un pied ferme vers lui, avec un gros morceau de viande dans sa main.

"Végéta ! Rassis toi !" s'écria Bulma, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, comme tous les autres personnes autour de la table. Mais le prince des saiyans ignora ses ordres et saisit la mâchoire de Gohan. Trop confus par ce qui se passait, le jeune homme ne résista pas et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Végéta lui logea la viande dans sa bouche.

"Maintenant manges !" ordonna-t-il, obligeant Gohan à avaler le morceau.

Tout à coup, Bulma se leva et tenta de repousser Végéta voyant le pauvre Gohan virer au bleu tellement Végéta le forcer à avaler. Bulma parvint enfin à l'éloigner et le demi-saiyan se releva, avalant enfin le morceau de viande avec difficulté.

"Mais tu es complètement fou Végéta !" s'exclama Gohan en réalisant son comportement.

"Un saiyan a besoin de manger !" hurla Végéta.

"Tu ne vois pas que je mange, pas autant que d'habitude mais je mange quand même !" s'énerva Gohan à son tour.

"Sauf qu'à long terme tu risques de t'affaiblir. Qui pourra protéger ta famille si tu n'es plus en état de te battre !" Végéta éleva sa voix toujours plus haut. "Je ne serais pas toujours disponible pour sauver ta famille en plus de la mienne."

"Et je te remercie pour tes aides…" se calma doucement Gohan, réalisant qu'il avait raison. "Mais contrairement à toi Végéta, je vis très mal d'avoir du sang sur les mains !"

Sur ses mots, Gohan vit le regard de Végéta changer. Le prince des saiyans comprit alors que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de partenaire… Il écarta Bulma de son chemin et cramponna l'épaule de la chemise blanche de Gohan et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Sans plus tarder, Bulma se précipita derrière ses pas, demandant à Chichi de s'occuper des garçons de sorte à ne pas être dérangé.

La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur la montagne, mais ceci n'arrêta pas Végéta qui poussa Gohan avec lui, à l'extérieur de la maison. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, Végéta montrait toujours son regard sévère et impassible. Gohan était quant à lui, plus confus et montrait toujours une certaine tristesse. Bulma ne tarda pas à les rejoindre mais resta un peu à l'écart sous la petite avancée. Elle ne craignait pas de se tremper mais son mari aurait surement grogné après elle. Elle assistait donc à la scène mais elle était prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Sans prévenir, Végéta se jeta vers Gohan avec sa vitesse surhumaine et lui décocha un coup au visage. Trop surpris pour réagir, Gohan reçu le coup à la joue et se recula par réflexe.

"Alors, où est le problème ?" grogna Végéta, trempé par la pluie. "Je sais que tu n'es pas dans cet état juste pour cette fille."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que t'en parler puisse changer quelque chose…" répondit Gohan sur la défensive, frottant sa joue nonchalamment. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre, mais si Végéta le cherchait...

"Je crois savoir que tes tourments proviennent de la mort de ce type, dont j'ai oublié le nom." abrégea Végéta, très agacé par la situation. Il se lança de nouveau à la poursuite de Gohan qui su esquiver cette fois.

"Il s'appelait Jim !" s'énerva de nouveau Gohan, envoyant un coup à son tour. Mais Végéta était plus rapide et ces coups étaient trop prévisibles.

"Peu importe ! Il méritait de crever et ta culpabilité te rend aveugle. De plus, je l'ai tué, tu n'as donc pas son sang sur les mains."

"J'ai souhaité sa mort ! Et j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour son exécution." rétorqua Gohan avec rage, augmentant la force de ses coups. "La vengeance aurait pu me conduire à l'irréparable et me comporter comme un monstre."

"Tu voulais te venger parce que ce type a essayé de tuer des gens, dont les êtres qui te sont chers ! Où est le mal à protéger ceux qu'on aime !" Végéta repoussa un des coups que Gohan lui portait, sa force et sa vitesse augmentaient, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer un seul coup.

"Le mal est que je suis prêt à tuer n'importe qui juste parce que cette personne veut du mal à mes proches. Je n'ai pas à être le bourreau de leur vie." Gohan surpris Végéta avec un coup digne d'un guerrier et le prince des saiyans n'eut d'autre chose que de s'éloigner pour éviter le corps à corps. Profitant de cette distance, Végéta analysa Gohan, il semblait en colère mais sa rage ne pouvait pas exploser pleinement.

"Et tu crois que la justice pourra protéger ta famille ? Sottise ! Je veux t'entendre me le dire, pourquoi voulais-tu la mort de Jim ?" Gohan ne répondit pas immédiatement, il ne voulait lui répondre, c'était trop dur de l'admettre. "Dis le !" hurla Végéta en serrant ses poings prêt à charger une nouvelle fois.

"Pour protéger Videl !" craqua Gohan. "Et pour protéger ma famille et Bulma par la même occasion…"

"Et maintenant ? Tu estimes que ces personnes sont en sécurité ?" Gohan hocha la tête en silence, baissant les yeux vers l'herbe trempée. "Salir ses mains pour des êtres mauvais, et ainsi sauver des êtres meilleurs… Tu devrais te souvenir de ça à chaque fois ! Ce n'est pas ce que Kakarot t'a appris ?" A la mention de son père, Gohan se rappela ce qu'il lui disait souvent et il l'avait lui même employé à de nombreuses reprises : Il vaut mieux sacrifier une vie pour en sauver plusieurs. Et son père avait respecté son principe jusqu'à ce qu'il se sacrifie pour sauver la Terre.

"Végéta…" intervient Bulma, gardant la distance. "Je pense que ça va suffire pour le moment… Viens te mettre à l'abri."

Sur ses mots, Végéta n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers sa femme. Elle en profita pour laisser un baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota.

"Je te remercie, je vais continuer à discuter un peu avec lui maintenant. Dis à Chichi que tout est sous contrôle."

Alors que Gohan s'apprêtait à rentrer avec Végéta, Bulma l'arrêta et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc sous l'avancée. Il ne posa pas plus de question et elle l'accompagna sur le banc en bois. Le saiyan continuait à regarder la pluie tomber, les vêtements complètement trempés.

"Végéta est un peu brutal mais il a raison Gohan. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour la mort des personnes qui cherchent à te faire du mal et à tes proches. Je peux comprendre que Jim était une personne différente car il n'était qu'un étudiant comme toi… Mais il était devenu dangereux. Végéta m'a aussi expliqué ce que tu aurais voulu lui faire. Sache que tout le monde à ses limites et peut avoir des moments d'égarements."

"Sauf que j'ai tendance à tuer trop facilement pour Videl…" confia Gohan. "J'ai déjà tué un type, un humain, lors d'une intervention avec Videl. Il a essayé de la tuer à l'aide d'un sniper."

"J'ai entendu parlé de cette affaire… Chichi m'en a même parlé, craignant que tu n'es changé. Mais il y a surement une explication Gohan... Tes hormones de saiyans commençaient déjà à être instables et même avec le temps, tu serais toujours prêt au pire pour la personne que tu aimes. Mais dis moi honnêtement, ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour ta mère ou Goten ?"

"Si…" admit Gohan.

"Je pense que cette histoire avec Jim t'a beaucoup perturbé Gohan. Et je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que tu en parles réellement."

"J'ai essayé d'en parlé avec Videl… Mais je n'ai pas pu. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de m'éloigner d'elle…" La pluie semblait parfaitement s'accorder aux sentiments de Gohan… Il pleuvait dans son cœur, autant que la pluie s'abattait sur ce paysage endormis par la nuit. Voulant montrer ses fautes, Gohan tendit son portable à Bulma qui pouvait consulter les messages échangés entre eux depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle ne put cacher sa désolation…

"Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule comme ça... " reprocha Bulma.

"Je sais."

"Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas rappelé juste après son message ? Elle aurait pu te faire ce message de rupture pour t'inciter à revenir vers elle au plus vite."

"Je ne me suis pas sentie capable de l'affronter..."

"Je pense que ton absence de réponse l'a énervée et qu'elle va tout faire pour t'ignorer maintenant. Je réagirais comme ça si j'étais elle… Mais si elle t'aime vraiment, elle ne résistera pas à te parler si tu t'imposes à elle."

"Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire face après ce que je lui ai fait subir." s'attrista Gohan.

"Ce que tu traverses Gohan, c'est une dépression… Surement une dysthymie suite à un stress chronique qu'à généré la poursuite et la mort de Jim. Et si tu ne te forces pas à la revoir, tu vas rester comme ça. Que dois-je te dire pour que tu trouves le courage de la revoir ?"

Le seul bruit de la pluie résonnait autour d'eux, Gohan récupéra son portable et regarda le numéro de Videl et ses nombreux appels sans réponse. Il voulait la revoir, mais il craignait de se montrer faible face à elle. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble en si peu de temps, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher…

"Gohan ?" Bulma fit face au jeune homme toujours assis et lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux. "Je veux que tu me répondes vite et sans réfléchir."

"S-Si tu veux…" hésita-t-il.

"Aimes-tu Videl ?"

"Oui…" répondit-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

"Tu veux la récupérer ?"

"Oui." répondit-il avec moins d'hésitation.

"Es-tu prêt à tout pour elle ?"

"Oui."

"Te vois tu faire ta vie avec cette femme ?" Cette question allait au-delà de tout ce que Gohan s'était imaginé. Videl et lui, à jamais ?

"Je crois que oui…" répondit Gohan, la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Tu crois ? Vois-tu une autre femme convenir ?" demanda Bulma, un sourcil levé. Elle savait que la dépression empêchait Gohan de se projeter donc elle voulait lui ouvrir les yeux.

"... Non. Je…" hésita à se confier Gohan. Il se rendit compte que Videl était la seule fille pour laquelle il avait ressenti de tels sentiments.

"Quand je vous ai surpris dans cette chambre à Capsule Corp, tu étais sincère ?"

"Bien sûr que oui !" se vexa Gohan, voulant assurer à Bulma qu'il n'était pas ce genre de type qui profitait des filles sans aucun sentiment.

"Alors dis moi pourquoi es-tu toujours sur ce banc avec moi ?" demanda Bulma sachant qu'elle avait gagné.

"Parce..." Gohan voulut répondre, lancé dans son élan mais il ne su rien dire. Face à ce silence, Bulma se releva et le fixa avec un sourire satisfait.

"Dis moi que tu l'aimes." ordonna-t-elle.

"Je l'aime..." rougit Gohan.

"Avec plus de conviction !"

"Je l'aime !"

"Alors cours la rejoindre Gohan… Ne réfléchit plus et agit !"

Le demi-saiyan eut l'impression que son cœur glaçait commençait à se réchauffer… Il contemplait la pluie et ce ciel si nuageux. Ces journées étaient si sombres et tristes sans Videl. Il se rendit compte que son chagrin rendait toutes les journées grises, même celle avec un soleil éclatant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour Videl. Il est resté Great Saiyan Man grâce à elle, il l'a entraîné pour lui permettre d'avoir une vie normale, il lui a apprit à voler et il l'a protégé de Jim.

Videl avait également offert plus que n'importe qui en si peu de temps… Elle l'a accepté tel qu'il était, elle est devenu sa première petite-amie, et elle s'est ouverte pour l'éviter de s'empoisonner avec son traitement hormonale. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile ! Il devait la récupérer à tout prix ! Son corps sembla prendre le contrôle sur sa raison. Il se leva rapidement du banc, couru à toute vitesse puis décolla dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Bulma le contempla l'éloigner, elle avait vu la flamme d'un saiyan briller dans ses yeux sombres, il suffisait juste de le réveiller un peu.


	32. Pardonnes moi

**Pardonnes moi…**

Videl sortit de sa douche et ne perdit pas de temps pour enfiler son peignoir blanc. Elle ouvrit la porte qui reliait sa chambre à la salle de bain et regarda le temps à l'extérieur. La pluie ne cessait de tomber… Les chaudes journées étaient venues si vite que le temps menaçait d'éclater en un bruyant orage. Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau à côté de son lit et avala une grande gorgée. Malgré ce temps, il faisait toujours bon, un temps chaud et humide… Videl détestait ça, elle ne savait pas comment se mettre. Elle avait essayé de dormir en sous-vêtements mais elle avait froid par moment. Et les pyjamas lui tenaient trop chaud. De toute façon, elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Eresa l'avait bien prévenu de ne rien faire… Maintenant elle regrettait. Elle avait rompu avec Gohan dans un excès de colère mais bien qu'elle n'était plus aussi torturée, elle était triste en constatant qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Elle était dingue de cet imbécile. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, pour lui dire quoi ? Lui répéter ce qu'elle lui avait déjà écrit ? Et lui, que lui aurait-il dit ? De lui pardonner, qu'il ne veut pas expliquer pourquoi il a agit ainsi ?

Le pire qu'elle avait à supporter était sa solitude, elle n'avait plus Gohan et son père n'était toujours pas de retour. La semaine s'était plutôt bien passée car la journée elle n'était pas seule avec les cours, mais le weekend…

Videl venait de passer la plus longue journée de sa vie ! Son samedi fut complété par un entraînement intensif, mais à son réveil, lors de ses pauses et pendant les repas, elle n'avait personne vers qui se confier. Le soir était le pire, elle venait de prendre sa douche mais maintenant elle ne savait pas comment s'occuper pour oublier ce sentiment de vide. Elle n'avait goût pour rien, ni pour regarder la télé, ni pour lire, et ne parlons pas de l'idée de dormir.

Elle se contenta de s'installer sur le bord de son lit et s'essuyait les cheveux courts avec une petite serviette. Ses cheveux étaient très rebelles mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Soudain, une vive lumière éclaira sa chambre le temps d'une demi-seconde. Surprise, Videl sursauta sur place, réalisant que l'orage avait commencé. Elle n'avait toujours pas fermé ses volets par pur fainéantise, elle se demandait même si passer la nuit les volets ouverts pourrait changer quelque chose à sa nuit. Elle retrouva son calme et prit son portable à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction sur les réseaux sociaux ou avec des playlists, peu importe. Elle voulait penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux que sa situation actuelle. Elle finit par trouver des musiques avec une mélodie mélancolique qui lui convenait et laissa la note se jouer. Elle en profita pour retourner dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. De temps en temps, le tonnerre masquait le bruit de la musique mais quand le silence revenait, la mélodie se répandait de nouveau.

Alors que Videl était attentive à son brossage de dents et à la musique, elle crut entendre un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un cognait sur une surface fragile. Elle s'arrêta dans son brossage de dents et tendit l'oreille, essayant de déceler à nouveau ce bruit à travers la musique émise par son portable. Rien… Elle a dû rêver ! Elle termina de s'occuper de sa dentition et s'apprêtait à s'écrouler sur son lit quand un vif éclair illumina sa chambre une nouvelle fois. Mais dans la luminosité, elle vit une silhouette noircir une partie de cette réflexion lumineuse. Surprise, elle fixa la fenêtre de son balcon et le vit…

"Gohan ?" déglutit Videl en contemplant ce physique venu tout droit de ses plus beaux rêves. Il frappa à la vitre comme signe pour l'inviter à rentrer, réalisant qu'elle l'avait enfin remarqué. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu frapper. Elle verrouilla son portable par réflexe, cessant la musique, puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la fenêtre, elle hésita. Au fond d'elle, elle avait tellement attendu de le revoir, avec une apparition aussi utopique que ceci. Mais elle était toujours aussi fâchée contre lui et elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils avaient rompu.

Réalisant son hésitation, Gohan soupira sur une partie de la fenêtre de sorte à faire apparaître de la buée et se mit à écrire au plus vite: "S'il te plait". Videl le dévisagea, il était complètement trempé par la pluie mais semblait habillé élégamment. Il portait une chemise blanche devenue transparente par l'eau, ainsi qu'un pantalon de ville noir, et Gohan tenait dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs. Cette vision d'un si bel homme à la musculature parfaite, avec des fleurs et frappant à la fenêtre, aurait fait craquer n'importe qui, homme comme femme.

Ceci rappela à Videl la fois où il avait essayé de se faire pardonner en déposant un bouquet sur son balcon. Suite à cela, il était tombé gravement malade. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne s'était pas enfui et lui faisait face. Comptait-il se faire pardonner de la même façon ? Elle le regarda avec plus d'intensité, elle n'allait pas céder juste parce qu'il lui apportait des fleurs. L'eau continuait de tomber sur sa tête et bientôt son message sur la vitre disparut avec les gouttes de pluie. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Gohan se demandait si elle le laisserait s'expliquer. Mais en vue du regard sévère de Videl, son visage se déforma de tristesse, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et lâcha le bouquet de fleurs qui s'écrasa sur le balcon. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, il ne pouvait pas la forcer et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait au moins voulu rompre avec un au revoir plus respectueux que par message. Videl voyait les gouttes couler sur son visage silencieux, ne pouvant déceler les gouttes aux larmes de tristesse. Un frisson traversa tout son corps, sentant son âme trembler. Un conflit intérieur venait de s'engager en Videl…

Le laisser rentrer, lui donner une éventuelle seconde chance et prendre le risque de succomber à ses sentiments et ses désirs ? Ou l'ignorer, abandonner toute chance de réconciliation et faire une croix sur leur relation au risque de perdre tout ce qu'ils ont construit ensemble en si peu de temps ?

Gohan porta son attention sur le bouquet de fleurs éparpillé sur le balcon, il aurait dû réagir plus tôt. De toute évidence c'était trop tard pour rattraper ces erreurs. Ces fleurs étaient le dernier présent qu'il pourrait laisser à Videl en gage de son amour pour elle. Il ne remonta pas la tête, de peur de croiser le regard de Videl, quel qu'il soit. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour, sa passion s'enfouissant au fin fond de sa poitrine...

La jeune femme vit l'homme qu'elle aimait se tourner et il s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand quelque chose se brisa en elle. Son dernier souvenir de Gohan pourrait être ce moment… Il ne reviendrait sûrement pas au lycée et pourrait reprendre les cours à domicile. Ce serait donc la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, un souvenir triste et amère, alors qu'ils avaient vécus des moments bien plus passionnés et romanesques. Dans un mouvement vif, Videl ouvrit la fenêtre du balcon avec urgence.

"Attends Gohan !" hurla-t-elle. Le jeune homme se retourna, très perturbé par ce retournement de situation. Au fond de lui, une faible flamme se ranima et une once d'espoir se créa en lui. Bien qu'elle avait cédé à l'envie de lui laisser une seconde chance, Videl ne perdit pas son regard dur. Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte en guise d'invitation et s'avança dans sa chambre en direction de sa salle de bain. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui d'un pied ferme, elle lui ordonna avec rigidité:

"Ne reste pas dehors ! Tu vas encore attrapé une maladie." en souvenir de la dernière fois.

Gohan comprit dans son ton qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné et que rien n'était joué, mais il obéit sans un mot, rentrant dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Videl revint de la salle de bain avec deux serviettes de bain et en jeta une au saiyan négligemment. Gohan la rattrapa avec maladresse, ne sachant pas encore comment se comporter. Il était sous la défensive mais il savait que le mieux à faire face à une Videl aussi agressive était d'être le plus passif possible.

"Essuies toi !" ordonna Videl tout en prenant sa chaise de bureau et en la plaçant à côté du jeune homme figé. Elle posa également la deuxième serviette à proximité. "Retire tes vêtements trempés et mets les à sécher sur la chaise !" Suite à ces consignes très précises, Videl se retourna, lui faisant dos. "Tu n'auras qu'à enrouler la deuxième serviette autour de ta taille."

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Gohan qui regardait cette Videl particulièrement froide. Elle était fâchée, c'était évident ! Mais pour autant, elle se montrait particulièrement prévenante à son égard. Gohan commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ne quittant son regard sur cette femme tant convoitée, vêtue d'un simple peignoir.

"Pourquoi me fais-tu dos ? Tu m'as déjà vu en caleçon." tenta Gohan, tâtant le terrain pour découvrir la position de Videl sur leur relation.

"En tant que couple, oui !" se contenta de répondre Videl sèchement. "Dépêche toi de te changer, je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit !"

La petite brune entendit le premier vêtement se poser sur la chaise et elle pu reconnaître facilement le bruit de la ceinture de Gohan se détacher. Elle se mit à rougir à la pensée de Gohan se déshabillant dans son dos, elle n'avait qu'à se retourner pour le voir nu. Bien que dans leur relation, ils aient passé des moments intimes impliquant le toucher, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais montrés l'un à l'autre. La seule chose que Videl avait dévoilé était sa poitrine la dernière fois à Capsule Corp. La jeune femme se força à repousser ses pensées si érotiques qui troublaient son esprit et son jugement. Elle se devait d'être dure avec Gohan ! Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible face à lui, et ça malgré ses sentiments évidents pour lui.

"Ça y est Videl…" indiqua Gohan d'une voix incertaine. Suite à cela, Videl se retourna avec un regard rude, gardant au mieux son sang-froid pour ne pas rougir à la vue qui l'attendait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant cet homme bien bâtis, dans toute sa splendeur, avec pour unique tissue une serviette entourant la zone de toutes les convoitises. Gohan avait prit la dernière serviette et essuyait ses cheveux rebelles avant de se rendre compte que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atteindre la porte fenêtre, Videl le stoppa dans un cri aigu.

"Reste où tu es !" Gohan la regarda avec perplexité.

"Je veux juste fermer la fenêtre pour éviter que l'eau ne rentre…" Sans plus attendre, Videl se déplaça à la fenêtre, la ferma et retourna à sa place, au milieu de la chambre, face à Gohan.

"J'ai dit, tu ne bouges pas ! Je t'ai laissé entrer mais si tu ne veux pas retourner dehors, il va falloir obéir à mes conditions."

"Donc la condition est que je dois rester planté dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié nu… C'est quoi cette sanction, une humiliation ?" demanda Gohan, qui dans un moment d'inattention, avait laissé le saiyan parler.

"Si tu le prends comme ça, rien ne t'empêche de remettre tes vêtements trempés et de rentrer chez toi, et peu importe si tu tombes malade !" s'énerva Videl. Suite à cela, Gohan ne préféra pas répondre mais garda son regard impassible.

"Tu as d'autres conditions à me soumettre ?" grogna-t-il docilement.

"Tu ne me touches pas. On a un statut d'amis maintenant, comportes toi en conséquence."

"Des amis ne se traitent pas comme ça Videl." Gohan garda sa voix froide mais son regard changea en souffrance à la mention du mot "ami".

"Comment qualifies-tu notre relation alors ?" demanda Videl, laissant le privilège à Gohan d'éventuellement donner un nom à leur entente. Le demi-saiyan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle le testait…

"Aussi dur que ce soit, nous n'avons plus aucune relation Videl."

"Plus de relation amoureuse, mais on peut redevenir des amis si tu t'en donnes les moyens." rectifia Videl.

"Je refuse…" Cette réponse bouscula Videl, d'une certaine manière elle s'y attendait. La principale raison pour laquelle elle avait hésité de sortir avec Gohan était justement de perdre un ami si leur couple ne fonctionnait pas. Alors sa peur allait se réaliser ?

"Tu préfères donc enterrer tout ce qu'on a vécu…"

"Je n'enterre rien !" s'emporta Gohan. "Si je suis là c'est pour me faire pardonner et te reconquérir. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Je ne te reproche pas ta décision, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais il m'incombe de tout faire pour me rattraper. S'il te plait Videl, laisses moi une chance."

"Te laisser une chance ?" s'énerva Videl, les larmes montant lentement. "Tu m'ignores depuis plus d'une semaine ! Et là, tu reviens, me demandant pardon ! Tu auras beau répéter que tu es un imbécile, je ne céderai pas aussi facilement Gohan."

"Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire pour avoir une chance de te récupérer." Videl contenait au mieux ses sentiments qui explosaient en elle. Elle était prête à laisser une chance, à condition qu'il réponde à sa question...

"Commence déjà par m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça." demanda-t-elle. Gohan savait qu'il lui devait des explications, qu'elle comprenne ou non.

"Je me suis perdu Videl… La mort de Jim a remis beaucoup de choses en question." commença-t-il, rappelant à Videl la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était assis sur une chaise, l'air sombre et semblait rongé par la culpabilité. Il aurait donc ressassé ce qui s'était passé pendant tout ce temps.

"Jim n'est pas une excuse." rétorqua Videl, espérant avoir une explication plus convaincante.

"Tu as raison, le problème venait de moi. J'ai laissé la haine et la vengeance assombrir mon jugement. Comme la fois où j'ai tué cet humain qui avait essayé de te tuer… Je suis capable du pire pour toi et j'ai paniqué."

"Tu vas me faire croire que tout ça est à cause de moi ?" s'énerva Videl.

"Bien sûr que non !" Gohan commença à s'avancer vers elle en signe de protestation mais il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre.

"Reste à ta place !" Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement, se replaçant comme avant.

"Végéta m'a ouvert les yeux ce soir… Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de protéger les personnes qui me sont chers. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler directement et non te mettre à l'écart. Je te promets de ne plus faire une telle erreur. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire sombrer avec moi..."

"Ce n'est pas suffisant Gohan…"

"Que veux-tu d'autre ? Que je me coupe un doigt pour obtenir ton pardon ? C'est d'accord ! Tu veux lire dans mes pensées et chercher ce que tu veux, alors vas-y ! Tu veux que je te demande ta main ? Soyons fou !" tenta Gohan dans un dernier souffle. Videl se sentit plus déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui demander sa main ? Il le pensait vraiment ? Cela lui faisait peur, elle n'était pas prête pour un tel engagement… Mais en même temps, cela pouvait être une preuve irréfutable de sa sincérité.

"Ne sois pas ridicule… Tu ne penses pas du tout à me demander en mariage." expliqua Videl, n'ayant pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt lui non plus.

"Tu as raison, je préférerai attendre… Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je t'aime et je ne vois pas traverser toutes ces choses avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Videl ne répondit pas et elle se mit à rougir intensément. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle désirait plus que tout l'embrasser avec passion et réparer tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ceci serait-il vu comme une preuve de sa faiblesse face à lui ?

"Videl… Qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant ?" relança Gohan, ne supportant plus cette attente.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir…" répondit-elle avec douceur. Elle lui fit de nouveau dos, souhaitant retrouver sa raison en esquivant ce regard si ténébreux. Elle s'avança vers son lit et s'installa dessus, à côté de sa table de nuit. Gohan n'avait pas bougé, il respectait la consigne, mais sa posture statique commençait à le gêner. L'attention de Videl fut attirée par son tiroir entrouvert et où elle pouvait apercevoir le caillou "souhait" que Gohan lui avait confié… Elle le prit dans sa main, examinant l'objet avec silence. Le saiyan n'avait pas aperçu ce qu'elle avait prit, cependant cela l'intriguait. Puis Videl se releva et se dirigea vers lui, tenant l'objet en question fermement dans sa main. Son masque était tombé et Videl se montrait telle qu'elle face à Gohan, un visage triste et torturé. A ce moment là, le saiyan se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu. Elle se plaça juste devant lui, elle était à porté de main… Il n'avait qu'à tendre les bras pour l'enlacer et la persuader d'une manière plus ou moins brutale qu'elle l'appartenait. Mais il refoula ses envies de saiyan, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à des agissements dignes de Végéta. Sa poitrine se serra de douleur et Videl vit le torse de Gohan se gonfler soudainement, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

"J'ai une décision à prendre Gohan… Et cela peut être difficile à vivre tant pour toi que pour moi." Videl présenta enfin ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main et Gohan reconnut ce fameux caillou… Il ne préféra rien dire, attendant les explications de Videl. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à ce caillou ?"

"Que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux… Je réaliserais ton vœux." répondit-il d'un air abattu.

"C'est ça… Je pourrais donc te demander de rester mon ami et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous…" proposa Videl tristement.

"Non… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Videl ? Ne m'oblige pas quelque chose d'aussi cruel…"

"Bien sûr que je le peux. Ou je pourrais te demander de ne plus m'adresser la parole…" poursuivit la jeune femme, un pincement au cœur.

"S'il te plait Videl !" Gohan céda et agrippa les épaules de Videl, les yeux au bord de l'explosion. "Ne fais pas ça…"

"Ou je peux aussi… Te demander de reprendre notre relation là où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire quand nous étions dans cette chambre à Capsule Corp." Gohan convoitait cette dernière proposition, il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce souhait…

"Arrête de me faire souffrir Videl…" supplia-t-il, sans lâcher ses mains sur les épaules de la petite brune. Mais elle n'avait pas finit de le cuisiner.

"D'après toi… Que devrais-je choisir ?"


End file.
